Moonlight
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Universo alternativo :D Versão vampírica de LuNa. Contém uma mistura de géneros :D Romance, drama, ação, suspense, violência e um cheirinho de humor e mistério LuffyxNami rules " O teu sangue é vida, o teu corpo fogo, os teus olhos são o brilho do luar. Dá-me um pedaço de ti, nem tudo nem nada. O suficiente para estarmos completos até à última alvorada."- COMPLETE
1. Caças e Ameaças

_**Este é o primeiro capítulo da minha nova fanfic e publico-o hoje, 4 de Agosto, em comemoração do 15º aniversário do mangá que fez surgir o melhor anime do mundo! Qual é? Qual é? One Piece :D Kanpai!**_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Consegui chegar ao túnel dos depósitos da cidade. Estava escuro como breu e aquele lugar exalava um odor de brisa primaveril, apesar do aspeto sujo e desleixado. Aquele odor envolveu-me, fresco e acolhedor, um tanto enjoativo, contudo eu pressentia nele algo mais. Aquilo tudo representava perigo e eu mantive-me mais alerta. Seria ali que encontraria os assassinos da minha mãe? Mesmo que não fossem eles, eram, sem dúvida, vampiros.

_- "Criaturas imundas"- _pensei para comigo mesma

Entrei no túnel, fazendo o menor som que os meus pés demasiado humanos conseguiam. Parecia um túnel absolutamente vulgar à entrada, embrenhei-me no caminho deste. Ao longo da minha viagem às profundezas daquele local, o caminho tornou-se cada vez mais sinuoso e o cheiro mais intenso. Os lados apresentavam marcas vermelhas como se alguém ferido tivesse sido arrastado para o covil deles e tivesse apresentado resistência, o que correspondia muito provavelmente à verdade. Surpreendi-me com a minha própria visão perante aquela escuridão. A luz provinha de um castiçal abandonado ao fundo de uma curva, apanhei-o cuidadosamente, continuando a fazer o menor ruído possível. Apercebi-me da dimensão do túnel, eles estariam ainda muito longe… Mas, como conseguira sentir logo o odor daqueles velhos morcegos? Nunca antes sentira o cheiro tão intenso numa área tão extensa…

Contornei a última curva e deparei-me com cinco pares de olhos cor de safira, de esmeralda e de avelã, que me olhavam fixamente através da bruma.

- "_Raios! Não me serviu de nada manter-me em silêncio. Estúpidas sanguessugas com orelhas de elefante!"- _Pensei, irascível

- Olhem só se não é uma humana!- exclamou o mais alto, um vampiro ruivo com um sotaque que não reconheci

- Chris, é impossível para uma humana encontrar este lugar. Aquela miúda não tinha sangue suficiente?- proferiu uma voz olhando um vulto com desprezo

- Não te mentiria, Pandora, mas também não ando a ver coisas!

Ri-me baixinho. Ela olhou-me com espanto, acreditando finalmente no ruivo. Semicerrou os olhos mortíferos.

- Queres morrer? Nós somos a morte para um lixo como tu, rapariguinha insignificante.

- Vampiros idiotas-trocei- Como se me conseguissem assustar com esses vossos dentinhos de plástico…

O clã sinistro sobressaltou-se e todos revelaram uns olhos cor de sangue.

- Nós somos autênticos!- proclamou o ruivo, furioso, com uma voz que soou como o ribombar de um trovão

- Eu sei que são, mas vão deixar de ser.

- Vamos matá-la, agora!

- Espera, Christian!- ordenou a mulher pálida que se chamava Pandora

Os archotes acenderam-se ao longo das paredes sujas. Fitou-me com olhos mortíferos rodeados por um rosto, que eu tinha de admitir que se tratava de uma beleza desumana como uma estátua de mármore esculpida, emoldurada por caracóis de um roxo também pálido. Ao lado dela, quais aves de rapina, estavam os companheiros. Uma aberração loira com a aparência de uma estrela de cinema antigo, um vampiro corpulento com cabelos cor de areia, o vampiro ruivo Christian e uma quinta vampira com cabelos negros serpenteando até aos ombros. Todos apresentavam uma expressão maligna, porém nenhum deles era o assassino da minha mãe. Arlong descrevera-me o aspeto do assassino e nenhum deles apresentava as características. Fixei o meu olhar no vulto. Uma rapariga da minha idade jazia exangue no chão de pedra.

- Quem és tu?- voltei os meus olhos para o grupo, novamente

- O meu nome é Nami e vou ser a vossa morte- dito isto, retirei das minhas calças as minhas correntes de prata e lancei-me sobre a criatura que me fulminava com os olhos.

Os outros chupadores de sangue, apressaram-se a ajudá-la e cravei três estacas certeiras no coração deles. Era fácil demais. O quarto adjuvante com olhos cor de avelã e cabelo cor de areia, conseguiu aproximar-se de mim e estava prestes a cravar a dentadura impiedosa no meu pescoço, quando foi atingido por uma seta de prata. Fiquei confusa.

- Nami, Nami, Nami. O que é que eu te disse sobre esta ideia da caça ao morcego?

- Nojiko!- Abracei a minha irmã adotiva- Como é que me encontraste?

- Desde que trabalhas para os mutantes que o Genzo te tem sobre olho…

- Pois…

- Eu disse-te que isto é perigoso, Nami, até para ti.

- Nojiko, fui treinada para isto. Sou uma caçadora- afirmei, recolhendo as jóias dos vampiros- Vês isto?- mostrei-lhe um fio de ouro com um pendente prateado brilhante- Dentro deste pendente está a alma de um vampiro. Os vampiros não podem viver sem a alma, mas se morrerem a alma permanece intacta. O Arlong quer reunir o máximo de jóias, caso contrário não seremos livres do domínio dos mutantes… Basta mais uma batida e estou livre. Estamos todos livres…

- Nami, isso é perigoso. Porque não segues em frente? Os mutantes nunca conseguirão dominar o mundo inteiro… podes encontrar um sítio melhor- lembrou ela

Eu sabia que não era isso que ela sentia. Ela queria que todos fôssemos livres. A população não sabia da existência dos vampiros, mas os mutantes tornavam as suas vidas suficientemente miseráveis, sem precisarem deste pequeno conhecimento...

- A nossa mãe foi morta por estas malditas sanguessugas, Nojiko! Eu vou encontrar esse vampiro de olhos negros… e matá-lo!

- Sabes que até agora nunca conheceste nenhum de olhos negros, não é normal entre os vampiros… eles tem sempre olhos brilhantes.

- Vou encontrá-lo.- declarei, pondo fim à conversa

Caminhámos de regresso, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer pela jovem, por isso levámos o corpo para fora do túnel, para entregar a mais um grupo de familiares preocupados. Dirigi-me por entre as ruas solitárias, com Nojiko sempre a meu lado, sem proferir uma palavra. Ligámos as motos e conduzimos em direção à casa de Nojiko.

Ficava ao fundo da cidade. Era a casa da minha infância e era agradável poder visitá-la. Estava tal e qual como a conhecia, era pequena comparada com as restantes, mas muito acolhedora, a tinta das paredes estava a ser lascada pelos anos, senti um cheiro familiar que me preencheu de memórias nunca esquecidas. Nojiko colocou um prato com laranjas à minha frente.

- Come, deves estar faminta.

Aceitei a oferta dela.

- São como as laranjas da Bellemere…- elogiei, sentindo o sabor que eu tanto adorava

- São da mesma laranjeira.- sorriu-me orgulhosamente

Fiquei pensativa. Nojiko quebrou o silêncio:

- Nami, tens caçado vampiros? Durante todo este tempo, em que estiveste fora, quero dizer.

- Sim e acredito que vou conseguir. Estas sanguessugas são todas muito fáceis de domar.- sorri de través

- Pois. Isso explica porque é que ias sendo morta por uma…

- Nojiko, eu…eu tinha tudo sob controlo. Aquela sanguessuga ia morrer como as outras anteriores.

- Está claro que tinhas…

- Nojiko! Está bem… foi um bocadinho arriscado.- admiti de má vontade

- Esse bocadinho é bem grande… De qualquer modo, não te esqueças que amanhã vais passar a frequentar o liceu desta cidade.

- Pois…- lembrei-me subitamente, aquilo era sem dúvida um rasgo de normalidade na minha vida atribulada

- Só mais uma coisa. Tu és ladra de almas?

- Eu só roubo as almas de quem não as tem.- seguiu-se outro silêncio desconfortável

- Nami, porque fazes isso?

- Nojiko, a alma de um vampiro é a sua vida e poderes específicos. Repara, se eu colocar esta bugiganga…- coloquei o fio, enquanto Nojiko me observava

Os meus cabelos eriçaram-se todos em eletricidade estática, tirei-o rapidamente.

- Este parasita tinha poderes fora do normal…

- Todos eles têm poderes fora do normal.

- Não estás a perceber. Os poderes normais são sentidos mais apurados, força, velocidade e agilidade imbatíveis. Há vampiros que têm poderes além desses. O dono deste colar tinha afinidade com a eletricidade.

- Ah… Mas, tu desviaste o assunto…

- Eu caço para nos libertar e para me vingar do que eles fizeram e continuam a fazer. Para nos libertar tenho de entregar só mais uma, pelo menos a alma do último dos líderes vampiros. Existe o chefe supremo deles, o Akainu " Cão do Inferno" dizem que mata humanos de forma macabra por puro prazer e que mata qualquer vampiro que lhe desobedeça; depois tem os chefes e os líderes. Os líderes costumam ser crias de chefes. Eu tenho de matar um. O Arlong disse que o assassino é um dos líderes. Ou isso ou entregar as almas de mais vinte clãs com formação em teia… o que corresponde a praticamente uma repetição de tudo o que já fiz- concluí

Mesmo no final da minha explicação o meu telemóvel vibrou e verifiquei que tinha uma mensagem nova. O Arlong já sabia que eu voltara… Guardei as jóias obtidas durante os últimos anos, despedi-me da minha irmã e dirigi-me, então, ao maior edifício da cidade.

Arlong mantinha a sua fachada, cautelosamente. Era o suposto dono da maior empresa, que era na verdade um quartel-general dos mutantes. Suspirei, ao chegar à entrada, mirando tristemente aquilo que para mim nunca poderia ser uma casa. Passaram anos, desde que estivera naquele lugar. Eu partira em viagem, caçando e matando inúmeros amontoados de vampiros que fui conhecendo. Odiava-os a todos, mas existia algo em Arlong que me fazia não nutrir por ele muita simpatia, também.

- Nami! Sê bem-vinda!- sorriu-me de modo pouco convincente- Presumo que tenhas regressado a casa por um motivo?

- Cacei muitos vampiros nos últimos tempos. – também esbocei um sorriso fingido

- Mas, é claro. As tuas capacidades fazem de ti uma caçadora implacável- comentou desprendidamente- Não és uma caçadora vulgar, Nami. Vais ser a nossa melhor arma.

Eu notei que o tom dele escondia um segredo há muito tempo guardado.

- Conte-me porque nasci com estas capacidades.- exigi por fim

- De que estás a falar?- a máscara cuidadosamente mantida caíra finalmente, ele ficou nervoso

- Eu, realmente, não sou vulgar. Tenho sentidos mais apurados quando se trata de caçar. Eu pressinto os vampiros, tenho a certeza disso, Arlong.

-Sempre foste mais esperta que estes… humanos- proferiu a palavra como se se tratasse de algo viscoso e desagradável que tivesse ficado colado aos sapatos, meticulosamente engraxados

Não retorqui e esperei que ele prosseguisse.

- Nami, quando eu… quando a tua mãe foi morta, eu percebi que tu tinhas poderes infalíveis para detetar vampiros, sem os métodos normais. És sensível ao seu cheiro e presença como nunca nenhuma caçadora foi, além dos teus pais biológicos. Tu tens sangue de "Arma Branca". És uma espécie rara e lendária que foi talhada para exterminar vampiros. Os teus pais também o eram. Tu podes pressentir os vampiros e o teu sangue atrai-os mais do que o habitual, o teu sangue também é uma arma poderosa, mas ninguém sabe efeito que tem num vampiro. Há quem diga que é veneno, mas são lendas que não sabemos se são verdade. Mas, sabemos que se algum vampiro provar o teu sangue diretamente que perdes os poderes de " Arma Branca" e passas a ser uma humana comum e inútil. Nunca deixes que se alimentem de ti.

Fiquei aturdida com a informação.

_- "Isto explica tudo…"_

- Agora que sabes que estás destinada a ser a melhor caçadora de vampiros de sempre, elimina-os a todos. Eles não são como os humanos, nem possuem a nossa dignidade.- recompus-me

- Arlong, tu és um vampiro incompleto ou um mutante. Podes realmente falar em dignidade… És meio-monstro! Essa guerra é entre vocês, criaturas míticas, eu só estou aqui pelos humanos e pela minha vingança.- ele colocou-me no quarto, violentamente

- Tu vais a lutar a nosso lado contra os vampiros para o nosso domínio ou nós, superiores, mataremos os teus adorados humanos, um a um. Não tens opção.- fechou a porta ruidosamente

- Arlong!- ouvi uma gargalhada em resposta

Agarrei os lençóis de linho e cobri-me com eles. Senti a testa pegajosa e fitei o teto abobadado do quarto. Eu não queria ajudar os mutantes a dominar o mundo, mas Arlong usara a pior das armas contra mim. Pensei no vampiro que estivera a centímetros de me rasgar o pescoço.

-_ "Se a Nojiko não tivesse aparecido, acabavam-se os meus problemas"- _pensei amargamente, fechando os olhos

Aquela noite trouxe-me sonhos inquietos e vi um vampiro sombrio ceifar a vida de Bellemere. Aquele pesadelo atormentara-me toda a vida, agora esta transformara-se num pesadelo real. Cada segundo seria uma corrida para a sobrevivência.

* * *

_E pronto, espero que tenham gostado da abertura :) O próximo vem rapidinho, se tudo correr bem (e com isso quero dizer se n ficar sem pc... pais... o que se pode fazer quanto a eles? xD) o 2º vem esta quarta feira :D Agradeço também reviews seja em que língua for... eu realmente quero saber o que vocês acham desta fic, até porque vai ser uma das que dão tempo de pensar xP Por favor, reviews e já agora Leh (Lehay-chan) e Sahara (Dalamin Sahara), o vosso trabalho com as fics está cada vez melhor ^^ Aconselho a todos que leiam "Lightbringer", "Baile de Máscaras" e muitas outras ideias geniais delas, pois realmente valem a pena. Quanto a mim, só espero que gostem das minhas fics e esta foi realmente um desafio para mim :D_


	2. Livros e Estacas

_Como prometido, cá estou eu a postar mais um capítulo ^^ Quem já o leu o primeiro sabe que no dia seguinte estava previsto a nossa Nami frequentar a escola e por isso vamos ver como a "Arma Branca" sobrevive ao clima perigosíssimo que é ser uma aluna de liceu xD É claro que o liceu não é a única parte da vida da Nami... :D Divirtam-se, espero que gostem e que não vos desiluda! ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Acordei com o som do meu despertador que amaldiçoei até ao fim das suas pilhas. Clareei as ideias o suficiente para me lembrar que tinha de ir à escola.

_- "Que ironia. A grande caçadora de vampiros "Arma Branca" vai ter aulas de gramática…"_

Levantei-me e abri a janela, sentindo o sol acariciar a minha pele.

_- "Bem, se vou ser uma aluna do liceu, tenho de me comportar como tal."- _decidi

Vasculhei no meu armário repleto de roupas caríssimas. Escolhi uns calções, um top justo e deixei solto o cabelo rebelde. Conduzi em direção à escola, o trânsito não estava congestionado. Observei as ruas conhecidas e as mudanças e perguntei a mim mesma o que esperar daquele dia. Cheguei e fui recebida com ovações e assobios.

- Olá, beleza. O meu nome é Sanji. Nunca te vi por aqui… és nova?

- Olá. Sou a Nami, deves ter-te mudado há pouco. Eu vivo aqui desde bebé.

- Palavra?

- De certo modo, mas estive em viagem desde os oito anos.

- Oh, eu cheguei há três anos.

Caminhou comigo e encontrámos o seu grupo de amigos.

- Sanji, quem é ela? Ontem não andavas atrás da 'stora Boa?

- Sou a Nami. Prazer em conhecer-vos.- apresentei-me

- É realmente um prazer…

- Olha aí, Frankystein, ela não é um dos teus robôs!- zombou o loiro

- Olha, vai mas é raspar chicletes da secretária da 'stora Boa…

- Qual 'stora Boa! Ela só tem olhos para aquele Luffy…- lamuriou-se o Sanji- Não sei o que ele tem assim de tão especial…

- Eu digo-te o que ele tem. Tudo o que tu não tens…- suspirou uma rapariga baixinha de cabelo castanho-claro ondulado

- Quem é esse Luffy?- perguntei curiosa

- Não percas tempo, miúda. Ele não liga a raparigas, nem a 'stora Boa que todos neste sítio querem comer é suficientemente boa para ele.- respondeu uma rapariga de cabelos cor de pastilha elástica

**-** Esse tipo é retardado, Bonney.

- Não digas isso, os irmãos dele é que são muito esquisitos e não o deixam socializar. Já falei com ele, é muito simpático- disse uma jovem de cabelo azul com uma expressão amável- O Luffy e os irmãos foram adotados…

- Já era mais que tempo de ultrapassarem isso…- resmoneou Sanji entre dentes

- Tu tens é inveja porque não tens nem o aspeto, nem o corpo, nem nada que se pareça com ele.- provocou Bonney

- Felizmente para mim.

- Pois, nós sabemos. Até porque és tu que tens todo o público feminino da escola, literalmente, atrás de ti. Admite ele é o melhor pedaço de carne do liceu e tu não passas de um colecionador de gajas que levaram uma tampa.- comentou

Sanji ficou às raias da indignação. Ignorei-o.

- O que queres dizer com ter todo o público feminino da escola, literalmente, atrás dele?- perguntei

- Refiro-me a todas as alunas, professoras e mulheres que aqui trabalham.

Fiquei boquiaberta, coisa que não me costuma acontecer.

- Os irmãos também são lindos, mas só ele é que se digna a falar com as pessoas. Mas, todos, menos o Sanji, -revirou os olhos- são de opinião, que mesmo sem ser socialmente, ele é o que tem melhor aspeto.- encolheu os ombros

- A 'stora Tashigi não parece andar atrás dele…- continuou o Sanji com teimosia

- Claro que não, essa está com problemas com o irmão… Mas sempre que ele está por perto deixa cair os óculos.- a adolescente abafou o riso- E a 'stora Alvida e a 'stora Boa só falta pedirem emprestado o ringue de Luta Livre para decidirem quem dá mais aulas-extra ao pobre do Luffy.

Não conseguiu controlar-se mais e soltou uma grande gargalhada. Perante a cara notória de inveja e tristeza do Sanji, os restantes, incluindo eu própria, riram a bom rir. Gostei daquele ambiente. Era agradável e natural e fazia-me esquecer que eu era a "Arma Branca".

A campainha tocou, avisando os alunos do início da aula. Um jovem de cabelo escuro encaracolado despediu-se de nós e desapareceu dentro do imenso mar de estudantes. A minha primeira aula era Francês com a Professora Boa Hancock. Tornei a ler o nome.

- Ah, então esse é o apelido dela, pensei que era pelo aspeto dela que a chamavam assim.

- Ainda é muito cedo, para dizeres que é só pelo apelido…- murmurou Sanji, de modo perverso- Tens francês agora? Eu também!- ficou eufórico para depois se aproximar de mim com uma expressão séria- Foi o destino que nos uniu, Nami.

Revirei os olhos e segui para o edifício dois, com ele a meu lado, a tagarelar.

Entrei na sala e deparei-me com uma mulher alta, magra, com cabelos pretos compridos, que contornavam o seu corpo altamente curvilíneo. Era muito bela, a pele parecia mármore reluzente.

- Pardon, Madame Boa, je suis la nouvelle élève, Nami.

Seguiu-se um murmúrio excitado da parte dos alunos.

_- Ela disse Madame!_

_- Ela disse mesmo Madame!_

_- A 'stora vai passar-se!_

_- Tu ouviste-a, ela disse aquela palavra…_

Os olhos da professora fulminaram-me.

- Nami, tu vais tratar-me por Mademoiselle. Madame significa senhora.- dirigiu-se a mim como se me considerasse uma débil mental

- Oh, como a senhora preferir.

Foi a gota de água para ela e passou-me uma detenção ao final da tarde, isto sim era um recorde… Fui sentar-me no meu lugar um pouco confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quando acabou a aula, os meus novos amigos mostraram-se compreensivos comigo.

- Ela foi tão injusta! Tu não tens culpa que ela já passe dos vinte… Ela implicou contigo por seres bonita.- tentaram animar-me

Revi o horário. A seguir tinha Inglês com a Professora Tashigi.

- Nami, o que tens no próximo tempo?

- Hmm…Inglês com a Tashigi.

- A Tashigi é rigorosa, mas é uma 'stora justa. Não te preocupes.- asseguraram-me

- Nami, também tenho a Tashigi, agora.- afirmou Vivi, a rapariga de cabelo azul, sorrindo-me docemente

- Vivi, a Nami é finalista.- informou Sanji

- Isso não se aplica nas turmas de colocação avançada- respondeu ela, compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar

- Sendo assim, vamos. Não quero ouvir um raspanete da Tashigi…

- Ela não é tão má como a Professora Boa- tranquilizou-me Vivi

- Mas também não é tão bonita…- acrescentou o loiro

- Sanji, a Nami não deve estar interessada no aspeto das raparigas, por outro lado…

- O Luffy tem agora Inglês.- completei

- Sim- confirmou surpresa- Como é que sabes?

- Adivinhei pelo teu tom.- sorri de través, mostrando a língua

Sanji ficou triste, lembrando-se. Deixou-nos sozinhas.

- Espero que sejas boa a Inglês... Porque nunca mais vais conseguir tirar apontamentos.- disseram as raparigas na brincadeira

A campainha tocou. Dirigimo-nos para o edifício dois, novamente. Quando entrei na sala, a professora Tashigi ainda não tinha chegado.

_- "Felizmente..."_

A Vivi não considerou necessário dizer-me quem era o Luffy e logo percebi porquê. Mal entrei na sala percebi logo que era ele o motivo de alvoroço. Tinha o cabelo escuro revolto e olhos da mesma cor, com tez de alabastro. A t-shirt que envergava estava perfeitamente esticada, revelando uns músculos bem definidos. Parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore, qual estátua de Adónis. A pele tinha um brilho subtil que lembrava a luz da lua. Os lábios carnudos parecia que gritavam "beija-me" e foi difícil resistir ao apelo. Toda aquela beleza chegava a ser intimidadora. Contudo, os lábios apresentavam-se curvados num sorriso convidativo e estava completamente à vontade, divertido naquela sala de aula aborrecida, poderia ser estranho, mas eu tinha perdido toda a coerência na minha mente para poder pensar isso… Vivi seguiu o meu olhar embasbacado e esboçou um sorriso discreto. Sentou-se, então, ao lado de uma rapariga com ar feroz. Fui sentar-me, meia agradecida, meia horrorizada, no único lugar vago. Luffy e toda a classe seguiram-me com o olhar enquanto me dirigia para o banco ao lado dele. Mantive os olhos presos ao chão, o que se estava a passar comigo?

-" _Calma, tu és a Nami, os rapazes ajoelham-se a teus pés. És linda e tens um bom corpo, não tens motivos para ficares envergonhada."- _tentei sossegar-me

Sentei-me no banco. Ele levantou uma mão.

- Olá! Sou o Luffy! Tu és a Nami! Dá-me aí cinco!

- Desculpa?

- Dá-me cinco…- pediu com um sorriso brincalhão

- Está bem...- os outros observavam

Bati com a palma da minha mão na dele e fiquei muito confusa. Sim, ele era estranho…

- Cheiras bem…- murmurou ele de repente contra o meu pescoço, fazendo-me ruborizar

O nosso diálogo foi interrompido pela chegada da professora Tashigi, que imediatamente impôs ordem na sala.

- Olá, 'stora! Tudo bem?- exclamou o Luffy

Tashigi deixou cair os livros que estavam empilhados nas mãos. Quando se baixou já o rapaz os empilhara novamente e sorria-lhe de orelha a orelha. Os óculos dela espatifaram-se no chão. Fiquei novamente de boca aberta, ouvi gargalhadas silenciosas. A professora procurou na sua mala e encontrou uma caixa com óculos, preparada para o caso de isto acontecer. Colocou os óculos e corada pigarreou de modo a restaurar a ordem na sala.

- Mr… M…Mo…Monkey…- balbuciou- Queira sentar-se, p…por favor.

Luffy encaminhou-se para o lugar e sorriu-me.

_-" Nami, o teu nome é Nami."- _pensei irónica

Senti um cheiro floral com mais alguma coisa que era indiscritível, só conseguia sentir o cheiro de vampiros, por isso...

-_ "Vampiros. Aqui em pleno dia? Estou a ficar paranóica…"- pensei_

As raparigas não tinham exagerado. Por muito que tentasse assistir à aula e ouvir o que estava a dizer a Professora Tashigi, era como se as palavras não fizessem o caminho dos ouvidos para o cérebro. Dei comigo a espreitar o Luffy de relance, recebendo grandes sorrisos dele. Não entendi o que se passava comigo, nem porque é que não o tentava seduzir, já que estava obviamente interessada nele. Lembrei-me do que elas disseram, ele não liga a raparigas. Mas, eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo…

_-"Eu sou uma caçadora. Tenho uma vida dupla, não me posso dar a este luxo. Sou a única esperança para esta cidade."_

E, assim, concentrei-me na aula e esqueci aquelas fraquezas tipicamente adolescentes.

XXX

- Como foi a tua primeira aula na companhia do Luffy?- perguntou Bonney

- A matéria era interessante. Mas, eu não me lembro de me ter inscrito em Biologia.

- Foi uma aula de Inglês. Hmm… por que é que me parece que a tua mente esteve numa aula de corpo humano…- provocou ela

- Está bem, admito! Ele é lindo, mas é um pouco estranho…

- Isso já nós sabíamos, mas nunca ninguém se sentou no lugar ao lado dele. Imagino que muitas coitadinhas andam agora a fazer um bonequinho de vudu com a tua cara, Nami- brincou- Mas, é bom saber que estiveste… atenta à aula- piscou-me o olho

Estava na hora do almoço. Acompanhei Vivi, Bonney, Margaret e as restantes colegas à cantina, que ficava no centro. O Sanji já se encontrava à mesa. Comprámos a nossa refeição. Bonney comprara uma quantidade astronómica, começou a devorar tudo de forma pouco civilizada. O Luffy estava sentado do outro lado a almoçar feliz com os dois irmãos. A irmã era muito bela, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, aparentava uma expressão demasiado madura para pertencer àquele lugar. O irmão tinha cabelo verde, olhos negros e era mais corpulento que Luffy, também parecia mais velho. Os meus olhos estavam presos ao rapaz de cabelo negro. Suspirei, cansada, e voltei-me para o meu prato.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

_- _Luffy, como é que comes isso? Não te sabe a terra?- perguntou Zoro, olhando para mim com repugnância

- Sempre comi carne, não é por estar morto que isso vai mudar.

- Fala mais alto, pode ser que eles ainda não te tenham ouvido.

- Pois. Desculpa lá, Zoro. Hey, malta, eu estou m…!- Zoro bofeteou-me antes que dissesse algo mais

- Idiota! A tua criadora não te ensinou nada sobre secretismo?

- A Hammock não faz mais nada comigo a não ser tentar comer-me a cara.

- Chama-se beijo, Luffy- corrigiu Robin

- Continuo a achar que ela me está a tentar comer a cara…

- Idiota… Nem pareces o mais velho.- criticou o Zoro

- Mas, sou o mais velho! Não sou?

- Idiota…

- Luffy, o que é que a rapariga nova acha de nós?- perguntou Robin

- Não sei, pergunta-lhe.

- Como assim não sabes? Sabes sempre.- insistiu

- A mente dela não me disse nada.- encolhi os ombros

- É impossível, tu lês a mente de tudo o que consegue pensar. Até de mutantes de cabeça oca…- sobressaltou-se Zoro

- Não sei, mas ela parece simpática- sorri

- Tu achas toda a gente simpática…

- O Akainu não é simpático, está sempre a matar pessoas.- discordei

- Por falar nisso… quando foi a última vez que fizeste uma refeição?

- Agora.- fitei apreciativamente o prato

- Uma refeição compatível com o teu organismo…- Zoro revirou os olhos

- É! Aquela miúda cheira bem, não cheira?

- Luffy. Não tentes mudar de assunto.

- Olhem, pessoal, eu não quero matar ninguém. Tenho-me safado com uns animaizitos, por aí.

- Luffy, tu és um líder! A tua criadora é a nossa Imperatriz-chefe. Comporta-te como tal. Tens de ser forte! Vai começar uma guerra!

- Caramba, Zoro, vivemos integrados!

- Só durante o dia.

- Eu sou forte o suficiente. Não preciso de ser um monstro assassino para isso.

Dito isto, despejei o tabuleiro com os pratos agora vazios, sem olhar para trás.

Estava furioso, sempre tentara lutar contra essa natureza. Porque é que eles não faziam o mesmo? Ainda por cima aquela rapariga da aula tinha um cheiro completamente apelativo… Eu não ataco humanos, muito menos aquela rapariga. Ela merecia um destino melhor do que ser minha refeição. Mas o cheiro do pescoço dela… Se a Tashigi não tivesse aparecido podia ter perdido o controlo... Maldita Hammock! Porque é que ela me tinha de fazer isto?

Dirigi-me ao meu carro, frustrado, não me apeteceu dar boleia aos meus "irmãos", pelo que liguei o motor, quando fui interrompido pela chegada da minha criadora.

- Luffy!

- Olá…- suspirei, abatido

- Já sabes da guerra?

- Sim.

- Esta noite vamos fazer um ataque-surpresa.

- Já sabem onde fica o quartel-general dos mutantes?

- Não… mas, sabemos onde vão atuar os mutantes…Tu ficas com a zona sul da cidade.

- Certo.

- E… Luffy?

- Ahh?

- Não é por haver um sistema de aquecimento num determinado local que vais correr para lá, pensando que se trata do sul, está bem?

- Oh, está bem.

- Mata-os, eles fizeram-nos muito mal. Não são como os humanos.

- Eu sei.

A conversa deu-se assim por terminada e ela agarrou-me outra vez.

- Estás com fome?- brinquei quando acabou

Ela suspirou com impaciência.

- Um dia, tu ainda vais querer que te faça isto.

- Morde-me.- respondi, mostrando-lhe a pouca fé que eu tinha nisso

Ela virou-se irritada e caminhou em direção ao edifício dois.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Estava de bastante mau-humor, tivera a pior detenção da minha vida. A 'stora Boa resolvera implicar comigo pela mais mínima coisa e eu sentia-me frustrada. Ela parecia colérica. Já caíra a noite quando finalmente tudo acabou, recebi um sinal dos mutantes e voltei ao quartel-general. Arlong esperava-me.

- Nami, a guerra começou.

- Parabéns para ti…- retorqui ironicamente

- Queremos que vás para sul, para descobrirmos informação, foi lançada uma pista que os vampiros saíram temporariamente da cidade, mas pelo sim pelo não, põe a tua máscara.- aconselhou

- Mais alguma coisa?- eu já estava irritada

- Não, tu…

Saí para sul, batendo a porta de entrada, deixando Arlong a fitar a porta com uma expressão ofendida.

Cheguei a sul e senti o mesmo cheiro de de manhã. Um cheiro floral e algo mais, era um cheiro que me fazia crescer água na boca. Aquele vampiro tinha um odor mais agradável que os outros que eu caçara… Eles não estavam fora da cidade, eles sabiam exatamente onde nós estávamos, era uma armadilha. O vampiro atirou-se sobre mim e rebolámos no chão, eu saquei das armas de prata e fiz-lhe um corte pouco fundo no braço. Ele fez-me deixar cair as armas de prata, senti-me vulnerável, mas estava demasiado deprimida para me importar. Ele encostou-me à parede do armazém. Fitei os olhos vermelhos dele.

- Mata-me lá. Despacha-te com isso…

- Os teus olhos… tu não és mutante. És humana…

- Oh, então, soubeste reconhecer a refeição, Líder?- comentei com sarcasmo

- Eu não caço humanos.- respondeu, retraindo-se

- Eu sou caçadora- frisei- Caço-vos, mato-vos e roubo as vossas almas.

- A _mim_ nunca me caçaste- aproximou-se novamente, queimando-me com o olhar- Nunca me mataste- pôs-me a minha mão no peito dele, mostrando-me que respirava- E nunca roubaste a minha alma.- retirou algo da sua mão e deixou cair; antes de tocar a minha palma, já ele tinha apanhado e devolvido ao seu lugar- Vemo-nos por aí… _Caçadora…_- sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios

Com a velocidade de uma flexa, deixou-me sozinha. Caí impotente de joelhos no chão enlameado, respirando com dificuldade. Ele tinha desaparecido.

* * *

_Por hoje é tudo. O que acharam? Estou ansiosa por saber o que pensam deste cap, como sempre ^^' Leh e Rita espero que não tenham tido nenhum ataque, mas o nosso baka vampe já apareceu :D E não se riam da descrição dele, se é um vampiro tinha de ficar assim, não acham? xP Sei que essa parte não foi emocionante, porque tentei que fosse mais de humor, mas a parte final... essa perdoem o meu coraçãozinho, mas adorei escrever, foi tão... não encontro palavras para descrever a minha emoção quando escrevi essa parte...xD Agradeço a todos os que comentaram e mesmo que alguns tenham apenas __lido __fico muito contente com isso. É verdade, um pormenor... a Bonney ainda não apareceu muito no OP e o principal que sabemos é que ela come imenso e nutria admiração pelo Barba Branca, mas visto que o Barba Branca não está na fic apenas mantive a parte da comida rsrsrsrsrs Para quem já leu (ou viu) Twilight a personalidade desta versão escolar da Bonney é parecida com a da Jessica Stanley e a Vivi é estilo Angela Weber (apenas um pouco diferente) _

**_Obrigada por todo o apoio e o próximo vem no sábado ^^ Review, please._**


	3. Amizades e Segredos

_Antes de tudo, obrigada pelo apoio que todos vocês me têm dado! Sahara, fico radiante que tenhas gostado assim. Leh, muito muito obrigada, 2Captain, hmm... n sei o que dizer, mas ainda vais ter as partes de ação que gostas ;D Pretendo esclarecer algumas dúvidas que foram surgindo..._

**P: O Zoro mandou um estalo ao Luffy no meio do refeitório?!**

_R: Sim, ah well, ri-me muito nessa parte. Mas, ele mereceu-as porque tem a boca muito grande e ia falar demais. Vão em breve descobrir que aquele refeitório é bastante interessante... xD_

**P: O que significa "'stora"?**

_R: "'Stora" é a gíria estudantil de Portugal para a palavra "Professora"._

**P: Não percebi aquilo das almas... A alma está no colar e cada vampe tem um?**

_R: A alma pode estar encerrada em qualquer joia. Cada vampe recebe a joia consigo na transformação, aparece. Não é necessariamente um colar, a alma do Líder é um anel de ouro, que vocês podem observar (muito mal desenhado kkkk) na capa da fic. _

**P: Não acontece nada ao Luffy, à Boa, ao Zoro ou à Robin por estarem ao sol?**

_R: Ah... o sol... A maioria dos vampes prefere viver de forma noturna, porque não vivem integrados, mas podem andar sob o sol sem problemas, apenas é um pouco raro de se ver, por isso a Nami não acredita nos seus instintos ^^' Há apenas uma condição para um vampe andar sob o sol... O Luffy vai explicar isso mais à frente, até lá sejam pacientes, por favor ^^_

**P: O que são mutantes?**

_R: Mutantes são humanos que têm genes vampiros, mas não os desenvolveram totalmente. Podem ser humanos que não foram compatíveis com a transformação, mas que não morrem. Podem ser filhos de um vampiro recém-criado e de um humano (embora esses são extremamente raros, vocês percebem porquê. Nos primeiros tempos eles são completamente descontrolados, seria bastante anormal se os humanos e eles... coiso xD) e podem ser humanos que submeteram o seu sangue a todo o tipo de experiências que alteraram quimicamente a sua constituição. _

**OBS: Se tiverem mais alguma dúvida, seja do que for, terei todo o prazer em responder :) **

_Agora, ah well, que esse é sobre a parte normal. Não tem muita ação... É mais de humor e amizade :) Prometo que o 4º vai ser um pouco mais emocionante ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Acordei agitada. Tinha ficado na casa de Nojiko nessa noite, o que me tinha acalmado um pouco. Aquele vampiro não me saía da cabeça. Era obviamente o líder de quem estava à procura e como lutámos logo, não pude ver de que cor eram os olhos dele, já que estavam vermelhos. Perguntei-me porque me arrepiara tanto, não costumava ter medo desses delinquentes, mas uma vozinha na minha cabeça dizia-me que podia não se tratar de medo, na totalidade… Tornei a suspirar, cansada.

Levantei-me e procurei na cozinha algo para tomar antes de conduzir até ao liceu. Encontrei algum pão um pouco duro e um prato com as minhas adoradas laranjas. Tinha de me lembrar de agradecer a Nojiko mais tarde… Comi a pequena refeição, deleitando-me com o sabor das laranjas e saí.

Apanhei um atalho e depois enveredei pela estrada nacional, saí ainda mais cedo que no dia anterior, pelo que a viagem à escola foi escassa. Encostei-me à moto e tentei realizar os complicados exercícios da Prof. Boa, que a minha noite atribulada como "Arma Branca" não autorizou.

- Hey, Nami!- exclamou Sanji- O que estás a fazer?

- Estive a acabar os trabalhos para a Boa.

- Não os fizeste a noite passada?

- Tive de ajudar a minha irmã nuns assuntos- menti

- Oh… Junta-te a nós!- convidou

- Claro, deixa-me só arrumar os livros na mochila.- respondi, guardando os trabalhos e entrando

- Olá, Nami!- saudou-me Vivi com um sorriso

- Olá!- sorri-lhe de volta

- O que tens hoje?

- História com a Nyon, Português com a Boa e Educação Física com o Smoker.

- Ui! Smoker!- exclamaram

- O que é? Não me digam que é outro Luffy!- tentei lembrar-me da minha vida normal

Riram-se.

- Não, mas é um dragão de treinos pesados.- avisaram

- Agora, tens História com a Nyon…- uma rapariga ficou pensativa- Vais conhecer a irmã do Luffy.

- Ela não fala com ninguém, é escusado.

- Não digas isso…- começou Vivi

- O quê? Também a vais defender a ela? Pensei que tinhas entrado em defesa do Luffy por achares que ele tem um rabo giro…- resmungou Bonney

Vivi ficou ofendida, entrei em defesa dela.

- A Vivi podia ter-se sentado ao lado dele e não o fez! Deu-me o lugar a mim!

- Mas, Nami…

- Ela não é dessas!

- Não é preciso ficares assim, Nami…

A campainha tocou e eu entrei no edifício quatro. Sentei-me num banco vazio ao lado de um rapaz magricela com óculos e cara de rato. A Nyon era uma senhora idosa, baixinha, com aspeto sério. A duas secretárias da minha estava a irmã.

Tinha um aspeto frio e misterioso, muito diferente do irmão descontraído. Tirava notas rapidamente, sem grande esforço. Fitou-me um tanto curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, aborrecida. Como se eu tivesse feito algo que não era suposto eu fazer... Fiquei confusa. Tentei concentrar-me na aula da prof. Nyon. Ela não me podia distrair tanto quanto o irmão…

Quando a aula acabou, vi-me novamente rodeada e Bonney já estava às gargalhadinhas com a rapariga de cabelo castanho-claro que agora eu sabia que se chamava Cathy.

- E o alarme de incêndio disparou e depois ele disse Hey, 'stora, foi mal! E ela com os olhos a saltar: Às duas, no meu gabinete.

Viram-me chegar.

- Nami, tens de faltar a Português, hoje!

- Porquê?

- Ouve um acidente explosivo na aula de Biologia e alguém ficou com a t-shirt reduzida a farrapos…

Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer…

- O quê! Oh, Vivi, vai tu para o lugar vazio…- implorei

Ouvi risos em resposta.

- Claro, Nami.- fiquei aliviada

- Vivi, corres o risco?- perguntaram, estupefactas

- Não… desculpa, Nami.

As gargalhadas seguintes foram ainda maiores.

A campainha fez-se ouvir e eu praguejei, provocando o riso geral.

- Boa sorte!- gritaram- Ainda por cima é com a 'stora Boa…- sussurrou Bonney ao meu ouvido

- Vamos?- perguntou Vivi

Encaminhei-me novamente para o lugar vazio. Estava já descontraída, quando chegou um rapaz com a t-shirt totalmente chamuscada e com o tronco quase nu e a brilhar com as pequenas gotículas de água que ainda não secara.

-_" Maldito alarme de incêndio…"_

- Olá, Nami!- exclamou o Luffy

_- "Oh, my, my, my…ggod…"_ Olá, Luffy…

- Tudo bem?

- Sim… tudo… ótimo e contigo? "_Tira-me os olhos daí, tira-me o raio dos olhos daí!"_

_- _Perfeito!- esboçou um sorriso preguiçoso

A Boa chegou e contemplou demoradamente o Luffy, provocando a agitação da turma, que no fundo já estava agitada...

- Mas, deixou de estar…- disse ele entre dentes

O óbvio desagrado dele deixou-me muito satisfeita. Isto estava a passar dos limites… Senti aquele cheiro novamente, o que me levou a pensar no vampiro da noite passada, sentei-me muito direita. A Boa implicou ainda mais comigo quando viu a atenção que o meu colega me estava a proporcionar e para meu espanto, levei uma detenção por respirar demasiado alto.

- Pensa que eu sou o quê, um vampiro?- gritei exasperada

Ao ouvirem esta palavra tanto o Luffy como a professora modificaram as suas posições. O resto da turma riu-se com o meu comentário, o Luffy remexeu-se no banco de forma tensa e ela olhou-me com interrogação. Recompuseram-se rapidamente.

Quando saímos, o Luffy chamou-me à parte para grande inveja das outras raparigas, eu caminhei a lado dele e parámos junto à parede de um dos edifícios.

- Nami, desculpa o comportamento da Hammock.

- Tu não tens culpa.

- Tenho sim, se não fosse olhar tanto para ti, ela deixava-te em paz…

Não tive resposta para aquilo e ele prosseguiu.

- E ela também pensa que tu estás interessada em mim…

Engasguei-me.

- Como é que tu… Mas, tu nem falaste comigo! E não me venhas dizer que é por seres certinho, porque tu não o és de todo! "_Mas quem é que este tipo pensa que é! Ele não pode saber o que aquela fulana pensa! Ou pode…?"_

Tentei voltar-me e ele agarrou-me, tentei soltar-me, mas ele era firme como uma pedra, confrontei-o, então. Ele largou-me o braço e eu esfreguei-o levemente.

- Eu não falei contigo porque isso iria criar-te problemas.- parecia sincero- Não valeu de nada, a Hammock tem-te na mira…

- Estás a falar da 'stora Boa?

- 'Stora? Ah, sim, é ela.

- Mas, porquê?

- Ela tem ciúmes e está chateada contigo desde que lhe chamaste senhora…- fez um sorriso endiabrado

- Como raio é que tu…?

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

- De qualquer modo, só não posso falar contigo quando ela está presente. Ela vem aí.- agarrou a minha mão e lançou-se numa corrida cautelosa

Parámos atrás de outro edifício e eu recuperei o fôlego.

- O que estás a fazer?

- A fugir da vista da Hammock. Se me vê contigo, estás tramada…

- Muito bem, isto é tudo muito estranho, Luffy. O que te leva a pensar que a prof. chegaria a esse ponto?

- Lembra-te do que aconteceu na aula…

Fiz o que ele pediu e percebi que ele tinha razão, um traço de compreensão deve ter-se espalhado pelo meu rosto, porque ele olhou para mim e assentiu.

- Porque estás a fazer tudo isto?

- Já te disse, só não posso falar contigo quando ela está presente. Eu quero falar contigo.

Os meus olhos baixaram e obriguei-os a voltarem-se para cima, lembrando-me do pequeno acidente de laboratório.

- Pensaste que era por o quê?

- O quê?

- O eu não falar contigo. Tu pensaste que era por causa de o quê?

Não sabia ao certo o que lhe responder, mas todas as possíveis respostas envolviam um golpe na minha auto-estima.

- Não sei ao certo- retorqui com o que correspondia à verdade

- Não quero que pensem que eu não me dou com as pessoas…- confessou- Mas, é um pouco difícil…

- Todos têm uma opinião positiva a teu respeito.

- Não, Nami, não é bem assim. Eles acham que os irmãos me tornam chato, estranho e antissocial e não conseguem ver nada mais em mim do que o aspeto.

- Luffy…- senti pena dele, ele realmente esforçava-se- Não ligues, os adolescentes nem sempre têm a cabeça no lugar.- tentei animá-lo

Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Tu és realmente simpática.- afirmou, abrindo mais o sorriso

- Que achas de sermos amigos?

_-_ Nunca ninguém aqui me costuma fazer essa pergunta, algumas raparigas falam comigo, mas são bem estranhas… Não param de enrolar o cabelo com os dedos e dizer que estão livres na sexta.- pareceu confuso

Sorri marotamente, perante a óbvia ingenuidade do rapaz.

- Mas então? Queres ser meu amigo? Ah e também estou livre na sexta…- brinquei com um sorriso de través e a língua de fora

- Mas é claro que…

- Aí estás tu, Luffy!- exclamaram os irmãos, em tom possessivo, aparecendo subitamente- Vem!

- Nós estávamos a conversar!- gritei, olhando para eles, zangada

- A sério?- responderam-me sarcasticamente

O Luffy e os irmãos trocaram olhares, demoradamente.

- Mas, porquê? O que é que importa se sou o mais velho? Quero lá saber disso! Claro que não! Porque é que nunca posso? Isto não é necessário! A Hammock ainda é pior que eu! Estou farto!

Fiquei muito baralhada, parecia que Luffy estava a ter uma discussão acesa com os irmãos, contudo, só ele falava.

_-"Este rapaz também esconde um segredo…"_

Tudo acabou como começou. Luffy olhou para mim sério, o olhar dele estava perturbado e sofrido.

- Nami… Não posso ser teu amigo, desculpa.

Saiu com os irmãos, deixando-me ali, frustrada e magoada.

Lembrei-me de rompante que ainda não almoçara, arrastei os meus pés até à cantina, miseravelmente.

- Olá, Nami!- exclamaram os meus amigos- Que cara é essa?

- Corre por aí o boato que levaste uma tampa do Luffy… Hey, Sanji, mais uma para ti!

- Cala a bocarra, Bonney!- exclamou Margaret

- Não levei uma tampa do Luffy, nem de ninguém.- declarei calmamente

Não havia sinal do Luffy ou dos irmãos dele, comi o meu almoço, sem a mínima vontade.

- Tens agora o Professor Smoker, Nami?- questionou Vivi

Tentei lembrar-me do horário.

- Sim, bem não é agora. Agora tenho um tempo livre.

- Que sortuda!- exclamou Sanji

- É…

Quando a campainha deu início às aulas da tarde, fiquei sozinha. Dirigi-me à "Sala de Multimédia" e consultei alguns livros para adiantar os trabalhos para a Prof. Boa. Tive que ler a mesma frase umas dez vezes devido à minha falta de concentração. A minha cabeça estava um caus.

Durante o dia, suportava uma professora ciumenta e um rapaz estranho, que estava constantemente a mudar de atitude comigo; Durante a noite caçava vampiros e o vampiro da noite passada não me saía da cabeça; Por último a minha cabeça era agora povoada pelo Luffy, sem eu conseguir evitar. Desisti da leitura e avancei rumo ao parque de estacionamento. O Luffy estava lá encostado ao descapotável preto, olhou na minha direção.

_- "Outra vez não…"_

Avancei, decidida, para a minha motorizada. O rapaz acompanhou-me facilmente:

- Olá, Nami!

- Olha, qual é o teu problema?

- Magoei-te- não era uma pergunta- Eu não posso… se eu pudesse fazer algo…

- Pensei que não querias ser meu amigo.

- Eu não posso ser teu amigo, mas não quer dizer que não queira… Eu quero ser teu amigo…

- Mas, então…

- São regras! Regras estúpidas! Regras que se as consequências de as quebrar só me afetassem a mim, eu não queria saber! Mas afetam-te a ti também...

- Eu só gostava de saber do que é que tu estás a falar!

Lançou-me um olhar doloroso.

- Ainda bem que não sabes… Mas, sabes que mais? Não quero saber, nós somos amigos!- ficou alegre- Quero ver quem são eles para me impedir…- declarou de modo sombrio

- Então, somos… mesmo amigos?

- Bem…

- Já superámos as evasivas?

- Sim, não há problema com isso. Suponho que podemos ser amigos.- sorriu abertamente

Senti um sorriso apoderar-se dos meus lábios em resposta. Abraçou-me.

- Os amigos podem dar abraços.- afirmou contra o meu cabelo

Fiquei surpreendida, mas satisfeita.

- Tu cheiras mesmo bem…

- Tu também-respondi sem pensar

Ficou curioso e olhou para mim como se me estivesse a avaliar.

- És mais silenciosa que os restantes.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Nami! Estás aqui, já acabou a aula, sabes?- exclamou Sanji, que acabara de chegar

Eu nem ouvira o toque da campainha…

- Olá!

- Hey…- Sanji reparou no Luffy

O loiro lançara-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "Não és bem-vindo". Ele percebeu isso, pois foi-se e embora, atirando pelo caminho um "vemo-nos por aí". Tentei compreender porque é que aquelas palavras me perturbaram…

_- "Em plena luz do dia?"-_ ironizei novamente

- Nami, vem daí, formamos equipa.

- Eu vou formar com a Vivi, Sanji…

- Oh, está bem…- pareceu desiludido

Esteve a meu lado até chegarmos ao ginásio, piscou-me o olho e entrou para o balneário dos rapazes, eu segui para o das raparigas.

- Então, onde estiveste?- perguntou Bonney

- Por aí, "Sala de Multimédia",…

- Ainda bem que não foste ao parque de estacionamento… O Luffy balda-se de vez em quando…

- A sério? Nem o vi por lá…- menti

-Oh- pareceu desapontada

A aula decorreu normalmente. O Smoker era bastante exigente, mas eu e a Vivi ganhámos dois jogos de volleyball. O meu humor tinha melhorado bastante.

No fim da detenção passei pelo supermercado para dar uma ajuda à minha irmã como agradecimento. Comprei uma quantidade generosa de alimentos e segui para casa.

Arrumei os alimentos na despensa, o meu telemóvel vibrou, mas eu estava demasiado cansada para me importar.

_- "Os vampiros que se cacem a eles próprios!"_

Atirei-me para a cama, descalcei os sapatos e adormeci assim mesmo.

* * *

_Por hoje é tudo, eu sei que ao início dizia que ia publicar no domingo, mas tive alguns problemas com a minha agenda, por isso teve que ser mais cedo ^^ Sim, eu sei... talvez esse tenha sido aborrecido... mas as coisas têm de começar de alguma maneira não acham? ^^ Espero que tenham gostado, se não gostaram, bem... pelo menos eu diverti-me imenso a escrever e isso também conta :D Neste, acho que se revelou melhor a "outra cara" do Luffy, que é um pouco diferente daquilo que as pessoas pensam dele ^^ Também, a parte da explosão quando imaginei foi de partir o coco. Não há muitos pormenores, mas pode-se imaginar. Ele pode ser vampe, mas continua um cabeça oca se tiver Biologia. Embora, acho que a Professora Alvida nem se importou com as consequências da explosão... Porque será? xD_

_**O próximo vem na quarta. Costumo publicar às quartas e domingos, se não houver imprevistos. Espero que gostem e continuem a seguir esta fic. Review, please :D**__  
_


	4. Impossibilidades e Barreiras

_Mais uma vez quero agradecer a todos os que leram e comentaram ^^ Muito obrigada, Sahara, Leh e ARita. Creao, you can be sure that I'll continue the story and thank you so much for your review! Hope you like this :) Malta, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que gostem deste cap ^^ e mais uma vez obrigada!_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Acordei de madrugada, vítima do meu estômago vazio. Nojiko estava a dormir. Levantei-me em bicos de pés e comi uma refeição composta por ovos e fatias de pão. Tinha tido os pesadelos habituais e o telemóvel tinha de ir para arranjar, visto que o atirei ao chão.

_- "Os meio-monstros estão provavelmente furiosos comigo…" _

Já não conseguia dormir, por isso resolvi fazer os exercícios do dia anterior. Quando acabei já estava na altura de ir para as aulas. Liguei a moto, alegre, lembrando-me da conversa do dia anterior. Quando cheguei à escola tive uma desilusão.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Sentia-me injustiçado. O Zoro e a Robin denunciaram-me ao Akainu, nessa mesma noite. Corríamos agora ao sabor do vento. Sempre gostara de correr, de sentir a velocidade poderosa que possuía, era o mais rápido, mas naquele momento abominava tudo isso, porque era uma prova daquilo que eu era e para onde agora me dirigia. O consílio seria realizado na cripta do Akainu e era para lá que nos dirigíamos. Passei pelas grotescas portas de madeira enegrecida pelos anos. Hina esboçou um sorriso malévolo e fez-me sinal que a seguisse. Atravessámos os velhos corredores e descemos a gigantesca escadaria, até que chegámos a uma sala com duas portas de bronze. Hina agarrou o puxador e fez-me entrar. Zoro e Robin seguiam atrás de mim. A sala estava pouco iluminada e cheirava a morte e a sangue. Filas inesgotáveis de vampiros apresentavam-se formalmente.

_- "Criaturas imundas_…"- pensei com repulsa- "_Não que eu não seja também uma…"-_ pensei tristemente

- Fui avisado que tu te envolveste com uma humana…- começou o Chefe Supremo

- Somos amigos, Cão.

Os vampiros murmuraram perante o meu excesso de à vontade.

- Conheces as regras, os humanos não podem saber da nossa existência. Cada segundo que desperdiças com essa rapariga, é um passo para expores não só a tua identidade como a de todos nós.

- Somos apenas amigos, ela não desconfia de nada.

- Vejo-me na obrigação de te afastar dessa rapariga... Segundo umas fontes fidedignas, ela é apetitosa, não estou certo?- rosnei perante aquelas palavras e os presentes riram-se em troça- Afasta-te ou os meus caninos poderosos vão encontrar caminho para a gargantinha dela…

- Não lhe toques! Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe!- vociferei- Qual o problema de sermos amigos, seu rafeiro com pulgas?- os vampiros tornaram a murmurar

- Monkey D. Luffy, as regras proíbem expressamente o relacionamento com humanos que não pertencem ao nosso mundo.- respondeu com a voz gélida- Soube também que não mataste os mutantes que cercámos.

- Não era um mutante.

- O que vês nessas criaturas, Monkey D. Luffy, não passam de comida.

Enfureci-me.

- Eles são como nós, só não são monstros!

Seguiu-se um tumulto na multidão presente.

- Silêncio!- exigiu Akainu aos vampiros- Sabes que te posso matar?- exibiu-me as presas, ameaçadoramente

- Não tentes.- saquei das minhas

- Tenho um castigo melhor… Já que gostas tanto dos humanos, vais gostar de assistir a isto…

Hina entrou com um grupo de prisioneiros humanos, olhei-o friamente. Akainu agarrou uma mulher e inclinou-lhe a cabeça, expondo o pescoço.

- Não me faça mal, por favor. Tenho de cuidar dos meus filhos, eu imploro a sua misericórdia.- choramingou

Akainu não pareceu nem um pouco demovido, ordenou-lhe que se calasse e cravou as presas no pescoço dela, fazendo-a gritar e espernear. O sangue escorreu pelo pescoço dela. Akainu alimentou-se, bebendo o sangue diretamente da ferida daquela mulher. Senti a minha própria natureza impulsionar-me, senti a boca inundada de veneno e as presas a pressionarem o meu lábio inferior. Mantive-me quieto, sentindo pesar pela mulher inocente. Pouco depois, ela parou de espernear e bastaram alguns minutos para Akainu a atirar bruscamente para o chão, lívida e sem pinga de sangue. Após estes momentos de horror, a sala foi inundada de gritos seguidos de mais mortes. Senti-me nauseado com aquele ambiente. Fiquei imóvel, sem poder fazer nada, sentindo as mentes sujas de vampiros satisfeitos e com energia renovada. Nenhum deles se importava, pensavam mesmo que os humanos eram descartáveis, como refeições de "Pronto em 5 minutos", senti nojo deles. Fui atingido por uma dor acutilante no pescoço.

- Devias ter comido alguma coisa, já sabes que este sangue humano não é o suficiente para mim…- sussurrou a minha criadora, lambendo-me o pescoço

- Deixa-me em paz!

- Não sejas assim, bebé. Criei-te com tanto carinho…

- Não sou teu filho!

- És minha cria e temos um vínculo de sangue e transformação. Anda, o Akainu deixou-me usar o quarto da torre…

- Não quero, não vou deixar que tornes a chupar-me a porcaria do sangue!

- Luffy, nunca conseguirás resistir.- disse ela, dando-me outra lambidela no pescoço- Estás com a pele tão quente… andaste novamente a comer comida humana? Menino mau… mas sempre gostei do facto de seres um vampiro quente…

- Para! Já te disse que não vou permitir…

- Sou tua criadora…- senti a minha vontade começar a dobrar, lutei contra isso

- Não quero saber!

- Tu és meu…- senti a ligação forçar-me ainda mais, continuei a lutar arduamente- Detesto fazer isso, querido, mas tu és mesmo um menino mau…

- O que é que…?

- Como tua criadora eu possuo-te, eu obrigo-te e comando-te.

Toda a minha vontade foi destruída.

- Sim. Eu sou teu e tu mandas em mim.- respondi, sentindo-me uma marioneta nas mãos dela

- Lindo menino- sorriu- Agora, vamos para o quarto que eu como tua criadora desejo beber do teu sangue delicioso…- murmurou suavemente

-Sim, Hammock- ouvi-me dizer

- O meu nome é Hancock, Luffy.

- Sim, Hancock.

Levou-me para o quarto mais alto da torre. As minhas pernas obrigaram-me a sentar-me e esperar. Fechou a porta e virou-se para mim com um sorriso malicioso. Deitou-se sobre mim atirando-me sobre a colcha negra, como tudo naquele castelo. Pressionou os lábios contra o meu pescoço, mordeu-o para alargar a ferida já existente e sugou, deixando-me fraco. As minhas mãos agarraram a colcha violentamente e rosnei.

- Então, querido…- sibilou trocista

Senti-me zonzo, estava prestes a perder os sentidos.

- Eu disse que devias ter-te alimentado- repreendeu e depois rolou para baixo de mim- Vá, sabes o que tens a fazer.- disse, tomando a minha cara com as mãos e aproximando-a do pescoço dela

- Não.

- Oh, não posso deixar que tu fiques inconsciente, bebé…

- A culpa é tua!- rosnei

- Vá, bebe.

- Metes-me nojo.

- Como tua criadora, ordeno-te que me mordas, Luffy…

Cravei as minhas presas no pescoço dela, automaticamente.

- Ah, adoro a maneira como isto funciona- suspirou ela, deleitando-se

Bebi do sangue dela, sentindo-me recuperar a energia, ela agarrou o meu cabelo e ronronou. Senti-me profundamente triste e quando ela voltou a boca coberta do meu sangue para os meus lábios ensanguentados foi na outra rapariga que pensei, a Nami. Pensei nela como se lhe dissesse adeus, eu era demasiado perigoso e ela era tão humana… Não podia aproximar-me dela, nem sequer ser seu amigo, porque a minha natureza não iria mudar, tal como os nossos sentimentos.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Passara todo o dia, à espera dele, desde o momento em que não vira o descapotável preto, nem o seu reluzente proprietário… Eu tinha de admitir, ele estava a dar comigo em doida. No entanto, fosse qual fosse o segredo dele… Agora éramos amigos, ou assim pensava eu… O Luffy faltou às aulas, tal como os seus irmãos e a Professora Boa. Não queria pensar que as faltas estavam relacionadas… Pelo lado positivo não tinha de aguentar as detenções injustas daquela prof. marada… Eu utilizei um sorriso falso enquanto falava com os meus amigos e só Vivi pareceu compreender a situação, mas se realmente percebeu, não comentou nada com os outros. Começava a gostar verdadeiramente daquela amiga.

Saí da escola mais cedo que o habitual e passei pela loja de eletrónica. Substituíram a bateria do meu telemóvel e reforçaram o ecrã. Pediram-me demasiado dinheiro pelo conserto e usei todo o meu charme no homem, pelo que o preço desceu para metade. Não devia estar nos meus dias, para ter descido tão pouco… Paguei e verifiquei a Caixa de Entrada. Tinha quatorze novas chamadas dos meio-monstros. Coloquei o capacete e segui para o SPA VIP , era um nome em código que parecia representar uma empresa de cosméticos. Significava na realidade: Sociedade Para Aniquilação de Vampiros de Importância Potencial, ou como eu cheguei a chamar: Sócios Poderosos e Ambiciosos VS Vampiros Idiotas Putrefactos. Como as coisas pareciam ter mudado… eu até deixara escapar um líder vampiro… Cheguei ao quartel-general.

- Até que enfim, Nami! A nossa "Arma Branca"! Andamos um pouco rebeldes, não andamos?- fez um sorriso amarelo

- O que é que quer?- perguntei firmemente

- Muito bem… Quero que tu vás para a baixa, vigiar. Houve rumores de que um vampiro se tivesse infiltrado para esses lados.

- Entendido.

Coloquei a máscara e segui para a baixa. Tornei a sentir o mesmo cheiro irresistível.

- Com que então estás aqui?

-_**"E se estiver?"-**_Ouvi uma voz na minha mente

-_ "O que se está a passar?"_

_-__** "Isso pergunto eu, sai da minha cabeça!"**_

_- "Sai tu da minha!"_

_- "__**Acho que isto é uma ligação mental…"**_

_- "Uau, essa foi demasiado óbvia até para um vampiro, burro…"_

_- "__**Eu continuo aqui e estou a ouvir-te…"**_

_- "Eu sei, parasita."_

_- __**"Este parasita ia sendo morto por te poupar a vida…"**_

_- "Eu disse para me matares, cabeça oca…" _

_- __**"Não me chames cabeça oca, tu trabalhas para meio-monstros."**_

_- "Como é que tu…?"_

_- __**"Eu sou um monstro inteiro, eles são metade."**_

_- "Isso é o que eu costumo dizer!"_

_- __**"Interessante… Já agora… tu gostas do meu cheiro?"**_

Corei, ele saiu das sombras. Os olhos flamejantes encontraram os meus. Eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa, ele era um líder vampiro, a última alma que faltava, a jóia da minha coleção. Preparei as armas de prata, ele não atacou. Avancei decididamente, tentando atingi-lo com estacas e punhais de prata e toda a minha determinação.

_- __**"Estás a tentar matar-me?"**_

_- "Sim!"_

_- __**"Boa! Tens bastante coragem."**_

_- "Não me fales em coragem, tu és aterrador…"_

Não alcancei nenhuma parte dele, acabei por ficar exausta e adormecer no chão. Acordei pesadamente com um casaco de couro negro a cobrir-me. Inspirei o odor do casaco e fechei os olhos preguiçosamente. Fiquei enervada comigo mesma. Regressei ao S.P.A. e fui recebida pelo meu chefe:

- Não mataste o Líder.

- Preciso de tempo…

- Tu és a "Arma Branca". Não deves precisar de tempo.- declarou ameaçadoramente- É melhor que mates esse líder, descobri algumas coisas interessantes a teu respeito…

- Não podes continuar a fazer-me isso…

- Posso, minha querida, caso contrário matarei a Bonney, o Franky, a Margaret, o Usopp, o Sanji, a Vivi e… o Luffy.- caiu-me o coração aos pés

Atirou-me para o quarto e fechou a porta. Senti lágrimas cobrirem os meus olhos, tentei contê-las. A luz do meu telemóvel piscou, era anónimo.

_**"Nami, não podemos ser amigos. Somos… demasiado diferentes.**_

_**Continuo a achar-te muito simpática! Nunca te esquecerei, foste a única amiga que realmente tive, ainda que por pouco tempo. Não saias à noite sozinha, é perigoso para ti.**_

_**Desculpa fazer-te passar por tudo isto. Espero que um dia me perdoes ainda que não compreendas.**_

_**Luffy "**_

Não consegui lutar mais, as lágrimas rolaram-me pela face, pesadas como pérolas. Porque é que a minha vida tinha de ser tão miserável? Adormeci, sentindo as pálpebras caírem num sono profundo.

* * *

_Bem, espero mesmo que tenham gostado ^^ Eu sei que este enerva um bocadinho e talvez alguns fiquem a odiar a Hancock ao lerem esta fic, mas no fundo tudo faz parte e eu tinha de complicar um pouco as coisas. Sahara, lamento que tenhas deitado foguetes antes do tempo :P Afinal, vai ser uma amizade difícil. O próximo vai ter outra parte da vida noturna do Luffy :D Penso que este cap também mostra um pouco o tipo de vampes desta fic ^^_

_**O próximo vem domingo. Review please ^^**_


	5. Confissões e Reuniões

_Cá estou eu outra vez ^^ Em primeiro lugar...obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, Leh, Sahara, ARita, 2Captain, RikiOnePiece and thank you so much again, Creao! Vocês são todos muito compreensivos e gentis com esta baka...:) Agora... tornaram a surgir questões, algumas bastante imaginativas, mas não é por isso que vou deixar de responder :P_

**P: Como é que o Luffy arranjou o número de telemóvel da Nami?**

_R:_ O_ Luffy é vampe e isso ligado ao seu dom de roubo que faz parte do seu eu pirata xD permitiu-lhe pelo telemóvel da Bonney roubar todos os contactos do 12º e o da Vivi ^^_

**P: Como é que aconteceu a ligação mental?**

_R: Isso não tem explicação possível, nenhum dos nossos protagonistas sabe explicar este fenómeno xD Eu gosto de pensar que isso tem a ver com "Almas Gémeas" :3 :P Eles falam diretamente para a alma/mente um do outro, é algo impossível de controlar e eles vão ter de aprender a lidar com isso :)_

**P: Porque é que a Hancock não obrigou o Luffy a casar se tem controlo sobre ele?**

_R: Porque felizmente ela não pode fazer isso :) O casamento entre vampes tem de ser voluntário devido a uns pormenorzinhos que vou revelar mais tarde ;)_

**P: Descreve o processo de transformação, por favor?**

_R: Não te preocupes que se não estás a perceber como é que aconteceu ao certo, o Luffy no cap 10 vai referir o assunto e também vai contar a história dele mais tarde, daí a que possas perceber melhor se leres como tudo aconteceu :) Eu gostava de dizer já, mas acho que é melhor assim ^^_

**P: De que lado do pescoço é que o Luffy foi mordido?**

_R: WTH?! Que pergunta é essa?! Achas mesmo que eu sou do tipo de escolher o lado do pescoço?! Achas?! Hmphf... A sério?! Pois bem... foi no direito visto por nós. Esquerdo do Luffy. ^^' Seguinte e por favor que não seja destas que me encosta a parede! xD_

**P: Como é que a Hancock conseguiu quarto para chupar o sangue ao Luffy?**

_R: Pediu ao Akainu, ele é a favor disso. Disse assim: "Quero utilizar um pouco a minha criazinha, tens algum lugar em privado para lhe ensinar a respeitar a nossa espécie?"_

**P: Acabaste de inventar isso...**

_R: Acabei nada! Está bem, apanhaste-me... acabei xD_

_E com isto acabaram-se as perguntas do último cap ^^' Se quiserem perguntar alguma coisa, não se acanhem :) Now, let's start the opening of the new chapter :D I hope you like it._

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Aquela noite foi pavorosa, mas também foi a primeira em que sonhei com ele. Eram sonhos confusos que envolviam o vampiro líder e ele.

Não vira nada além dos olhos cor de sangue e as sombras da máscara. Era sempre um local pouco iluminado aquele em que me encontrava quando ele aparecia…

O Luffy era divertido, simpático e por vezes ficava sério e misterioso. O Líder era misterioso, perigoso, provocador, mas também protetor e mostrava compaixão. Nunca pensei conhecer aquele tipo de vampiro, até porque eles costumam ser menos óbvios…

Ambos mexiam com a minha cabeça como nunca nada alguma vez conseguira mexer. Ambos me atraíam demasiado e ambos ficavam distantes de mim. Perguntei-me a mim mesma porque me perturbara aquela mensagem. Afinal, só tínhamos sido amigos por um dia, nem sequer. Eu já tinha um grupo de amigos, um grupo que me avisara para manter distância do Luffy. Mas, eu queria descobrir o segredo. Quanto mais o Luffy me afastava, mais eu tentava estar perto dele. Era assim que eu era, não havia volta a dar.

O Luffy… seria o segredo dele tão tenebroso quanto o meu? Algo assim como o Luffy não poderia ser humano… Mas, então o que seria? As únicas criaturas não humanas que eu conhecia eram os vampiros e os meio-monstros. Vampiros… não o Luffy não podia ser vampiro. Ele apesar de tudo não era mau, parecia protetor até. Ele também comia comida humana e o mais óbvio dos fatores, caminhava sob a luz do sol, algo que eu jamais vira um sanguessuga a fazer. Por outro lado, o mistério, o grande segredo, a força firme, a beleza desumana, o facto de parecer que ele lia os pensamentos das pessoas… a conversa estranha que eu ouvira, a dor que lhe atormentava os olhos, como se carregasse uma maldição, tudo isso deveria alarmar-me. Isso significaria que naquela escola, existia um perigo para todos os humanos, mas seria eu capaz de caçá-lo se fosse um vampiro ou mudaria a minha opinião a respeito deles? Mas, não. Ele não era um vampiro, os vampiros não agiam assim. Lembrei-me do toque dele. Era… quente, os vampiros não eram quentes, eram monstros separados das almas, frios como o gelo, o sangue corria-lhes de modo glacial e o coração não batia. Estava mesmo a ficar paranóica… o Luffy era só um rapaz humano com problemas humanos. A minha cabeça é que agora andava a ver vampiros em todo o lado. Era impossível o Luffy ser um vampiro, ele aparecia na escola de dia e não parecia minimamente afetado pelo sol… Tinha de clarear as ideias.

Os meus olhos já estavam secos, mas completamente inchados e cansados. Tinha sombras arroxeadas por baixo das minhas pálpebras e a testa estava rodeada por um suor húmido. Levantei-me, lavei a cara, escovei o cabelo, compus as roupas amarrotadas, tirei meio armário de roupas para as mãos e desci as escadas até me deparar com a porta principal. Saí sorrateiramente e parti na minha moto para a casa de Nojiko. Ela já estava acordada.

- Nami!

- Não te importas?

- Vens para cá?- perguntou, fixando o olhar nas minhas roupas

- Esta é a única casa que alguma vez terei. Não me sinto bem a dormir no S.P.A.

Ela notou algo no meu olhar, conhecia-me demasiado bem.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Nami?

- A minha vida está um caus…- confessei

- Conta-me.

- Olha… sabes aqueles poderes estranhos que eu tenho para detetar parasitas?- comecei

- Sim, sempre foste considerada fora do vulgar… Eu sei disso.

- Esses dons particulares têm uma origem. Estão-me no sangue. Não sou apenas uma caçadora de vampiros, sou a "Arma Branca".

- Arma Branca…? És tu a "Arma Branca"?

- Tu sabes? Como…?

- Bellemere foi caçadora e contou-me uma história. Uma vez estava a caçar e as coisas correram mal, mas uma "Arma Branca" apareceu e salvou-a. Diz que se lembra de ter visto um cabelo da cor do fogo e desmaiou de seguida, pois as feridas estavam demasiado dolorosas, por isso perdeu os sentidos. Nami… se tu és a "Arma Branca" isso quer dizer que a mulher que salvou Bellemere era a tua mãe…

- Eu não sabia isso…

- Eras muito pequena para te lembrares da história- justificou - Nami, as "Armas Brancas" são muito poderosas. Segundo Bellemere, são os únicos humanos que seriam capazes de acabar com os vampiros. Não me admira que o Arlong te tenha querido recrutar com aquela idade. Nami, isso também é muito perigoso, faças o que fizeres… nunca digas que és a "Arma Branca", seja em que situação for.

- Está bem, nem tencionava.

- Queres que te ajude a arrumar as roupas?

- Obrigada, são muitas.

- E todas de marca…

Tenho a certeza que estávamos a pensar na mesma coisa, a discussão infantil que tivéramos naquela casa, há muitos anos.

- Vem, anda lá. Vamos levar as roupas para o quarto…- sugeriu

- Certo.

O quarto era pequeno, como tudo na velha casa. Tinha duas camas, fora-lhe apenas acrescentada uma pequena secretária de madeira de carvalho, que conferia uma sensação do lar de um estudioso da antiguidade ao pequeno quarto. O sol penetrava a janela e iluminava aquele lugar. Eu e Nojiko colocámos as minhas roupas no velho roupeiro, diminuindo consideravelmente o espaço deste.

- Então… não é só a responsabilidade de "Arma Branca" que te está a perturbar, pois não…?

_-"Sexto sentido de irmã…"_

Respirei fundo.

- O Arlong está a exigir mais de mim por isso, era suposto roubar a alma do Líder e ainda não consegui…- lamentei-me

- É forte?

- Sim… e intimidador.

- Mas nesse caso, não que esteja descontente, mas como é que estás…?

- Viva? Esse mostrengo não me mata!

- Como assim não te mata? Disseste que era forte…- relembrou

- E é!

- Então?

- Percebeu que sou humana e não me quer matar.

- Mas, é vampiro…

- Eu sei! É bizarro, mas ele diz que não caça humanos!

- Um vampiro que não caça humanos…- repetiu intrigada

- Penso o mesmo… estranho…

- Ainda que não cace humanos, és caçadora, eles não têm um sentido apurado de vingança?

Lembrei-me do que ele fez com esse conhecimento. Só de pensar senti arrepios, reprimi essas sensações.

- Ele diz que eu não lhe fiz nada, por isso não tem motivos para me fazer a mim.

- Diz? Não estiveste só uma vez com ele?- apercebeu-se

- Não, ele tem-me aparecido sempre que trabalho para os meio-monstros, desde que voltei…

- Tentaste matá-lo?

- Ele é o Líder, dah! Claro que tentei!

Embora não fosse esse o único motivo por trás da minha fúria. Aquele vampiro partilhava uma ligação mental comigo, isso punha em perigo tudo com que eu estava envolvida. Resolvi não contar isso a Nojiko, nem a ninguém.

- Muito bem… e a escola?

- Arranjei amigos, estou a ambientar-me, são todos simpáticos.

_- "Até é verdade… por mais misterioso que o Luffy seja, ele é simpático."_

- Bem… os irmãos do Luffy é que não são- recordei-me subitamente

- Luffy?

- Sim, é um rapaz lá da escola.

- Oh… deves estar a falar do Monkey D. Luffy… mudaram-se há dois anos para cá.

- Ah… Também tenho uma 'stora que me está sempre a dar detenção...

- Porquê?

- Primeiro foi por lhe chamar senhora, respirar demasiado alto e agora por ter interrompido a sua explicação ao deixar cair a caneta...- suspirei, abatida

- Ela pode fazer isso? Quer dizer, já és maior…

- Desde que esteja na escola como aluna e ela como prof. não importa a maioridade.

- Pouca sorte…

- Sim…

- Bom, já sei o que te vai fazer sentir melhor.- declarou

Fomos para a cozinha, ela colocou um avental e começou a cozinhar. Pouco tempo depois, senti de forma apreciativa o cheiro de panquecas acabadinhas de fazer. Sentámo-nos e comemos na mesa redonda.

- Então e tu? Não me contaste o que tens feito.- questionei, enquanto ela me passava o xarope de ácer

- Eu juntei-me ao Genzo, estás a falar com a líder do pelotão das forças especiais, segunda armada, minha pequena ladra.

- Que bem que nós estamos, Nojiko- elogiei, surpreendida - Mas, não tens licença para prender contrabandistas de almas de vampiros…- brinquei

- Não- reconheceu- Se vires um pergaminho desses por aí, avisa-me.

Dei-lhe um empurrão ao de leve e comi o resto do pequeno-almoço.

- Estão mesmo boas!

- Juntei-lhe umas gotas de sumo de laranja.- sorriu

- Como a Bellemere fazia…- sorri-lhe também

Peguei no meu prato e lavei-o.

- Nojiko, vou tomar um duche.

- Vai, sabes onde fica o quarto de banho.

- Claro!- revirei os olhos

Dirigi-me ao quarto, escolhi uma camisola de alças fininha e uma saia de que eu gostava muito. O que é? Lá por ficar em casa, não quer dizer que não possa estar linda! Entrei no quarto de banho, pintado em tons de azul-claro e bem iluminado. Deixei que a água escorresse pelo meu corpo e arrastasse com ela os meus problemas, foi um processo calmante e duradouro. Enrolei-me numa toalha, escovei os meus dentes, eliminando qualquer vestígio de alimentos e vesti as roupas, sentindo o tecido fluido assentar perfeitamente no meu corpo.

Lembrei-me do trabalho para entregar segunda-feira sobre a importância da literatura numa sociedade produtiva. O meu tema era os contos tradicionais que mantêm a ideia de preservação do património cultural e artístico do país. Sentei-me e elaborei o trabalho, lembrando-me que estava a precisar de um computador para me facilitar a demanda. Quando terminei, voltei-me para os complicados exercícios de gramática para a prof. Tashigi. A Nojiko chamou-me para o almoço.

Almocei, ela recebeu uma chamada da esquadra de urgência e explicou-me que tinha de se ausentar durante alguns dias. Quando dei por terminada a refeição, lavei os pratos e iniciei uma limpeza à casa, para ajudar Nojiko. Recebi uma chamada. Era Bonney.

- Olá, Nami!

- Olá.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim… e contigo?

- Também. Olha, já sabes do Baile de Halloween?

- Não, o que vai haver?

- No Halloween, vai ser realizado um baile! Os finalistas pertencem à Comissão de Organização!- informou, entusiasmada

- Oh, isso é ótimo!- disse, tentando parecer entusiástica

- Eu sei! Com quem vais?

- Bonney, só agora é que eu soube do Baile...

- Oh, pois… Então despacha-te, ou os melhores arranjam par!

Não estava interessada em nenhum deles, por isso não fiquei minimamente preocupada. Pensei no Luffy a levar-me ao Baile de Halloween. Desviei o pensamento, revirando os olhos.

- Não estou preocupada, Bonney…

- Como assim não estás? Mas vais, certo?

- Sim, vou.- decidi rapidamente

Ia fazer-me bem um pouco de normalidade.

- Vais divertir-te imenso!

- Claro.

- Olha que o Sanji vai convidar-te. Tem cuidado com o que lhe dizes, ele fantasia muito quando está perto de raparigas.

- Vou ter cuidado.- assegurei

- Ok, a gente vê-se na escola, Nami.

- Tchau, Bonney.

Realmente, não sabia o que fazer quanto àquilo. Podia ter qualquer rapaz na escola, mas o único que me interessava era o único que não podia ter. A vida é realmente uma caixa de surpresas…

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Estava estendido na cama, onde nunca dormia. Fitava o teto limpo sem ver, pensando naquela última mensagem.

Aquilo ditava o fim da minha amizade com ela. Um fim que não seria necessário se não fosse aquilo que eu era. Aquelas duas humanas representavam um enigma. Durante o dia, quando frequentava aquela escola, fingindo ser um rapaz normal, ela aparecia, com um cheiro sedutor, uma expressão de simpatia e confusão, injustiçada pelas ações da minha criadora. Durante a noite, encontrava uma caçadora, que tentava matar-me a todo o custo, corajosa, orgulhosa, com olhos brilhantes por trás da máscara de gata. Ambas tinham uma personalidade forte e decidida e ambas não me saíam da cabeça.

Aquela caçadora era uma inimiga declarada. Muito possivelmente, tinha magoado a nossa espécie tanto quanto os mutantes e era ladra de almas. Eu deveria mesmo acabar com ela? No fundo era só uma humana… tinha de haver algo por trás das suas ações… A intensidade nos olhos dela… era como se a sua vida dependesse dessa tarefa… Como se a sua única opção fosse matar-me…

- Luffy, querido, foste convocado…- informou Hancock, interrompendo os meus pensamentos

- O que é que o raio do Cão quer? Eu já acabei a minha amizade com ela!

- Eu sei, bebé…- respondeu prazenteira- Mas, fomos todos convocados. Ele tem uma notícia muito importante. E tu, meu líderzinho mal comportado, tens de ouvir o que o Supremo deseja que todos saibam…

- Eu estou farto disto tudo!

- Não sejas mau, não quero ter de te obrigar outra vez…

Levantei-me bruscamente e abri a porta, desaparecendo na névoa. Hancock ficou felicíssima e seguiu-me. Quando chegámos, o castelo tinha o mesmo aspeto majestoso e obscuro. Segui para a cripta do assassino e esperei. Hina recebeu-nos com o habitual sorriso malicioso e conduziu-nos a uma sala ampla, ainda maior do que a última em que estivéramos. Foram chegando mais vampiros, filas sombrias deles. Reconheci uma de cabelo cor-de-rosa, que nos visitava de vez em quando, acompanhada de Mihawk e Gecko, que pertenciam aos sete chefes. Ela tinha o subpoder de contactar com espíritos e utilizava-os como carga negativa, para deprimir os humanos o suficiente para eles se oferecerem a ela.

Hancock sacudiu o cabelo longo e os olhos dos vampiros caíram sobre ela, fascinados. Quando a sala se preencheu finalmente de vampiros, vindos de todo o mundo, Akainu apareceu, tentando intimidar os presentes com a sua posse autoritária. Sentou-se no trono de Gol D. Roger, de forma indigna.

Ele tinha sido o vampiro mais temido e ao mesmo tempo o mais justo. Fora assassinado pelo irmão que eu observava agora com repugnância, mas nunca nenhum outro vampiro fora chamado de Rei, nem mesmo esse Cão do Inferno. Por outro lado, ele era o Supremo… Virou-se para a sua audiência atenta e começou aquele que seria um discurso relevante:

- Todos vocês estão aqui, mas nenhum de vocês sabe ao que foi chamado. Pois bem, estão aqui pelo orgulho, dignidade e superioridade da nossa raça. Nós somos a única e verdadeira raça, estamos no topo!

-Sim!- exclamou a multidão

- Por este facto, vemos os nossos dons serem cobiçados por criaturas mestiças, somos perseguidos, somos caçados, estilhaçados, separados das nossas almas, executados, fazem-nos experiências, somos obrigados a viver escondidos, abaixo da comida… Mas, sempre foi uma jogada sensata da nossa parte… Vocês pensam que somos fortes, invencíveis, indestrutíveis e que os mutantes nunca nos conseguirão atingir!

- Sim!- tornaram a exclamar

- Estão enganados!- trovejou a voz de Akainu, ecoando por toda a sala- Todos os dias desta guerra… somos mortos! E é por isso que vos convoquei para vos informar sobre a mais recente arma dos imundos mutantes…

- Arma?

- Sim, a arma mais terrível de todos os tempos. A criatura que nos tem apoquentado todos estes séculos… A "Arma Branca"!

Por todo o lado se observavam expressões chocadas e de receio.

- A "Arma Branca"? Eu pensei que isso era uma lenda…

- Mas, a "Arma Branca" foi morta há dezassete anos, na Guerra entre os Vampiros e Mutantes, da última vez, eu mesma me encarreguei disso!- exclamou a minha criadora

- A "Arma Branca" deixou descendente, Boa Hancock! Ela ou ele vive e está do lado dos mutantes.

- Mas, se issó é réalmente verrdadé então acaboussé a esperrança!- gritou um estrangeiro

- Caro Dragomir, a "Arma Branca" é uma adolescente… Não tem experiência suficiente para acabar com tudo o que criámos… O nosso objetivo é eliminá-la, é uma ameaça à nossa espécie! Foi para isso que vos convoquei, esta missão cabe a todos vocês, encontrem a "Arma Branca" e matem-na.- ordenou- Isto também é para ti, Monkey D. Luffy…

- Não nos disseste que espécie é essa arma…- afirmou Perona, a "Carga Negativa"

- Escumalha.

Só havia um significado para aquela palavra, na opinião do Supremo. A "Arma Branca" era humana.

- **"**_**Caçadora?"**__- _procurei na minha mente

A resposta não se fez esperar.

_- Sim?_

_-__**"O que és tu?"**_

A mente dela aspirou o ar em sobressalto.

* * *

_Txan txan txan txan... xD Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Eu como sempre diverti-me imenso a escrever ^^ Sim, a Bonney é uma troll xD e sim eu sou uma mázinha xD Mas não sou assim tanto ^^' porque..._

_...**O próximo vem quarta ^^ Review, please e obrigada por lerem ^^**_


	6. Mistérios e Preparações

_Bem, olá ^^ Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer à Sahara, à Leh, à Rita, ao 2Captain, ao RikiOnePiece e Creao, muchas gracias! ^^ Vocês realmente têm sido um grande apoio ^^ Hoje não há perguntinhas, que desilusão ;_; xD Mas, assim começam a ler o cap mais cedo. Uma parte calminha para variar e o 7º é que vai ser mais de ação :D Talvez gostes do 7º, 2Captain, tem a ver com a Guerra dos Mutantes e Vampiros :D E mais não digo :P Boa leitura!_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Era domingo. Nojiko ainda não voltara da missão. Eu estava nesse momento a cozinhar o meu almoço, pensando justamente no que acontecera na noite anterior. Pareceu-me sentir a voz dele, na minha cabeça. Estava decerto a ficar, na verdadeira aceitação da palavra, doida. Porque agora havia um ele, o Luffy de dia, e um ele, o vampiro de noite. Ainda assim, aquele momento deixou-me apreensiva… A voz da minha cabeça tinha-me perguntado o que eu era, isso fez-me pensar automaticamente em esconder o meu segredo. Mas, porque haveria de esconder de mim própria que era a "Arma Branca"?

XXX

A semana começou de forma habitual. O tempo começou a arrefecer e eu pressenti que nesse dia, iria chover. Vesti uma roupa mais agasalhada, fui para a escola na moto e fui recebida calorosamente pelos meus amigos.

- Hey, Nami. Adivinha quem é a melhor ruiva do mundo…- saudou Sanji

- Tenho um palpite, mas diz-me tu.- respondi com o caraterístico sorriso de través

- Hey, Nami, ainda te lembras? Baile!

- Como me poderia esquecer…

- Eu sei que ainda faltam umas semanas… mas vai ser o máximo!

- Tenho a certeza que sim!- mostrei-me encorajadora

- Eu trato da música. Vou-vos pôr todos a dançar. Conheço um tipo, o Brook, ele é de partir a louça. Tem uma banda, os "Bone" …

- Eu tenho um CD dessa banda, Franky!- exclamou Bonney

- São supeeeer, não são?- respondeu Franky, entusiástico

- Oh, sim. Dão ótimos suportes para os meus Donuts!- retorquiu a amante de comida

Franky pareceu ultrajado e Bonney acalmou-o.

- Estava só a gozar, são excelentes!

- Eu posso ajudar com a decoração…- prontificou-se Vivi

- E eu com a comida!- exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Bonney e Sanji

- Eu sei cozinhar muito bem, fico eu!- gritou Sanji, decidido

- E eu sei comer o que cozinham muito bem!- contra-atacou Bonney

- Ficam vocês os dois, pronto!- declarou Usopp

- Vivi, como é que vais ajudar? Não pertences à comissão…

- É verdade, mas eu quero ajudar e o baile não é só para os finalistas. É para toda a escola- respondeu com um sorriso amigável

A campainha tocou e dirigi-me ao edifício dois, onde tive a aula de Português. O Luffy estava lá sentado e eu tentei ignorá-lo. A Prof. não me importunou, nem passou as horrorosas detenções. Consegui até um vinte no trabalho. Afinal sempre havia uma vantagem no distanciamento…

Saí da aula, triste, mas satisfeita em alguns aspetos.

- Hey, Nami, como correu?

- Bem… a 'stora Boa já não me passou castigo e tirei vinte…- cantarolei na brincadeira

- Ok, o Buggy anda a passar mais trabalhos do que as nossas pobres manápulas aguentam- queixou-se o Sanji

- Ele não deve ser assim tão mau…

- Vivi, não comeces!

- A Tashigi está mesmo perturbada por causa do Zoro…- comentou Bonney- Acham que ele e a Robin têm um caso?

- Francamente, Bonney, são irmãos…

- Irmãos… adotivos- corrigiu

- Nami, agora tens o Croc?- perguntou Sanji

- Sim, Geografia com o Crocodile.

- Boa sorte com isso…

- O que foi desta vez?

- Ele tem o hábito de dar rótulos aos alunos, vai bombardear-te de perguntas.- respondeu prontamente Vivi

-Uau, nunca te ouvi falar mal de um professor, Vivi!- exclamou uma Bonney céptica

- O Crocodile não é um modelo de professor.- declarou friamente

Quando ouvi o som com que me estava a familiarizar, dirigi-me para o edifício quatro. O professor ainda não tinha chegado, sentei-me ao lado de Margaret.

Crocodile entrou na sala com grandes passadas. Aproximou-se da minha secretária, senti um cheiro muito intenso a tabaco, o que me levou a pensar que ele fumava charutos à socapa.

-Quem és tu?- perguntou

- Nami.

- Aluna nova, hein? Vejamos o que sabes…

XXX

Saí da sala, quase tonta. Eles não estavam a brincar com o que disseram. Ele perguntou-me tudo, desde as capitais, às coordenadas, cadeias montanhosas e profundidade de regiões. Respondi com o que sabia e a expressão dele era sempre séria, não mostrando se tinha acertado ou cometido o pior dos erros.

O grupo percebeu logo o que se passara e seguimos rumo à cantina. Comprei um refrigerante, pois sentia-me indisposta. Bonney como sempre tentou levar mais pratos do que o tabuleiro permitia. Fiquei a perguntar a mim mesma se tudo aquilo era comestível.

- Nami, estás bem?

- Estou só um pouco zonza.

- Não era para menos. A Vivi contou-nos o que aconteceu.- respondeu o Sanji - Hey, sei do que te vai fazer sentir melhor. E se nós marcássemos um encontro, esta noite?- propôs

_-" O que é que eu digo a este tipo? Não quero sair com ele…"_

- Desculpa, Sanji, mas hoje vou com a Bonney e as raparigas a Port Demones fazer compras.- inventei, lembrando-me da conversa ao telefone

Bonney sorriu de modo matreiro.

- Sim, Sanji. Vamos comprar roupas fashion para o Baile. Queres ver-nos experimentar?- o rapaz abriu a boca para retorquir- Não respondas. Vivi, vens?

- Sim, o Kohza convidou-me… - respondeu, enquanto um rubor se espalhava pelas faces

- Kohza? Vais com o Kohza?

- Sim...- corou ainda mais

- Não sabia que gostavas do Kohza…- admirou-se Bonney

- Só… só um pouco.

Bonney riu-se da cara vermelha de Vivi.

- Nami…

Luffy estava à minha frente, lançou-me um olhar que dizia claramente "segue-me". Eu pestanejei, levantei-me e segui-o até fora da cantina. Parámos ao chegar ao parque de estacionamento.

- Entra.- pediu com um sorriso cativante, apontando para o descapotável preto

- Onde é que vamos?

- Apetece-me dar uma volta…

Entrei no carro, sentindo-me uma parva. Ele conduziu e parou fora de um café.

- Apetece-te acabar a refeição?- perguntou num tom galanteador

- Pensas que vou morrer de subnutrição por comer a comida da escola?- perguntei sarcástica

- Claro que não, mas achei que precisavas de comer alguma coisa e pensei que não tinhas comido por não gostares.

Revirei os olhos e saí do carro. Sentei-me numa esplanada e ele seguiu-me, colocando-se à minha frente.

- Olha, eu não sei mesmo qual é o teu problema! Mandaste-me uma mensagem a dizer que não podemos ser amigos e agora vens e baralhas-me toda!

- Desculpa se está a ser difícil para ti, mas também o é para mim…

Colocou, então, o seu sorriso rebelde de cortar a respiração.

- Tu disseste que estavas livre na sexta… Lamento não ter aparecido sexta, mas e que tal numa segunda?

- Ao menos sabes o significado de uma miúda dizer-te que está livre na sexta?

- Não mesmo!

Rimo-nos.

- Então… amigos?

- Devias afastar-te de mim…

- Como se tu me fosses comer!

- Pois…

- Gostava de compreender porque é que não queres ser meu amigo…

- Nami, eu não posso ser teu amigo… Já te disse que quero ser teu amigo!

- São os teus irmãos que te proíbem?

- Eles também não acham muito boa ideia a esta… proximidade entre nós.

- Fantástico!- proferi, amargamente

- Não é por que não queira a sério… eu também gostava de socializar, ter amigos…

- Hmm… deixa-me ver uma maneira de socializares- fingi pensar- E que tal acompanhares esta dama ao Baile de Halloween?

- Nami…

- Oh! Agora já sabes o que significa?

- Não, mas tens o empregado a perguntar-te o que desejas há meia-hora e ainda não respondeste...

Olhei para trás de mim.

- Menina, o que vai tomar? Menina?

Corei violentamente. Como é que pude não reparar nisso…?

- Hmm… uma nata, por favor?

- E o senhor?

- Estou satisfeito, obrigado.

Ele anotou o pedido e voltou-se para a porta do café.

O Luffy ria-se a bandeiras despregadas.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Ficaste tão vermelha, Nami!- exclamou, o que me fez corar ainda mais

- Aqui tem.- o empregado regressara

- Obrigada.- sorri e o empregado fez o mesmo

O Luffy olhou zangado na direção do outro rapaz que me fixava e murmurou entre dentes:

- Tarado…

Fitei-o interrogativamente. Tirou uma nota do bolso do casaco de cabedal e entregou-a ao empregado:

- Fique com o troco.

Observou-me, enquanto eu comia a minha nata e sorriu-me afavelmente, deixando-me nas nuvens por momentos. Saímos, ele conduziu de volta à escola. A chuva fustigava os vidros do carro, chegámos rapidamente. Deixámos o carro, ele olhou para mim, visivelmente feliz e então, pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

Os olhos receberam a mesma expressão de dor e sem olhar para mim, com os olhos vidrados e despidos de emoções, murmurou:

- Isto não está certo.

Depois entrou no carro, batendo a porta e desapareceu na estrada, deixando-me só, surpreendida e novamente magoada. Fiquei petrificada no meu lugar durante alguns minutos, para depois me dirigir para a minha moto.

Conduzi velozmente, não batendo por pouco numa carrinha que passava apressada no horário de regresso ao trabalho. Parei no semáforo, olhando pelo retrovisor e dando pequenos estalidos impacientes com a língua, acenando a Cathy que passava a pé nessa altura.

Regressei a casa, pousei a pasta no quarto e resolvi ler um pouco. O som do telemóvel despertou-me, era Bonney.

- Hey, Nami! Estás pronta?

- Pronta para o quê?- perguntei ensonada

- Compras, sair, girls night, miúda!

- Eu só disse aquilo para não sair com o Sanji…

- Anda lá, Nami! A Vivi disse que te baldaste a História… E a última vez que foste vista, estavas com o Luffy…

Senti uma pontada.

- Tens de contar tudo… Estamos na tua casa em dez minutos.- informou, desligando a chamada

_- "Esta agora!"_

Bebi um copo de água, escovei os dentes e peguei na minha bolsa. Tinha lá o último dinheiro que Arlong me pagara, ia-me fazer sentir melhor gastá-lo numas boas compras. Elas chegaram passados uns breves minutos.

- Olá, Nami!- saudou Bonney, enquanto eu entrava para o carro dela

Eu já sabia o que aí vinha.

- Olá, meninas…

- Faltaste às aulas da tarde…

- Doía-me a cabeça…

- Com quem estiveste?

- Com um empregado de café.

- Seguiste o Luffy quando ele foi ter contigo à cantina, certo?

- Bem, sim.

- E então?

- Então o quê?

- O que é que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Beijou-me…- respondi no gozo

Os olhos quase lhe saltaram das órbitras.

- Ele o quê!

- Achas! Dah! Estava a brincar contigo.

Pareceu desiludida.

- De qualquer modo, és a única com quem ele fala…- confidenciou com inveja na voz

Não tive resposta para aquilo.

- Gostas dele?

- O quê?

- Gostas do Luffy?

- Sim.

- Quer dizer, daquela maneira?- insistiu

- Bonney, que fato vais escolher? Ficava-te bem ires de feiticeira, não achas?- interrompeu a rapariga de cabelo azul

_- "Obrigada, Vivi! Tu és santa, rapariga!"_

- Bem, feiticeira? Achas?

- Sim, ficava bem com o teu cabelo.- comentou a minha salvadora

- Não sei, talvez fique melhor outra coisa… Ouvi dizer que agora há uns fatos de enfermeira lindos!

- Enfermeira? No Halloween?- revirei os olhos

- Nami, os fatos de enfermeira podem ser usados em qualquer baile de fantasias e são…sexy!

- De facto.- respondi, irónica, rindo-me

- Se queres ser… sexy- Margaret imitou a voz de Bonney- Podes ir de freira na fuga do convento...- sugeriu

- Não lhe dês ideias assustadoras.- pedi

- Olá? Estão malucas? O tema é suposto ser "Susto de Dança"…- disse a mais sensata do grupo

- Queres mais assustador do que a Bonney enfiada num hábito?- brinquei

Rimo-nos em coro.

- Vou de enfermeira e pronto!- decidiu Bonney

- E tu Nami?- perguntou Margaret

- Não sei.

- Podias ir de vampira...

- Não!

- Porquê?

- Não gosto dessas coisas!

- Não existem, Nami- troçaram da minha cara

- Felizmente.- riram-se da minha expressão- E que tal eu ir de Noiva Zombie?

- Se queres que os gajos te comam basta vestires um frigorífico de porta aberta- respondeu Bonney, de forma perversa

- Vou fingir que não disseste isso…

- Podias ir de Diabo…- propôs Margaret

- Isso é que é uma boa ideia, até ficava bem com o teu cabelo, Nami!- exclamou Vivi

- Sim, acho que vai ser mesmo isso… e tu Vivi?

- Se arranjasse um fato de monstro marinho. Tipo… aqueles azuis brilhantes com escamas de lantejoulas.

- Ficaria lindo com o teu cabelo.- elogiei

Vivi sorriu. Estávamos a chegar Port Demones. Passámos por inúmeros carros e peões que passavam apressados, na hora de ponta. Alguns homens respeitáveis atravessavam as ruas apinhadas em largas passadas. Senti um cheiro desagradável a fumo e produtos tóxicos, ouvi buzinas e motores e fiquei agradecida por viver numa cidade pequena.

A loja de fantasias ficava ao centro da grande cidade. Era um edifício largo e quando entrámos, escutei uma música conhecida. A minha moral parecia ter levantado. Sempre me animara com as idas às compras, era por norma uma rapariga vaidosa. Vasculhámos nas filas e filas de cabides ali existentes.

A Vivi encontrou um fato em vários tons de azul. Foi para dentro do provador experimentá-lo. O fato assentava-lhe perfeitamente na altura dela. Parecia ser exatamente como ela descrevera os seus gostos. Tinha lantejoulas azuis que pareciam pequenos espelhos brilhantes. Era azul-claro no peito e azul-turquesa na barriga, os braços tinham um tecido azul-escuro e estavam cobertos de brilhantes.

- Leva esse.- aconselhei- É perfeito!

- Também gostei dele.- esboçou um sorriso tímido

Bonney tinha encontrado um fato de enfermeira sexy, tal como ela queria. Tinha decote em v e era leve, também lhe ficava bem.

- Gosto deste! Realça-me os peitos.- comentou de forma apreciativa

Revirei os olhos. Margaret decidira vestir-se de mulher das cavernas e ficava realmente bonita com o fato, embora, para animal pré-histórico, a Bonney era sem dúvida a ideal… Passaram à escolha de sapatos a condizer com as fantasias. Dirigi-me às prateleiras, onde tinha visto uma publicidade aos fatos de Diabo. Estavam vazias.

- Desculpe, onde estão as fantasias de Diabo?- perguntei à vendedora

- Lamento, mas o último foi vendido hoje.

- Nami, tu tinhas falado em Noiva Zombie.- relembrou Vivi com um fato na mão

A princípio achei uma má ideia, mas o fato era realmente belo. Parecia um vestido de casamento branco brilhante, mas apresentava-se artisticamente coberto de tiras rendadas e a cintura tinha uma substância parecida com palha fina, mas negra. Era indiscutível que se tratava de uma fantasia de Halloween, mas não era para assustar…

Comprámos os fatos e sapatos. Eu procurei ainda sombras, pois a minha maquilhagem estava a ficar limitada e queria experimentar algo que ligasse com aquele vestido.

Saímos satisfeitas com as nossas compras e jantámos num restaurante de comida francesa. Bonney pediu "Poulet au frites", Vivi ficou sensibilizada com a ementa, devido ao prato "Canarde à l'orange" , por isso disse-nos que não tinha fome e não comeu nada, Margaret pediu "Bouillabaisse" e eu desejei apenas um "Ratatouille", contudo, pouco comi da nutritiva refeição.

Voltámos ao carro de Bonney e ela insistiu na sua conversa preferida, quando não se estava a empanturrar, "Rapazes", desta vez a Vivi foi a vítima.

- Vivi, tu gostas realmente do Kohza?

- Bonney, com quem vais?- perguntei, livrando Vivi da pergunta

- Ainda não sei…

- Oh.

Ela tinha ficado pensativa, o que era ótimo sinal. Significava que ela não se lembraria das conversas anteriores. Vivi sorriu-me, agradecida, eu fiz um sorriso com a língua de través.

Chegámos, finalmente, à minha cidade-natal. Bonney passou pela casa de Nojiko e deixou-me lá, continuando a tagarelar, incessantemente. Vivi movimentou os lábios de forma a formar palavras, sem ser ouvida.

- Sal-va-me!

Eu ri-me e a Bonney olhou para mim com curiosidade. Entrei na casa, o carro despareceu numa curva. Pousei a mala e os sacos com as compras no quarto, tomei um duche e lavei os dentes. Vesti a camisa de seda Victoria Street, quando fui importunada pelo som estridente e um tanto irritante do meu telemóvel.

- Nami?

- Vou já para aí.- suspirei, abatida

* * *

_Vocês adivinham de certeza quem é que telefonou, ou seja, a parte noturna da vida da Nami vai voltar :D Só que... ainda não é hoje ^^' Espero que tenham gostado. Se acharam demasiado calminho... ah well, há caps para tudo e não vão achar o 7 assim tão calminho... :D E pronto não têm de me aturar mais por hoje :P_

**_O próximo vem domingo ^^ Review, please ^^_**


	7. Fugas e Descobertas

_Olá, cá estou eu ^^' Como sempre, para começar quero agradecer a todos os que leram com especial atenção para a Sahara, a Leh, a ARita, o 2Captain, o RikiOnePiece and Creao, I hope you sill reading this fic ^^ Bem, como eu mencionei no 6...este cap tem mais ação que o anterior ^^ E sim, o outro foi um pouco calmo e feminino, mas talvez este ajude ^^ Recebi umas perguntinhas sobre a parte da escola ^^_

**P: Qual é a disciplina que o Buggy leciona?**

_R: O Buggy é o homem da divisão xD Por mais troll que seja, nesta fic conseguiu o nobre e adorado lugar (mé) de professor de Trigonometria/ Matemática (Na fic, a aula de Matemática é apenas chamada de Trigonometria)_

**P: Quanto é que o Luffy tira em geral? Eu sei que ele é vampe, mas...**_  
_

_R: ...Mas é o Luffy :) Logo, o facto de ser vampe apenas lhe permite não tirar negativa xD Normalmente fica-se pelos 12/15. A Educação física é a exceção à regra. A pior nota que tirou foi 19 por causa de se baldar demasiado... O Smoker não é para brincadeiras, mas na avaliação tem sempre 20 :D_

**P: O Luffy não dá em doido por ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas? Quer dizer... deve ser mesmo extenuante ouvir constantemente " Ele é tão lindo!", "Quem me dera namorar com ele..."**

_R: Sem dúvida, mas felizmente para ele conseguiu arranjar uma maneira de se desligar do seu dom. É muito aborrecido quando por algum motivo a mente "grita" tão fortemente que atravessa a barreira que ele impôs... mas geralmente é bem sucedido ^^_

_Pelos vistos, as perguntas de hoje são só estas :( Bem, no fundo até é bom sinal :) axo eu... :S De qualquer modo, qualquer coisa que não entenderem é só perguntar e agora, boa leitura e espero que gostem ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Despi-me à pressa e vesti o fato preto de caçadora. Saí para a rua, subindo para a minha motorizada. A noite e o luar criavam sombras nos cantos escuros. As árvores pareciam amontoados de galhos afiados e ameaçadores. Era esse o efeito da noite e da escuridão…

O S.P.A. estava repleto de mutantes. Vestiam fatos de exército e estavam munidos da mais vasta coleção de objetos de prata. Alguns seguravam estacas, bestas, outros punhais, adagas, conjuntos de agulhas, pistolas com balas de prata, amplificadores de ultrassom e é claro enormes espadas de prata cravejadas de rubis. Nunca antes vira o exército tão armado e intimidador.

- Nami "Arma Branca", chegaste mesmo na hora.- ouvi a voz de Arlong sair das sombras

Tinha um grande cinturão de espigões de prata e a espada era a maior e mais mortífera.

- O que se está a passar?- perguntei, cautelosamente

- Nami, tivemos uma pista sobre os vampiros desta vez verdadeira. Vamos, neste preciso momento, para a floresta.

- Quais são os teus planos, Arlong?- perguntei, semicerrando os olhos

- Não é evidente, minha descontente protegida? Vamos realizar uma batida pela floresta e tu vais ser a chave…

- O que quer dizer com isso?- inquiri, desconfiada

- Verás…

Não gostei do tom dele e aquela resposta fez os pelos dos meus braços se eriçarem. Colocou-me a máscara e virou-se para os meio-monstros.

-Superiores, hoje temos uma missão importante- proclamou com a voz fervorosa- Poderá este ser o dia em que apanhámos aquelas criaturas deploráveis a que chamam vampiros? Não o sabemos ainda... Sabemos, não obstante, que é vital entregarmo-nos a esta demanda, todos nós somos procuradores de um mundo que prospera amanhã. Um mundo livre de parasitas, um mundo em que dominaremos, como raça superior que é o lugar que sempre merecemos, durante toda esta vida agitada. Procurem cada centímetro daquela terra, cada erva, cada folha! Encontrei essa escumalha, usem as vossas armas polidas para rasgar a carne desses mortos-vivos… Roubem qualquer joia que eles transportarem… Façam-nos sentir a ira e a fúria da verdadeira força… MATEM SEM HESITAR! HOMENS,MULHERES,CRIADORES E CRIAS! QUERO AS CABEÇAS DELES!

- Sim, grande Arlong, Rei dos Superiores!- aclamaram os meio-monstros, sedentos de sangue e morte.

Quando saímos, já eram poucos os veículos que circulavam na estrada. Arlong certificou-se que o caminho estava livre e mandou-nos sair. Os mutantes eram consideravelmente mais velozes, mas eu era a "Arma Branca" por algum motivo, acompanhei-os.

Os meus pés adaptaram-se automaticamente ao solo irregular da floresta. Senti um cheiro intenso a madressilva e o indiscritível odor, que provava que a água da chuva tocara aqueles bosques. Permaneci alerta, atenta a qualquer ruído, um fluxo de adrenalina correu-me pelas veias. Os meus olhos perscrutavam o desconhecido. Ouvi os passos silenciosos dos meio-monstros sobre as folhas. Observei as pegadas no chão de terra batida.

- Senhor, não estou a ver vampiros por aqui…-afirmou um mutante

- Eles aparecerão… Nami, vem.

Pressenti novamente a ameaça por trás daquele pedido. Arlong apareceu por trás de mim e agarrou-me. Levou-me para baixo da luz do luar e retirou do cinturão um espigão.

- O que pensas que estás a fazer?- inquiri, tentando mostrar coragem, mas a voz saiu-me débil

Arlong riu-se.

- Não te preocupes, Nami. O nosso sangue não atrai vampiros, por outro lado… tu tens sangue de "Arma Branca"…

- Tu não…

- Fica descansada, não nos é útil que morras. Só precisamos de lhes captar a atenção.- explicou

Ergueu a palma da minha mão. Espetou o espigão na parte carnuda e retirou bruscamente, fazendo-me soltar um grito de dor. O sangue escorreu, imediatamente pela mão, que ele apertou antes de se afastar. Olhei em volta, dezenas de pares de olhos vermelhos e impiedosos fitavam a minha mão, que sangrava em abundância.

_-"Fantástico…"_

Observei os meio-monstros apanharem os monstros distraídos e cravarem os afiados objetos de prata neles, avistei almas serem roubadas, corpos desmembrados e uma cabeça rodopiou pelo ar quando Arlong agitou a gigantesca espada. Os vampiros perceberam que era uma armadilha e apesar da vontade desesperada e tresloucada de se apossarem do meu sangue, o seu sentido de sobrevivência e auto-preservação levou a melhor sobre eles. Começaram a correr, meras manchas da cor da lua cheia, precipitadas em todas as direções.

Tive um vislumbre de uma mulher pálida, que estava prestes a ser alvejada por uma seta prateada, disparada por uma das bestas dos meio-monstros. No último segundo, um homem vampiro pôs-se na sua frente, levando ele com a seta. Falhou o coração por centímetros e o sangue começou a alastrar-se pela camisa dele, lambendo o frágil tecido. Senti uma dor ameaçar derrubar-me.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

A Hancock pressentiu o perigo e tentou correr, mas parecia ser tarde de mais. A minha raça estava a ser capturada e destruída pelos meio-monstros. Quando ela ia ser atingida pela seta daquele mutante, eu coloquei-me à frente, senti a sua mente gritar "Luffy, não!" e quando dei por mim, estava coberto pelo meu próprio sangue, caindo aos poucos no chão de terra batida.

Eu sei que não tinha motivos para a salvar, que era estúpido arriscar a minha vida por alguém como ela. Mas, por mais que a odiasse, por mais que eu fosse um pau mandado nas mãos dela… ainda era a minha criadora, aquela que me protegera nos primeiros e tristes anos da minha morte. E lá no fundo, ela só agia daquela maneira porque gostava de mim. Era aquele o motivo por que estava ali, vulnerável e à espera da verdadeira morte.

Senti-me ser arrastado pesadamente pelo chão da floresta, abri os olhos e estava a ser transportado pela Caçadora, mexi-me, inquieto, com os sentidos a dizerem-me que me devia sentir ameaçado.

- Se tentares alguma coisa, mato-te.- ameaçou

Fui semi-arrastado, semi-transportado pela floresta. De vez em quando, ouviam-se ruídos violentos e a Caçadora escondia-me atrás de uns pequenos amontoados de rochas que fomos encontrando. Levou-me para um local, onde se podiam ouvir ruídos já distantes da luta na batida. A Caçadora pousou-me no chão, arrancou-me com cuidado a seta prateada e suspirou. Senti a máscara que me obrigaram usar rodeada de pequenos fragmentos que me queimavam a pele. A rapariga inclinou-se sobre mim e despejou-me um frasco com um líquido azul na boca. Rasgou uma manga da minha camisa e enxugou a mão golpeada.

- Importas-te? Já nunca mais vais poder utilizá-la e não…

- Não, tudo bem. O que foi aquilo que me deste?

- Antídoto para a prata, assim podes regenerar-te.- respondeu- Trouxe-te também estes animais, disseste que não caças humanos…- prosseguiu

- Não, não caço- estendi a mão para as lebres que ela me oferecia- Mas, nos meus dias prefiro tigres e lobos.

- Hmm… lamento, mas não possuímos os requisitos...A minha mão não te atrai? Os vampiros costumam ficar sedentos depois das experiências de morte eminente…

- Não fazes ideia do quanto…- respondi-lhe

Naquele momento todas as minhas forças me impulsionavam a beber da mão da Caçadora. Ela tinha o cheiro mais irresistível que eu já conhecera, era como se o sangue dela me prometesse tudo o que eu queria. Senti a minha boca encher-se de veneno que tive de engolir uma após outra vez. A minha garganta tornava-se insuportável, como se me tivessem enfiado uma espada de prata pela goela abaixo, ainda assim nada naquela natureza justificava a morte de alguém, muito menos dela, que era a última pessoa que eu esperaria que me salvasse a pele.

- Não eras tu que me querias ver morto?

- Nem tu merecias morrer daquela maneira… Eu quero que sejas morto por minhas mãos… Seria uma pena que morresses por causa de uma setinha que nem te era destinada. Quando morreres vai ser depois de uma luta entre nós, de igual para igual.

- Parece-me justo.

Ela estava a atar o farrapo da manga no ferimento, parei-a.

- O que foi?

- Está a doer-te.- afirmei com segurança

- Não podes ter a certeza disso…

- Posso, eu sinto.

- Tu…?

- Sei uma maneira rápida de parar a dor.

Ergui o meu pulso e cravei nele as minhas presas, abrindo dois orifícios. Ela estava debruçada sobre mim. Encostei-lhe o pulso aos lábios, fazendo-a acidentalmente engolir algumas gotas do meu sangue.

- Que nojo! O que é que estás a fazer?

- Bebe, essa mistela cura.

- Uma ova que cura!

- Se não acreditas em mim, vê por ti mesma!

Contrariada, desenrolou o farrapo e podia observar-se agora, onde estivera uma ferida aberta, um pequeno golpe quase cicatrizado. A Caçadora arregalou os olhos brilhantes.

- Desta é que eu não estava à espera!

Passou a língua ao de leve pelo meu pulso e o golpe na mão dela já não existia.

- Espantoso! Eu não… não te vou dar o meu sangue…

- Não te peço isso. Salvaste a minha vida, era o mínimo que podia fazer e que prova tenho eu que te dei o meu sangue?

Ela agarrou-me o pulso, estava curado.

- Monstro…- proferiu entre dentes

Eu ri-me e sentei-me no chão.

XXX

_**Nami**_

- Como eu gostava de saber quem está por trás dessa máscara...- começou

- Fiquemos assim. Tu também não tiras a tua.

- Verdade.- concordou, sorrindo

- Os meio-monstros perderam-me de vista, isto é mau.

- Eles são tantos, não dão por ti…

- Mas, eu sou a… sou importante para eles.

- Não deves ser tão importante como essa tal "Arma Branca" que todos falam… Sabes quem é ela?

- Não-menti- E mesmo que soubesse não te poderia dizer. Punha em risco a vida dele…

- Oh, é um humano?

_- "Bingo…"- _pensei vitoriosa

- Acho que já falei demais- tentei parecer preocupada

Ele não era mesmo muito esperto, era tão fácil de enganar…

- Não queres dizer quem é porque pões em risco a vida dele?

- E a minha.- admiti

- Vocês estão juntos?

- O quê!

- És mulher dele?

- Não!- respondi indignada

A ideia de me ter casado comigo própria era bastante perturbadora.

- Olha, lá por nos pôr em perigo aos dois não quer dizer que estejamos casados…

Ficou confuso, realmente para vampiro era lento…

- Olá, terra para monstro? Honestamente, como é que te podes chamar a ti próprio vampiro?

Começou-se a rir.

- É mesmo!- exclamou, deixando-me estupefacta- Acho que é por causa dos dentes ou coisa assim…- coçou a cabeça

- E dos olhos…- murmurei, olhando hipnotizada para os olhos com cor um pouco mais escura que o ocaso

- Isso também.- olhou para mim curioso

Saí do transe, rapidamente.

- De qualquer modo, onde é que foste buscar essas ideias?

- O quê? Ah! Foi a minha criadora que me disse!

_- "Uau, ela conseguia ser assim…?"_

- Olha bem para nós. Neste momento, tu és um vampiro. Os vampiros estão a ser caçados e muito provavelmente, mortos. Eu sou uma caçadora que ajudou um vampiro a fugir, numa batida importante para o domínio dos mutantes. Seria condenada por traição…

- Então,- disse ele, batendo-me nas costas- oi, esconde-te, vais morrer!

- Idiota!- dei-lhe um murro na cabeça- Escondidos, estamos nós!

- Ahh! Foi o que eu disse- bateu com o punho na palma da mão

- Não foi nada!- gritei- Ouve bem, aos olhos dos meio-monstros, eu sou uma traidora e tu escumalha. Se nos descobrem, estamos mortos!

- Quêêêêêêê! Estou casado contigo?- exclamou, com os olhos a saltarem das órbitras

- Idiota! Por isso é que eu falei em nós, estamos os dois em perigo pelo mesmo motivo, mas não estamos casados!

- Ufa- bufou- Não estou casado com ela…- murmurou baixinho

- Que alívio todo é esse!

Desatou a rir às gargalhadas.

- Foi… interessante.

Olhei-o furiosa. Ele não tinha reprimenda.

- Obrigado, Caçadora… por me teres salvo. Vemo-nos por aí.

- Onde é que pensas que vais?- gritei

- Pois, é verdade…

Levantou-me como se fosse um boneco de papel e colocou-me às cavalitas.

- O que é que PENSAS que estás a fazer?- perguntei, irada

- A ajudar-te.- esboçou um sorriso endiabrado, que vi dificilmente na escuridão.

- Como?

- Verás…

Correu velozmente pelo chão traiçoeiro da floresta, nunca antes experimentara algo tão rápido. Ele podia ser lento… mas era só psicologicamente. Senti-me como se estivesse a viajar na asa de um avião, mas era um avião muito quente. Achei isso estranho, queria perguntar-lhe como é que era possível ele ser quente, se era um vampiro. No entanto, a velocidade a que íamos não me permitiu falar e após ter engolido três baforadas de ar frio, desisti. Apertei os braços em torno dele, receando cair.

_- __**"Não te preocupes, não te deixo cair."**_

_- "Tinha-me esquecido desta nossa particularidade…"_

Ouvi a gargalhada dele ecoar na minha mente, era uma gargalhada familiar.

- "_Não quero que isto seja pessoal…"- _comecei, receosa, não sabendo quão privada pode ser a temperatura corporal para um vampiro- "_Porque é que tu és quente? Quer dizer… tu és um sanguessuga! Não é suposto seres um bloco de gelo?"_

_- __**"Não foi pessoal"**__- _tranquilizou-me- **"**_**Na verdade, já muitos me fizeram essa pergunta, na sua maioria vampiros. Eu não caço humanos e raramente me viro para os animais… Isso torna-me similar aos humanos. Também me perguntam como é que sou assim forte e consigo usar os meus poderes, sobrevivendo de forma tão limitada, mas eu escolhi treinar, como os humanos, ao invés de tentar ganhar força a partir da força de outros."**_

Fiquei fascinada, não eram de todo as respostas de que estava à espera. Aquele vampiro lutava mesmo contra a sua natureza. Perguntei-me porque ansiava tanto matá-lo, ele era tão justo quanto eu. Matá-lo e entregá-lo para alguém como Arlong só me fazia ser tão má quanto eles. Parámos numa clareira e ele pousou-me no chão com cuidado e colocou-se agachado em cima de mim, procurando não me magoar.

_- __**"Grita."**_

_- "O que é que…?"_

_- __**"Confia em mim."**_

O líder vampiro piscou-me o olho e fingiu que me atacava.

- Socorro! Fui apanhada e não tenho armas!- exclamei

Ele esboçou um sorriso aprovador, perante a minha representação. Os mutantes apareceram munidos de pistolas com balas de prata.

-_ "Ele é doido."_

Pôs-se de pé. Correu para o lado oposto, para eles não me alvejarem por engano e contornou as balas de prata com a velocidade de uma flecha, derrubando os mutantes como se fossem meros pinos de bowling. Os mutantes começaram a levantar-se aos poucos e aproximaram-se de mim.

-Estás bem, humana?- perguntaram

- Deixem-me passar, deixem-me passar!- ordenava Arlong

Levantei-me vagarosamente, mantendo a minha representação. Agarrei o braço com a mão oposta e fingi uma expressão de dor, fletindo um pouco os joelhos.

- Nami, o que aconteceu?- perguntou Arlong

- Ela foi atacada por um líder vampiro.- explicou um dos meio-monstros

- Como é que sabias que era líder…?- questionei o mutante, surpreendida

- Ele defendeu a mulher que era criadora dele e ouvi dizerem que ela era chefe, estava a persegui-los desde a zona oeste da mata. Os outros dispersaram, mas por pouco apanhávamos a chefe, quando ele se pôs à frente. Podíamos ter o líder, mas esta humana apareceu e disse "parem, ele é só meu", por isso fomos capturar outros. Sinceramente, Arlong, esta humana nem conseguiu derrotá-lo, tenho a certeza que ele tinha sido atingido pelas nossas setas de prata… Como é que ela pode ser…?

- A Nami é a "Arma Branca"!- a voz de Arlong ribombou, firmemente- Nami, o que é que aconteceu?

- Nós lutámos e ele ganhou.- menti

- Tenho a certeza que deste o teu melhor… pareces magoada… Ele não te mordeu, pois não?

- Não. Não o deixei tocar numa única gota do meu sangue. Mas, não o conseguiria aguentar muito mais…- continuei a representação- Obrigada por terem aparecido, rapazes.- sorri como que a desculpar-me

O mutante mostrou uma cara de desprezo e foram-se embora.

XXX

_**Arlong's side:**_

Os dois mutantes avançavam na calada da noite, pisando os pequenos fetos e heras que se encontravam no chão. Um deles dirigiu-se ao chefe:

- Confias nela, Arlong?

- Nunca confiei e nunca confiarei.

- Achas que ela disse a verdade?

- Foi bastante convincente, mas eu tenho a certeza que esta noite lhe fiz um golpe profundo na mão… e sabes o que vi?

- Está a morrer desse golpe?- tentou adivinhar

- Não, pelo contrário… não existia qualquer golpe. A Caçadora e o Líder são mais próximos do que julgávamos.

- O que fazemos? Matamo-la?

- Não, ela é demasiado valiosa… é a "Arma Branca".

- Então o que sugere?

- Vigiem-na e vamos apanhá-la na boca do lobo… ou melhor dizendo… do morcego- riu-se e gargalhada era sombria, desprovida de diversão.

* * *

Well... espero que tenham gostado deste cap. Eu... eu sei que vocês já sabem -.- Mas eu realmente diverti-me a fazer ^^ Eu adoro as partes do Líder e da Caçadora :) Embora... há ali um momento que me pôs a roer as unhas e sim ele estava completamente em perigo de vida neste, senão fosse a Caçadora ;_; mas já está feito para ser assim xD Obrigada por todo o apoio!

_**O próximo vem quarta ^^ Review, please, please! ^^**_


	8. Distâncias e Humilhações

_Bem... antes de tudo quero dizer obrigada por todo o apoio que me têm dado. Os meus agradecimentos especiais vão como sempre para Sahara, Leh, Rita, RikiOnePiece, Traffy-kun and, of course, thank you so much, Creao ^^ RikiOnePiece, chegou ao meu conhecimento que hoje celebras o teu aniversário por isso... Parabéns ^^ e não te distraias ou o Luffy come o teu bolo xD __Rita, não digas que pena que ela não morreu porque se ela morresse o Luffy ia com ela ;_; _Bem... surgiram perguntas depois de um momento tão importante xD **  
**

**P: Porque é que a Hancock não ajudou o Luffy? **

_R: Eu queria dizer que era por ser má como as cobras... mas não posso -.- Bem, ela não ajudou porque todos os vampes sem exceção estavam a ser perseguidos e ela nada pôde fazer senão fugir e fintar ^^'_

**P: A Hancock acha que o Luffy está morto?**

_R: Bem... se queres dizer morto como mais morto do que ele já está... digamos que ela não acha isso porque ela sabe que se ele estivesse ela já tinha batido a bota... _

**P: Queres dizer que, se a cria morrer , a criadora também morre?**

_R: O vínculo é tão forte que se um morrer o outro morre também. Muitos criadores libertaram as crias para não correrem o risco de morrerem por vínculo.**  
**_

**P: Os vamps podem apanhar escaldões?**

_R: Pergunta interessante... Se os vampes cumprirem a condição especial... :D aquilo que provoca aos humanos um escaldão a eles sai a pele e vem nova. Eles regeneram rapidamente, mas não deixa de ser um processo doloroso ^^' Mas, são casos raros. É raro eles saírem durante o dia quanto mais isso..._

**P: O sangue de todos os vamps é curativo?**

_R: Sim... eles têm uma capacidade de regeneração incrível, eficaz e muito útil. Embora... há uns que sabem melhor que outros de acordo com a personalidade e interior do vampe ^^ A Nami ficou bem servida, não tenham pena dela xD_

_E com isto acabaram-se as perguntas do cap 7. Este cap é mais "normal" se é que me estou a fazer entender. Nada naquela escola consegue ser normal xD É mais calmo, mas espero que gostem ^^ E prometo, principalmente a ti, Rita, que falaste nisso, que o do Baile de Halloween é a seguir a este ^^ _

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Tinham passado semanas e semanas desde que vira o Líder. O Luffy faltara à escola durante duas semanas depois da batida que eu tive, apareceu e tornou a faltar durante a última semana. Fiz potes de exercícios para a Boa, mas a Tashigi foi compreensiva e ajudou-nos até na organização do Baile de Halloween.

Não queria pensar nas emoções que sentira quando estivera com o Líder da última vez. Ele tinha-me ajudado, realmente… Não fora minimamente castigada e os mutantes acreditaram na minha versão dos acontecimentos.

Passaram-se dias longos, demasiado longos. As tentativas de amizade do Luffy caíram por terra e eu comecei a ignorá-lo. Apesar das minhas tentativas de convencer os meus colegas a trocar de lugar comigo nas aulas em que o via, eles apenas esboçavam sorrisos irónicos e Vivi conseguira ficar ao lado de Kohza por isso eu não me passava pela cabeça pedir-lhe. Apesar de tudo, fingia que existia uma espessa muralha entre os nossos lugares e sempre que ele me lançava os sorrisos convidativos, eu punha mais tijolos na muralha, lembrando-me do quanto ele me iria magoar.

O Baile seria realizado no dia seguinte e todos os alunos estavam alegres e nada perturbava a sua euforia, nem mesmo os pósteres afixados dos dias em que seriam feitos os exames finais.

- "_Caramba, com todos os meus problemas de viver entre mundos, ainda tenho de ser presenteada com exames?"- _pensei irónica, quando li o quadro de avisos com Vivi

Bonney afixou um cartaz vermelho brilhante por cima dos folhetos de aspeto oficial. Vivi ficou chocada.

- O que é, Vi? Não podem estragar-nos a felicidade com esta porcaria, ainda nem chegámos ao Natal!- bufou, exasperada

Infelizmente para Bonney, a prof. Tashigi viu as ações da sua aluna indisciplinada.

- Jewelry Bonney! O que é que a menina pensa que está a fazer?

- Nada, 'stora… Estava a retirar este cartaz sobre o baile, quem faz uma coisa destas…?- Tashigi lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e Bonney retirou o cartaz

- Cala-te, Vivi! Não digas nada!

Vivi esboçou um sorriso vitorioso e seguiu-me.

- Hey, Vivi. Já sabes com quem vai a Bonney?

- Não, não sei, Nami.

Dirigimo-nos para a aula de Português. Vivi sentou-se no lugar do costume e eu tive de aguentar a secretária vazia, que me causava um vazio. Por mais muralhas que erguesse entre nós, eu sabia que ele estava ali e naquele momento, apesar de estar feliz por não ter de me esforçar e ignorá-lo, sentia-me sozinha. Ignorei as explicações sucedidas da prof. sobre a interpretação das obras e desenhei nas margens das minhas folhas de apontamentos.

No final da aula, tinha desenhado um par de olhos negros e um par de olhos vermelhos e dois sorrisos endiabrados, um com presas afiadas e outro normal. Os dois de cortar a respiração. Fiquei furiosa comigo mesma e não querendo passar mais tempo que o necessário na companhia daquela prof. marada, saí, levando o caderno e os apontamentos na mão.

- A aula foi um pouco aborrecida hoje, não foi, Nami?- perguntou Vivi

- O quê? Oh, sim, foi…

- Olá! Hey, Nami, que tens aí?- perguntou Bonney, apontando para os meus apontamentos

- Nada.- escondi-os

Bonney puxou-os e revelou os desenhos.

- Pensei que não gostavas de vampiros…

- E não gosto, entrei em transe… Quando isso acontece começo a desenhar, sem saber o que desenho.- retorqui levemente corada

- Ok… isso é estranho…

- Há quem durma e há quem sonhe acordada. A Nami desenha acordada!- disse Usopp, tentando parecer inteligente

- Pois, porque todos nós desenhamos a dormir, Usopp…- comentou Cathy, ironicamente

- Ah…

- De qualquer maneira, como estão a correr os preparativos para o Baile?- mudei de assunto

- Vai ser amanhã à noite, por isso ainda temos algum tempo…- afirmou Sanji- Na verdade, vai ser ótimo, temos as malditas aulas, mas à noite … festa!

- É um baile, Sanji…- eu e a Vivi revirámos os olhos

- Um baile é uma festa, mas é muito melhor!- respondeu Sanji, quase a deitar fumo pelas narinas de tanta emoção

As raparigas ali presentes reviraram os olhos. Comprámos o nosso almoço na cantina e sentámo-nos na mesa do costume. Zoro e Robin tinham dois tabuleiros na frente deles e conversavam, sem tocar nos pratos de comida, tornei a sentir o mesmo vazio de antes, ao vê-los sozinhos.

- O que é suposto isto ser?- perguntou Cathy

- Acho que se chamam almôndegas e esse amontoado amarelo pegajoso é massa.- respondeu Sanji, movimentando as mãos como se fosse um velho a cofiar a barba, provocando o riso geral

- Câl ê o brobolema?- perguntou Bonney, com a boca tão cheia que foi uma surpresa ver que conseguia produzir um som- A coumida 'tá goa!

Revirei os olhos e lembrei-me do idiota da noite da batida novamente, perdendo-me em pensamentos.

- Nami!

- Ah?

Sanji fez uma expressão ofendida e virou-se penosamente para o tabuleiro.

- O que é que eu fiz?- perguntei

Os outros riram-se e comecei a ficar realmente confusa.

- Sanji, Bonney? Já trataram da comida?- principiei

- A Bonney comeu tudo o que eu cozinhei!- retorquiu, obviamente furioso

- Só queria saber se as pessoas não iam ter um ataque de vómito.- tentou defender-se, o que só piorou as coisas

- Ataque de vómito? Ataque de vómito! Nunca ninguém poderia vomitar depois de comer a minha comida! Só se estivessem doentes e tornariam a comer do vomitado, sentindo-se culpados de a terem deitado fora!

- Bonney, vomitaste?- perguntou Vivi

- Não.- reconheceu- Na verdade, até estava bastante comestível.

Sanji olhou-a de canto, ainda visivelmente irascível. Tornei a mudar de assunto.

- Franky, já falaste com o teu amigo rockeiro?

- Sim e ele vai dar um concerto de arromba!

- Ao menos isso! Agora a comida….É mesmo lamentável, Sanji…- repreendeu Usopp

- Foi a Bonney!- respondeu Sanji, mandando um pontapé a Usopp, que começou a disparar almôndegas com o garfo como uma fisga

- Vocês são mesmo infantis, comportem-se! São finalistas!- repreendi-os, direcionando os meus punhos para as cabeças deles

- Desculpa, Nami.- responderam

Suspirei de impaciência e voltei-me para Vivi.

- Então e tu Vivi?- disse, com um sorriso mais simpático

- Já arranjei as decorações- respondeu, sorrindo de satisfação- Penduro-as amanhã ao fim da tarde. O Treinador Smoker considera que não devemos colocá-las até acabarem todas as aulas de Educação Física e eu estou de acordo.- acrescentou

- Parece-me bem- aprovei - Mas, e as luzes?- lembrei-me subitamente

- Descansa Nami, eu e Cathy já tratámos disso e está dentro do orçamento- informou Margaret

- Mas, o que é que eu faço?

- Podes ajudar-me com as decorações, Nami.- propôs Vivi

- Claro.- aceitei

-E… achávamos interessante se subisses ao palco e interpretasses um tema com os "Bone".- acrescentou Franky

- O quê? Cantar? Não sei cantar gótico…

- O Brook não vai cantar gótico.- declarou o responsável pela música- Vai cantar Rock.

- Oh…

- E então? Alinhas?

- Talvez…

- Esta é a nossa Nami!- Franky ergueu a garrafa de cola

Esbocei um meio-sorriso e brindei com eles, ainda surpresa com aquilo em que me tinha metido.

Com _ele _ausente, era Zoro quem atraía a atenção das raparigas e não foi uma surpresa ter encontrado Bonney embasbacada a olhar para ele. Levantou-se, pareceu ter decidido algo. Atravessou o refeitório, eu já sabia o que ela ia fazer…

-Bonney, não!

Tarde demais…

- Tu. Eu. Baile de Halloween. Amanhã.- vociferou- Às sete em minha casa.- esboçou um sorriso entusiástico e rasgado

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

- Quem és tu?- perguntou, olhando para ela com superioridade

- Jewelry Bonney.- respondeu sacudindo os cabelos, com vivacidade

- Como queiras…- o rapaz de cabelo verde levantou-se, despejando o tabuleiro e virou-lhe as costas- Retardada, não achas?- comentou para a irmã

Bonney saiu a correr da cantina.

- Tu um dia vais perder essa mania!- empurrei-o, sentindo os olhos de todos naquela cantina se virarem para mim- Achas-te muito superior por conseguires impedir o irmão mais novo de ter uma amiga, não é? Se queres ter amigos, sê mais simpático em vez de impedires quem já o é de os conseguir! Metes-me nojo, seu insensível!

- O Luffy…- ele viu a dor nos meus olhos e esboçou um sorriso irónico- O LUFFY- fez-me estremecer, riu-se da minha expressão- Não. Quer. Saber. De. Ti.- pronunciou cada palavra de forma trocista

Dei-lhe uma bofetada e não corri, mantendo a dignidade e uma expressão de indiferença. Senti-me humilhada em frente de todos aqueles alunos. Ele tocara no meu ponto fraco, dissera exatamente aquilo que a minha mente se esforçava por ocultar. Passei pela mesma porta que Bonney empurrara bruscamente e segui para os sanitários, onde encontrei a Bonney a tentar conter as lágrimas.

- Nami? Estás a chorar?

Não me apercebi da humidade que escorria pelos meus olhos. Apressei-me a limpar a cara.

- Não te preocupes comigo. Estás bem?

Ela não respondeu. Abracei-a.

- Eu sei o que estás a passar…

- Não, não sabes! Como é que podes saber! Tu és a Nami! A rapariga perfeita! Nunca foste humilhada publicamente e foi posta em causa a tua beleza ou popularidade ou qualquer coisa assim!

- Bonney, já fui humilhada publicamente, acabei de o ser!

- Foste?

- Sim. Por aquele brutamontes, insensível, cabeça de melancia, neandertal…- comecei a gritar

- WOW. Calma, Nami! Também o convidaste para o baile?

- Claro que não! Eu defendi-te e disse-lhe umas verdades…

- Então foi ele o humilhado, Nami!

- Não, ele disse… Bonney, por favor, não me faças isto…- implorei com um nó na garganta

- Nami… Está bem, eu acredito em ti- tentou alegrar-me- Fui uma idiota por convidar aquele idiota!

- Foste mesmo- dei um meio-sorriso- O que é que te passou pela cabeça?

- Nada. Foi esse o motivo!

- Merecias um banano!- ameacei com um sorriso

- Então vamos ter com eles?- sugeriu

- Sim, vamos.

Lavámos a cara rapidamente nos lavatórios e saímos. Vivi estava à porta.

- Quis ver como estavam, mas achei que preferiam ficar sozinhas… Estás bem, Nami?- perguntou amavelmente

- Foi assim tão grave?- questionou Bonney- Pior do que eu?

- Sim, no teu caso… Tu não tens sentimentos para com o Zoro, pois não, Bonney?

- Não, nenhuns. Mas, esse maldito é sexy! Mas o que é que isso tem a ver?

- Nada, foi só por perguntar. A tua humilhação não foi tão má, então.- explicou, lançando-me um olhar significativo

- Vai lá, que nós já vamos ter, Bonney.- disse eu, fazendo-lhe sinal para que continuasse

Bonney olhou-nos com curiosidade e seguiu caminho.

- O que se passa, Vivi?

- Bom, Nami… deixa lá, não é assim uma coisa tão fácil de se falar como isso…

- Anda…- tornei a entrar, desta vez com Vivi- Não me importo, gosto de falar contigo… está bem.

- Nami…- hesitou- É sobre o que o cabeça dura te disse… tu não parecias importada, mas ficaste magoada, não ficaste?

- Sim…

- Eu sei que não te magoaria se tu não… Nami, tu gostas _dele, _não é? Não estou a falar do Zoro…

- Pelo teu tom, percebi que não era do Zoro que estavas a falar.- confirmei

- E então…?- perguntou levemente corada- Desculpa, eu não devia ter tocado no assunto.

- Eu… não faz mal, Vi. O que é que te parece?

Ela corou mais em resposta.

- Então, é aquilo que estás a pensar.

- Oh…

- Pois…

- _Ele_…- murmurou surpreendida

- Sim, _ele_…- sussurrei, também sem acreditar

Juntámo-nos aos outros. Sanji olhava-me com um misto de tristeza e satisfação própria, os outros evitavam o meu olhar, constrangidos.

- Nami, agora é o teu tempo livre!- exclamou Bonney, quebrando o gelo

- Oh, não!- lamentei-me- Porquê!- deixei-os surpreendidos.

- O que se passa? Preferes ter aulas?

- Preferia ter menos tempo para pensar…- expliquei

Reviraram os olhos. A campainha tocou, como que anunciando o fim do meu sossego. Os meus amigos seguiram para as respetivas aulas, deixando-me entregue a mim mesma. Como já fazia parte da minha rotina, fui para a "Sala de Multimédia" e consultei "O Atlas".

Era um dos meus livros preferidos. Bellemere costumava mostrar-mo quando eu era mais nova. Mas, como sempre, devido à ligação existente entre os meus pensamentos, pensar em Bellemere lembrou-me a morte dela; a morte dela lembrou-me a minha adesão aos meio-monstros; a minha adesão aos meio-monstros recordou-me a minha tarefa atual; a minha tarefa atual é dar cabo do líder vampiro. A minha cabeça ficou perdida no líder vampiro e por sua vez perdeu-se no Luffy, o que me lembrou o que tinha acontecido. E pronto, acabara-se o meu sossego.

Abandonei a "Sala de Multimédia", quando foi dado início da última aula. A turma não se concentrava nos jogos, por isso o Treinador mandou-nos correr. O treino duro surtiu um efeito positivo. Impossibilitou-me de pensar, pois era vital que me mantivesse focada em não parar de respirar. Quando saímos, estávamos todos uns farrapos, mas todos os alunos ficaram novamente entusiasmados com o dia seguinte.

Conduzi de volta a casa e tive uma noite normal para variar: jantei, tomei um duche relaxante, acabei os trabalhos para a grande lambisgoia e ouvi música até adormecer e cair novamente no mundo _dele_.

* * *

_Espero que apesar de ser mais secante que tenham gostado ^^' Bem... mais uma vez obrigada por tudo ^^ Aquela estalada foi bem dada, não foi? xD Bem... espero que continuem a seguir a fic e que continuem a gostar._

_**O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review, please ^^**_


	9. Danças de Fogo, Momentos de Luz

_Bem, como prometido, cá estou eu com o cap do Baile ^^ Antes de começar quero agradecer a todos os que leram, com especial atenção para os que mandaram reviews do último cap ^^ Obrigada, Sahara, Leh, Rita, Traffy-kun, RikiOnePiece, 2Captain and thank you, Creao! Leh, mais uma vez parabéns pela tua fic, adorei! :D Este cap não é de perigo e ação e talvez seja um pouco feminino ^^', mas ainda assim eu gostaria muito que lessem porque como já disse... há caps para tudo e isto é um Romance ^^' e por isso estão à espera de quê? ^^' _

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Acordei, ainda triste, por causa da tarde anterior e de tudo, em geral. Não fora convocada para a parte dupla da minha vida, mas isso não me fazia sentir muito melhor. Tentei pensar que queria ser a Caçadora para poder matar monstros e não por ter esperança de poder voltar a estar com o Líder. Isto era tudo de loucos. Vesti-me, preparei a maquilhagem e o fato para depois não ocorrerem imprevistos e depois de uma taça de papas de aveia, subi para minha moto.

Cheguei à escola. A Bonney já se recompusera da humilhação e estava agora a dançar a conga, abanando as ancas, alegremente.

- Estamos muito contentes hoje…- comentei

- É Halloween, miúda! Noite no baile!

- Buhuh!- Usopp apareceu por trás de mim, tentando assustar-me

- Usopp!- exclamei reprovadora

Bonney riu-se.

- Lembram-se de quando éramos pré-adolescentes e organizámos aquilo da casa-assombrada?- perguntou

- Sim! Tu até querias pôr palhaços, porque os achavas assustadores…- respondeu Usopp com os olhos perdidos em memórias de juventude- E nós depois enchemos-te o nariz de chantilly de morango e tu pensaste que tinhas sido mordida por um Palhaço Zombie!

- Mas, os palhaços têm o nariz vermelho…- declarei com uma expressão de confusão a assomar-me o rosto

- É a Bonney e basta…- justificou

Rimo-mos e o Sanji juntou-se a nós.

- Mellorine!- exclamou, olhando para Bonney

- Obrigada, Sanji…- respondeu Bonney, corando de satisfação

- Não, Bonney. Foi a sobremesa que eu preparei para o bufet.

- Oh…

- Agora, temos é de fazer as sobremesas parecer de Halloween.- disse Vivi

- Não te preocupes, minha linda, já tratei de tudo.- tranquilizou-a Sanji, presunçosamente

A Campainha deu início às aulas e dirigi-me para o edifício dois. Olhei com mágoa para o lugar vazio, uma vez mais. A prof. atirou-me um dos seus sorrisos de júbilo e os seus cabelos esvoaçaram atrás das costas. Os olhos azuis tentavam penetrar os meus, com intensidade. Talvez, imaginando o rumo dos meus pensamentos… Sentei-me no meu lugar e, como sempre, mantive a esperança secreta de que era só um atraso. Uma esperança, que tinha diminuído ao longo de todos aqueles dias vagarosos. Os alunos começaram a mostrar-se desconfortáveis com a situação. Boa Hancock pigarreou e começou, então, a aula. Uma vez mais, vi-me mergulhada numa sonolência e no final da aula tornara a desenhar os mesmos motivos, o que me causou uma grande frustração.

Depois de um escasso, mas refrescante intervalo na companhia do meu grupo fiel de amigos, dirigi-me então para o edifício quatro, onde me vi rodeada de antiguidades, trazidas pela prof. Nyon. A irmã _dele _fitou-me com um ar resoluto, mas os olhos dela espelhavam um misto de frustração e pena. Decidi, então, que no final da aula iria confrontá-la.

Quando a campainha findou a aula de História, dirigi-me à secretária de Robin. Ela manteve-se impassível e olhou longamente para mim.

- Eu e tu precisamos de falar.- declarei

Pensei que ela negaria, pensei que me ignoraria, mas nunca pensei que seria aquela a resposta.

- Eu sei, Nami.

Percorremos o corredor até encontrar um canto vazio no edifício.

- O teu irmão de cabelo verde mentiu-me, não foi?- perguntei, com a espetativa a pulsar-me nas veias

- O que te leva a pensar dessa maneira?- inquiriu, calmamente

- Não estou minimamente envolvida com vocês, mas ainda assim continuo a ser desprezada pela prof. Boa e os teus olhares também mostram alguma coisa. Não tens qualquer motivo para estares frustrada por minha causa ou ter pena de mim. Também a Boa não tem qualquer motivo para me odiar assim tanto.

- És observadora…- afirmou, com um sorriso enigmático- Porém, é exatamente por isso que o Luffy está enganado. Ou seja, vocês não podem ficar juntos.

- Ele… o Luffy disse isso? Só quero ser amiga dele…

- Está demasiado em jogo, minha cara… "amiga colorida"?- comentou, fazendo-me corar

- Eu…

- Lamento por vocês, mas não pode ser.

- O Zoro mentiu.- tomei aquilo como uma confirmação

- Isso não muda nada, ele fez isso para bem do Luffy.

- Não consigo perceber, porque é que nós…?

- Está demasiado em jogo, mas infelizmente não te pode ser revelado. Deixa-o, só estás a dificultar-lhe as coisas.

- Se o Zoro mentiu… então eu vou continuar, se o Luffy realmente me quer por perto, não tenho motivos para me afastar! Aquele cabeça dura tentou que eu pensasse que ele não queria saber de mim, não foi? Para eu ignorá-lo e vocês fazerem-no pensar exatamente a mesma coisa só que nesse caso era eu a não querer saber dele. Obrigada, Robin.- agradeci ironicamente- Deste-me uma informação preciosa.

- Isso não muda nada. Faças o que fizeres, vais magoar-te. Ele não vai voltar a relacionar-se contigo. Não há nada que possam fazer, lamento.- pareceu sincera

- Porquê?- tornei a perguntar, um tanto desesperada

Ela não respondeu e saí do edifício, apressadamente. Pensei no que me magoaria mais… Se ele não me quisesse ou esta terrível verdade. As palavras da bela rapariga ecoavam na minha cabeça "Vocês não podem ficar juntos", "Está demasiado em jogo", "Isso não muda nada" "Não há nada que vocês possam fazer"… Porquê? O que é que podia ser mais grave do que eu ser uma caçadora de vampiros? Eu caçava monstros! Lidaria facilmente com qualquer problema quotidiano, seria algo assim que me separaria dele? Comecei a bufar, exasperada.

Reuni-me com o meu grupo ao almoço, estavam todos extremamente felizes com a ideia do Baile. Iriam descontrair da vida atribulada de adolescentes… De vidas atribuladas, percebia eu… Como já há semanas o tema de conversa, enquanto tentávamos fazer passar pela garganta um amontoado queimado com espinhas, foi o Baile de Halloween. Tentei parecer entusiasmada.

- Nami? O Brook perguntou-te o que gostarias de cantar…- informou Franky

- O quê? Oh…pois!

- Esqueceste-te?- perguntou, incrédulo

Naquele momento, com o caus que estava a minha cabeça, não foi uma surpresa para mim.

- Claro que não!- menti- É surpresa! Deixas-me falar com o Brook antes do concerto?

- Claro, não deve haver problema!

Dirigi-me ao edifício quatro para a última aula, que era Geografia. Era a minha disciplina preferida. Adorava interpretar mapas, conhecer novos países, oceanos… já era parte de mim. Era também a única aula em que a minha mente não se enchia de sonolência e a única além de Francês e História em que não tinha de ver o lugar vazio e esperar o seu ocupante.

O professor Crocodile começou a aula de modo natural. Distribuiu algumas fichas de trabalho e sentou-se na cadeira, já que a matéria estava dada. Fiz par com a Vivi e tentei abster-me de tudo o resto, contudo, as palavras de Robin pareciam ter sido permanentemente gravadas no meu córtex cerebral e insistiam em aparecer nos momentos mais inconvenientes.

Saí satisfeita com o fim das aulas, como muitos alunos. Vivi tinha ainda uma aula de Filosofia e depois dela, pendurámos inúmeros enfeites de Halloween para o baile. Ninguém pensaria que tinha sido ela a arranjar as decorações. Eram perfeitas para o Halloween. Na sua maioria, eram negras e prateadas. Tinha arranjado imitações de caveiras com lâmpadas de um verde fantasmagórico dentro, com a ajuda de Margaret e Cathy. Tinha também abóboras com expressões assustadoras, esqueletos, monstros, morcegos realistas,… Demorámos algum tempo para colocar tudo nos respetivos lugares, mas acabámos por sair satisfeitas com o trabalho.

Conduzi em direção a casa, para me preparar. Nojiko ainda não estava em casa, tomei um duche, lavei o cabelo e sequei-o até à última gota. Escovei os dentes meticulosamente e penteei o cabelo, dominando todas as minhas pontas ruivas e indisciplinadas. Vesti o vestido de Noiva Zombie, coloquei a maquilhagem com um toque típico de Halloween e o véu branco semi-rasgado, depois de ter dado um toque característico ao cabelo, tinha de me parecer um pouco zombie… Ouvi baterem à porta. Era Vivi.

Estava resplandecente, no fato de monstro-marinho. O cabelo azul-claro normalmente apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, estava solto e cobria-lhe as costas, contrastando com o tom mais escuro do fato. Sorriu-me docemente.

- Nami, que tal uma boleia?- ofereceu

- Ainda nem tinha pensado nisso…

- Vivi?- era Kohza

O rapaz estava vestido de lobisomem e conduzia um carro de aparência quase tão cara quanto o carro do Luffy.

- Aluguei este brinquedo para hoje.- declarou, seguindo o meu olhar- Vamos?

Entrei para o carro com Vivi e conversámos animadamente. Chegámos à escola. Não éramos os últimos, Cathy e o acompanhante ainda não tinham chegado. Margaret tinha encontrado um homem das cavernas e ele convidara-a ali mesmo para ser seu par.

Bonney, no seu caótico fato de enfermeira, estava a ser acompanhada por um rapaz alto, vestido de Conde Drácula. Era, para espanto de todos, o Sanji.

- Vocês vêm juntos?- perguntou Usopp

- Sim.- referiu Sanji, orgulhosamente- Aqui a minha enfermeira disse que eu precisava de uma injeção e eu decidi trazê-la primeiro ao Baile, antes de receber os seus cuidados médicos…

- Estou a ver que não seguiste de todo o meu conselho de vires de frigorífico de porta aberta…- pisei o pé de Bonney

- Disparate, eu até dava o meu cérebro a uma noiva assim...- comentou Sanji, provocador, o que resultou num ataque de ciúmes da parte da Bonney

- Bem vamos andando para dentro?- propôs Kohza

_- "Eu sou a única que não tenho par?"-_ fitei incrédula os casalinhos, dentro do ginásio

Os "Bone" ainda não tinham chegado e Franky pusera uma música ambiente, aconchegante. Afinal ele era o DJ do Baile… Tinha de entreter os convidados!

Quando o ginásio estava a abarrotar de alunos e professores a comerem aperitivos e darem um pé de dança, os "Bone" chegaram. Foram vivamente aplaudidos e Brook, que vestia um fato de esqueleto, dirigiu-se ao palco.

- Boa noite, rockeiros do outro mundo!

Os alunos gritavam e ouviram-se saudações.

- Estão preparados para perder a cabeça?

Vários alunos ergueram as caveiras luminosas em resposta.

- Então vamos começar!

A banda abriu o concerto de forma ruidosa e dali a um bocado estavam todos a dançar e abanar a cabeça perante a música vibrante. Quando a primeira música chegou aos últimos acordes, Brook agradeceu à multidão e prometeu que estaria de volta, rapidamente.

- Brook, meu, foste sensacional!- exclamou Franky

- Obrigada, vocês todos são um grande público!- elogiou

- Brook, quero apresentar-te a Nami. Ela é a rapariga que eu te falei, que vai cantar com vocês…

- Oh, prazer em conhecer-te!

- Igualmente!

- Bem… vou deixar-vos decidir a música…- murmurou com um toque de curiosidade na voz entusiástica

Decidi com a banda a música, que eles aprovaram. Curiosamente, eles sabiam os acordes. Foi mesmo uma sorte… Senti um martelar contra os meus ouvidos.

- Pessoal, vamos agora chamar uma aluna muito especial ao palco para interpretar um tema connosco. Quero um aplauso para a nossa lindíssima Noiva Zombie, Nami!

Os alunos aplaudiam, enquanto eu subia ao palco e me aproximava do microfone. Brook começou a dar os primeiros acordes. Vi expressões de reconhecimento na cara de alguns e comecei a cantar. Aquela música identificava-se com o meu estado de espírito, com os problemas da minha vida, com a escuridão que eu sentia naquele momento.

Nota: ( _O que está entre parêntesis e a negrito é o Brook, o que está sem parêntesis e a itálico é a Nami_)

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Pensei na ligação entre mim e o líder vampiro.

_Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb?  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Pensei nos problemas que tinha no meu relacionamento com o Luffy.

**(Wake me up)**

O Brook acompanhou-me com a sua voz grave.

_Wake me up inside  
_**(I can't wake up)  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**(Save me)**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Sentia-me cair na escuridão a cada passo que dava.

**(Wake me up)**  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Poderia ser a "Arma Branca", mas sentia-me como se fosse um peão na mão dos meio-monstros, como se fosse nada.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

**(Wake me up)**  
_Wake me up inside  
_**(I can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside_  
**(Save me)**  
_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**(Wake me up**)  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(I can't wake up)**  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me)**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**(I've been living a lie)**  
**(There's nothing inside)**  
_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

As luzes apagaram-se e todos ficaram às escuras.

**All of this time**

Uma outra voz além de Brook, uma voz mais jovem, começou a fazer-se ouvir. Brook calou-se, subitamente.

**I can't believe I couldn't see**

A voz continuou, como se me dissesse para a música não parar, para eu continuar a cantar.

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_  
**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**  
_Don't let me die here_  
**There must be something more**  
_Bring me to life_

**Wake me up  
**_Wake me up inside  
_**I can't wake up**_  
Wake me up inside  
_**Save me**_  
Call my name and save me from the dark_

**Wake me up**  
_Bid my blood to run  
_**I can't wake up**  
_Before I come undone_  
**Save me**  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_  
**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside**  
_Bring me to life…_

Terminei a música num agudo. As luzes reacenderam-se e a multidão começou a aplaudir, em êxtase. No entanto, eu só tinha olhos para o zombie que me fixava do outro lado com um microfone na mão.

Luffy tinha um fato simples preto, artisticamente esfarrapado e o rosto coberto de manchas relaxadas e ainda assim continuava o rapaz mais bonito que eu alguma vez vira, para não dizer zombie, porque realmente havia rapazes que ficavam muito feios com esse tipo de maquilhagem. O Halloween é para assustar por isso eles não têm culpa…

Ele sorriu-me de uma maneira que quase esqueci o quanto me fizera sofrer. Eu disse quase… Desci do palco e ele caminhou na minha direção.

- Surpresa!- exclamou com um sorriso rasgado

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Fiquei de acompanhar uma certa dama ao Baile de Halloween…- respondeu com um sorriso adorável

- Lu…Luffy…

Eu senti-me corar até à raiz dos cabelos, ele riu-se.

- Então resolveste dar um show…- respondi, cruzando os braços- Como é que conseguiste o microfone?

- Levei emprestado…- respondeu com um sorriso endiabrado

- Tu és impossível…

- Nami, parabéns, estiveste muito bem! – aplaudiu o meu grupo- Oh…- repararam então no Luffy

Bonney olhava-me com um misto de inveja e satisfação, agora que sentiu que Sanji não iria tentar consolar uma rapariga sozinha. O grupo afastou-se e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. O Luffy pegou na minha mão e dirigimo-nos para a pista de dança.

- Uau, até parece que tens sarampo…- comentei- Afastas sempre assim as pessoas?

- Só quando estou com a minha Noiva Zombie…- brincou, colocando-me um anel de cabelo atrás da orelha

- Então parece que vais estar mesmo condenado a repelir pessoas…- provoquei

- Não me parece uma má ideia de todo…

- Mas, tu vais deixar-me outra vez, não é?

- Já decidi, não vou deixar que seja eu a afastar-me de ti. Desculpa, se estou a ser egoísta…

- Não estás, és altruísta porque estás a ferir os meus sentimentos quando me afastas.

- Isto não está certo- tornou a repetir- Mas, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Mandem-me pró Inferno por isto, mas não te vou largar.

- Isto é natural, não sei porque dizes que não está certo.

- Experiência da vida.- brincou

- Pois, porque tu até és um velho a cofiar a longa barba branca…

Ele riu-se novamente.

- Por acaso, tenho dezassete anos muito sábios.- fingiu cofiar a barba

Foi a minha vez de rir. Coloquei um ar superior fingido.

- Não me venha com essa, menino Luffy, que eu sou mais velha…Respeitinho!

Ele sorriu como se partilhasse uma piada íntima.

- Está claro que é, senhorita Nami. Mas, como é irrevogável que não se deve questionar a idade de uma senhora, eu não me encontro na posição de cometer tal ousadia.

Parecia de súbito, uma pessoa diferente. Como se tivesse decorado um guião dos filmes antigos e adaptado à nossa conversa.

- Oh… cavalheiro! Vivi enfim… dezoito belas primaveras.- fiz um tom pomposo

Ele riu outra vez e Franky tinha posto subitamente um slow, por isso ele aproximou-me mais, mantendo o sorriso no lugar. Cruzei as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e ele entrelaçou as mãos, delicadamente em torno da minha cintura.

- Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, a não ser que aches que sou novo demais para ti…- riu-se com o próprio comentário

- Não pareces, realmente, um rapazinho franzino… por isso acho que estou suficientemente bem servida.- esbocei o meu caraterístico sorriso

- Olha que engraçadinha…

- Boa… continuo baralhada. Isto quer dizer que…- fez-me dar a volta

- Sim?- sussurrou, fazendo-me perder a linha de raciocínio

Senti o cabelo macio contra a minha pele e relaxei a posição das mãos.

- Hmm… os problemas, a separação iminente, tudo isso… Vais voltar a fazer isso? Os teus irmãos acham que não podemos ficar juntos…

- Não importa, nada disso importa. Esperei tempo demais para conseguir sentir isto.

- Nunca tiveste uma namorada?

- Não, mas assim na minha idade até parece algo sem importância, pelo menos não tem tanta importância quanto na realidade tem…

- Isso tem a ver com o teu segredo, não é?- deitei-me a adivinhar- Conta-me… Luffy- olhei-o nos olhos

- Tu também tens um segredo- retraí-me- Isso é irrelevante, eu sei que não me queres contar, por isso fiquemos assim por enquanto.

Tomou o meu rosto entre as mãos e, muito devagar, inclinou-se, separando os meus lábios com os dele. Deixei de pensar, só conseguia sentir o sabor único e irresistível dele, os delicados movimentos, que se foram tornando mais intensos e o nosso contacto. As minhas mãos acariciaram-lhe os cabelos e prendiam-no a mim, receando que ele desaparecesse. Uma força interior tentou fundir as nossas mentes, mas na altura nenhum de nós se apercebeu disso. Separámo-nos e continuámos a dançar, com os olhos fixos um no outro, durante toda a noite.

Durante um dos intervalos entre danças, comemos as gomas em forma de olho que Sanji tinha preparado e o Luffy colocou uma goma vermelha no nariz, pegou numa buzina e aproximou-se da enfermeira com cabelo de pastilha elástica.

- Cérebro…- disse, apertando a Buzina

- Waahahhhahahah! Palhaaaaaaaaço Zoooooobiiiiiie!

Todos nos rimos e muitos mostraram-se verdadeiramente surpreendidos com o comportamento do Luffy. Vivi estava satisfeita.

- Eu disse-vos que ele era muito simpático!- relembrou

- Simpático, o tanas!- Bonney ainda estava agarrada ao peito- Mas… vá lá, como és uma coisinha fofa, eu perdoo-te!

Revirámos todos os olhos e Sanji ficou novamente ciumento.

- Então, levas-me tu?- virei-me para o zombie de cabelo negro

- Eu… não vim de carro…

_- "Desta, sim, é que eu não estava à espera!"_

- Ok…- respondi com um travo de espanto na voz - Sendo assim vou com a Vivi, se ela não se importar…- declarei

- Claro! Vem connosco, também já fizemos o que tínhamos a fazer, certo Vivi?- disse Kohza

Vivi corou e balbuciou um "sim". Uma mulher alta de cabelo negro dirigia-se a nós. Luffy apertou-me mais contra si, de modo instintivo.

- Luffy, preciso de falar contigo. Tens faltado às aulas de uma forma… podes muito bem não transitar devido a essa proeza…- tinha um tom possessivo

- Certo… Nami, vai indo então…- beijou-me a testa

- Luffy…

- Vemo-nos depois… - afirmou, não parecendo ter a certeza disso

* * *

_Este cap é importante e vocês percebem porquê :P Nenhum de vocês disse "finalmente"? xD Não disse antes do cap que era importante porque queria que fosse surpresa o que aconteceu. A minha ideia era que pensassem que a Nami ia sozinha ao Baile e não estivessem a contar com o Luffy, mas talvez até tenha sido previsível ^^' Espero que tenham gostado do cap, eu diverti-me IMENSO a escrever... xD E já agora... gostaram da escolha da música? Eu não consigo pensar numa música que goste mais e que encaixe tão bem naquilo por que a Nami está a passar nesta fic :) E assim tornou o moment mais especial. ^^_

**_O próximo vem na quarta :D Estou ansiosa por saber o que acharam! Review, please! ^^_**


	10. Injustiças e Desilusões

_Bem, cá estou eu ^^ Um pouco mais cedo do que julgaram, mas ocorreu um imprevisto ^^' Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos os que já chegaram até aqui, com especial dedicação para Sahara, Leh, Rita, Traffy-kun and I hope you keep reading this fic, Creao ^^ Bom... infelizmente o título do cap já funciona como um spoiler :( Eu queria que pensassem que estava tudo a correr às mil maravilhas :( Como devem calcular isto ainda não acaba por aqui :P E se acabasse ia ser presa por matar uma fic que nem ia surgir e desiludir todos os que têm a bondade de a ler ^^' Ainda bem que gostaram assim tanto da fic até aqui, porque como eu costumo dizer "Ainda só se descobriu a ponta do novelo" ^^ Este cap é única e exclusivamente narrado do ponto de vista do Luffy, o que no fundo é uma coisa raríssima xD Espero que gostem, agora vou parar de vos melgar ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Luffy**_

Naquele momento parecia que todos os meus problemas se tinham evaporado, que vencera a barreira entre as nossas espécies. Sabia que continuaria a ser perigoso para Nami, uma vez que estando tão perto dela tornava-se cada vez mais difícil resistir ao apelo que o seu aroma criara em torno de si. Mas, nada disso parecera importar, naquela hora.

Devido à minha natureza, não conseguia distinguir os impulsos de me aproximar para estar com ela, senti-la, ou a sede desesperada e ardor na garganta que a sua presença me provocava. Nunca me fora difícil resistir aos humanos, tirando nos primeiros tempos, em que Hancock me ensinara e dissera que se não obedecesse aos impulsos que ficaria demasiado fraco e morreria. Passado algum tempo, quando comecei a pensar por mim próprio e já não era como um animal selvagem e descontrolado, ignorei aquilo que ela me dissera e abdiquei de me alimentar dos humanos, só que a sede começou a ser insuportável e tive de caçar pequenos animais para a acalmar. Nami mudara tudo isso, o cheiro da sua pele obrigava-me a girar em torno dela, hipnotizava-me, deixava-me incoerente e por isso muito perigoso.

Aquele beijo tinha sido repleto de sentimentos que ainda não compreendia totalmente, deixei que o seu sabor me aquecesse, que os lábios me queimassem, que a língua me derretesse. Não era como a Hancock a tentar comer-me a boca ou a dar-me uma prova do que era o sabor do sangue, era algo natural, algo sentido e algo confuso. A Nami deixara-me feliz, esperançoso. Contudo, aquele beijo também despertara em mim sensações há já muito esquecidas, que Nami, desde que entrara na minha vida, acordava aos poucos. Quis sentir mais e mais dela, queria provar o sabor da pele quente do seu pescoço e queria sentir o sabor dela, do seu sangue. Pensar nisso inundava-me a boca de veneno, e nem sei como é que na altura isso não aconteceu. Agora, refletindo, parecia-me impensável rasgar ou cravar as minhas malditas presas nela, mas quando estava inebriado com a sua fragrância e tudo era preenchido por ela, cada baforada, cada pedaço de ar… O cabelo flamejante a agitar novamente o ar e ter de lutar contra a minha natureza, para não perder a cabeça… Mas, por mais perigoso que fosse e pusesse em risco a vida dela, nunca conseguiria manter a distância necessária. E quando tive de me despedir dela, aquela mesma sensação de vazio atormentou-me.

Hancock parecia furiosa e mortífera. Os seus pensamentos estavam num torvelinho e senti necessidade de defender a bela rapariga que me acompanhava. A minha criadora tinha vontade de se atirar sobre Nami, de lhe rasgar o pescoço, sem ter engolido uma única gota dela, pois considerava-a indigna. A sua mente tornou-se cada vez mais violenta e as imagens que ela visualizava causaram-me nojo, fúria e dor. Afastei a Nami da linha de perigo, despedindo-me e quando ela e os amigos partiram, a minha criadora ordenou-me que a seguisse.

Tinham sido construídos entretenimentos de Halloween em várias salas. Hancock conduziu-me à sala mais distante, onde ninguém nos poderia ouvir, a "Sala dos Espelhos". Era uma sala ampla e misteriosa, pois a luz provinha apenas dos inúmeros espelhos espalhados pelo local, dando-lhe um brilho subtil, mas luminoso. Era o tipo de lugar em que se esperaria ver almas atravessar os espelhos, sucessivamente.

- "_O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? Tu és meu! Não vou permitir tal barbaridade! Não vou deixar que me traias!"_

- Em primeiro lugar… o que estou a fazer, não é? Bem, estou a divertir-me com a minha amiga Nami e por acaso estamos a ficar bastante próximos, _mãezinha- _chamei de forma irónica- Em segundo lugar… raios! Eu. Não. Sou. Teu! Lá por me teres espetado a porcaria da dentuça, chupado o puto do sangue e me teres enfiado o teu pelas goelas e me dado uma cacetada na cabeça… isso não faz de mim tua maldita propriedade! Em terceiro lugar, vais permitir sim, eu não tenho de te dar satisfações, já tenho cento e oitenta! Não sou um puto de dentinhos afiados! Em vez de me agradeceres por te ter salvado a pele com os mutantes há umas semanas, só sabes enfiar-te na minha vida! Por fim, eu não te estou a trair, estaria se te entregasse aos meio-monstros, que era um favor que eu fazia a toda a gente!- eu estava cego de raiva e cuspia cada palavra

- Eu salvei-te a vida. Terias morrido, preso a um corpo humano imprestável, que nem te oferecia a graciosidade e beleza que este corpo te oferece. Eras demasiado precioso para seres perdido de uma maneira tão óbvia e tão indigna como a morte. Dei-te a imortalidade! Esta magia fez sobressair o teu corpo de sonho, os traços do teu rosto, deu-te brilho, tornou-te majestoso, glorioso. Concedeu-te poderes guardados no teu íntimo, provando uma vez mais que eu estava certa, que estavas destinado a fazer a diferença. Luffy, tu nasceste para ser imortal. Para correres à velocidade da luz, tens mais força que os outros de nós, apesar de não beberes sangue humano, consegues ser quente, não tens receios, és poderoso.

- Hancock, eu não nasci para ser um monstro! Tu estás enganada! Isto não é uma magia, é uma maldição! A maldição da sede, de não poder pregar olho, de não poder sentir o coração bater, somos meros cadáveres enchidos com sangue! A vontade impiedosa de ceifar vidas, o descontrolo na intensidade das emoções! Não posso beijar quem amo sem estar desejoso de beber do sangue dela e a culpa é toda tua! Por isso o mínimo que podes fazer é ignorar-me ou observares as minhas tentativas de me manter longe da garganta da Nami. Tu podes ficar satisfeita com o teu aspeto, mas olha-te num destes espelhos e quem te devolver o olhar do outro lado vai ser um monstro… Muito belo e majestoso, mas continua a ser abominável, uma criatura que não devia existir. E sabes uma coisa, Hancock? Essa criatura és tu!- virei-me para sair da sala

- Tu não me deixas alternativa, Luffy…- acabou por dizer, com rios de sangue a deslizarem pela face – Não posso deixar, que isto nos aconteça… Eu amo-te e tu também me amas… isto é só uma fase dos cento e vinte aos duzentos, como se costumava dizer…- soltou uma gargalhadinha perturbada e limpou a cara- Tenho de fazer o que é melhor para ti, meu amor… e sei que isto vai doer, mas é só passageiro. Tu serás sempre meu!- colocou um sorriso brilhante-Como tua criadora eu possuo-te, eu obrigo-te e comando-te!

Senti a minha vontade cair, novamente, como uma marioneta a que são cortados os fios. Também os meus fios foram cortados, mas foi como se fossem levitando até à Hancock, que me olhou como uma Encantadora de Serpentes, a escolher o próximo alvo a encantar. Ela própria era uma serpente que me fitava como se eu fosse um rato particularmente gordo, para ela engolir.

- Ora, vejamos…o que é que eu vou fazer contigo? Estás sobre o meu controlo, querido? Não disseste nada… Muito bem… olhos vermelhos!- os meus olhos vidraram e mudaram de cor- Hmm… não sabia que isto podia resultar desta maneira, os olhos é algo exterior à mente… por isso os teus olhos à noite são sempre vermelhos, tu consegues escolher a cor, é preciso um autocontrolo excecional para o efeito… Hmm… olhos negros!- os meus olhos vidraram, dissiparam a cor doentia e voltaram ao normal- Oh… isto até que é divertido! Caninos de fora!- os meus olhos ficaram suspensos e as minhas presas pressionaram-me o lábio inferior- Muito bem… caninos recolhidos!- os meus olhos ficaram parados por um instante e os meus dentes voltaram ao normal-Agora… dá-me o teu sangue!- ordenou, ao que eu mordi o meu pulso e ofereci-lho- Não… fica para depois…- passei a língua pela ferida, que estancou- Oh, meu querido, estás completamente sob o meu controlo!- declarou, prazenteira- Agora, como tua criadora ordeno-te que pares de ter sentimentos para com aquela rapariga humana, a Nami!- receei o que aconteceria, mas não senti os olhos vidrarem como sempre que obedecia- Agora, Luffy, amas alguém?

- Sim.- respondi

- Quem?- interrogou

- Nami.

- Oh… tu não me digas que perdi o controlo! Luffy, dá vinte voltas à sala, num segundo!- os meus olhos tornaram a estar suspensos e obedeci- Com que então, não tens controlo sobre o teu coração, por isso não consigo alcançar os teus sentimentos para com essa insignificante… Não importa, meu lindo, de todo… Eu vou-te afastar dessa miúda, para teu bem…

- Nunca nos conseguirás separar, como vês não podes parar aquilo que eu sinto por ela e muito menos aquilo que sei que ela sente por mim!

- Posso, meu querido, observa-me…

Ouviu-se uma voz ao longe…

- Não te preocupes, Vi, eu levo-tas… "Sala dos Espelhos", certo?- ouviram-se passos- Raios, como é que eles tiveram tempo para fazer tantas salas? Ahah! Sala de Espelhos! Luffy? Bo…'stora? O que estão a fazer?

-"_Mau para ti seres leitor de mentes, Luffy… Para mim é bastante conveniente!"_

_- _O que estás a planear?- proferi num murmúrio- Nami!- vi a dúvida e a insegurança apoderarem-se, humanamente, do olhar dela

-_ "Como tua criadora ordeno-te que lhe digas: "O que é que te parece?" com um tom arrogante."_

- O que é que te parece?- perguntei, depois de os meus olhos pararem uma vez mais

- Eu e o Luffy estamos juntos, ele não te contou?- mentiu Hancock

- Disparate! Vocês são aluno e professora!

- Oh… então não sabes que o Luffy é um caso especial…?- vi a expressão de Nami esmorecer

- Tu és velha!

Se a situação não fosse tão má, ter-me-ia rido. Vi os olhos da Hancock ficarem gélidos, mas para a confiança da minha criadora e o seu aspeto jovem, esse comentário não a afetou mais do que isso.

- Não, minha querida, apenas não tenho o aspeto de uma fedelha.- Nami pareceu concordar que ela não era assim tão velha

Nami começou a rir-se.

- Apanhaste-me, Luffy!- disse por entre gargalhadas- Porque é que não te estás a rir?- acabou por perguntar, tendo desaparecido qualquer vestígio de humor do seu semblante

-_ "Agora vais dizer-lhe que ela foi um ótimo brinquedo para o tédio."_

- Foste um ótimo brinquedo para o tédio…- ouvi-me dizer

- Oh… vá lá, Luffy, acaba com isto! Não deixes que ela nos separe!

- Nami, eu não posso.- respondi, desesperado

- Não percebes, miúda inútil, ele estava a brincar com os teus sentimentos. Eu sou a única para ele. _"Diz-lhe que não sentes nada por ela, Luffy!"- _ordenou

_-_ Não sinto nada por ti, Luffy.

- O quê?- Nami ficou confusa

-"_Idiota, diz-lhe só que não sentes nada por ela!"_- debati-me contra a pausa que se apoderou do meu olhar, tentei gritar antes que fosse tarde de mais

- Nami, eu amo…! Eu não sinto nada por ti.

- Luffy, eu, tu, o que aconteceu… eu não acredito!

- "_Esta é das difíceis, hein? Diz-lhe que me amas a mim! Que não sentiste nada do que aconteceu!"_

Senti-me estremecer, a Nami olhava-me, magoada, com preocupação.

- Nami, não aconteceu nada entre nós. Eu amo a Hancock.

- Ele parece um robô! O que é que lhe fizeste, sua cabra?- Nami chorava e eu queria confortá-la, mas fui impedida pela minha criadora, uma vez mais

- Será que não percebes, sua inútil? Queres uma prova? Afasta-te do caminho do MEU Luffy! Mas, se queres assim tanto sofrer eu mostro-te a verdade… Luffy? "_Como tua criadora ordeno-te que me beijes, agora e sê convincente!"_

Senti o pasmo voltar ao meu olhar e quando dei por mim estava a beijar a Hancock, em frente à Nami. A vampira agarrou os meus cabelos, movendo a minha cabeça. Ouvi passos de corrida e um soluçar angustiado. E então a pressão que dominava a minha mente e me fervia o sangue evaporou-se misteriosamente e voltei ao normal. Caí no chão, perdido, de joelhos.

- NAMI!- senti o sangue inundar-me os olhos

- Deixa-a ir… Tu és perigoso demais para ela, não podem ficar juntos, matá-la-ias facilmente, ela é humana e tu és um vampiro sedento pelo seu sangue, não mereces ficar com alguém tão… como ela- Hancock jogou as cartas certas- Foi melhor assim…

- Hancock… Deixa-me, preciso de ficar sozinho ou… tu vais sofrer e muito!- ameacei- Podes ser mais velha, mas neste momento sou capaz de arrancar-te a cabeça à dentada, amputar tudo em ti, dar-te um banho de prata líquida e queimar-te os pedacinhos todos que ainda sobrarem!- ela engoliu em seco

- Luffy… não percebes que eu fiz isto por…

- VAI-TE DAQUI PARA FORA! VAI PRÓ INFERNO! ANTES QUE EU TE MATE! - gritei com os olhos vidrados agora a parecerem rubis e as presas a acentuarem a ameaça em cada palavra- E QUERO LÁ SABER DA PORCARIA DA LIGAÇÃO! QUERES QUE FIQUEMOS JUNTOS? ENTÃO VAMOS JUNTOS PARA O INFERNO!- agarrei num espelho enorme e atirei-lho à cara, ela desapareceu da sala.

Parti os espelhos todos da sala. Fragmentos voaram por toda a parte, os maiores ficaram reduzidos a escombros e uma fuligem cor de prata evadiu a "Sala dos Espelhos", agora sem espelhos. Gritei de raiva, ódio e frustração. O sangue teimou em descer pela minha cara, tornando-a na máscara mais realista de Halloween que alguém poderia arranjar. Toda a felicidade de antes se evaporara, toda a minha esperança estava prestes a esgotar-se. Tornei a magoá-la, mas desta vez não fiz nada para isso, fora obrigado. Obrigado a trair Nami, a mentir-lhe quanto à sinceridade dos meus sentimentos. Obrigado a despedir-me da única luz, que poderia afastar as minhas trevas. Tentei repelir as maneiras inesperadas que a minha mente encontrava para pôr termo à existência de Hancock. Ela tinha razão, eu nunca seria seguro para a Nami. Era melhor assim.

* * *

E pronto, o conto de fadas ficou suspenso xD Parecia tudo tão bem, não é? Mas, tenho a certeza que vocês calculavam que uma coisa do género ia acontecer :( Por favor, não me matem xD Embora sem dúvida que vos vou dar motivos de sobra para isso xP Peço que suspendam o meu assassinato até ao fim da fic, se ainda assim continuarem a querer fazê-lo, então não tenho outra hipótese... xD E, por favor, não odeiem a pobre Hancock. Coitada, eu implico sempre com ela MUAHAHAHAHAHA Bem, eu hoje estou um pouco pó estranho... e dizem vocês: "Um pouco? !" xD Não se preocupem, isto é temporário, acho eu... (scared) kkkk As primeiras informações relativamente à transformação e passado do Luffy foram dadas neste cap, mas não há problema se não tiverem compreendido já, pois vão ser revelados mais pormenores nos próximos capítulos. Espero que apesar de enervar um pouco (pelo menos eu acho k enerva) que tenham gostado ^^

**O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review, please ^^**


	11. Férias e Revelações

_Ora bem, cá estou eu outra vez. Antes de mais, obrigada a todos os que leram, mas tenho de salientar os que me têm apoiado à brava, por isso cá vai: Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, Creao, Mireia (miree3D2Y), 2Captain, Sarafriend e RikiOnePiece...DOMO ARIGATOU! Agora, muitos de vocês ficaram tristes com o que aconteceu e alguns estão a odiar a Hancock, bem... não sei o que posso fazer quanto a isso, porque nesta fic ela é mesmo uma víbora e aviso-vos já que ela provavelmente vos vai enervar imenso... Para mim é ótimo que estejam a reagir assim porque era essa a ideia ^^ Não podiam adorá-la quando ela está a fazer estas coisas todas más :( Mas, ainda assim, coitada... lembrem-se que no OP ela até nem é assim tão má ^^' Este cap tem a parte da Nami e a parte do Luffy, é mais calmo que o anterior (pudera...xD), mas espero que gostem ^^ Abro assim o 11º cap, obrigada mais uma vez por lerem ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Dois meses se tinham passado desde que aquilo acontecera. Tinha ficado muito feliz, quando o vi com o microfone na mão e me sorriu, percebi que realmente o amava, que estava total e loucamente apaixonada por ele. Depois, pensei que ele sentia o mesmo. E eram tudo joguinhos? Ele utilizara-me como um brinquedo humano? Na verdade estava metido com aquela cabra? Nunca antes me sentira tão magoada. Ele tentou falar comigo depois disso, mas eu fiz tudo o que podia para o evitar e o seu semblante foi ficando cada vez mais sombrio até que deixou de tentar falar comigo. Cada aula a olhar para Boa Hancock era como uma tortura… uma tortura lenta. Aguentar os seus sorrisos de escárnio, cada detenção pesada em que ela me envolvia só para me fazer sofrer. Estava farta de tudo isso! E aqueles, sem dúvida, foram os dois meses mais penosos e negros que eu já vivera, sem contar com a morte de Bellemere.

Felizmente, talvez, não tinha bem a certeza se o era… as aulas chegaram ao fim do primeiro período e pude voltar para casa, onde a minha irmã se encontrava, beneficiando de duas semanas de férias, depois de um árduo trabalho com os "especiais". Apesar de tudo o resto, não podia deixar de admirar aquela época festiva.

Todos na cidade faziam as suas compras de Natal, eram penduradas inúmeras luzes e fitas multicoloridas, estrelas, pais-natais, doces,… As estradas encontravam-se apinhadas, os da infantil corriam pelas portas, entoando cânticos alegres e natalícios. Nas montras dos grandes talhos eram exibidos gloriosos perus, que faziam crescer água na boca, quando os imaginávamos assados, recheados, com molho, com nozes, com a pele tostada reluzente,…

Arlong convocava-me cada vez menos e passei a vestir a pele de Caçadora só em algumas ocasiões, nunca vendo o líder e sinceramente também já não ansiava por ele. Ansiava pelo Luffy, pela sua companhia, pelo seu toque, pelo seu sorriso, pela sua gargalhada,… Mas ele estava cada vez mais inalcançável e perguntava-me a mim mesma porque não o esquecia de uma vez, já que tinha sido traída. Talvez porque uma vaga esperança que pairava na minha mente dizia, através do olhar dele, que ele gostava de mim e que algo o estava a impedir, o segredo dele… Mas, talvez não passasse disso… talvez fosse apenas uma tentativa de o esperar, talvez fosse o meu orgulho a falar…

Cheguei a casa, tinha ido dar uma volta para consertar as minhas ideias. Nojiko esperava-me:

- Nami, chegaste!

- Sim. As ruas estão muito congestionadas hoje, as pessoas andam todas às compras, por causa do Natal… Tomei a liberdade de nos trazer um peru, antes que todos sejam vendidos…

- Nami, que cara é essa? Conta-me lá, sonhaste com o Luffy, outra vez?

Corei e respirei fundo.

- Não tenho qualquer motivo para sonhar com ele. Ele deu-me esperanças, afastou-me, deu-me esperanças, afastou-me outra vez, deu-me esperanças e teve o descaramento de me beijar para depois dizer que eu era um brinquedo para o tédio e de se enrolar com uma professora. Já te disse tudo isto. Vamos voltar ao mesmo?

Na verdade, ela tinha razão. Devido às decorações de Natal, os meus sonhos haviam-se tornado mais fantasiosos e envolviam eu a esmurrar o Luffy por me ter feito tudo aquilo, nós a fazermos as pazes debaixo do azevinho e a terminar tudo num doce e caloroso beijo. Eu corava de vergonha e de fúria para comigo mesma.

- Nami, tens um motivo para sonhares com ele. É óbvio e já agora… nota-se a quilómetros que tu estás apaixonada por ele. No mínimo deves ter sonhos de reconciliação, de vocês a ficarem juntos…

- Eu já não quero saber desse idiota!

- Nami, queres sim! O Luffy desiludiu-te, mas tu continuas a gostar dele e se o segredo dele está relacionado com a maneira como a tua prof. de Português faz dele gato sapato, Nami?

- O Luffy traiu-me e nenhum segredo justifica o que ele fez!

- Disseste que parecia um robô…

- Devia estar bêbado…

- Tu disseste que foste a única a beber! Nami, tu tens perdido a tua confiança em ti!

- Não tenho nada!

- Tens sim!

- Nojiko, eu estou cheia de problemas! Sou a "Arma Branca" e estive perto de me apaixonar por um vampiro! E o único rapaz que realmente desejei tornou-se um amor impossível e traiu-me!

- Espera aí… tu tiveste alguma coisa com o Líder? Disseste que o tentaste matar!

- E tentei, mas ele não me fez o mesmo…

- Nami, isto é grave…- avisou

- Eu sei! O que queres que faça? Ele não me quer matar!

- Bem… isso não é mau de todo…

- Pois…

- Qual foi o máximo a que chegaram?

- Eu… eu bebi um bocadinho de sangue dele...

- Nami!

- O Arlong tinha-me cortado e ele foi alvejado, enquanto salvava uma deles e eu salvei-o e… e ele reparou que eu estava a sangrar e curou-me… e depois quando eu ia ser condenada por traição, montou um estratagema, arriscando a vida dele…

- Mana, isso são mesmo muitos problemas… Beijas o Luffy e bebes sangue de um líder vampiro que era suposto matares…- disse, reprovadora

- Bem… bebi sangue do Líder e só beijei o Luffy depois…

- Não estou a ver diferença nenhuma…

- Olha… eu não podia deixar que ele fosse morto de uma maneira tão…

- Nami, lamento dizer-te, mas tu gostas dele…

- O quê?

- Tu gostas do líder vampiro…- repetiu

- Ainda há pouco dizias que eu estava doida pelo Luffy e agora…

- Nami, tu estás doida pelo Luffy, é evidente, mas também gostas desse Líder. Sentiste algum tipo de atração por ele?

- O cheiro. Mas isso é normal… O toque. Mas isso é porque ele não é frio como os outros deles…E é claro que é muito provocador…

- Isto está feio, Nami, muito feio…

- Ai, ai, ai! Nojiko, eu gosto de dois?

Ela encarou-me com uma expressão que foi como se dissesse "lamento, estás feita". Saí novamente de casa, um tanto aturdida.

_**Luffy**_

Eu estava fora da pequena porta. Vi-a sair, claramente irritada com algo. Franzia a testa de uma maneira que era como se dissesse "porquê tudo isto?". Bati à porta e uma jovem adulta de cabelo azul com tons de violeta, abriu-a, ruidosamente. Apanhei-a desprevenida apenas por momentos, como sempre acontecia, ela encarou-me de cima a baixo, para depois compreender.

- Vem para dentro, se a Nami te vê… Não acho que a vieste ver… ela saiu quase no momento em que tu entraste, Monkey D. Luffy.

Entrei dentro da pequena casa, era acolhedora, tinha um cheiro agradável e era perfeitamente notório que era o lar de Nami.

- Vieste falar comigo, certo?

- Sim, Nojiko, e por favor deixa-me tirar isto ou o segredo da Nami está em risco de ser exposto e ela não quer isso- tirei o anel de ouro da minha mão e senti-me mais leve e no entanto, senti uma dor aguda como que um aviso

- Tu… lês mentes?

- Agora, não te preocupes- sorri-lhe e ela ficou um pouco atrapalhada

- Cccerto… vens contar-me o teu segredo?

- Tu és a pessoa mais próxima que a Nami tem, a Hancock proibiu-me de contar à Nami, mas não me proibiu de te contar… Nojiko, antes de saberes tens de te lembrar que eu não fiz nada que te pusesse em perigo, está bem?

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Eu sou um vampiro, Nojiko.

Ela arregalou os olhos e agarrou uma vassoura que estava encostada à parede. Eu pedi-lhe que se relembrasse do meu pedido anterior e ela acalmou-se, assentindo para eu prosseguir.

- Sou um monstro, sim, mas apaixonei-me pela tua irmã. A minha criadora é a Boa Hancock e é uma chefe vampira. Ela tem feito tudo para me separar da Nami e no baile assumiu o controlo sobre mim, através da nossa ligação de sangue e transformação. Eu bem lutei contra o domínio dela, mas por causa da ligação conseguiu obrigar-me a dizer muitas coisas horríveis à Nami…

- Espera… foste forçado?

- Sim. Ela aproveitou-se de eu conseguir ler pensamentos para me dar as ordens através de pensamentos para a Nami não perceber. Ela consegue fazer de mim um boneco, Nojiko. Ela obriga-me a oferecer-lhe o meu sangue e a beber do dela, obriga-me a beijá-la, yack…

- Por isso, a Nami disse que parecias um robô…

- Fico meio vidrado quando estou a ser comandado pela Hancock.- assenti

- Mas, então tudo encaixa! Por isso… a afastaste, porque temias que…

- Eu nunca me alimento de humanos, nem os mato. Nem caçadores de vampiros que trabalham para mutantes eu mato, quanto mais… ela. Só que o sangue dela é demasiado apelativo e tenho receio que o risco seja demasiado até para mim. Estava disposto a correr esse risco, mas a Hancock estragou tudo!

- Luffy, eu realmente gostava de vos poder ajudar… A minha irmã ama-te mesmo e está a sofrer imenso. Mas, só tu lhe podes dizer a verdade sobre ti… Entende isso…

- Eu sei que a Nami não gosta de vampiros, mas…

- Luffy, o teu segredo é demasiado brusco até para alguém como a Nami. O melhor é afastares-te mesmo, não és benéfico para ela e só vais magoá-la ainda mais. Ela tem a sua vida, os seus problemas e segredos que, acredites ou não, são tão importantes quanto os teus… Vocês não devem ficar juntos e tu sabes disso.

- Eu só queria que percebesses que a amo, que nunca a quis magoar ou trair e que caso me aconteça alguma coisa, um dia possas fazê-la compreender tudo isto.

- Assim farei, Luffy.

- Obrigado.

Abandonei, então, a casa de Nami, coloquei o meu anel e corri a toda a velocidade, não aguentando mais a pressão, por isso, voltei à mansão onde sabia que estava a resposta para nós.

XXX

_**Nojiko's side:**_

Nojiko estava sentada na pequena cadeira, em frente à mesa da cozinha. Fitava pensativamente a porta, refletindo sobre tudo o que o rapaz lhe contara. Dissera a Nami que estava apaixonada por dois rapazes, mas agora… O Luffy era um vampiro, era a cria de uma chefe vampira, não se alimentava de humanos, tudo apontava para que ele fosse o último líder vampiro, a última alma que Nami necessitava e também o vampiro por quem Nami estava cada vez mais atraída. Seria aquele anel de ouro a tão desejada alma? Ele tirara-o para não lhe ler os pensamentos. As coisas estavam mesmo complicadas…Nami "Arma Branca" tinha-se apaixonado perdidamente pela mesma pessoa que era suposto ela matar. E se ela descobrisse que o Luffy era o líder vampiro? E se ela percebesse que tentou matar quem ela mais ama? E se o Luffy descobrisse que ela é a maior ameaça que a espécie dele pode suportar? Como lidariam eles com isso? Estavam ambos apaixonados cada um pelo seu objetivo mortal, sem o saberem. Como é que eles reagiriam? Seria a aversão e ódio aos vampiros maior que aquilo que ela sentia pelo Luffy? E quanto ao Luffy… seria o sofrimento e segurança da sua espécie maior do que o que ele sentia pela Nami? Ele estava disposto a ultrapassar a barreira entre espécies, mas como faria nesta situação? Sabendo que o seu maior inimigo é a rapariga amorosa por quem se apaixonou? E ainda havia a questão da criadora que mandava nele completamente… O melhor seria mesmo afastarem-se…

Nojiko tinha todas essas dúvidas a afundarem-se na sua cabeça. Achou que a única coisa que poderia fazer em relação a todo aquele caus seria separar totalmente o Luffy e a irmã. A sua cabeça raciocinava a mil à hora e parte dela não acreditava em todos aqueles problemas gerados. Nami não poderia saber, seria demasiado para assimilar. A própria irmã, que era só uma expetadora no meio de todos aqueles mistérios e problemas infindáveis, estava chocada com aquilo que estava a acontecer com a Nami.

Como decisão final, Nojiko decidiu guardar o segredo obscuro do Luffy e deixar que ele se desvendasse a si mesmo, até ao momento em que uma Nami céptica ficaria horrorizada.

* * *

_Pronto, por hoje é tudo ^^ O próximo vai ser narrado apenas do ponto de vista do Luffy, o que continua a ser raríssimo, pois capítulos a pertencerem só ao Luffy acho que só são o 10 e o 12, os outros têm Nami à mistura... espero k tenham gostado, eu continuo a dizer que me diverti muito a escrever e obrigada por todo apoio que me têm dado mais uma vez. Eu fico mesmo muito contente com as vossas reviews ^^ Espero que continuem a ler a história e eu prometo que vou ser rápida a postar ^^ mesmo que as férias acabem ;_; xD_

**_O próximo vem na quarta ^^ Review, please! ^^_**


	12. Súplicas e Submissão

_Bem, cá está a Danny feita melga kkkk Muito bem, como eu já disse, este cap é do Luffy, é ele que vai narrar tudo o que aconteceu depois de ele ter deixado a casa da Nami e da Nojiko. Também aí se dão ainda mais pormenores quanto ao passado dele ^^ Quero agradecer a todos os que leram e favoritaram. Como sempre os meus agradecimentos especiais vão para Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain, Sarafriend and Creao! Estes têm a bondade de comentar, coisa que eu adoro! Mireia, I hope you are reading this. Comecemos com as alegres perguntas espirituosas :D_

**P: A Nojiko não achou estranho o Luffy não saber o segredo da Nami, se podia ler mentes?**

_R: Bem... ela ao início nem se apercebeu, mas mais tarde calculou que os poderes de "Arma Branca" mantenham a Nami protegida de "invasões externas"._

**P: O Luffy vai tirar mais alguma vez o anel/alma?**

_R: Tu gostas de dor ;_; olha que isso magoa, mas é verdade... vai tornar a fazê-lo. Espera... Isso quer dizer que eu gosto de dor... Seguinte! ;_;_

**P: O Luffy também faz as suas necessidades se é vampe?**

_R:OMG! Hahahahahahahaha! Essa é mesmo inesperada xD Aqui temos uma pergunta ao estilo do Luffy xD Vejamos, por sangue... ele não precisa. Precisaria... tendo em conta a carne que ele come devia precisar de uma limpeza sim xD Mas, como é vampe a comida do estômago dele é automaticamente eliminada pela natureza dele, dissolve-se. Eles não têm fome, por isso não há problema, mas têm muita sede, daí a serem precisos os referidos animais ^^' Mas, sem dúvida que foi uma pergunta interessante kkkkk_

**P: Os mutantes também têm presas?**

_R: Não... .-._

**P: Então em vez de sangue bebem sumo de tomate :D**

_R: Sem comentários...xD_

_Bom... agora o que é que posso dizer...? xD Desejo-vos boa leitura! Abro assim o 12º cap ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Luffy**_

Saí disparado em direção à mansão. Passei pelos caminhos estreitos e sinuosos que conduziam à grande casa senhorial. Hancock sempre gostara de viver bem… A casa tinha três andares e era cercada por um emaranhado de trepadeiras e flores silvestres. O jardim da frente tinha plantas exóticas, tinha rosas, urzes, tulipas, camélias, begónias, e outros nomes bem esquisitos que a Hancock referiu e devido à minha estranha memória de vampiro, ficaram gravados na minha mente.

A Hancock fora a primeira vampira amazona que decidira trocar o modo de vida de guerreira vampira para uma vida pacífica numa grande cidade no outro lado do mundo. Era também mais velha do que o mundo, bem… do que o mundo… não, mas apesar de ela se ter mostrado um tanto relutante em revelar-me a sua idade, eu sabia que ela tinha no mínimo quinhentos e vinte e quatro anos.

Nasci no dia cinco de maio de mil oitocentos e trinta e dois. Quando fui transformado tinha dezassete anos. Eu era muito aventureiro e participava sempre em expedições para encontrar novas ilhas, metia-me em demandas em busca de tesouros, o que por vezes me causava conflitos com a Marinha… Acabei por partir, clandestinamente, com os meus bons companheiros, mas depois de uma terrível luta que terminou com um naufrágio, cada um de nós ficou sozinho e acabou numa ilha a quilómetros do lugar em que nos separámos. Para meu grande azar, fui parar uma ilha chamada Lyli Nezomaa, habitada apenas por mulheres.

Eram na verdade vampiras, que se tinham afastado da civilização em geral, desprezavam os homens e a sua imperatriz era a chefe vampira Boa Hancock. As vampiras não tocavam no meu sangue, pois eu era homem e a lei tribal só lhes permitia chupar o sangue a sacrifícios femininos trazidos dos mares oriundos da Índia. Contudo, a sua chefe não resistiu a beber de mim e transformar-me para que fosse seu.

Quando se apercebeu do que fizera, fugiu da ilha, levando-me com ela. Chegámos então a um lugarzinho remoto, a que foi chamado Shiyacoco. E passados alguns anos mudávamo-nos de novo, para regressar sempre ao mesmo lugar. Já perdera a esperança de regressar à Shaufu, a minha vila Natal. Hancock pensava que eu seria reconhecido se pusesse um pé lá. Desde aí, que ela se mostrava abusadora, tínhamos de comparecer perante aquele cão maldito e eu tinha de beber o raio do sangue, para não sentir que a minha garganta era um fogão em brasa…

Entrei na mansão, passando pela porta com o puxador de serpente. Segui o cheiro enjoativamente doce da minha criadora, sentindo o odor inconfundível de alguém que acabara de caçar. Hancock estava estendida sobre a minha cama, com as pernas brancas cruzadas e uma expressão que cruzava o contentamento com as lamentações. Ouvi a mente dela. Estava contente por a Nami estar longe de mim, mas lamentava que eu estivesse tão em baixo.

- Tomei a liberdade de petiscar qualquer coisa enquanto estiveste fora, querido.

- O que foi desta vez?

- Vinte e dois anos, tropical.

- Será que não paras?- perguntei frustrado, ao que ela esboçou um sorriso irónico

- Amor, eu preocupo-me com a minha vida.- rangi os dentes- Pareces perturbado com algo… Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu querido?

- O mesmo do costume…

- Esquece-a, Luffy! Não é o melhor para ti!

- E tu és? _**"Sanguessuga maldita apaixonada por si própria…"**_

- Sou, eu sou da tua espécie, meu amor, não sou comida! Pelo menos, não uma fonte de alimentação descartável…

- Metes-me mesmo nojo…

- Luffy, tu vais ter de esquecer essa miúda humana, já que tu não és o melhor para ela mesmo. És um vampiro, consegues mesmo estar perto dela se quando ela te disser que te ama, tu só pensares em morder-lhe o pescoço e tomares o seu sangue?

- Não vai ser assim!

- Pois, não vai não, que eu não permito. Essa miúda pôs-te demasiado brando, Luffy… Nem és capaz de matar a caçadora de vampiros que te ordenaram.

- Ela sal…! Ela é humana- apressei-me a emendar

- Tu e esse amor pelos humanos… Akainu tem razão, eles não passam de comida…

- Não te atrevas a dizer que esse demónio tem razão, Hancock!

-"_Oh, Luffy, adoro quando dizes o meu nome dessa maneira zangada e como se me quisesses matar! Kyaaa!"- _franzi o sobrolho perante a mente descontrolada dela

- Se continuas assim não torno a dizer o teu nome!- avisei

- Luffy, não me culpes. Tu é que és um leitor de mentes, eu não tenho culpa disso…- suspirei, abatido

Aquele dom era por vezes inconveniente. Ouvir as mentes de muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo era doentio e tinha de estar constantemente a desligar-me de tudo isso. Menos com Nami e com a Caçadora… Bem… com a Caçadora, ela também lia os meus pensamentos quando lia os dela. O que significaria tudo aquilo?

- Está bem, DISSO, não tens culpa.

- Ai fofinho, não fiques assim tenso… queres beber vitamina H?- questionou enquanto afastava a gola do vestido

- És tão fútil… Irritas-me mesmo!

- Luffy! Tu antes tratavas-me muito melhor! Desde que chegou essa Nami…

- Tu não podes continuar a meter-te na minha vida! E não uses a tua boca sangrenta para falar da Nami!

- Não podes fazer isso, Luffy. O que podes fazer para me afastar?

- Liberta-me!- vi medo nos seus olhos azuis

- Desculpa, Luffy? Eu já te libertei, querido. Podes andar livremente pela cidade, alimentar-te de quem te apetecer…

- Estou a falar de me libertares da nossa ligação. De deixares de ter poder sobre mim enquanto criadora!

- Luffy, querido, isso não é possível!

- Mentirosa!- ficou surpreendida

- O que é? Normalmente, sou o rapazinho inocente, que engole qualquer mentira, não é? Pois fica sabendo que nem todos são tão inocentes, muito menos os vampiros… E sabes uma coisa? No último consílio, tinha auscultado os pensamentos de alguns vampiros. Eles estavam preocupados com a possibilidade de se quebrar a ligação entre cria e criador. Eu não pude evitar perguntar-lhes se isso era possível. Eles contaram-me que é possível, contudo, isso cabe ao criador, única e exclusivamente ao criador e isso sim é uma chatice. Mas, desde que te autoproclamaste a melhor do mundo seja no que for, então sê a melhor criadora do mundo e liberta-me!

- Luffy…

- Estou à espera!

- Luffy, depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ti?

- Só te peço mais uma coisinha, também tenho sido uma boa cria. Até te deixo chupares-me o raio do sangue, vê lá tu!

- Luffy…

- Se bem me lembro, tens de dizer: como tua criadora eu declaro que pertences a ti mesmo, ninguém te pode obrigar ou comandar e aqui te liberto do nosso vínculo.

- Luffy…

- Leva o tempo que precisares- respondi com um sorriso agora a voltar ao rosto

- Luffy, eu não te vou libertar!

Seguiu-se um silêncio.

- O quê?

- Sim, Luffy, nem me passou pela cabeça libertar-te! Tu és meu e serás sempre meu! Sou tua criadora! A primeira coisa que farias seria ir a correr até essa rapariga e abandonar-me!

- LIBERTA-ME!

- Não.

- Hancock!

-_ "Não, não é por ele dizer o teu nome que o vais libertar…"_

Franzi novamente o sobrolho.

- Estou mesmo farto disto! Controla-te!

- Desculpa…

- Não me vais libertar, pois não?

- Não.

- Liberta-me, maldição!

- Não, Luffy!

- Deixa-me ter vontade própria!

- Tu já tens demasiada vontade própria!

- Não, não tenho.

- Tens sim e por isso eu vou controlar isso…

- Liberta-me, seu velho morcego!

- Não. E não te admito que te dirijas a mim de tal forma, cria!

- Li-ber-ta-ME!

- Não.

- Apetece-me matar-te…

- Queres matar-te a ti próprio?- perguntou trocista

Estalei os dedos.

- O que é que tu ganhas com isto?

- Muita coisa…

- Enervas-me mesmo.

- Deveras?

- Anda lá, gárgula, liberta-me!

- A utilização de nomes ofensivos não te auxilia nesta questão…

- Cala a matraca e diz a porcaria do discurso.

- Eu, Boa Hancock, aceito-te Monkey D. Luffy como meu esposo e prometo…

- O quê? Não é esse discurso!

- Oh então… deixa-me cá ver… libertação… libertação… lamento não tenho o guião…

- Para de ser irónica e diz de uma vez!

- Acontece, querido, que não me apetece…

- Não quero saber se te apetece, ou não… limita-te a dizer!

- Não quero…

- Imperatriz Vampira!

_- "Oh, good lord, o meu Luffy chamou-me de imperatriz quer isso dizer que me venera? Kyaaa!"_

- Venero um raio que te venero!

- Luffy…

- Só disse isso para não dizer o teu nome, mas só fiz pior…

- Luffy…

- De qualquer modo… DIZ A PORCARIA DAS FALAS!

- Luffy…

- Anda lá, liberta-me! Please, s'il vous plaît, por favor, onegai!

- O número de línguas em que pedes é irrelevante, não vai acontecer!

- Liberta-me!

- Não!

- E se eu te matar?

- Como tu disseste, vamos os dois para o Inferno…

- Oh, miúda da cobra, liberta-me! Ao menos pensa nisso…

- Deixa-me pensar… oh, já pensei… não!

- Cooka… Cookie… serpente, serpente, serpente com presas…- cantarolei, chamando-a

- Honestamente, tu não tens jeito nenhum para me convencer…

- Não preciso de te convencer, só te peço que me libertes! O que é que queres? Sangue? Eu dou-te! Um beijo? Yack… nunca pensei dizer isso, mas eu dou-te! Queres que eu te chupe o sangue… yack novamente, mas eu faço isso! Só te peço que me deixes ser livre!

-Luffy… não te estou a pedir isso… Eu só quero ficar contigo. Somos perfeitos um para o outro! Cria e Criadora!

- Não sei porquê, mas a tua noção de perfeição é diferente da minha…

- Oh, Luffy!- exclamou com frustração

- Vá lá… liberta-me. Tu não ganhas mesmo nada com isto!

- Ganho sim e só eu sei o que ganho.

- Porque é que não me libertas? Que mal é que eu te fiz?

- Nenhum, meu amor. Bem, tirando teres-me traído com aquela miúda de segunda!

- Não te traí, tu é que és a miúda de segunda!

- Tu és meu…

- Podes-me me forçar, podes-me vidrar os olhos, podes-me obrigar a fazer tudo o que tu queres, mas há uma coisa que tu não podes e é isso que faz com que eu não seja teu.

- Luffy, tu és meu!- exclamou, irritada

- Por mais que me vidres os olhos, nunca serei teu!

- É por causa dela, não é? Começaste por agir estranhamente… Primeiro relacionas-te com uma humana, apesar de saberes da nossa lei de estatuto internacional de secretismo… Depois tornas-te um resmungão de primeira… Depois, apaixonas-te por a humana e tenho de estar constantemente a afastar-te dela… Depois, apesar de teres sido avisado pelo Supremo beijas a humana e agora esta história do pedido de libertação? Luffy… isto é mau, meu querido.

- Cala o bico… e liberta-me!

- Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso! Já sei, meu amor. A culpada é essa rapariga… por isso, tenho o plano perfeito. Luffy, sabes que ela vai acabar por deixar a cidade… por isso, quando isso acontecer nós voltamos…

- O que é que vais fazer?

- Chegou a hora de deixarmos Shiyacoco…

- Não podes fazer isso!

- Posso sim, meu adorável. Tu é que não queres viver aqui e por isso vejo-me na obrigação de nos encontrar um lugar melhor para viver.

- Mas eu adoro Shiyacoco!

- Descansa, sweetie, nós vamos voltar… - fingiu apaziguar-me- Dentro de um século ou dois…

- Não podes mesmo fazer isto!

- Luffy, não me dás alternativa! Estou a zelar pelo teu bem… Os problemas que estás a passar por causa dessa rapariga…

- Tu é que me fazes ter problemas, nunca fiz nada que a pusesse em perigo!

- Beijaste-a. E tendo em conta a nossa capacidade espantosa de descontrolar emoções intensas… isso é muito arriscado. Ou vais-me dizer que não sentiste o teu corpo impulsionar-te a beber dela?- fiquei silencioso- Eu sabia…- declarou triunfante

- Eu nunca faria nada que a pudesse magoar!

- Diz isso às tuas presas amorosas que acabaram de sair só por eu ter referido este… pormenor insignificante- recolhi as presas

- Isso não importa!

- Importa sim, Luffy, importa muito. Mostra a tua natureza… Mas, chega de criticarmos essa caraterística maneira de ser… Como tua criadora eu possuo-te, eu obrigo-te e comando-te!- senti os meus olhos terem a triste e conhecida sensação de pausa- Agora… meu querido, daqui a uns dias muito escassos vamos deixar Shiyacoco…

- Sim, deixar Shiyacoco.- ouvi-me responder, monotonamente

- Vais ter alguns dias para te despedires desta terra como a conheces, mas… descansa, vamos voltar… quando a costa estiver limpa- piscou-me o olho- Agora tenho um presente para ti, por te portares tão bem… Morde aqui, meu lindo.- cravei-lhe as presas, como um autómato- Nami, Nami, não penses que me consegues roubar a minha cria perfeita… Ele será sempre meu.

Sorriu, enquanto eu provava uma vez mais o sabor da amargura.

* * *

_Bom... sim, é verdade, as coisas pioraram mesmo. E, sim, a culpada foi outra vez a Hancock -.- Diabos de sanguessuga -.- Sim, eu sou ótima a matar o caráter das personagens xD Apesar de este cap enervar um bocadinho, acho que até houve partes de humor ^^ para quebrar o gelo ^^' e espero que tenham gostado. _

**_O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review, please, por favor, s'il vous plaît, onegai xD ^^_**


	13. Azevinho e Lágrimas

_Cá estou eu com o cap ^^ Bom, as aulas de apresentação já começaram por isso amanhã acabam-se mesmo as minhas férias T_T, mas vou continuar a postar como normalmente ^^ podem contar comigo :) O outro cap enervou alguns e fez rir outros, na verdade aquele era um cap de enervar com o meu caraterístico toque de humor no meio, o que não é assim muito comum... um capítulo de sofrimento faz rir? kkk eu devo ter um problema xD O último cap talvez tenha sido um pouco repetitivo na história do pedido de libertação, mas lembrem-se que as frases não eram iguais e que o Luffy é muito persistente :D Antes de abrir o novo cap quero agradecer a todos os que leram com agradecimentos especiais para Sahara,__Leh__,__Traffy-kun__, ARita, 2Captain, Sarafriend and Creao, I'm so glad you keep reading it :) Surgiu uma pergunta sobre o dia em que o Luffy foi transformado e apesar de isso não aparecer na fic, eu posso dizer que foi no 4 de agosto de 1949 ^^ Não sei se aquilo na review foi uma pergunta, mas tenciono esclarecer, 2Captain. Beber sangue um do outro para eles não é fazer sexo... .-. É algo que entre vampiros é intimo e uma prova de afeto. Há quem pense que o ato de morder o pescoço é um símbolo de sexo, mas nesta fic pelo menos não é o caso, mas, sim, não é por acaso que esta fic é rated T... É algo íntimo, já vão perceber isso a partir do 15... A fic é rated T mais pela violência, mas também já "sai um pouco da casca" nesse aspeto ^^' Qualquer curiosidade é só perguntar, se não me puderem mandar PM façam um PS nas reviews e eu entenderei na mesma. É tudo e boa leitura! ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Era vinte e quatro de dezembro. Aquele dia trazia-me memórias. Não festejava o Natal há muitos anos. Desde que Bellemere morrera. Nesse ano, passei esse dia com o Arlong e os mutantes que não festejavam o Natal, logo, não celebrei nessa noite. O ano seguinte foi o início das minhas viagens e nunca mais tornei a viver a alegria e harmonia sentidas, nessa data. Desde aí, caçava vampiros. Era sempre o mesmo, quase todos os dias. O meu alvo eram vampiros, de muitos tipos, com almas muito distintas, mas no fundo eram sempre isso, criaturas imundas, parasitas, vampiros…

O Líder sem dúvida que não parecia esse tipo, pensei imenso no que Nojiko me disse. Estava eu apaixonada pelo Líder? De certeza que não… Nojiko mantinha-se bastante calada desde que eu tinha deixado a casa há uns dias atrás. Não mencionou a nossa conversa uma única vez e eu não tentei de forma alguma abordar o assunto. Não tornei a ver o Luffy e ainda bem, isso só iria trazer a dor de volta e arrastar um rasto de tristeza.

Era já o início de uma noite solitária de irmãs, quando ouvimos bater à porta.

- Surpresa! - exclamaram

Foi realmente uma surpresa. Fora da porta estavam Vivi, Bonney, Sanji, Usopp, Cathy, Franky e Margaret, com um homem respeitável de cabelo preto.

- Sabíamos que vocês iam passar o Natal sozinhas, Nami, por isso viemos fazer-vos companhia! Isto se a tua irmã não se importar, Nami…- informou Vivi

- Claro, estejam à vontade. Obrigada por virem! A Nami precisa que algo a anime, não é, Nami?

- Já estou animada! Malta, obrigada por virem…

- Não há problema! O pai também achou que vocês não deviam passar um Natal tão triste.- respondeu Vivi

- É verdade- confirmou Cobra

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Presidente.- Cumprimentei-o

- Por favor, trate-me por Cobra. Vai oferecer-me a hospitalidade da vossa casa… A Vivi falou-me muito de si. Deve ser a Nami.

- Oh, isso não é nada, Cobra.- sorri

- Nami, my swan, posso ver-te, novamente!

- Sanji, olha a Bonney!

- Nami… estamos ambos disponíveis, não te preocupes- a rapariga piscou-me o olho

- Vocês…

- Entrem!- exclamou Nojiko

- Os vossos pais?- questionei para os restantes menos Vivi

- Os meus foram em viagem…- respondeu Bonney

- O meu tutor não se importa.- Sanji encolheu os ombros

- Eu vivo sozinho…- murmuraram Usopp e Franky em uníssono

- Os meus foram visitar a minha avó e por isso deixam-me passar o Natal com os amigos…- Cathy sorriu

- Eu também me mudei e deixei os meus pais o ano passado para estudar em Shiyacoco- revelou Margaret

- Oh…- não sabia o que dizer, mas visto que eu vivia sozinha desde os oito até me ter juntado a Nojiko…

Eles seguiram-nos até à sala.

- Com sorte, pode ser que o peru chegue para todos…

- Parece um peru bastante abastecido…- comentou, apreciativamente, o presidente

- Sentem-se, por favor.- pediu Nojiko

- Hey, Nami, que tens feito?- perguntou Usopp

- Eu? Tenho andado por aí… as ruas estavam sempre cheias de pessoas!

- Sim, é verdade! As pessoas têm feito imensas compras!

- O Natal é mesmo assim, Usopp- retorquiu Bonney

- Suponho que tens razão…

- Então, a minha filha contou-me que a menina Nami deu um espetáculo impressionante no Baile de Halloween…

- Espetáculo?

- Sim, não foi a menina que cantou?

- Oh sim, essa era eu… Mas, não foi nada de especial! Quer pagar?

O presidente riu-se suavemente.

- É realmente encantadora, fico feliz que a minha filha tenha amigos assim.

- Nami, tu e o Luffy andam?- interrogou a mesma cusca de sempre

- Não.

- Mas, vocês pareciam tão… juntos, no baile! O que é que aconteceu?

- Bonney, tu tens mandado mensagens àquele rapaz do outro dia?- a minha salvadora tornou a aparecer

Vivi vira-me sair destroçada e magoada da "Sala de Espelhos". Kohza também reparou, mas nada perguntou. Eu sabia que a Vivi percebera que se tratava de algum problema com o Luffy, mas ao contrário do que Bonney faria, ela nada comentou. Mas, ainda assim, tentou confortar-me.

- Oh, bem… um pouco. Fiquei com o número dele, com todo o respeito Sr. Cobra… mas ele era mesmo um pão!

Cobra riu-se.

- Bonney, estás com os teus amigos na casa de uma amiga… não há qualquer problema!- assegurou o presidente

- Até os rapazes são comida, para ti! Bonney, tu és mesmo uma grande comilona!- criticou Margaret

- Preferes que diga pedaço de carne?

-"_" Admite ele é o melhor pedaço de carne do liceu e tu não passas de um colecionador de gajas que levaram uma tampa!" "Não percas tempo, miúda. Ele não liga a raparigas". " Só não posso falar contigo quando ela está por perto, eu quero falar contigo!" "Não vou deixar que seja eu a afastar-me de ti". " Nami não aconteceu nada entre nós. Eu amo a Hancock" "NAMI!" " … brinquedo para o tédio." "… afasta-te do MEU Luffy!" " Não podem ficar juntos.""_

- Nami? Nami! Estás a ouvir?

- O quê?- Bonney bateu com a mão na testa

- Sinceramente, miúda, agora não é a melhor altura para te imaginares com o Luffy debaixo do azevinho…- fiz-lhe uma careta

- Não sei quem é esse Luffy, mas estou certo que é um bom rapaz para a Nami pensar algo assim.- brincou Cobra

- É um idiota…

- Oh, então… talvez ele não seja assim tão bom rapaz.- tornou a brincar

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Cobra, a Nami pelos vistos não precisa de azevinho…- pisei-lhe o pé, por baixo da mesa

Ouviu-se uma chamada. O pai de Vivi atendeu o telemóvel, com aspeto oficial.

- Sim. Agora? Entenda que estou com a minha filha… É Natal, meu bom homem! O senhor certamente passa essa data com a sua família, a sua mulher, filhos… Desculpe, é uma senhora? Oh… não sabia. Mas então, Miss Valderwitch, não é? Tem seguramente de compreender. Eu estou sempre ausente e a minha filha fica sozinha com apenas o Igaram… Não a posso abandonar numa ocasião como esta… Por favor, queira entender… É assim tão importante? Então, está bem, vou já para aí.- desligou a chamada - Vivi, filha, fica com os teus amigos… Nami, tenho a certeza que o peru estaria absolutamente divinal.

- Pai, vai embora?

- Vivi… tenho muito trabalho, chamaram-me de urgência.- justificou

- O pai tem sempre muito trabalho. Eu compreendo. É a sua obrigação para com o povo.- tentou sorrir

- Ainda bem que compreendes, querida.

- Claro… bom trabalho!- pareceu triste

Cobra saiu e eu fechei a porta.

- Estás bem, Vivi?- perguntei

- Oh, eu já estou habituada, Nami…

- Onde está o Sanji?- questionei, tentando aliviar a tensão

- Acho que foi chatear a Nojiko à cozinha, Nami…- respondeu Cathy

- Porquê?

- Ele diz que quer ser cozinheiro…- revelou Bonney

- Cozinheiro?

- Sim.

- Isso é o motivo por que tu queres ficar com ele?- Bonney mostrou-me a língua e Usopp riu-se

- Não nos devemos meter na vida amorosa da Bonney, afinal ela nunca nos faz isso…- disse Margaret, irónica

- Oh, vá lá! Ela não é assim tão má!- defendeu o Usopp

- É verdade, Usopp, não chegaste a dizer. Tens alguma coisa com a Kaya?- começou Bonney

- Sim, vocês têm razão, ela é uma coscuvilheira demoníaca…- resmungou Usopp, provocando o riso geral

- Bem… aqui têm. O nosso peru assado…- congratulou-se Nojiko, que transportava uma travessa.

- Peru gigante!- gritou uma Bonney eufórica

Revirámos os olhos. Nojiko pousou a travessa na mesa e servimo-nos todos do estaladiço peru. Comemos a carne recheada com batatas e molho, alegremente, e Vivi acabou por se animar.

- Nojiko, és mesmo uma grande cozinheira, só podes ser a irmã da Nami assim tão bonita!

- Sinceramente, Sanji, não achas que ela é um pouco velha para ti?-repreendi

- Nami, êlanda atás da 'shetora Boa…

- Essa…- fiquei sombria

- Nami?

- Não se preocupem! Eu só continuo chateada por causa das detenções!

- Oh… Não é caso para menos, ela está a ser muito injusta para contigo e tudo porque o Luffy gosta de ti!- deixei cair os talheres

- Nami!

- Eu tenho de ir ao quarto de banho…- desatei a correr

Cheguei à casa de banho e fechei a porta atrás de mim, para depois deslizar por ela, lenta e dolorosamente.

_- "Tinha de falar naquele idiota! Aquele idiota... Aquele idiota! AQUELE GRANDESSÍSSIMO IDIOTA! Gostar de mim? Não me parece… Ele estava enrolado com aquela lambisgoia, colada a ele como uma sanguessuga! Gostar de mim? O diabo que gosta de mim! Sempre a magoar-me, a afastar-me, a enganar-me com aquele sorriso… Aquele sorriso… idiota! Aquele sorriso idiota! Idiota, idiota, idiota como ele! A pregar-me partidas com aqueles olhos…idiotas! Puto! Maldito! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Se fosses um vampiro, estavas morto agora… Grande idiota… Porquê, Nami! Porquê? O que viste nele? É igual aos outros, um idiota em que não se pode confiar! Nami, limita-te a seduzir para obteres… não te deixes seduzir! És uma caçadora de vampiros muito importante e ele não passa de um miúdo de liceu que se deixou levar pela professora de decote grande… Mas ele era mesmo isso? E o meu decote não era suficientemente grande? Espera, Nami, tu estás mesmo a perguntar-te isso? Não consigo acreditar…"_

_- _Nami? Estás tudo bem?- perguntou a voz de Vivi

- Vi? Sim, está tudo ótimo! Deixa-me só…senti-me indisposta…

- Nami, isto não é por causa _dele_, pois não?

- Eu…

- Não te preocupes, ninguém reparou.- garantiu-me, amigavelmente- Mas, ainda assim. Antes que eles se apercebam, devias voltar…

- Claro, Vivi, isto foi só… eu não sei o que me deu. Isto ainda é tudo muito confuso…- suspirei

- Vem…

Saí do quarto de banho na companhia de Vivi e regressámos à mesa. Nojiko já pusera os pratos com as sobremesas. Travessas prometedoras de sonhos, rabanadas, arroz doce, aletria, pudim, tronco festivo, pão-de-ló, bolo-rei, galette e alguns outros de aspeto delicioso cobriam a mesa, como um manto de delícias. Quanto tempo estivera eu perdida em pensamentos?

Observei uma troca de lugares. Todas tinham evitado o lugar perto de Sanji por baixo de um azevinho decorativo, eu não fui exceção. De facto, nunca me teria sentado nessas circunstâncias com ninguém! Exceto…

-"_Não, nada de exceções! Lembra-te, Nami, é um traidor idiota! "_

Comemos avidamente as sobremesas que eu e Nojiko tínhamos preparado, bem como as que Sanji trouxera.

- Nojiko, isto é simplesmente o céu!- exclamou Bonney

- Bem, obrigada. A Nami ajudou.

- Nami, tu e a Nojiko…

- É verdade, Nami. Vocês deram um ótimo jantar!- concordou Vivi

- Obrigada, Vivi. Vocês também estão a ser o máximo! Obrigada por virem!- respondi, com um sorriso nos lábios

- Que nada! O vosso peru compensa qualquer caridade!- comentou a miúda do cabelo cor-de-rosa

Rimo-nos.

- Vocês vão passar aqui a noite?

- Claro, Nami. Somos como uma família!- retorquiu Usopp- Aliás, até fui eu que os convenci…

- Mentiroso!- Sanji, Bonney, Cathy e Margaret esmurraram-no

- Bem, vocês são um grupo silencioso!- proferiu Nojiko, ironicamente

Rimo-nos em conjunto. Começámos a levantar-nos e fomos para o fundo da sala iluminada. Pegámos todos em almofadas e sentámo-nos no chão.

- Bem, o que é que vamos fazer para passar a noite?

- Compras!- exclamou Bonney

- Talvez… se tivéssemos uma loja em casa!

- Oh, pois… E que tal, uma partida de "Verdade ou Consequência"?- propôs

- Parece-me bem!- exclamou Usopp- O que é isso?

Bonney riu-se e começou a explicar-lhe o jogo, pegou no telemóvel e colocou-o no centro do nosso círculo.

- Nami começa a rodar!- girei o pequeno telemóvel que apontou para Vivi

- Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que… que não me lembro do que perguntar!- sacudi os ombros e os outros riram-se

- Oh, deixa que eu digo isso!- exclamou Bonney- Vivi, é verdade que beijaste o Kohza no Baile de Halloween?

- Bonney, isso não vale…

- Anda lá, responde!

- Sim.- confessou, tímida

- Muito bem… agora é a minha vez!- entusiasmou-se Bonney

- Sua grande batoteira, acabaste de ser tu!- vociferou Usopp

- Não… foi a Nami que girou o telemóvel!

- Sem comentários.- disse eu

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Estava em frente à casa delas. Ouvia-se um ruído familiar e agradável de vozes jovens, exaltadas. Entrei pela janela do quarto da Nami, ouvi passos descontraídos.

- Só podias ser tu…

- Nojiko.- tirei o meu anel

- Como é que entraste?

- Sou ágil.- fiz um sorriso endiabrado

- Vampiros…- comentou, reprovadora - Ela está em casa, sabes?

- Sei.- respondi, calorosamente

- O que vieste fazer? Contar-lhe?

- Não. Ainda não. Mas, tinha de vir…

- Se não vens contar-lhe… vens meter-te na vida dela, outra vez e depois deixá-la?

- Claro que não, Nojiko! Eu estou aqui porque fui obrigado a partir!

- O quê!- fitou-me surpreendida

- Sim, nem sequer vou falar com ela… é melhor assim…

- O que… o que é que aconteceu? Vais deixar Shiyacoco?

- Tem de ser, a Boa Hancock está a obriga-me a ir embora…

- A Nami vai ficar de rastos… - sussurrou mais para si própria do que para mim- Mas, assim… talvez te esqueça. Continuas a vir cá como lí…?

- O quê?

- Nada! Tu vens como… como Luffy da próxima vez que cá vieres?

- É o meu nome.

- Pois, sim, é…

- Posso ficar um pouco… aqui?

- Fica o tempo que precisares, não tornas a vir aqui tão cedo…

- Pois.- foi tudo o que consegui dizer

- Adeus, Luffy.

- Vemo-nos por aí… talvez.

Ela deixou o quarto.

- Vou fechar a porta, fica à vontade…

- Obrigado.

Percorri o quarto com o olhar e deitei a mão a tudo o que encontrei. As roupas em cima da cadeira tinham o cheiro dela. Inspirei-as, fortemente. A almofada estava repleta do seu aroma. Deitei-me na velha cama e senti-me rodeado da sua essência. A Hancock deveria desconfiar de algo, tinha de me apressar. Mas, aquele podia ser o último momento… Parte de mim queria sair do espaço apertado, encontrá-la, tê-la nos braços, ainda que por instantes… Tinha de me concentrar! Encontrei uma folha de pergaminho e uma caneta. Escrevi-lhe um bilhete, sem me aperceber das finas gotas vermelhas, que se libertavam dos meus olhos e caíam. Senti uma chave ser pressionada na porta, deixei o bilhete em cima da secretária e saltei pela janela.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Estava mesmo farta das perguntas pessoais da Bonney, por isso decidimos mudar de tática. Fui ao meu quarto e procurei a minha caneta. Estava em cima da secretária ao lado de um bilhete, levemente amarrotado.

"_**Nami**__,_

_**A Hancock é possessiva e eu nunca quis saber dela, nem quererei.**_

_**Magoa-me saber o quanto sofres por minha causa.**_

_**Obrigaram-me a partir.**_

_**Tenho de me afastar de ti.**_

_**Eu peço desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu.**_

_**Tem cuidado.**_

_**És muito especial.**_

_**Um beijo**_

_**Luffy"**_

_**- **_Ele foi-se. Acabou.- as gotas de água salgada desceram-me pelo rosto

Abracei o bilhete e chorei copiosamente.

_**Luffy**_

- Acabou.- as gotas de sangue teimaram em aparecer novamente

Aquilo era pior que qualquer seta de prata, senti-me desfazer, abracei-me a mim mesmo, pois já não me restava nada.

* * *

_E pronto por hoje é tudo. Espero que tenham gostado, eu tentei meter o meu humor maluco ao início e a meio e tudo isso, mas mesmo assim, achei que ficou triste T_T Também era suposto ficar T_T este não enerva muito, é mais de tristeza e tal... Esta dele no quarto e do bilhete... BUAH! xD E dizem vocês, eu sou mesmo má, não é? Mas... como eu disse adiem a decisão de me matarem para o fim da fic xD O próximo cap é bastante previsível, vai ser do fim das férias e eu tentei como é na escola que tivesse algum humor, mas se for mais aborrecido perdoem-me porque é por o Luffy se ter ido embora! T_T Sem ele, as coisas vão ficar mais deprimentes, acreditem :( Mas, vá lá, que há caps para tudo e o 15 volta a ter ação :D embora não, ele não vai aparecer no 15 se era isso que estavam a pensar :P Espero mesmo que tenham gostado ^^_

**_O próximo vem quarta ^^ Review, please ^^_**


	14. Normalidade e Vazio

_Como já devem estar a imaginar pelo título, seguem-se agora os meses mais "normais" e ao mesmo tempo mais dolorosos da vida da Nami. Tentei que este cap tivesse um pouco de humor escolar, mas provavelmente vocês continuam com pena da Nami :( não é caso para menos :( Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a todos os que leram com especial atenção para Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, Clea Everlasting ( you can send me English or Spanish reviews, I can only write in English but I understand Spanish if you prefer ^^), 2Captain and I hope it was not too sad for you, Creao xD Surgiram mais perguntas :D_

**P: O Zoro e a Robin caçam humanos?**

_R: Sim, mas eles não os matam. São silenciosos e discretos por isso nem a própria vítima sabe quem a ataca, mas eles apenas se alimentam o suficiente._

**P: E quanto à Hancock?**

_R: O que é que tu achas? .-. Ela caçou um de 22 anos, tropical, no cap 12... Bem, ela mata, sim. Para ela, os humanos não passam de pacotes de comida descartável... mas, ela é esperta. Ela não caça o pessoal de Shiyacoco... muitas vezes utiliza o mercado de "Escravos de Sangue", outras vezes (nesse caso não mata) utiliza dadores e noutras vai para locais mais longe onde os desaparecimentos não são detetados e ela esconde tudo como sendo ataque de animal ou se se sentir inspirada simula um assalto e esse tipo de coisas, mas já estamos a falar de grandes cidades... "Escravos de Sangue" e "Dadores" fazem parte dos "entre-mundos". ^^_**  
**

**P: O que é que o Luffy come para além de carne?**

_R: Carne! xD Ele come todo o tipo de comida humana, tem preferência para carnes vermelhas mal-passadas, por exemplo, mas para matar a sede ataca animais, normalmente carnívoros e perigosos, ele gosta de um bom desafio :D_

**P: Todo o tipo de comida humana sabe a terra?**

_R: Depende... o Luffy é um caso à parte... ao início, depois de já ter feito um regime alimentar vampírico custou-lhe um pouco o sabor da comida... mas era algo que já fazia parte dele e ele adorava comida em humano, por isso acabou por não a olhar com desprezo como todos os vampes. Agora, a comida tem toda o mesmo sabor para os outros vampes, eles não gostam... mas, o Luffy já distingue os sabores e já começou a gostar novamente. Bem... o Luffy é sempre o Luffy, o que é que se pode fazer? xD_

_Bom...este foi o cap que me demorou mais a escrever, demorei quase uma semana para este cap, penso que depois de o Luffy se ter ido embora que começou a perder a piada escrever, embora foi mais pela minha distração com o fórum do OPP :P e a morte da minha antiga caturra que, pronto, não vou dizer que não me custou .-. Quando cheguei a este, já só queria acabar de escrever a fic, assim como calculo que vocês já só queiram acabar de ler, talvez já estejam fartos ^^' Depois de acabar esse, tudo voltou ao normal e tornei a ter um gosto maravilhoso em escrever o resto, por isso ainda bem que não parei ^^' O próximo cap é de ação e tem umas coisinhas novas... Abro então o 14º cap da fic. Muito obrigada a todos._

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Todas as noites era atormentada com pesadelos, mas pelo menos já não me sentia traída. Por outro lado sentia-me abandonada. Completamente abandonada e não sabia como lidar com o lugar vazio na aula desse dia. Levantei-me, melancolicamente. Vesti-me, comi torradas com geleia de laranja e subi para a minha moto.

Conduzi em direção à escola, estando prestes a começar o segundo período escolar.

- Olá, Nami!

- Olá… para que são esses cartazes todos?

- Eleição para o novo Presidente do Secundário.- esclareceu Vivi, com um sorriso

- E quem vai ser?

- Quem de nós é suficientemente responsável para o cargo?- perguntou Bonney

- Essa é difícil…- fingi pensar- Vivi!

- Ding ding ding, acaba de ganhar… uma caixa de cartazes para afixar!- brincou Bonney

- Vivi, queres ser presidente?

- Está-lhe no sangue, não é?- respondeu Bonney

- Eu gostaria, sim.- retorquiu Vivi

- Isso é fantástico! – exclamei, tentando parecer entusiástica

- É, não é! Queres ajudar com a campanha? – questionou Sanji

- Claro! Não há problema! Mas, eu mando!- sorri com a língua de través

- O quê!

- Quem acham que vai ser a nova 'stora de Português?- perguntou Usopp

- O quê? Nova 'stora?

- Sim, nova 'stora?- inquiriu um Sanji assustado

- A Boa Hancock deixou a cidade.- respondeu Bonney, simplesmente

_- "O Luffy disse que não queria saber dela, mas quando ele parte ela foi para fora da cidade? Isso não pode ser coincidência…"_

- Não! A minha deusa! E logo agora que estávamos quase a fugir para casar!- bradou Sanji, choramingando

- Pois, se ela soubesse o teu nome…- declarou Bonney, sarcástica

Sanji resmungou entre dentes. Como sempre, a Vivi tentou arduamente levantar-me a moral.

- Pelo menos não tens de lidar com aquelas detenções injustas, Nami…

- Sim, ao menos isso! Já estava farta daquela manienta!

A campainha fez-se ouvir e eu, a Margaret e a Vivi cruzámos caminho para o edifício quatro, onde assistimos à aula de Geografia. Crocodile deixou-nos a ler a sétima unidade e depois nunca mais apareceu na sala, por isso os alunos saíram com o toque estridente, que anunciava o final do primeiro tempo. Saímos para o intervalo.

- O Luffy não estava na aula de Trigonometria... O que será que aconteceu? O Buggy nem disse nada!- uma Bonney confusa tagarelava com Cathy- Oi, Nami? Sabes porque é que o Luffy não veio hoje? Ele está doente?- Vivi lançou-me um olhar significativo

- Acho que o Luffy deixou Shiyacoco, Bonney…- respondeu-lhe

- Oh… não sabia…

-"_Uau, surpreendente mesmo surpreendente, tendo em conta que ela sabe quando um esquilo se descuida nesta cidade…"_

_- _Bem, a que horas vai ser a campanha?- mudei de assunto

- Logo à tarde. Temos de espalhar os cartazes à hora de almoço… já que não dá agora…

- Por falar nisso, antes que toque, podemos passar pela cantina? Estou a morrer de fome!- bradou Bonney, agitada

- Tu estás sempre a morrer de fome…- retorquiu Cathy, revirando os olhos

Caminhámos em direção à cantina. Comprei um refrigerante e a Bonney uma grotesca sandes de carne e cebola. Pouco depois de terminarmos, a campainha deu início ao segundo tempo e eu dirigi-me ao edifício dois para a aula da prof. Tashigi.

Quando cheguei, a professora não tinha chegado e eu lidei com a já familiar, mas permanentemente dolorosa, sensação de vazio. Olhei para o lugar, onde ele costumava iluminar a sala e lembrei-me de tudo o que acontecera, do pequeno bilhete amarrotado e da remota possibilidade de nunca mais lhe pôr a vista em cima.

A professora chegou e provavelmente o facto de não ter de estar constantemente a comprar óculos novos, possibilitou-lhe a compra de uns sapatos novos e aparentemente confortáveis.

_-" Ohohoi! Aqueles sapatos devem valer uma grande fortuna, se eu vendesse as joias dos vampes, isso é dava uma fortuna! Acalma-te, Nami, as joias não podem ser vendidas! Dinheirinho, dinheirinho, dinheirinho! Aí está algo em que posso confiar…"_

Pousou o livro de ponto e o seu comportamento, ao percorrer os alunos com o olhar, não provocou as habituais gargalhadas juvenis. Era teste- surpresa, os alunos ficaram um tanto apreensivos. O teste era particularmente complexo.

_- "Tenho a certeza que se o Luffy aqui estivesse que teria feito batota! Luffy…Quase que o conseguia ver espreitar os exercícios gramaticais, com perplexidade. Idiota… Nami, concentra-te! "_

Depois da longa hora e meia que se seguiu, dirigimo-nos para fora do edifício dois e encontrámos os nossos amigos.

- Tivemos teste -surpresa com a Tashigi.- informei

- Nós tivemos que fazer um relatório sobre células com propriedades venenosas para aquele maldito Krieg!- Bonney estava furiosa

- Bonney!- Vivi ficou chocada- Se te ouvem…-Bonney ignorou-a.

- Oh, vamos mas é comer! Estou a morrer de fome!

- Curioso… pensei que estavas a morrer há uma hora e meia atrás!- retorqui ironicamente

- Anda lá, para a cantina, pessoal!- Bonney parecia desesperada

- Como queiras…

- A Bonney tem razão.- afirmou Vivi, para espanto de todos.

- Espera aí, Vivi, tu disseste que a Bonney tem razão?- perguntou Usopp, como se tivesse ouvido mal

- Sim, temos de almoçar rápido, para trabalhar na campanha…

- Oh, pois é!

Fomos então para a cantina, agora apinhada de estudantes que protestavam de estômago vazio. Ouviu-se um leve plim plim de pratos e copos a serem usados. Bonney enfiou-se na fila e fez-nos sinal para que a seguíssemos. Robin e Zoro encontravam-se sentados à mesa com a mesma expressão de sempre e lembrei-me do peso que eu sentia no peito provocado pela sensação de vazio. Comprámos as refeições e sentámo-nos na mesa do costume, que estava milagrosamente vazia. A esfomeada do grupo começou a devorar o arroz seco com um apetite voraz.

- Esta garne é boa!

- Isso é peixe…- corrigi

- Oh… Este beixe é memo bom!

Revirámos os olhos.

- Bonney, devias mas era provar o meu peixe! Consigo fazer um molho…

- Sim, o Sanji e os seus dotes culinários… já sabemos!- bradou Cathy exasperada

- De qualquer maneira, alguém sabe quem é o substituto da Boa?- Bonney estava já a acabar, não podia pedir mais por isso cruzou os braços

- E porque é que tem de ser um ele?- interrogou Sanji, desconfiado

- Bem, tu já tiveste a Boa… agora podíamos ter um Bom…- comentou, mordendo o lábio

- Vai sonhando…- zombei

- Então, Nami! Vais-me dizer que não queres? Agora que a tua distração número um se foi? Não acredito… Tu babavas pelo Luffy, de certeza que também aprecias gajos…

- Não… e eu não babava pelo Luffy!

- Pois… por isso curtiste com ele no Baile de Halloween…

- Curtimos, mas isso não significa que eu tenha babado por ele!

- Pois… ele engoliu a tua baba, não?

- Tu às vezes consegues ser mesmo nojenta, sabias? E não estou só a falar de quando comes!

- Relaxa, Nami… Não foi por mal. Mas, sem ofensa tu estavas a ba…

- NÃO ESTAVA A BABAR PELO LUFFY!- um grupo de rapazes passaram pela nossa mesa e olharam para mim com sorrisos afetados e trocistas

- Então como explicas a tua súbita perda de interesse?

- Nunca liguei a rapazes…

- Mas, ligaste ao Luffy…

- Bonney, ela tem o número dele?- perguntou uma Cathy eufórica

- Cabeça de vento, não é ligar de telefonar!- respondeu a comilona, revirando os olhos - E então, Nami? Tu não és como eu ou o Sanji, se tu e ele estiveram juntos no Baile… ele cantou contigo e tudo! E tu estás a fazer cara de emo destroçada e ele partiu. São coincidências a mais, não são?

- E daí? Nada disso significa que babo…

- Nami… Significa algo pior- sussurrou

- _" Estou farta! Acabou tudo! O Luffy foi-se! Porque é que continuam a trazer o assunto à baila se nunca mais nos vamos ver?"_

- Vocês já acabaram, meninas? Temos de ajudar a Vivi na campanha!- interrompeu Sanji, emocionado com alguma coisa

- Claro, Sanji.

Levantámo-nos, semi-arrastando Bonney para fora da cantina.

XXX

- Vá lá malta! Há trabalho a fazer!- exclamei

- Oi, oi e porque é que tu não fazes nada?

Distribuímos os cartazes com a mensagem "Vivi para presidente" pelos edifícios e, visto que ela conseguira uma autorização especial dos professores, afixámos os cartazes em locais estratégicos. Foi bastante cansativo, mas pelo menos manteve-me a minha mente ocupada.

- Votem na Vivi!- exclamei eu e o Usopp

- Votem na Vivi!- vociferou Sanji

- Tu não sabes como isto se faz! Meninas, votem na Vivi e arranjo-vos os números dos gajos mais gatos e completamente disponíveis…- cantarolou a nossa expert, Bonney

Uma fila de raparigas dirigiu-se às caixas de eleição para depois correrem esperançosas até Bonney, que lhes passou algumas folhas de papel.

- Estou a ver… votem na Vivi e deem-me um saco de dinheiro e eu mostro-me em bikini!- anunciei

Um grupo de rapazes dirigiu-se às votações e aos cacifos para recolher o que restava do dinheiro para o almoço.

- Para que queres o saco de dinheiro?- questionou Bonney surpreendida

Esbocei o meu caraterístico sorriso traquinas e observei os rapazes aproximarem-se com um brilho perverso e entregarem-me o dinheiro.

- Desculpem, rapazes, ainda é inverno… - afastaram-se desiludidos- Mais sorte para a próxima!- fiz um aceno de despedida a mostrar a língua

- Nami!

Dei uma pequena gargalhada.

- Isso foi roubar!

- Não diria roubar, foi mais tirar partido da fraqueza.- tornei a mostrar a língua

- Sabem que mais? Tenho a ideia melhor de todas!- anunciou Franky- Quem votar na Nefertari Vivi para Presidente do Secundário recebe bilhetes grátis para os "Bone"!

Ouviu-se um grande alvoroço, parecíamos ter sido atropelados por uma manada em fúria. Usopp tinha sido derrubado, bem como Cathy.

- O que é que acabou de acontecer?- perguntou Usopp, vacilante

- Acho que a ideia do Franky resultou.- respondi

- Vivi, está garantido! Vivi?

- Obrigada, malta, pela ajuda… Mas, eu gostava de ganhar por confiarem em mim…

- Eles confiam, nós só lhes demos uma mãozinha…- pisquei-lhe o olho- De qualquer modo… tenho dinheiro!- proclamei, vitoriosa

Eles bateram com a palma da mão na testa.

- A que horas é a eleição?

- Na hora de Educação Física…- foi Vivi a responder- Não te preocupes, Nami, também tenho tempo livre agora. Não vais estar sozinha.

- Vivi…

- Muito bem, então acho que vos vejo às duas daqui a nada mais nada menos- Bonney fez uma careta de drama- que uma hora e meia de eternidade…

- Não é assim tão mau…- começou Vivi

- Sinceramente, Vivi, como queres ser Presidente se não velas pelos interesses dos teus subordinados?- protestou Bonney- Txau, Nams! - acenámos-lhe

- Bom, Nami, o que queres fazer? Queres ir até à "Sala de Multimédia"? Queres ver se há vagas nos Workshops?

- Ainda não sei, Vivi… Espera… Não te importas de darmos uma volta?

- Hmm… Fora da escola, Nami?

- Sim, tenho dezoito, já posso sair antes do toque!

- Mas… eu não tenho…

- Anda lá!

- Oh, está bem…

Saímos dos portões.

- Alguma vez andaste de moto?

- Não.

- Então, desfruta da primeira vez.

- Nami!

Subi para a moto e ela subiu atrás de mim. Conduzi estrada fora até parar por coincidência no mesmo bar, onde o Luffy me levara. Aquilo parecia ter sido há uma eternidade…

- Quanto a ti não sei, mas eu vou comprar uma sobremesa.- declarei

- Está bem.

Sentámo-nos nas esplanadas. Uma particularidade de Shiyacoco era o sol abrasador que nos aquecia, fosse verão ou o mais gélido inverno. Daí a parecer muito bizarro ver um vampiro caminhar pelas ruas, durante o dia… O empregado aproximou-se de nós, olhando-nos como se o dia não lhe pudesse ter corrido melhor.

- Viva, minhas lindas, o que querem tomar?

- Tem semifrio de laranja?- só aquilo poderia ajudar

- Estás com sorte, o pasteleiro fez um hoje. - virou-se para Vivi- E tu?

- Acho que também pode ser…

O empregado afastou-se, lançando-nos um sorriso galanteador e desapareceu pela porta de entrada.

- Nami… tu tens mentido a toda a gente, não tens?

- Vivi, estás a falar de quê?

- Tu tens negado que sentes alguma coisa pelo Luffy, mas…- encarei-a seriamente- Olha, eu não te pergunto para ir contar aos outros, mas estou preocupada contigo. Tu até podes sorrir, mas os teus olhos… se calhar era melhor falares sobre isso.

- Vivi, eu até entendo a tua preocupação, mas eu estou bem! Aquilo do Luffy foi uma coisa sem importância!- dei-lhe um sorriso amarelo

- Nami…

- Olha, as nossas sobremesas chegaram.- estendi a mão para o semifrio- Quanto é?- o jovem empregado entregou-me um papel- Isto não é a conta…

- É o meu número, liga-me.- piscou o olho

- Desculpa, mas vou passar.

Vivi e o empregado estavam embasbacados, peguei no semifrio e coloquei-o numa caixa de cartão, que por sua vez se encaixou na minha bolsa. Voltei à motorizada, decidida.

- Tome.- Vivi entregou o dinheiro, colocou o seu semifrio na caixa e colocou-se atrás de mim

Chegámos à escola.

- O que diabos foi aquilo?

- Desculpa, Vi, não me apeteceu estar lá mais. Vamos à cantina?

A cantina estava quase vazia, sentámo-nos na mesa do costume e comemos as sobremesas. Estavam deliciosas, comecei a sentir pena do pobre empregado.

Fomos todos convocados ao ginásio para a fase final das eleições, Vivi parecia ansiosa, mas definitivamente determinada. A Presidente do Executivo falava ao microfone, enquanto chamava os candidatos.

- Brooks Kalifa!- uma rapariga com ar antipático sentou-se à frente da multidão, atrás da presidente- Valentine Daisy!- uma miúda de cabelo curto louro sentou-se ao lado- Nefertari Vivi!- a rapariga ao meu lado dirigiu-se às outras- E… é tudo. Muito bem, caros alunos! Todos sabem que estas candidatas se entregaram de corpo e alma às suas campanhas e são estudantes competentes e devidamente disciplinadas.- ouviu-se um murmúrio irónico- O conselho decidiu que a opinião dos alunos era fundamental para esta questão, para o efeito foram posicionados centros de votação pela escola…

- Caixotes…- sussurrou um rapaz perto de nós, abafando o riso

Os outros rapazes à volta dele também se riram e a Presidente pigarreou, impondo a ordem.

- Vou chamar cada uma das candidatas para executar o discurso e depois será feita a contagem final dos votos.

As três raparigas discursaram. Brooks Kalifa parecia ter medidas demasiado severas, que os alunos não pareceram apreciar, por outro lado Valentine Daisy tinha normas demasiado fúteis. Vivi tinha bastantes hipóteses. Eu estava certa, Vivi foi muito aplaudida e acabou por ganhar a contagem final de votos, embora a ajuda do Franky tivesse sido preciosa para vários dos votos prestados a Vivi. Estavam todos imensamente felizes por ela ter conseguido o cargo. A Diretora dispensou-nos e saímos todos juntos para festejar. Kohza levou Vivi e Bonney no carro dele, eu segui de mota e os restantes dirigiram-se às suas viaturas.

Estacionámos fora do bar do costume, puxámos cadeiras e sentámo-nos numa animação contagiante nas esplanadas. O empregado quando me viu corou violentamente e pediu ao barman que o dispensasse da nossa mesa.

- Até assustaste o rapaz, Nami…- Vivi esboçou um meio-sorriso

Bonney que adorava mexericos frescos ficou logo entusiasmada e voltou-se para nós.

- Rapaz? Aquele jeitoso? O que é que aconteceu? Nami, assustaste-o como?

- Não foi nada…

- Nami, não me venhas dizer que não foi nada! Ele disse que eras bonita ou algo do género?

- Nah… deu-me o número dele…

Bonney lançou outro olhar furtivo ao rapaz e avaliou-o de alto a baixo.

_- "Parece que lhe está a tirar as medidas…"_

- O que se passou?

- Nada.

- Como assim nada? Ele é bom! O Luffy está noutro nível… mas não estás à espera que ele volte mesmo, pois não?

- Não, claro que não e para de falar nisso!- exclamei impaciente

- Mas, sendo assim…

- Eu não quis saber dele.

- Nami, que desperdício! Vais ser presa por desperdiçares um recurso raríssimo neste planeta…

- Que recurso?- suspirei

- Um homem com uns bons músculos e um bom traseiro.

- Oh… Bonney…

- Vá lá, não me digas que não sabes reconhecer quando um bife é do lombo!

- Bonney, tu és estranha…

- Eu não o perdia por nada…

- Isso és tu!

- Coitado do rapaz…

- Que rapaz?- Sanji tinha ficado subitamente atento

- O empregado- respondi, desinteressada

Sanji amuou, quando o viu. As raparigas pediram um batido e os rapazes beberam cerveja, à exceção do Franky que, como sempre, bebeu cola. Brindámos à liderança da Vivi e fomos todos para casa. Já era noite e os candeeiros iluminavam o caminho, criando sombras e mistério. Entrei na pequena casa, Nojiko fora chamada repentinamente para uma missão. Estava sozinha. Reuni os meus pertences e conduzi-me lentamente até ao quarto de banho, desocupado. Entrei para a base de duche e liguei a torneira. Era reconfortante a água quente. Continuava a pensar nele… Claro que pensava nele! Como podia não pensar? Ainda por cima agora que havia a mais remota esperança de que ele me correspondia, de que não queria aquela lambisgoia… Mas, se não a queria… porquê tantos segredos, porquê tudo isto? Porque é que ele partiu e ela também? Será que fora obrigado a isso? Mas como podia ser obrigado! Que espécie de poder era aquele que Boa Hancock exercia sobre ele?

E claro que não era só isso… O Líder continuava a povoar a minha cabeça, tal como o Luffy. Muitas noites acordava, angustiada e confusa, com os pesadelos que me atormentavam. Eram sonhos confusos, que envolviam o Líder. O meu subconsciente acreditava piamente que eu era cativada pelo líder vampiro, fosse lá isso o que fosse. Porque ele era sempre a incógnita terrivelmente cativadora. Nunca fizera nada que me pusesse em perigo, por isso eu acabei por desenvolver uma opinião positiva sobre o seu caráter, mas isso não me impedia de o achar repugnante por ser um vampiro… Deitei-me com todos esses pensamentos em rodopio na minha mente e passado o que me pareceu uma eternidade, os meus olhos acabaram por se render.

* * *

_E pronto, por hoje é tudo ^^' Sim, este talvez tenha sido um pouco chato porque é um dia aparentemente normal. É mais de humor ^^ Quero agradecer a todos os que já chegaram aqui, porque pelo menos já passa de metade, disso já podem ter a certeza ^^ A partir do 15 é que as coisas vão acelerar outra vez xD Só vos digo uma coisa, se não há Líder para a Nami caçar, ela já vai voltar a deixar de ser misericordiosa. O próximo vai ser um daqueles que se pode avaliar como T for sure xD Curiosidades ou dúvidas respondo sempre. Só posso não responder se as perguntas forem relacionadas com spoilers ^^' O próximo é um cap de descobertas :D Espero que tenham gostado deste e que compreendam que as coisas sem o baka do costume não podem ser as mesmas ^^_

**_O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review please ^^_**


	15. Desejo e Punhais

_Até que enfim, chegou domingo! YAY! Estou mesmo feliz, porque sempre tive um interesse especial na publicação do 15 :D Sim, o outro foi mais secante, mas vocês não vão ter de passar mais uma seca do piorio como aquelas, shinpai shinai de ;) Em primeiro, quero agradecer a Dalamin Sahara, Lehay-chan, Clea Everlasting, Traffy-kun, ARita e 2Captain! Obrigada por tudo! A todos os que chegaram até aqui! As coisas agora vão entrar no desenrolar, vai-se carregar no acelerador e não se larga mais, porque mesmo os caps românticos concedem emoção à história ^^ e agora é a todo o gás até ao final! :D Que ainda vai demorar um bocadinho... xD Porque raio estou eu ainda a atrasar-vos? ! Boa leitura! ^^ O que tiver a dizer, fica para depois de lerem o cap ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Voltei àquele mundo que me perseguia sempre. Caí no escuro, naquela sensação de deslize no limbo da consciência e inconsciência, aterrei subitamente na floresta onde caçáramos os vampiros há tantos meses. Vi uma forma indistinta à minha frente, ao fundo. Levantei-me da terra batida e mirei com mais atenção a figura envolta em trevas.

- Luffy?- murmurei

Ele sorriu-me.

- Luffy…- sorri também e comecei a movimentar-me em direção a ele- Oh, Luffy…

Estava quase a chegar, estendi os braços para o alcançar. Não senti nada, continuava a dez metros do local onde me encontrava.

- Mas, que…?

Tornei a andar na sua direção, cada passo com mais urgência que o outro.

- Luffy…- tornei a não o alcançar

Luffy encontrava-se apenas a uns escassos metros de mim. Comecei a correr, quanto mais corria mais longe ele parecia estar até que depois de esforçar as pernas, agarrei um bocado de roupa dele, para o sentir desaparecer no mesmo instante. Caí desamparada, no solo. Um outro rosto espreitava entre as folhas. Reconheci os olhos vermelhos flamejantes tal como reconhecia aqueles olhos negros envoltos em escuridão…

- _Caçadora_…- os olhos cor de sangue encontravam-se visíveis por entre a máscara dourada que ele nunca tirava

-Líder.

O cenário do sonho mudou para uma clareira bem-iluminada e belíssima. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim. Senti o cheiro irresistível dele aprisionar-me e os meus pés não se mexeram um centímetro. A nossa ligação mental estava a impulsionar-nos um para o outro. O meu odor de "Arma Branca" cativava-o, o seu cheiro hipnotizava-me.

- O que estás a fazer aqui?- perguntei, cautelosamente

- Também tenho saudades tuas!- respondeu com um sorriso

Abraçou-me, enterrando o rosto no meu cabelo.

- Hmm… cheiras sempre tão bem…

- O que… o que estás a fazer?- balbuciei, sentindo as faces aquecerem

- Eu acho que te estou a abraçar!

- A…

Fitei os olhos dele, pareciam chamas doentias que me faziam chegar ainda mais perto dele, a pele estava quente e o toque era abrasador. Senti-me cair naquelas chamas, o cabelo dele era negro e macio ao toque, esvoaçava misteriosamente, sem nenhuma brisa. Ele também parecia impulsionar-se na minha direção. Como se fôssemos dois ímanes, o oposto um do outro, mas algo nos atraía e estávamos agora a centímetros. Senti a respiração dele e o sabor igual ao cheiro pousar-me ao de leve na ponta da língua, provocante. Aquilo foi demais, acabei por perder a cabeça e quando me dei conta, tinha os lábios unidos aos do líder vampiro, meu rival. Senti algo familiar, um sabor há muito perdido…

_-" Isto não está certo."_

_- __**"Não importa se está, eu decidi-me."**_

_- "És um tanto convencido, não és? Achas que podes fazer tudo o que tu queres?"_

_- __**"Acho! Shishishishi!"**_

Aprofundámos o beijo com intensidade e desligámos os pensamentos, senti o sabor dele preencher-me ele passou-me uma mão em torno da cintura, eu agarrei-lhe o cabelo preto asa de corvo. Senti o corpo dele despertar em ansiedade e a língua encontrou caminho para a minha, sentindo então a essência um do outro. Parámos para respirar e ele começou a beijar-me o pescoço, eu soltei um arquejo, ele estava-me a levar aos arames… Senti as pontas das presas rasparem a pele e fui inundada por uma sensação de prazer e desejo. Agarrei-lhe a nuca e puxei-o contra o pescoço, enquanto o expunha.

- Tens a certeza?

- Não me faças esperar.

Ele cravou as presas no meu pescoço e eu gemi, o sangue desceu a minha pele e ele encostou os lábios cheios, sorvendo-o. Enquanto ele me inclinava mais e mais, as minhas mãos mudavam subitamente das costas firmes para o cabelo desgrenhado. Caímos e ele pressionou o meu corpo contra a relva, sem tirar os lábios famintos do meu pescoço, abracei-o e continuei a gemer, envolvida em sensações estonteantes de prazer doloroso.

Acordei ofegante, os lençóis estavam embrulhados num monte, completamente arrancados do colchão. As minhas costas estavam um pouco suadas e a minha mente encontrava-se num estado entre o prazer doentio e a negação resoluta. Tentei clarear a mente, não me podia permitir sequer sonhar com algo daquela natureza, o que eu sentira… tinha sido tão… não podia deixar o meu corpo ansiar por algo assim, nem em sonhos. Levantei-me e bebi um copo de água, Nojiko dormia profundamente. Verifiquei o relógio puído, eram três horas da manhã. Não conseguia dormir e uma parte de mim tinha receio de adormecer. O pior para mim é que eu não tinha considerado aquilo um pesadelo, tinha desfrutado da sensação da sua boca anormalmente quente, das suas presas impiedosas. Eu estava mesmo fora das prioridades… Resolvi sair, sentia-me de certo modo mais calma se fosse dar uma volta. Liguei a motorizada, deixei que o seu ruído furioso preenchesse a minha mente e conduzi em direção a norte.

Segui livremente pela estrada fora, estava escuro, mas sempre tivera uma visão noturna muito competente. Cheguei às traseiras de um armazém, não se ouvia um único som, naquele local sombrio. Parei quando senti um odor reconhecível perfurar a tranquilidade das minhas narinas. Senti cheiro a sangue e a parasita. Nas arrecadações daquele armazém viviam vampiros. Vampiros sedentos e perigosos, que tinham arrastado pesadamente mais uma vítima da sua obscura espécie. As paredes apresentavam marcas distintas de um tom vermelho-escuro, como se a vítima as tivesse arranhado e deixado as marcas dos seus dedos sangrentos. Entrei calmamente no edifício, felizmente escondera na roupa um punhal de prata, para estar preparada. Era um edifício abandonado por sinal. O interior estava ainda pior que o exterior, parte da parede estava completamente espirrada por sangue. Pensei no estado em que iria encontrar o humano que eles tinham caçado e senti uma raiva acesa por aquelas sanguessugas. Continuei a embrenhar-me nas arrecadações, sentindo a bílis cada vez mais perto da garganta. Tinha de me manter firme e implacável. Abri várias portas, quando cheguei à última porta girei o puxador.

Encontrava-me numa sala, como sempre pouco iluminada. A pouca luz provinha de um velho candeeiro coberto de teias de aranha. Fitei os olhos demoníacos. Eram três vampiros, um macho e duas fêmeas. O macho era mais alto que eu e tinha um sorriso malvado, as companheiras olharam-me com ar superior. No chão estavam as carcaças com pedaços daquilo que tinham sido dois jovens saudáveis e cheios de vida. Engoli em seco e voltei o meu olhar para os rostos confiantes daqueles predadores.

- Quem és tu humana e porque é que não tentas fugir?- perguntou a vampira com cabelo escuro

- Sempre as mesmas perguntas…- proferi, irónica

- Já te deparaste com um de nós e ele deixou-te viver?

- Pelo contrário, querida, eu é que não o deixei viver.- trocei

- Quem és tu?- perguntou o vampiro mais alto

- O vosso pesadelo, se bem que vocês não sonham, não é? Coitadinhos…

- Atenta com quem falas, miúda insolente.- respondeu a vampira ruiva

- Hmm… presumo que estejas desejosa de me arrancar a cabeça, não é?- ela nada respondeu

- O que és?

- Eu digo-vos antes o que vou fazer com vocês… Vou caçá-los, possivelmente acabar com as vossas míseras existências e finalmente roubar as vossas almas, que deixem-me ver… Oh sim… a tua está nesse brinco- dirigi-me ao macho- A tua nesse colar- declarei convicta para a de cabelo mais escuro- E a tua nessa bracelete- comentei para a ruiva

- Como podes saber…?

- Não importa como sei!

- Sabes exatamente a função das nossas almas, não é?

- Sei que vocês não podem viver sem elas e que algumas apresentam as vossas afinidades especiais.

- Hmm… estás acabada, minha pequena ladra demasiado confiante. Eu não posso beber de humanos a menos que me permitirem. Não obstante, a minha afinidade é fazer com que os humanos queiram que eu beba do seu sangue… Quanto mais me aproximo- deu vários passos na minha direção e eu coloquei o cabo do punhal contra o meu peito, apontado a ele- sentes-me atrair-te… queres que eu te dê o beijo da morte, não é?- estava cada vez mais próximo

- Afasta-te de mim, vampiro nojento!

Ele pareceu surpreendido.

- Tu precisas de um incentivo…

- Não me toques.- ele moveu-se agilmente e captou o meu olhar, por pouco roçando as presas na minha pele, dei-lhe um empurrão violento.- Não te atrevas!- rosnei

- Ela é um "pertence".

_-" Pertence?"_

A vampira de cabelo quase negro estava subitamente atrás de mim, a afastar-me o cabelo do pescoço.

- Não é possível, ela está demasiado pura. Não foi tocada.

- Olha lá, ninguém tem nada a ver se eu ainda não tive… e como raio vocês sabem disso?- sobressaltei-me e eles ignoraram-me

- Estou-te a dizer, Nicole, ela empurrou-me! Devia estar já a oferecer-se…

- Mas, como é possível? O pescoço dela está completamente imaculado, nunca foi mordida, tenho a certeza!

- Mas…

- Esta miúda tem algo de estranho… ela parece saber muito sobre nós… Para mim, ela tem algum tipo de ligação com vampiros…- começou a ruiva

- Ela não se me entrega, porquê?- resmungou o vampiro

- Vandark, não percebes o que se passa, ela quer ser mordida por um vampiro em especial, só isso a faz resistir. Ela deve ter-se encontrado com um dos chefes… mas como sobreviveu?

- O que raio vocês estão para aí a sussurrar?

- É simples, humana, o teu sangue já tem dono.

- Como é isso?-fiquei indignada- O meu sangue é meu e para mim e nunca deixaria que nenhum parasita como vocês mo roubasse!

- Digas o que disseres, o teu sangue anseia por umas determinadas presas com veneno, por um determinado odor, por uns determinados lábios e corpo. Tu podes nunca ter sido mordida, mas o teu espírito foi alcançado por um vampiro e tu deseja-lo.

- Olha lá, eu não desejo nenhuma porcaria de sanguessuga que nem vocês!

- Não estamos a referir-nos a nós, miúda estúpida, mas sim ao teu namoradinho de dentes afiados.

- Que nojo, eu nunca namoraria com alguém nojento como vocês!

- Namores ou não- proferiu calmamente a ruiva, com uma voz gélida- tu queres ser mordida por ele.

- Eu não quero! Eu mataria qualquer um que tentasse fazer isso, parasitas nojentos…

- Matá-lo-ias a ele?

Essa era a pergunta-chave. Eu não sabia o que faria. Realmente se o Líder se tentasse apossar do meu sangue eu faria alguma coisa? O veneno dos vampiros afetava a nossa maneira de refletir sobre a mordida. Se odiasse o vampiro, sentiria dor e desconforto e muita raiva. Mas se eu já me sentisse atraída por ele, se quisesse sentir o sabor dos seus lábios, se as suas presas não parecessem tão erradas no meu pescoço. Veio-me novamente o sonho à memória, eu tinha pedido para ser mordida e eu tinha gostado. Gostar é dizer pouco. Eu tinha ficado extasiada, excitada com a sensação das suas presas e veneno na minha garganta. Tinha sentido prazer e até luxúria debaixo daqueles lábios perigosos e famintos e irresistíveis. Eu não o tentara matar, agarrara-o, prendera-o a mim, gemera não de dor, mas de prazer, de ânsia. O meu corpo ansiara… Não, aquilo fora um sonho. Mas os sonhos eram como um espelho, tudo o que tentássemos esconder dos outros e de nós próprios, era trazido pelo nosso subconsciente. Se sonhássemos que morríamos, estávamos com medo de algo. Se salvássemos alguém, gostávamos dessa pessoa. Se morrêssemos a tentar proteger alguém, significava que amávamos profundamente essa pessoa. Se nos entregássemos era porque tínhamos desejo e vontade de ser submissos a quem nos entregávamos. Eu entregara o meu sangue a um líder vampiro e isso mostrava que não só era fascinada pela sua personalidade, como o desejava fisicamente. Desejava que ele me tomasse. Não podia ter aquele tipo de sentimentos, nunca, jamais… Todos os meus pensamentos rodopiavam vertiginosamente na minha mente e eu não respondi ao pequeno trio mortífero, em vez disso, apertei firmemente a estaca e recuei.

- Não me toquem!- vociferei

- Uma "pertence"… não são raros, Vandark?

- No meu tempo existiam alguns "pertences", mas eram mortos ao fim de alguns dias. Esta rapariga parece ser "pertence" há meses, o seu estado é demasiado evoluído…

- Ela tem repulsa perante nós, Van…

- Sim, é evidente, mas ela não sente repulsa por ele. Eu sinto que o magnetismo dele a está a afastar do meu poder, a atraí-la para longe… só uma força de atração maior que a minha afinidade poderia fazê-la ser imune. Ela é uma "pertence" e bastante rara.

- Explicas-me porque anda ela munida de uma faca de prata?

- Eu sou caçadora, seus vampiros burros. Ou acham que a trouxe para a passear?

- De qualquer modo não a podemos deixar sair daqui viva. Adeus, miúda.

Eu já estava preparada para aquilo, desferi um golpe no coração do vampiro que não me podia atacar. Ele podia atacar-me, mas a sua ânsia pelo meu sangue era tal que fazia com que ele não me conseguisse sequer tocar. A vampira de cabelo quase escuro como breu ficou com os olhos encharcados de uma substância que se parecia incrivelmente com sangue. Nunca vira um vampiro chorar, pareceu que eles choravam sangue. Bah… Atacou-me como um touro em fúria, usei a ruiva como escudo que ficou com a cabeça arrancada pelos caninos raivosos da companheira. Ela por sua vez ficou ainda mais perturbada e eu cravei-lhe o punhal no coração, cuidadosamente.

Aperfeiçoara-me ao longo dos meus tempos como caçadora. Evitava sempre atingir o estômago, pois o que acontecia assemelhava-se ao que acontecia com os mosquitos. Sempre que acertara com a estaca no estômago dos vampiros. Eles morriam de uma maneira repugnante. Ficando eu coberta de sangue escuro e pedaços de carne ou tripa, da cabeça aos pés. Era algo nojento e eu vomitara muito no passado. O coração sempre era uma opção mais agradável, pois apenas me espirrava sangue para as mãos, se cravasse a estaca ou o punhal de forma certeira. Tornei a lançar um olhar triste aos corpos moribundos dos adolescentes, arranquei as joias dos vampiros silenciados e parti para a rua escura, em direção à motorizada.

Conduzi para a casa de Nojiko, talvez já se tratasse de uma boa hora para dormir, ou então sempre era mais agradável estar em casa. Não me saía da cabeça a conversa que tivera com os monstros. O que eles me tinham dito tornara a minha interpretação do sonho ainda mais preocupante. Poderia eu querer isso? Lembrei-me então do que Arlong dissera. "Nunca deixes que se alimentem de ti". Entrei em casa, silenciosamente e lavei as mãos sujas de sangue. Nojiko observava-me.

- Vestiste novamente a pele de caçadora, Nami?

- Nojiko…

- Porque foste a esta hora caçar, ligaram-te lá do S.P.A.?

- Não…Eu não conseguia dormir e fui dar uma volta, quando encontrei os malditos parasitas num armazém com as carcaças de dois humanos…

- Oh… tiveste pesadelos? Sonhaste com… o Luffy?

- Bem… sim sonhei com ele, mas esse é já um caso perdido… Afinal ele nem gosta de mim…

- Nami… ainda tens o bilhete dele?

- Sim…

- Podes mostrá-lo?

Retirei o pequeno bilhete de debaixo da minha almofada. Estava tão amarrotado como no primeiro dia que o recebera, mas parte dele brilhava e estava frágil. Misteriosas manchas vermelho-escuras emolduravam a caligrafia daquele que fora o rapaz por quem me tinha apaixonado perdidamente. Também essas tinham acompanhado o bilhete desde o momento em que o vira na minha secretária. Mostrei-o, indiferente.

- Nami, dizes que é um caso perdido? Que ele não gosta de ti?

- Sim, não dá para ver?

- Nami…- Nojiko sorriu

- Ele disse que se tinha de afastar de mim…

- Tonta…

Tornei a ler o bilhete e fitei-a interrogativamente

"_**Nami,**_

_**A Hancock é possessiva e eu nunca quis saber dela, nem quererei.**_

_**Magoa-me saber o quanto sofres por minha causa.**_

_**Obrigaram-me a partir.**_

_**Tenho de me afastar de ti.**_

_**Eu peço desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu.**_

_**Tem cuidado.**_

_**És muito especial.**_

_**Um beijo**_

_**Luffy"**_

Encarei Nojiko, ainda sem compreender. Ela apontou-me o pequeno papel.

- Lê o início.

- Nami… Sim é o meu nome, uau, sabe o meu nome! Grande coisa…- Nojiko ignorou-me

- Agora lê só a primeira letra de cada frase que ele escreveu a seguir.

_- "A Hancock é possessiva e eu nunca quis saber dela, nem quererei." _A_… "Magoa-me saber o quanto sofres por minha causa." _M... "_Obrigaram-me a partir." _O..."_Tenho de me afastar de ti." _Te…?- tentei adivinhar com os olhos esbugalhados e confirmei-_ "Eu peço desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu." _ E… Te!- não conseguia acreditar, Nojiko sorriu ainda mais, acabei de ler.- _"Tem cuidado. És muito especial. Um beijo" _T…eu…- finalizei com os olhos já lacrimejantes- Luffy…- proferi o nome num sussurro, abracei o bilhete e limpei os olhos à manga.

- Achas que ele não gosta de ti?

- Não. Eu amo-o e ele também me ama.- murmurei, enquanto Nojiko assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios, eu também sorri- Mas… mas isso não muda nada- o meu semblante ensombrou-se- ele foi-se embora…

Tornei a apertar firmemente o papel e recusei-me a ceder às lágrimas que tentaram atravessar os limites, representados pelas minhas pálpebras. Deitei-me novamente angustiada e não consegui dormir não só nessa noite como em todas as que se seguiram.

* * *

_E pronto! Txan Txararam... A Nami finalmente descobriu o significado oculto no bilhete do Luffy! Merece uma salva de palmas! xD Primeiro, vou explicar os motivos para eu ter estado ansiosa que lessem para o caso de vocês não terem percebido... xD Esses sonhos, omg, é para T, não? xD Ai a Nami... quer que o líder lhe ponha os dentes em cima kkkkkk A caçada súbita da nossa "Arma Branca", que tem sempre ação :D e por fim, as descobertas sobre "pertences", que foi mais uma revelação ^^ A parte final foi um pouco mais lamechas, mas é importante e quem ainda não tinha percebido tudo no bilhete, ficou a saber uma coisa fofinha :3 Pobre Hancock, o Luffy anda a "partir a louça toda" xD é bem feita! :P Agora... don't worry ;) que não terão outro "Normalidade e Vazio" kkkkkk_

**_O próximo vem quarta :D Review, please e mais uma vez obrigada ^^_**


	16. Sofrimento e Alegria

_Hi! Aqui estou eu ^^ a postar mais um cap ^^ Antes de tudo e de nada (diabos de Filosofia xD) quero agradecer a todos os que leram e chegaram até aqui :D, salientando os que comentaram: Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, Creao e 2Captain ^^ Sahara, oh pobrezinha, deixa-a sonhar, pah! Se não pode estar com ele doutra maneira, ao menos assim pode xD Surgiram apenas duas perguntas, uma delas foi a respeito dos "pertences". "Pertences" são humanos k então se tornam "entre-mundos", pk são mordidos por um vampiro em especial, gostam disso e o seu sangue passa a pertencer única e exclusivamente a esse vampiro ou assim se pensava antigamente... __ já vão perceber melhor noutros caps mais à frente ^^ __2Captain, S.P.A. V.I.P. significa Sociedade Para Aniquilação de Vampiros de Importância Potencial ^^ Ora bem... as coisas vão desenrolar, espero que gostem ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Se eu achara que tinha sido infeliz, então naquele momento nada podia piorar. Fiquei ainda mais frustrada e angustiada. Saber que o Luffy me amava era reconfortante, mas por outro lado significava que ele, onde quer que estivesse, estava a sofrer. Porque eu sentia-me desconsolada e desolada por não estar perto dele, logo ele deveria sentir o mesmo.

Foram meses penosos. Nojiko e os meus amigos estavam cada vez mais preocupados comigo, receando que eu estivesse a sofrer uma Depressão. Sempre que entrava nas aulas da prof. Tashigi ou da amável prof. Makino, entrava num estado de profunda melancolia. As pessoas falavam nas minhas costas, algumas perguntavam-me se ainda não tirara o fato de Halloween, pois parecia uma completa zombie. Dormia sempre muito pouco, o que me provocava umas olheiras tremendas. Os meus sonhos também não ajudavam, a necessidade de estar com o Luffy era tão forte, que sonhava com isso todas as noites. Quando tinha pesadelos, estes enchiam-me de tristeza, mas quando tinha sonhos alegres ficava magoada com a própria realidade que me sufocava. Também comecei a comer pouco, não comia pois os alimentos tinham perdido o seu sabor. Contudo, com um grupo fiel de amigos e uma irmã ralada era impossível virar esqueleto. Emagreci, mas foi pouco.

Quando numa manhã, em maio, entrei na aula de Português, esperando encontrar a compreensiva prof. Makino, tive a maior das surpresas.

- Estás atrasada, parece que não mudaste nada, Nami.- Hancock fuzilou-me com os olhos

Recebi a reprimenda com uma expressão de choque e uma esperança a brotar na minha mente desordenada. Passei o resto da aula a fitar a porta da sala, muito atenta. A professora lançava-me ocasionais olhares de desprezo.

Saí da aula, com Vivi a tentar avaliar a minha expressão.

- Nami, a 'stora Boa voltou!-exclamou Sanji, para lá da felicidade

- Sanji, tivemos aula com ela agora…- retorquiu Vivi, mas eu já não os ouvia.

No outro lado, a aproximar-se do edifício dois estava o Luffy. Parecia sair de um anúncio a casacos de cabedal. Ele ainda era mais lindo do que o que eu me lembrava, raios… Corri na direção dele, os meus amigos acabaram por perceber quando o viram. Ele também me viu e correu. Sem dúvida que não era como nos filmes… Embatemos um no outro e caímos os dois no chão, um em cima do outro. Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim e começou a rir. Eu ri-me com ele, os outros estavam boquiabertos. Foi tão bom poder ver aquele sorriso, novamente. Aquele rosto… Abracei-o fortemente e ele fez-me o mesmo. Respirou o aroma do meu cabelo, eu senti o odor delicioso e familiar da sua pele quente. Queria beijá-lo, queria estar com ele, tinha tantas saudades que me sentia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Voltei os meus lábios em direção aos dele, mas fui travada. Senti-me rejeitada, mas ele lançou-me um olhar ardente.

- Espera, vem comigo.

Puxou-me a mão, levantámo-nos e ele levou-me para fora da escola. Fomos no carro dele, pensei que me estivesse a levar para o bar onde me conduzira da última vez. Em vez disso, enveredou por um caminho completamente diferente. Só estivera naquelas estradas uma vez, com Bellemere, quando resolvera fazer um piquenique. Aquele era um lugar que me trazia memórias de infância. Ele embrenhou-nos ainda mais na floresta e só parou quando chegámos a uma bela clareira.

Parecia impossível existir um sítio assim. A relva era de um verde brilhante, claramente beijada pelo sol, muito diferente da cor escura e acentuada do resto da floresta. Uma brisa quente e acolhedora atravessava a imensidão daquele lugar mágico. As árvores eram esguias e cobertas de folhas verdes, de uma cor tão brilhante quanto tudo o que ali existia. Luffy sentou-se no chão e convidou-me a fazer o mesmo.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?- não pude evitar a pergunta, ele pareceu um pouco constrangido

- Bem, eu voltei… - fitei-o perplexa- Desculpa por tudo, deves ter sofrido imenso, mas eu não tive opção, entendes?

- Não… mas isso não muda nada.

- Pois, não muda. Eu queria ficar, uma parte de mim até achava que era melhor para ti se eu… não estivesse tão… próximo, mas nunca te teria abandonado por minha vontade. Recebeste o meu bilhete?- anui- Fui obrigado a partir, Nami, mas eu não queria. Acreditas em mim? Perdoas-me?

- Luffy, eu… Claro que te perdoo, baka! Mas, isto… eu não entendo, não consigo compreender o que aconteceu. E tu disseste que amavas a prof. e que eu tinha sido um brinquedo.

- Nami, não fui eu! Fui eu… mas eu não estava em mim! Nunca te diria uma coisa dessas, Nami! Eu… tu percebeste tudo no bilhete?

- Sim…

- Então tu sabes como me sinto em relação a ti, logo nunca duvides disso.

- Isso quer dizer, que nós… vencemos finalmente, todas as barreiras?

- Sim, vencemos.

- Estamos juntos, estamos mesmo juntos?

Ele inclinou-se e pousou suavemente os lábios sobre os meus.

- Isso responde à tua pergunta?- inquiriu quando olhámos um para o outro

- Suponho que já não tenho tantas dúvidas. Que tal esclareceres-me melhor?

- Parece-me bem.- sorriu de orelha a orelha e tornou a quebrar a distância entre nós.

Desta vez, os lábios dele eram urgentes, tornando notório o sentimento de saudades existente entre nós. Caímos no solo da clareira, colados pelos lábios esfomeados, que não se atreviam a libertar-se. O beijo tinha paixão, tinha carência e tinha todo o sofrimento que a distância entre nós agravara. Ele começou também a ficar cada vez mais intenso. Reparei então que aquela clareira era a mesma do sonho que tivera há uns meses atrás, onde fora mordida pelo Líder. O Luffy desceu então para o meu pescoço, trabalhando em especial a zona onde se encontrava a minha artéria saliente. Os lábios eram precisos e descontrolados e com a velocidade com que executava os movimentos, provocava em mim uma adrenalina e prazer imenso. Tal como fizera ao Líder no sonho, agarrei-lhe a nuca e puxei-o de encontro a mim. Senti os dentes rasparem a minha pele e o corpo dele ficou de súbito tenso. Saiu bruscamente de cima de mim, como se tivesse levado um choque. Sentei-me, baralhada com a súbita mudança de ações dele e olhei em volta. Encontrei-o de pé, um pouco mais afastado com as costas voltadas.

- Luffy? Luffy, o que se passa? Fiz alguma coisa de errado? Luffy?

Ele demorou apenas um pouco a responder, voltou-se para mim com um sorriso nos lábios e tornou a sentar-se.

- Não fizeste nada de errado. Temos de guardar alguma coisa para depois, não?

Apesar do sorriso, pude perceber que ele estava tenso, que alguma coisa o perturbara. Fitava pensativamente o anel de ouro.

- Nami, tive saudades tuas.- disse calorosamente, quando os seus olhos voltaram a cair sobre mim

- Oh, Luffy… também tive muitas saudades tuas. Não tornes a desaparecer, por favor. Eu amo-te, sabes?

- Sim, eu sei e eu também te amo. Não vou desaparecer.- piscou-me o olho- Mas não posso simplesmente fechar os olhos. Isto é muito mau para ti também… não devias arriscar tanto. Ou pelo menos eu não devia arrastar-te para estas coisas. Não sou bom para ti.

- Que disparate é esse, baka? Tu só se me afastares como fizeste é que não és bom para mim. Tu és… eu quero ter-te ao meu lado. Não digas que não és bom…

- Nami, e se te acontecer alguma coisa?

- Tem a ver com o teu segredo, não tem? Não te preocupes, eu sei defender-me muito bem.

- Nami…

- Luffy, eu não vou deixar que isto torne a acontecer! Amas-me?

- Sim.- retorquiu, com os olhos negros em chamas

- Estamos juntos?

- Sim.- respondeu, fazendo-me uma festa no rosto

- Então, não há nada a dizer. Não importa se és de um gangue, foste preso, fumaste… embora não me parece que possas ter dentes assim se fumaste…- ele riu-se da minha expressão- traficaste drogas, hmm… também não me parece ser o caso. E se foram esteróides, até fazia sentido tendo em conta o teu- baixei os olhos para o peito dele de relance, mordi o lábio- abastecimento…- ele pareceu confuso- Acho que o que ainda pode ser verdade é que o teu mal seja achares que és perigoso porque conseguiste assaltar um talho…- ele tornou a rir-se e separou os meus lábios por breves instantes

- Quem me dera que fosse assim tão fácil!

- Não importa, até poderias ser filho do monstro de Lockness! Embora, uau, quero ter os genes desse monstro então!- ele revirou os olhos

- Nami…

- Só quero que percebas que estou disposta a arriscar, se é que se está a arriscar alguma coisa.

- Há muito a arriscar…

Aguardei até que ele tornou a falar.

- Também estou disposto a arriscar, já vi que não serve de nada tentar manter-me longe de ti e agora que pude voltar, estou disposto a prolongar aquilo que aconteceu antes da "Sala de Espelhos".

- Luffy…

Ele sorriu-me sinceramente e puxou-me de encontro ao seu peito. Fiquei ali, com a cabeça a repousar no ombro dele, abraçada por ele, enquanto nos olhávamos mutuamente.

_-"Por favor, faz com que eu não esteja a sonhar!"_

- Nami, estás a faltar à tua aula, isso incomoda-te?

Acordei subitamente da minha avalanche de pensamentos, de volta à realidade. Qual era aula… ? Qual…?

_-"Não tinha mudado o horário? Francês com a cachorra vadia… Mesmo que não seja tempo livre… Ir à aula. Estar com o Luffy… Ouvir teoria. Abraçar o Luffy… Fazer testes. Beijar o Luffy… Oh! Que se lixe a aula…"_

Apertei o abraço e ele sorriu.

- Vais fazer gazeta, hein?- adivinhou

- Claro…

- Por outro lado, eu não vou à aula de Biologia, logo se tu faltares a Hancock vai deduzir que estamos juntos. Mas sabes que mais? Que se dane a Hancock! Não importa se ela souber, ela só me pode obrigar a dizer-te coisas horríveis, mas afastar-me de ti? Nunca!

- Oh, Luffy…

Ele plantou outro beijo, desta vez na minha testa.

- Queres ficar na clareira ou preferes ir tomar qualquer coisa? Deves estar com fome…

- Não, eu estou bem…- menti e o meu batimento cardíaco acelerou

- Sabes, eu não acredito de todo nisso, anda daí…

Segui-o contrariada e por fim encontrámos o descapotável preto, reluzente. Entrámos e ele conduziu rumo a um pequeno restaurante. Sentámo-nos e fomos atendidos por uma jovem empregada com cabelos cor de mel. Quando ela viu o Luffy, ficou com uma expressão cómica, a boca aberta num "o" perfeito. Dirigiu-se à nossa mesa com um sorriso entusiasmado, um tanto em demasia.

- Boa tarde, senhor, o que deseja?

- Uma sandes de carne com carne e extra carne com molho de carne!

- Hmm, Luffy? Não achas que isso é pouca carne?- comentei irónica

- Tens razão! Pode pôr uma dose dupla de carne com extra carne e sem estas coisas verdes que tem aqui no cartaz…, pão de carne e molho de carne!- fitei-o incrédula- Então e tu, Nami?

- Hmm… bife à casa com salada de verão. Para beber pode ser um batido de papaia- a empregada voltou-se para mim relutante e anotou os dois pedidos.

- Muito bem… é melhor explicares-te ou eu começo a achar que gostas mais de carne do que de mim- brinquei e ele riu

- Nah… a carne é boa, mas tu és melhor…

Engasguei-me na minha própria saliva, o que ele não conseguiu perceber. Sem dúvida que ele escolhera as palavras ao acaso, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer da minha interpretação. De qualquer modo, eu estava feliz, finalmente, as coisas tinham-se resolvido e fosse qual fosse o segredo dele isso já não importava.

Luffy devorou o prato com mais carne do que era humanamente possível. Foi um tanto estranho, observá-lo. Ele também fez uma careta à minha salada de verão, parecendo mesmo uma criança a fitar um prato de brócolos, não consegui evitar rir-me naquele momento. Não me apetecia comer sobremesa e o Luffy também não pediu para ele. Pagámos e eu ouvi o toque estridente do telemóvel.

- Nami?

- Vi?

- Estás a faltar. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde é que estás?- seguiu-se uma espécie de luta de sons

- Pergunta antes com quem estás… hey, Nami!- saudou Bonney

- Com quem estás… o que queres dizer com isso?- quase pude ver Vivi a fitá-la interrogativamente

- Eu digo-te já… Olá, Luffy!

A resposta não se fez esperar.

- Yo…- Luffy parecia divertido

- Nami! Tu estás com o Luffy?- Vivi pareceu alarmada

- Vi, estiveram longe um do outro durante seis meses! O que fazias se acontecesse o mesmo com o Kohza?- tinha a certeza que Vivi corara com o comentário

- Já agora, onde é que vocês estão?

- Bem…- proferi hesitante

- Restaurante Pinwheel.- interrompeu Luffy

- Luffy!

- Parece que o Mr. Zombie é mais descosido que a noiva…- ouviram-se gargalhadas

- Então, Vivi, és tu que estás a gastar. Dá lá o sermão de eles deverem estar nas aulas… estão a ser irresponsáveis…

- Divirtam-se!- exclamou Vivi para espanto geral

- Monkey, é bom que não magoes a Nami, senão…- ameaçou o Sanji

- Eu não sou masoquista, Sanji, para me conseguir magoar a mim mesmo.

-Oh…- Bonney ficou derretida, o que não era muito diferente daquilo que eu estava a sentir

Desligaram a chamada, o Luffy e eu sorrimos um para o outro.

- Tens aí uns belos amigos…

- Pois, temos.

- Temos?

- Sim, tu fazes parte do grupo.- sorri-lhe

- Eu? Mas e se eles não…

- Tu estás comigo, logo tu pertences ao grupo, eu é que decido isso.- esbocei o sorriso com a língua de través e ele também me sorriu

Saímos do restaurante, caminhando para o descapotável dele.

- Onde é que queres ir?- questionou

- Sinceramente, não sei…

Peguei na mão que estava livre e mirei o anel de ouro curiosa, ele nunca o tirava… Fi-lo deslizar para fora do dedo. No instante em que o anel saiu por completo do seu anelar, o carro deu uma guinada e o Luffy conseguiu fazer uma manobra rápida no último momento, por pouco não batêramos. Segurei a mão dele novamente, a temperatura estava a baixar vertiginosamente. A pele dele tinha ficado subitamente ainda mais branca e tornou-se gélida. Nunca o vira assim.

- Estás bem? Desculpa, Luffy… O teu anel…

- Não faz mal…- pegou no anel de ouro e devolveu-o ao seu lugar- Apanhaste-me de surpresa, não estou habituado a tirá-lo.

- Tem história…

- Tem cento e sessenta e três anos.- revelou

- Tanto tempo?

- Sim…- pareceu pouco à vontade com o assunto.

- Era do teu avô?

- Nah…desculpa, Nami, não posso falar sobre isso.

- Porquê?- perguntei surpreendida

- Queres contar-me o teu segredo?

- _" Eu a dizer ao Luffy que era Caçadora de Vampes, brilhante! Se ele depois não pensasse que eu era louca… para além de não poder dizer a ninguém…"_

- Hmm… não…

- Então ficamos assim. Não chegaste a dizer onde querias ir…

- Oh… hmm… não sei.

- Queres voltar à escola?

- Não… E que tal voltarmos à clareira?- sussurrei, sedutoramente

O sorriso dele iluminou-se por breves instantes, mas pareceu recordar-se, de repente, de algo.

- Acho que já tivemos o suficiente de clareira, por hoje…- os nós dos dedos estavam salientes na mão que apertava o volante.

O aroma reconhecido dele preenchia o carro e arrastava-me para si. Ele clicou num botão, que abriu o vidro do meu lado automaticamente, dissipando assim o intenso odor de fazer crescer água na boca e fazendo esvoaçar o meu cabelo.

- Não te importas, pois não?

- Não.- respondi, sem pestanejar

- Daqui a pouco já te podia levar para jantar…- riu baixinho, quebrando o gelo. Ele reparava no mostrador digital do descapotável.- Bem… vou levar-te a casa…

- Porquê?- fiz beicinho

Ele riu-se suavemente e tornou a beijar-me a testa, sem desviar o carro da tragetória. Chegámos à casa de Nojiko, mais depressa do que eu gostaria.

- Bem, Nami, aqui estamos.- abriu-me a porta

- Luffy?- chamei confusa, enquanto abandonava o lugar do passageiro

- Amanhã, há mais!

O carro contornou a esquina e eu fiquei a olhar para o sítio onde ele desaparecera.

- Estás a olhar para onde?- Luffy apareceu por trás de mim, levando-me a dar um salto

- Como é que fizeste isso?

- Fiz o quê?

- Tu és impossível…

- Bem… Nami, 'té manhã- depositou um grande beijo nos meus lábios confusos e tornou a desaparecer.

Entrei em casa, completamente nas nuvens com a reviravolta na minha vida. Devia ter um sorriso parvo estampado na cara porque Nojiko comentou logo.

- Bom… ou tu te apaixonaste por outro, ou o Luffy voltou, já que o Líder só aparece há noite… Ele voltou, não foi?- perguntou com um sorrisinho de troça

- Oh, cala a boca!- corei

- Hmm…faltaste às aulas…

- _"Diabos de cidade…"_

- Não me importo, Nami. Com certeza o que fizeste foi mais agradável…

- Cala a boca!- corei ainda mais

- A Bonney ligou, pareceu verdadeiramente satisfeita quando constatou que tu não estavas em casa. Prepara-te para amanhã seres atacada…

- Que venha ela! De qualquer maneira, não andamos às escondidas, logo ela não pode inventar esse tipo de coisas…

- Que queres dizer?

- Quero dizer que eu e o Luffy somos finalmente namorados.- anunciei

- Bem… parabéns, maninha. Mas, se calhar isso não é o melhor para ti…

- Até tu!- exclamei, exasperada

- Não me leves a mal, mas esse tipo fez-te sofrer à brava! Passaram-se meses e tu parecias uma morta-viva. Nem quando te tornaste uma espécie de prisioneira dos mutantes, estavas em tão mau estado…

- Não importa, estou disposta a ir até onde for preciso!

Saí da entrada, reuni os meus pertences e fui tomar um duche.

XXX

_**Nojiko's side:**_

Nojiko abriu a porta e deparou-se novamente com o vampiro de cabelo e olhos cor de noite.

- Não disseste que te ias manter afastado dela?- lembrou a jovem adulta, impaciente

- Cansei-me, beh!- o rapaz mostrou-lhe a língua e desapareceu na noite

Nojiko suspirou. Realmente não sabia o que fazer com aqueles dois…

* * *

_E pronto, por hoje é tudo ^^ Hip Hip Urra xD Yoooooosh... Luffy is BACK! Muito bem, espero que tenham gostado deste cap ^^ Para quem n gosta de coisas lamechas k se prepare pk agora k ele voltou, os caps vão ter uma certa de dose de romance xD Normalmente quando faço, os caps de romance têm ou humor ou ação à mistura :D mas pronto, o que vocês estavam à espera aconteceu ^^ Isto é um relacionamento cheio de segredos por revelar, por isso como devem calcular, ainda não acaba por aqui :P Obrigada por tudo, dá mesmo gosto escrever assim ^^_

**_O próximo vem domingo ^^ Review, please ^^_**


	17. Vínculos sem escrúpulos

_Olá! Como prometido, cá estou eu novamente ^^ __um __pouco mais cedo do que contavam, devido a motivos que me são incontroláveis. O outro cap foi o regresso do nosso baka e dá início à concretização da fase final ^^ Antes, quero, é claro, agradecer a todos os que me deram a alegria de lerem a fic e chegaram até aqui com especial atenção para os que mais me apoiam: Sahara, Leh, Clea Everlasting, Traffy-kun, ARita e 2Captain... um super domo arigatou para vocês!:D Nunca uma fic me deu tanto trabalho, mas também nunca recebi tanto apoio numa fic como agora e devo-vos isso ^^ ARita, obrigada por teres mandado a centésima xD Agora, vou começar a parar de distinguir a ação da não ação, porque quando entra no desenrolar tem sempre partes mt importantes. Agora, vou parar de vos melgar, espero sinceramente k gostem ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Luffy**_

Eu sabia que não era uma opção saudável para a Nami, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada quanto a isso… Segui para a mansão, bem mais feliz do que quando chegara. Apesar dos protestos da Hancock, Akainu obrigara-a a voltar ao local devido ao nosso estado de guerra com os meio-monstros. Não lhe agradava a ideia de me mandar para perto da Nami, mas nenhum deles tinha opção. Entrei na grande casa, a Hancock estava furiosa.

- Onde é que estiveste?- cortou

- Acho que tu sabes a resposta a essa pergunta…- provoquei-a

- Sabes perfeitamente que não podes estar com essa miúda, o Akainu proibiu-te…

- E eu estou-me a marimbar para as ordens dele.- sorri-lhe, traquinas

Com o meu estado de espírito, naquele momento, até à Hancock me apetecia sorrir.

- Pareces mais…feliz…

- Claro que estou feliz!

- Luffy, quando é que tu vais perceber que tu e a ruiva não podem ficar juntos?

- Ela chama-se Nami e nós estamos juntos e não tens nada com isso!- mostrei-lhe a língua e fui para o meu quarto

- Ah… os de centena… Sempre travessos!-resmungou a minha criadora entre dentes- Deixa lá, Luffy, tu ainda me vais querer e qua…

- Nem em sonhos, velho morcego!- gritei do quarto e ela rangeu os dentes

Ri-me dela, cruzei os braços sob a cabeça e, deitado, fitei sonhadoramente o teto do meu quarto. Nunca reparara, mas os motivos eram realmente belos. O próprio mundo a modos que era belo. Pensei na cena da clareira, eu tinha mesmo de aprender a controlar-me… Por pouco não sacara das presas. Sozinho quando não estava sob o efeito do estonteante perfume que era o seu sangue, era bastante fácil crer que nunca seria capaz de lhe fazer mal. Todavia, quando estava possuído pelos lábios hipnotizantes dela ou preenchido com o seu aroma delicioso, era mesmo difícil não perder a cabeça e enterrar os caninos no pescoço prometedor da Nami… Eu não podia sequer pensar nisso, a minha natureza definitivamente não era benéfica para ela. Mas eu não podia continuar a fazê-la sofrer, eu tinha de lutar contra isso, tinha de me controlar, de proteger e salvaguardar a sua vida, não podia simplesmente… E a Caçadora, como lhe resistira então? Ela exalara um odor tão apelativo quanto a Nami…e eu conseguira controlar-me…

_- __**"Pois… mas a Caçadora não me beijou nem eu senti o seu sabor… Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer se a Nami se cortar…" **_ Seja como for, estamos juntos.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Pela primeira vez, em seis meses, tinha tido um sonho agradável. Não agradável, no sentido do sonho que eu tivera com o Líder. Esse definitivamente não era agradável… Sonhara com o meu namorado (ainda me era estranho pensar nele dessa maneira, mas…) Sonhara que estávamos juntos, felizes, sem barreiras. Pensar no sonho fazia-me ficar com as bochechas da cor dos olhos dos sanguessugas, mas… tinha de admitir que gostava daquele sonho. Por mais tresloucado e irresponsável que fosse. Embora também não me parecia que o Luffy do sonho fosse aquele que eu conhecia. Tanto quanto sabia, ele era inacreditavelmente ingénuo. O Luffy do sonho parecia mais sabedor…

- "_Agora que penso nisso. Nem que vivesse tanto quanto o anel, ele poderia alguma vez saber das coisas… Pobre rapaz, ainda ninguém lhe explicou…"_- ri-me baixinho para comigo mesma

- Que animadas que estamos hoje!

- Dormi bem.- concordei

- Porque será…?

- Cala a boca!- se eu já estava corada, faltavam apenas uns breves minutos para me transformar num tomate

- Humpfh…

Comi as panquecas com laranja e saí para a rua. Estacionado à entrada estava um descapotável preto. O vidro desceu, ao volante encontrava-se o Luffy com uns óculos de sol a esconderem os olhos negros.

- Vem comigo, hoje.- convidou com um sorriso brilhante

Entrei um pouco confusa, mas muito satisfeita, no carro.

- Dormiste bem?- pareceu partilhar uma piada íntima

- Sim.

- Tiveste bons sonhos?

- Sssim…- balbuciei, sentindo as faces aquecer

- Oi, Nami, estás com febre? Estás vermelha…- pôs-me a mão na testa

- Ah..ahmh…eu…

- Fala-me do teu sonho…- pediu, sorrindo afetuosamente

- Sonhei contigo…- confessei, com as faces a aquecerem cada vez mais

- Ah! A sério? O que estava a fazer?

Aquilo não me estava a acontecer. Senti-me atingir um ponto perigoso de temperatura facial. Não respondi e o Luffy acabou por parecer perdido em pensamentos.

- Gostava de poder sonhar…

- Tu… não sonhas?

- Não, a maior parte do tempo não consigo dormir.

- Oh…- não sabia o que dizer

Chegámos à escola. Quando saí do carro na companhia do Luffy, senti os olhos de toda a gente se voltarem para nós. Todos ficavam boquiabertos, o Luffy achou toda aquela situação muito divertida e passou-me um braço pelos ombros. Conduzi-nos para o nosso grupo de amigos. A mais cómica era a expressão de Bonney, parecia que lhe tinham saltado os olhos das órbitras e o queixo caíra-lhe…

- Yo, minna!- saudou o proprietário da mão, cujo toque me estava a levar aos arames

- Olllá…- balbuciou Bonney

- Olá!- respondeu Vivi, com um sorriso simpático

- Adeus…- resmoneou o Sanji

- Sanji!- repreendeu Margaret, reprovadora.

- Hey, camarada!- saudou Franky

- Prazer.- proferiu Margaret

- Tu és o Luffy, não és? A Nami deve ter-te falado de mim, eu sou o bravo Usopp, o mais temido rufia…

- Não ligues, fofo, ele tem problemas em distinguir o um de abril dos outros dias…- informou Bonney, revirando os olhos

- Oi!- Usopp pareceu irritado

- Então e tu?- Luffy virou-se para Cathy, que ficou atrapalhada

- E…e…eu… sou… quem é que eu… eu sou, mesmo…?

- Ela está bem?- Cathy parecia bloqueada, Luffy agitou a palma da mão em frente a ela, mas ela parecia paralisada

- Ela é a Cathy. Não te preocupes, ela já volta ao normal… Cathy? Cathy!- Cathy caiu ao chão

- Eu morri… mas eu achei que ia para o Inferno… Oh, lamento, eu ainda queria comer uma sandes de manteiga de amendoim! Bbbonney, tu também já morreste? Não pode! Bem, se isto é o meu paraíso posso fazer o que quiser…

- Bonney, não a deixes aproximar-se dele, ok?- apontei para o Luffy

- Certo… Cathy, tu não estás morta e tu também não podes tocar-lhe, querida, ele pertence à Nami, está bem?- Bonney falava lentamente

- Eu… estou tramada.- finalizou Cathy

E desmaiou. Ficámos a olhar para ela com cara de idiotas.

- Nami, ajuda-me a levá-la para a enfermaria…

- Eu posso levá-la se quiserem…- prontificou-se o Luffy

- Não!- exclamou Bonney de rompante- Tu não…

- E eu? Eu posso!- aclamou Sanji

- Não, Sanji… também não podemos traumatizá-la…- contrariou Margaret

- Hey!- Sanji ficou indignado, ignorámo-lo

Juntas, eu, a Bonney, a Vivi e a Margaret transportámos a rapariga inconsciente até à enfermaria.

- O que é que aconteceu?- perguntou a Madame Kureha

- Ela desmaiou, Doutora…

A velha médica aproximou-se de Cathy, deitou-a numa maca, mediu-lhe a tensão e utilizou os seus aparelhos.

- Está tudo bem com ela. Miúda, acorda!- ordenou

Cathy acordou, desorientada.

- O que é que aconteceu?

Rimo-nos baixinho.

- Desmaiaste…

- Porquê? Doutora, está tudo bem comigo?

Seguiu-se uma nova chuva de gargalhadas.

- O que foi?

- Vai lá, não tens nada, acho que te emocionaste demasiado, tenta controlar isso…

- Emocionei-me?- ela olhou para nós confusa

- Vocês fazem ideia do que a fez ficar assim?

Olhámos todos para os pés menos o Luffy, que estava tão confuso quanto Cathy. Os olhares deles cruzaram-se e a máquina que media a pulsação começou a apitar febrilmente. Olhámos todos para o aparelho, alarmados.

- Hmm… já sei o que provocou- Kureha observava as faces coradas de Cathy- Tenta controlar um pouco e habituar-te à agradável presença do Sr… Monkey?- sorriu zombeteira, o que fez Cathy corar um pouco mais

- Bem… vamos.- a campainha tocou

- Vou avisar os vossos professores do primeiro tempo, de que vocês faltaram…vão lá.

Bonney e eu rebentámos em gargalhadas quando saímos do edifício. Bem… podia ter sido pior… Passei o intervalo na companhia dos meus amigos, que começaram a aceitar e habituar-se ao Luffy. Quando a campainha deu início à aula de História, fiquei aborrecida. O Luffy também não parecia muito contente.

- Queres-te baldar?

- Oh, Luffy! A Nami não pode baldar-se em todas as aulas em que vocês não estão juntos!- ralhou Vivi

- Sendo assim, vejo-te depois. Vou sentir a tua falta…

- Eu também, o que tens agora?

- Bah…Trigonometria com o Buggy…

- Oh, boa! Também tenho Trigonometria.- Bonney puxou-o pela mão e dirigiu-se ao edifício três

- Sal-va-me!_-_ proferiu Luffy com os lábios e eu sorri

Fiquei a vê-lo ser arrastado pela rapariga decidida e caminhei para o edifício quatro. Ao contrário dos olhares de dolo que Robin me lançara nos últimos meses, agora recebi uma expressão de receio, preocupação e desagrado. Concentrei-me no que a prof. estava a dizer sobre a Civilização Egípcia.

Quando saí da sala, o Luffy estava descontraidamente encostado à parede do lado de fora. Sorriu-me e eu sorri-lhe de volta.

- Como foi a aula com o Buggy?

- Lenta… Como foi a aula com a Nyon?

- Lenta…-suspirei e ele esboçou um sorriso de compreensão, para depois me abraçar

- MR. MONKEY! What do you think you're doing?

- Hmm… abraçar a minha namorada, Miss Tashigi?

- O menino que se livre de ser apanhado assim outra vez. São proibidas quaisquer demonstrações de afeto de qualquer natureza no recinto escolar!

- Mas eu só estava a abraçá-la…

- Nada de desculpas!

A professora apanhou os óculos espatifados e afastou-se irritada. Começámo-nos a rir, eu abracei-o novamente.

- O que estás a fazer? Nada de demonstrações de afeto no recinto escolar!- imitou a voz esganiçada da prof. Tashigi

Eu ri-me novamente e ele fez coro comigo. Fomos encontrar os nossos amigos perto da cantina. Dirigimo-nos para lá, comprámos o almoço e sentámo-nos todos na mesa do costume. O Luffy tinha pedido ainda mais carne que a Bonney e todos tinham ficado estupefactos.

- Como é que isto é possível?- perguntou Margaret debilmente, olhando do prato de Bonney para o de Luffy, como se dissesse "kowai..."

- O homem tem um estômago forte, gosto disso!- declarou Bonney- Hey, Nami, arranjaste aqui um belo pedaço de carne…- piscou-me o olho

- Cala a boca…- corei e eles riram-se da minha cara

- O gue dens agola?- perguntou Luffy com a boca atafulhada

- Geografia e tu?

- Dempo libre…

- Ok, encontrámo-nos no parque de estacionamento às três e dez.

- Nami, estás em aula a essa hora.- lembraram

- Eu sei, mas eu consigo safar-me disso, mas preciso da tua ajuda, Usopp…

- Claro! De que precisas? Tenho tempo livre…

- Eu sei, és da idade do Luffy e estás nas mesmas opções que ele.

- Sendo assim, o que precisas?

- Tenho um plano e tu consegues ajudar-me…

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Estava no parque de estacionamento, dentro do descapotável, tinha a porta descontraidamente aberta. Estava a ouvir um pouco de música. A minha criadora aproximou-se do meu automóvel, visivelmente descontente.

- Luffy, temos de falar…

- Pois temos…- concordei, levantando-me

A minha resposta apanhou-a desprevenida.

- Temos?

- Sim. Liberta-me!

- Luffy… outra vez isso?

- Tu nunca me vais deixar em paz…

- Luffy, tu não podes ficar com essa rapariga… Ela vai acabar por ser morta se continuares com ela…

- Nunca faria isso!- neguei furioso

- Luffy… morta pelo Akainu…

- Ele não poderia sequer ficar perto dela- rosnei

- Luffy, ele é o Supremo…

- Os "entre-mundos" podem estar connosco!

- Achas que a Nami é uma "entre-mundos"? Pensa bem, Luffy, os "entre-mundos" são humanos que têm contacto com o nosso mundo, podem ser humanos prestes a ser transformados, podem ser "pertences", podem ser escravos de sangue, prostitutas de sangue, dadores, caçadores… achas que a Nami é uma pega de sangue?

Rosnei-lhe.

- Isso nem é uma hipótese… embora eu não consigo entender… As prostitutas de sangue são escravos de sangue raparigas?

- Não, Luffy, fazem um pouco mais que isso…- fiquei confuso, mas algo no tom dela me impediu de questionar

- Liberta-me…

- Não, tu vais aprender a obedecer-me quando eu te digo que não podes estar com essa rapariga…

- Hancock, não!

- Como tua criadora eu possuo-te, eu obrigo-te e comando-te!- senti os meus olhos vidrarem- Agora, Luffy… vais afastar-te dessa pirralha ou eu conto tudo ao Akainu. Ela não é uma" entre-mundos"…se o Akainu estivesse piedoso, obrigava-te a transformá-la num de nós…- isso pareceu desagradá-la

- Nunca, ela não vai ser um monstro!

- …Mas o mais provável é ser transformada em jantar.- continuou como se eu não a tivesse interrompido- Ainda que te controles, nunca poderás salvá-la se ele decidir fazer dela um almoço, quebraste uma das mais importantes regras da nossa comunidade, Luffy… Agora eu vou poupar-te a escolha da opção fatal, por isso… como tua criadora ordeno-te que acabes tudo com ela.- os meus olhos vidraram, ela sorriu e foi-se embora

Voltei a sentar-me no carro, pensando no que iria acontecer. Os fios vermelhos começaram a descer pelo meu rosto, tal como agora era costume. Retirei um pano do porta-luvas e limpei os olhos sangrentos com este. Observei o pano manchado com profunda aversão e enfiei-o violentamente no porta-luvas. Fitei o edifício quatro, com uma grande tristeza. Iria quebrar a minha promessa, outra vez.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Eram quase três e dez. Tinha passado a maldita aula, completamente abstraída do que quer que Crocodile estivesse a pregar. Aguardava o momento em que ficaria liberta e iria ao encontro dos braços do Luffy. A campainha pôs fim à primeira metade da aula. Abri a janela, discretamente. Uma coisa pequenina, com a aparência de um berlinde negro foi atirada de fora da janela, por Usopp. Foi instantâneo, um fumo com cheiro a ovos podres e meias sujas invadiu a sala de aula. As alunas começaram a gritar e seguiu-se uma grande algazarra. Pus-me de gatas e atravessei a sala por baixo das secretárias. Foi a manobra de distração perfeita, ninguém deu por mim. Um minuto mais tarde estava fora do edifício quatro, prestes a ir para o parque de estacionamento.

- Foi muito bom, Usopp, obrigada.- agradeci com um sorriso traquinas

- Foi, não foi? Agora tenho de dar de frosques, desculpa!- correu e eu andei rapidamente, chegando ao parque de estacionamento.

- Olá!- sorri-lhe e entrei para o descapotável, ele fez um aceno.

Aproximei-me do lugar do condutor e beijei-o. Ele retribuiu-me o beijo de uma forma quase mecânica.

- Luffy?- o meu sorriso começou a desaparecer

Olhei-o nos olhos, havia algo errado com eles. Eu conhecia aquela expressão, algo de mal ia acontecer, algo de muito mau. Ele estava com o olhar paralisado, como se não estivesse vivo, como se estivesse enfeitiçado de alguma forma. Conduziu-me a casa, sem soltar uma palavra, em completo silêncio.

- Nami… Isto está tudo errado. Os nossos mundos são demasiado diferentes. Não podemos continuar assim. Adorei o tempo que passei contigo, fez-me sentir vivo, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, mas não posso sujeitar-te a algo desta realidade. Desculpa se criei em ti falsas espetativas.

- Luffy, isso até pode ter colado daquela vez, mas agora não cola! Eu sei que não é isso que tu sentes! Há alguma coisa por trás disto tudo, eu sei que há! E só quando me conseguires dizer essas coisas sem teres o olhar bloqueado é que acreditarei em ti!

- Nami…não pode haver nada entre nós, nunca, é demasiado perigoso. Vemo-nos por aí…

Tornou a entrar no automóvel e desapareceu. Eu tinha os olhos húmidos, mas mantive-me determinada. Aquele não era o meu Luffy. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo da "Sala de Espelhos", o que provava que aquilo era mentira ou alguém fizera chantagem com ele.

_-"Alguém com cabelo comprido longo e olhos azuis… Eu quero matar alguém… será que as armas de prata funcionam em cobras cuspideiras…?"_

Entrei em casa, veloz e furiosamente. Nojiko já tinha chegado. Levantou os olhos do que estava a fazer, surpreendida.

- Nami? O Luffy rompeu contigo?

- Ele bem tentou! Mas eu não acredito! Não enquanto ele tiver aquele estúpido olhar de vidro!

- Mas…

- Tem a ver com o segredo dele, tenho a certeza! Ele foi obrigado, ela tem alguma influência sobre ele. Ela e os irmãozinhos… eu já lhes digo!- peguei no telemóvel

- Vivi?

- Nami?

- Preciso que me faças um favor.

* * *

_Sim, Sahara, tinhas razão...T_T foi outra vez a Hancock -.- Diabos de raia de sanguessuga -.- xD O que vale agora é que a Nami não cai duas vezes na mesma, por isso, ela não vai deixar k aquilo a afete :P Embora, podem acontecer outras coisas... afinal, agora vale tudo! :D Quanto ao triste desmaio da Cathy, eu criei-a porque ela representa a atitude das fangirls. Tipo, para mim existem fãs e fangirls. Eu admito sou freakin vidrada por One Piece e gosto disso :D, mas k por favor eu nunca fique estérica como uma fangirl xD kkkkk Mais uma vez obrigada ^^ e sem querer spoilar, o próximo é importante, agora na fase final são todos, por isso nunca se esqueçam disso se estiverem a pensar em parar. Agora tá na fase final ;) Eu sei k esta fic ficou maior k o costume, mas se aguentaram até aqui, então tb podem saber o k aconteceu depois ^^ Os k são mesmo mais importantes são a partir do 18, embora eu considero o regresso do Luffy importante para o desenrolar, n? xD As verdadeiras mudanças estão prestes a acontecer..._

**_O próximo vem na quarta ^^ Review please^^_**


	18. Adrenalina e Furacões de Vida

_Olá! ^^ Ainda bem que já é quarta!__:D__ Como me esperavas, Sahara, cá estou eu e com o cap 18 ;) Antes do cap, quero agradecer a todos os que leram e acompanharam a fic até aqui, em especial: Sahara, Leh, Clea Everlasting, Traffy-kun, ARita e 2Captain ^^ Sim, 2Captain, foi outra vez... mas descansa que essa víbora agora já não consegue enganar a Nami :P By the way, 2Captain, agradeço a tua manifesta adoração por LuNa xD, mas uma demonstração de amor não tem necessariamente que envolver sexo .-. A todos os outros, peço desculpa a quem tornou a festejar antes do tempo xD O Luffy agora ficou bastante transtornado e vocês já vão ler o que aconteceu depois de ele ter saído da casa da Nami. Surgiu uma breve pergunta sobre o que são escravos de sangue... Escravos de sangue são humanos que são capturados e passam a fazer parte do "Mercado de Sangue" para serem vendidos a algum vampiro, para exploração, são obrigados a fornecer sangue e em casos raros a trabalhar para os seus amos. Pois...p__ara o caso de estarem esquecidos, qualquer pergunta que surja eu tenho todo o prazer e disponibilidade para responder ^^ Afinal esta fic tá a ser a minha vida para além da escola xD Este cap é super hiper mega ri-importante xD Por isso... espero que gostem e boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Luffy**_

Cheguei a casa, profundamente magoado. A Robin e o Zoro tinham saído, como sempre. Os visitantes estavam ausentes. Bati com a porta ruidosamente.

- Querido, foi melhor assim… Oh! Onde é que arranjaste isso?- ela apontava para a estaca de prata que eu segurava.

A estaca escaldava-me a carne. Tinha a mão já queimada do tempo que a segurara.

- Luffy?- detetei preocupação e algo mais no olhar dela, medo

- O que queres? Destruíste a minha vida e agora estás a tornar-me a existência miserável. Chega!

- Luffy…

- Sabes, eu até poderia gostar de ti se me deixasses ser feliz, até poderia simpatizar contigo e desejar-te o melhor, mas tu só me persegues. Isso só faz com que te odeie! Nunca vais conseguir que eu goste de ti! Nunca irei querer saber de ti!

- Luffy…

Encostei a ponta da lâmina ao coração, sentindo a camisola ficar quente.

- Não, Luffy! Não! Não faças isso!

- Vemo-nos no Inferno.

Fechei os olhos e sorri, a lâmina fez-me um buraco na camisola.

- Não, Luffy! Eu liberto-te, eu deixo-te! Eu quero que sejas feliz! Amo-te, não morras!- ela ficou desesperada

Desviei um pouco a estaca e abri os olhos, a Hancock começou a acalmar-se. Respirou lentamente, enquanto eu esperava.

- Dá-me a tua mão.- soluçou com cascatas de sangue a inundarem-lhe os olhos, eu estendi-lha e pousei a estaca- Como tua criadora, eu e só eu sou Senhora das tuas trevas, eu e só eu fiz-te acordar na escuridão. Neste vínculo de sangue e transformação, eu te abro para a luz. Sangue do meu sangue, faz-te teu, independente. Coração que vives pelo meu, segue a tua própria força e despertar. Corpo que nas noites pagaste a imortalidade, deixa de seguir ordens. Mente que ouviu os meus desejos imorais, deixa de responder. Luffy, que sentiste o que eu senti como se fossemos um só, agora és de ti mesmo. Vida que me ouvis, se for levada, serei eu e apenas eu a bebedora do cálice da morte, enterrada nas profundezas do Inferno. Mas a minha cria não é mais minha, encontrou o seu único caminho. Luffy, eu quebro esta ligação. Como tua criadora eu não te possuo, eu nada te posso ordenar ou obrigar e comandas-te a ti próprio como existência individual. Estás livre, meu amor- sussurrou, abatida- Tens de beber de mim, uma última vez, para ficar a dívida selada. Espera pelas minhas indicações… Muito bem… vais ter de me morder, mas não bebas ainda.

Não protestei, cravei as minhas presas no pescoço branco e ela gemeu ao de leve.

- Derramei o teu sangue para me dar vida. Sob o meu sangue derramado recebe a vida. _"Bebe."_

Eu obedeci e senti novamente o seu sangue inundar-me a boca. Ela desfrutou da sensação uma última vez. Lambi a ferida por fim, cicatrizando-a. Uma energia fez-me largar a mão dela, olhei-a interrogativamente, ela devolveu-me o olhar com tristeza. Senti um peso enorme ser-me tirado, senti-me como se tivesse carregado correntes invisíveis durante todos aqueles anos e estas desapareciam. Finalmente era livre. Ela aproximou-se e beijou-me. Eu pensei em afastá-la, mas ela precisava disso, era a nossa última vez, depois de cento e sessenta e três anos, não me encontrava mais sob o domínio dela. Fechei os olhos e esperei que acabasse. Ela acabou por se afastar de mim.

- Já tens o que queres.

- Obrigado, Hancock. Vais contar ao Cão que eu…?

- Não, fica descansado.

- Obrigado!- abracei-a. Eu sabia que ela não tinha culpa do que fez, ela gostava realmente de mim e eu acabei por perdoá-la- Sabes… eu não me vou esquecer. Desculpa se não sinto o mesmo, se nunca te correspondi. Eu sei que no fundo só fizeste o que fizeste porque gostas de mim e eu agora posso entender que isso nos pode levar a cometer erros e loucuras…

- Luffy…

- Obrigado por tudo! Pelo menos ensinaste-me e protegeste-me nas primeiras décadas. Nunca te esquecerei, mesmo que já me tenhas feito sofrer muito. Tu libertaste-me no final, isso é que conta.- sorri-lhe e corri em direção à pequena casa

XXX

_**Nami**_

Estava na escola com Vivi. Não sabia como tinha sido possível convencer alguém tão responsável e dedicado às regras, mas agora que pensava nisso… pelas pessoas importantes para ela, Vivi era capaz de quebrar regras. Conduziu-me a uma sala de arquivos cheia de dossiês.

- Procura nos M- indicou quando entrámos

Estavam filas e filas de grandes capas, foi-me muito difícil encontrar a letra M, mas acabei por conseguir. Foi Vivi que encontrou o dossiê dele.

- Está aqui, Nami! Monkey D. Luffy… encontrei!

Ela subiu ao escadote e retirou da prateleira um dossiê prateado. Relativamente ao Luffy tinham poucas informações, mas encontrei o que queria. Tinha a morada dele.

- Obrigada, Vivi, consegui! Tenho a morada dele! Já podemos sair daqui!

Copiei a morada para um papel e saí. Ela fechou a porta atrás de mim. Subimos para a minha moto, deixei a Vivi em casa.

- Ficas bem?- perguntou receosa

- Vou resolver as coisas, finalmente!

- Tenta não saíres magoada…

Conduzi rumo à morada que tinha no papel. Estacionei fora de uma grande casa, uma mansão. Bati à porta. Abriu uma mulher de cabelo verde, felina, senti o cheiro familiar dos monstros. Procurei nos bolsos. Sabia onde estavam as minhas estacas… No casaco que levara da última vez que caçara, um casaco que não estava a vestir. Quem era aquela vampira? O que fazia na casa do Luffy? Ter-me-ia enganado na morada?

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Estava fora da porta da casa delas. Alguma coisa estava errada, conseguia sentir isso. Nojiko abriu-me a porta e olhou para mim, irada.

- Sou livre.- anunciei

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- A minha criadora já não manda em mim. Ela obrigou-me a acabar tudo com a Nami, mas agora consegui que ela me libertasse.

- Foste obrigado, outra vez?

- Não vai tornar a acontecer… A Hancock também não vai contar ao Chefe-supremo. Ela disse que ele mataria a Nami se soubesse, porque ela não é uma "entre-mundos"…

- Entre mundos?

- Humanos que estão envolvidos com o nosso mundo de alguma forma…- Nojiko sorriu

- Estás contente por não podermos ficar juntos?

- Na verdade, estou contente porque a vossa lei afinal não vos proíbe.

- Não ouviste o que acabei de dizer?

- Luffy, a Nami é uma "entre-mundos"… _Líder_…- pronunciou a última palavra com um tom de gozo na voz

- Como é que tu sabes que eu sou líder…?

- "_Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"_

_- __**"Caçadora? Como sabes o meu nome!"**_

_**- **__" Eu… Luffy… tu és o… Líder?"_

_- "__**Espera aí… Nami?"**_

_**-**__" És um vampiro? !"_

**-"És uma caçadora? !"**

_-" Era esse o teu segredo? !"_

_**- "Era esse o teu? !"**_

De volta à realidade, tornei a colocar o anel.

- Escusas de dizer mais alguma coisa, Nojiko. Tenho uma caçadora de vampiros para salvar.

- Tu…sabes? Como?

Deixei a pequena casa e segui a minha ligação mental. Estava na minha casa. Abri a porta e o que vi foi uma Nami cortada, obriguei-me a resistir ao cheiro intenso. Tinha estado a lutar com os visitantes.

XXX

_**Nami**_

As vampiras por pouco tinham-me conseguido morder. Elas haviam-me ferido o braço e o meu equilíbrio e visão estavam afetados pela dor cega que me afligia e a súbita perda de sangue. Não tinha armas de prata, pelo que a tarefa de me defender estava um pouco dificultada. A única coisa que consegui foi esquivar-me e golpear as sanguessugas. Sanguessugas… Eu estava em estado de choque, apesar de continuar a combater. Não podia ter imaginado aquilo, aquela conversa. O Luffy era mesmo… um vampiro? Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Não tinha lido o manual " O que fazer se o nosso namorado for o vampiro que temos de matar?"! Agora começava a fazer sentido, o motivo por que me afastara, o facto de parecer pertencer a uma outra era por vezes, quando falava, os sonhos confusos que me tentavam transmitir o que a minha mente acordada não percebia, até as pequenas manchas vermelhas que estavam no bilhete faziam sentido. Poderiam ter sido lágrimas? Lágrimas de sangue? O Luffy chorava sangue? Eu estava tão aturdida que tinha sido apanhada e a companheira da vampira de cabelo verde estava em cima de mim cada vez mais perto de me morder. Boa Hancock jazia no chão, inconsciente, quando tentara para minha surpresa salvar-me das amigas. Pensei que tudo estava perdido até que o vislumbrei.

O Líder estava na entrada, finalmente sem máscara. Tinha os mesmos olhos vermelhos, mas o rosto era o do rapaz que amava, era o Luffy.

_-"Então é mesmo verdade. O Luffy é um vampiro_."- pensei

- Larguem-na já!- Luffy expôs as presas, estava furioso

- Luffy… vem divertir-te um pouco! Ainda bem que chegaste, estava a ser difícil segurá-la…- lamentou-se a de cabelo verde

- É bom que a larguem agora ou eu…

- Ou tu, o quê?- provocou a ruiva com um sorriso escarninho

O vampiro, com a velocidade de uma bala, atravessou a sala, agarrou a vampira de cabelo ruivo pelo pescoço e tirou-a de cima de mim. Ela foi embater na parede do outro lado da sala e atravessou para a outra divisão.

A vampira de cabelo cor das algas aproximou-se do Luffy. Executaram uma dança mortal, a cada passo que davam os olhos pareciam chamas a fitarem-se iradamente. Aquela era uma batalha que nem com as minhas capacidades de "Arma Branca" eu conseguia observar perfeitamente os movimentos, tal era a rapidez e agilidade dos combatentes. Por fim, atingiu-a com um par de murros e golpes violentos, pondo-a fora de combate. Virou-se para mim e cravou os caninos fortes no pulso dele.

-Bebe… estás ferida.- ofereceu-me o braço que agora gotejava

Eu protestei, mas depois senti-me perder os sentidos e agarrei o antebraço dele no último instante, sorvendo o sangue que brotava dos dois orifícios no seu pulso. Ele fez um som parecido com um gato a ronronar. Eu não sabia que os vampiros reagiam assim ao beberem deles, ele pelos vistos também não, porque olhou para mim com uma pergunta a espreitar nos olhos cor de sangue.

Quando todas as dores físicas tinham abandonado o meu corpo, parei de beber do pulso dele e ele fechou a ferida com um deslizar de língua. O perigo tinha passado, fixou-me como que esperando por uma reação.

- Tu és o Líder, Luffy.

- E tu és a Caçadora, Nami.

- O que é que fazemos? É suposto eu capturar-te e roubar-te a alma…

- Bem… é suposto eu matar-te… Mas não vou fazê-lo, Nami. E se queres uma prova… que tal o que aconteceu hoje?

- Luffy…

- Ouve, Nami, isto não muda o que eu sinto por ti…

- Mas… tu és um monstro! És um vampiro! Um vampiro maldito! Porquê…?

- Nami, não vês? És uma "entre-mundos"! Podemos ficar juntos!

- Isso era se eu quisesse ficar contigo… tu és um maldito chupador de sangue! Realmente, fizeste bem em afastar-te de mim…

- Nami… eu sou livre! A Hancock nunca mais poderá obrigar-me a fazer nada. Eu não me alimento de humanos, nunca te magoaria!

- Aguenta aí...Aquela cabra rançosa com implantes é a tua criadora? !- exclamei incrédula

- Sim, Nami...

- Santa merda, Luffy!

- Pois... ela podia mandar em mim como se eu fosse um boneco, mas agora não pode! Está tudo bem! E tu és uma "entre-mundos" e nós...

- Luffy, não importa! Eu odeio vampiros mais do que tudo neste mundo!

- Nami… estou disposto passar por cima de seres uma ladra de almas…

- Ladra de almas, hein? Vou continuar a roubar as vossas almas, porque vocês são monstros que não merecem viver!

Saí da casa dele e conduzi bruscamente a motorizada em direção à casa de Nojiko. Ela já sabia o que se passara.

- Nami…

- Então tu sabias!

- O Luffy contou-me antes de deixar Shiyacoco, quando saíste para as compras de Natal.

- Porque é que nunca me disseste?

- Porque tinha de ser ele a contar-te… Eu sei que isto é muito brusco para ti, mas…

- Sabias que ele é o Líder?

- Calculei, sim.

- E suponho que também adivinhaste que aquela vaca a brincar às escolinhas era a criadora dele...

- Foi um dos motivos para eu perceber quem ele era... mas, Nami, tu e ele afinal podem ficar juntos. Tu pertences ao mundo dele, não é proibido!

- Mas… ele é vampiro!

- Ele não caça pessoas, ele fez alguma coisa que te magoou sem ser afastar-te para não te pôr em perigo?

- Não…

- Ele come comida humana, defende os humanos, nem no teu estado de caçadora te tentou matar… e ele ama-te. Os vampiros são diferentes uns dos outros, tal como os humanos, Nami, é fundamental que entendas isso. E o Luffy… não é um vampiro assassino e sedento de sangue, é um vampiro bondoso, que se preocupa muito contigo…

- Eu também o amo, Nojiko, mas somos rivais, inimigos!

- Deixem de o ser. O Luffy já provou ser de confiança.

- O que é que…porque é que tu o estás a defender?- semicerrei os olhos

- É bastante simples. Se não fosse ele, a minha irmãzinha não estava aqui comigo a protestar contra a porcaria de vida que tem.- sorriu-me

* * *

_E pronto! Aconteceu o que estávamos todos à espera desde o início! O Luffy foi libertado e acabaram por descobrir os segredos um do outro :D A Nami não reagiu mesmo nada bem a isso... pobre Luffy... xD Tenho a certeza que percebem porque é que este foi assim tão importante ^^ E, Sahara... eu sei que tu gostas imenso dos momentos Líder-Caçadora, mas a ver se gostaste deste momento entre os dois que até foi "Líder-Caçadora" no fundo ^^ O fator risco dá sempre um temperozinho às coisas xD Para os mais atentos, perceberam quem eram as visitantes? Fica aí o desafio mistério XD Espero que continuem a ler a fic, porque agora as coisas tão mesmo a chegar ao último nível, embora ainda devem faltar uns 2, 3 caps para entrar no último nivel da história, mas também, We're almost there ;)_

**_O próximo vem domingo ^^ Review, please e... mais uma vez... arigatou ^^_**


	19. Beijos de Prata, Poços de Dor

_Bom, cá estou eu e é realmente uma sorte ^^' O meu laptop passou-se e tudo o que lá tinha, incluindo os caps da Moonlight foi-se T_T Para além das minhas queridas imagens, músicas e cenas do OP, tinha de ir a minha fic... é claro k como eu estava habituada a receber ameaças constantes de k ia ficar sem pc, criei uma cópia de segurança da Moony para k ainda k tudo o resto se perdesse, ao menos n perdia a minha fic e pronto, apesar de n estar atualizada essa cópia, as atualizações ficaram nos miolos e consegui fazê-las ^^ portanto, eis-me aqui :D Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, favoritaram e acompanharam esta fic, em especial: Sahara, Leh, 2Captain, Clea Everlasting, Traffy-kun e ARita ^^ Muito bem, de certeza que se lembram da reação da Nami... compreendam que foi um grande choque para ela e normalmente as pessoas reagem de forma negativa ao início e só depois é que pensam com clareza. A Nami é a grande "Arma Branca", mas n deixa de ser humana :P Estou a ver que ninguém aceitou o desafio mistério... xD Nem, tu, Traffy... que desilusão xD Este cap é mt de drama, por isso estejam preparados :P Espero que gostem ^^ "e que n me matem já agora..." _

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Liguei ao Luffy e pedi que viesse a minha casa para conversarmos melhor. Queria esclarecer tudo, Nojiko tinha razão… Eu não deixava de o amar e ele não deixara de ser o Luffy, nós tínhamos apenas de lidar com a realidade que nos atingia. Ele não demorou nem um pouco. Estacionou a viatura fora da porta da minha casa.

- Nami?- saiu do carro com uma expressão cautelosa

- Luffy, eu… eu peço desculpa pelo que aconteceu. Eu não consegui aceitar isto e… eu passei toda a minha vida a odiar vampiros e eu devia… eu devia saber que não és igual a eles…

- Nami… eu…

- Olha, não importa se és um vampiro. Os meus sentimentos por ti não vão mudar. Eu sei que te tenho caçado e isso tudo, mas eu… eu não me vou perdoar se te acontecer alguma coisa, Luffy… Até podes ser uma maldita sanguessuga… e raios t'a partam, tinhas logo de ser isso? !... Mas isso não muda absolutamente nada, eu sei que tu és… diferente.

- Nami…

- Então finalmente estamos juntos?- perguntei com os olhos cheios de água e tentei esboçar um sorriso

- Sim…- devolveu-me o sorriso

- Não há mais problemas?_" Porque é que eu sinto que estou sempre a dizer isto?"_

- Já vencemos mesmo todos!- exclamou e lançou-me um sorriso endiabrado

Beijámo-nos sob o brilho subtil do luar. Finalmente, conhecíamos os segredos um do outro, apenas um estava por revelar. Será que o facto de eu ser a perigosa "Arma Branca" seria demais até para o Luffy? Decerto ainda não lhe contaria…

O momento foi puro e maravilhoso, estávamos ligados física e mentalmente. O Luffy sabia sempre o que eu queria mesmo antes de eu pensar. Pensei no sonho do Líder. O Luffy era o Líder. Isso significava que queria sentir as presas do Luffy no meu pescoço? Não sabia… além de que não podia permitir ser mordida, eu não era uma qualquer. Era a "Arma Branca" e não podia deixar que um vampiro bebesse de mim, ainda que fosse o vampiro mais perfeito do mundo.

Algo interrompeu então o nosso reencontro. Uma seta foi disparada contra o Luffy, que não se esquivara para me proteger. O sangue brotava agora do sítio onde a seta tinha ficado presa. Era uma seta de prata, o Luffy ficou com os olhos vermelhos e febris e as presas à vista, a olhar em volta, mantendo-me atrás de si numa atitude protetora.

- Luffy!- exclamei horrorizada

Os mutantes apareceram vitoriosos, com sorrisos e gargalhadas malvadas. Temi pelo vampiro que estava à minha frente.

- O que é que está a acontecer?-perguntou desorientado- Nami? Foste tu? Traíste-me?

- Não, Luffy! Eu juro que não tenho nada a ver com isto! Armaram uma cilada!

- Obrigado, Nami- agradeceu Arlong- Foste uma ajuda preciosa!

- Nami? Tu traíste-me mesmo!

- Não, Luffy! Eles…

Arlong riu-se.

- Levem-no.- ordenou aos meio-monstros

Os mutantes cercaram o vampiro de cabelo negro, que tentou escapar, contudo os seus movimentos eram um pouco mais lentos e o equilíbrio estava a ser afetado pela seta, que saía do seu peito. Caiu no chão e cobriram-no com uma rede de prata.

-WAHAH! AH! QUE…QUE…QUE…QUENTE! AH…QUE…QUE...QUE…QUENTE! ITE!- Luffy rebolou, envolto na enorme rede e foi transportado pelos meio-monstros que o colocaram nas traseiras de uma velha carrinha

- LUFFY!- gritei

A carrinha partiu a toda a velocidade. Apetecia-me rebentar num pranto, mas não podia. O Luffy estava em perigo e eu não ia deixar que aqueles mutantes estúpidos lhe tocassem. Precisava de um plano…

- Nojiko, preciso da tua ajuda!

- Nami? O que aconteceu?

- O Luffy foi levado pelos meio-monstros!

- Caçaste-o?

- Claro que não! Eles deviam estar a vigiar-me…

- Como é que…?

- Atiraram no Luffy e cobriram-no com prata. Estão agora a levá-lo para o S.P.A!

- Nami…

- Por favor… temos de o salvar!

- Está bem…

Comecei a chorar.

- Tem calma, vai correr tudo bem… Vamos tirá-lo de lá.

- E se não chegarmos a tempo? A culpa foi minha… Devias ver como ele ficou com a seta e a prata a queimar e ele gritava e ele pensa que fui eu que o traí e se for tarde demais? Eu não quero que ele morra, ainda que ele já esteja morto!

- Nami, o Luffy não vai morrer… Vamos salvá-lo, eles ainda não devem ter chegado ao S.P.A.

- Mas…

- Tens de ser forte.

- Está bem. Estás comigo?

- Sempre. E conheço uma pessoa que também está. Nami, o Genzo sabe…

- O Genzo?

- Como poderia não saber? A Bellemere era caçadora!

- Ainda assim…

- Eu vou chamar o Genzo… Vai preparar as coisas.

Apressei-me no meu quarto a organizar o que precisava. Enchi um grande saco de treino com navalhas, punhais, espadas, bestas, arcos, setas, agulhas mortíferas, pistolas com balas envenenadas, as minhas luvas com espigões e todas as armas que usava quando vestia a pele de caçadora. Escondi a minha adaga preferida, a que pertencera a Bellemere, numa bolsa sob a bainha das bermudas. Encontrei o resto do antídoto que tinha dado ao Líder... ou ao Luffy... ou a... raios, isto ainda era muito confuso! Guardei-o num dos bolsos, já restava muito pouco... Agarrei o saco e estava pronta para sair. Saí do quarto, onde fui encontrar Nojiko e Genzo na cozinha a conversarem.

- Nami.

- Genzo, ainda bem que vieste.

- Bem… eu não sei se isto é o mais acertado. – pigarreou pouco à vontade- Hmm… salvar um vampiro.

- Ele não é um vampiro qualquer!- cortei- Ele não caça humanos, é bom e eu… eu tenho de o salvar, Genzo. Ele salvou-me de um bando de vampiros, quando eu não tinha armas. Eu amo-o…

- Ele salvou-te?

- Sim.

- Mas, Nami, isto não é algo saudável… E temos de passar pelo hospital, porque ele vai estar sedento.

- Ok.

- E não podes ir lá hoje…

- Ok. …O quê? Eu vou lá hoje!

- Nami, os mutantes estão lá todos.- Nojiko tentou chamar-me à razão- Devem estar à volta dele, agora! Não podemo…

- Exato!- vociferei- Estão a torturá-lo! Estás à espera que eu vá ficar de braços cruzados enquanto lhe injectam merdas, fazem dele uma cobaia, o torturam e o matam? Eu amo-o!

- Nami…

- Nami, ouve a tua irmã. Se fores lá agora, vai ser suicídio. Os mutantes não pretendem matar um jovem líder sem lhe extraírem toda a informação que puderem… Se fores lá amanhã, o quartel não vai estar repleto de mutantes e com certeza o rapaz vampiro ainda estará vivo. Eles são resistentes.

- O Luffy está a sofrer…

- Nami, não podes ir lá, agora.- contrapôs Nojiko

- Eu vou, eu não aguento ficar parada quando ele precisa de mim…- insisti, agarrando o saco- ele teria feito o mesmo por mim…

- Nami, lamento imenso, mas não me deixas alternativa…

A última coisa que me lembro foi de Genzo me pôr um pano com um cheiro enjoativo no nariz e na boca e de eu tombar e ser apanhada pelos braços dele, sem nada sentir.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

**Flashback:**

_**- **_Hammock, temos de os ajudar! Foram levados pelos meio-monstros!

- Lamento, Luffy. Agora não há nada que possamos fazer por eles…

- Não! Temos de fazer alguma coisa!

- Luffy, minha cria, ouve bem. Uma vez levados para um laboratório de mutantes, não saímos de lá vivos, a menos que alguém nos ajude e nunca nenhum vampiro luta contra tantos mutantes, é suicídio.

- Mas…

- Lamento, Luffy, eles já estão mortos…

- Eles eram… como eu. Não caçavam humanos…

- Eu sei, lamento.

- Os meus únicos amigos nesta porcaria de existência…

- Luffy… vamos.

**End of flashback:**

Estava rodeado por rostos antipáticos com uma malícia entusiasmada. Fora colocado numa maca dura e tinha o corpo coberto de correntes grossas de prata. Sentia-me como se estivesse no Inferno em terra. Cada centímetro da minha pele parecia arder em brasas, nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão forte. Estava a sangrar, as minhas feridas pareciam chagas. Estava ligado a um aparelho que me retirava o sangue de vez em quando, mas eles não se davam satisfeitos por isso. De vez em quando, pegavam em afiadas navalhas de prata e lascavam-me a pele, outras vezes limitavam-se a espetá-las e enterrá-las na minha carne, observando o sangue que ainda possuía dentro de mim, correr e abandonar o meu corpo.

- Não acham que ela é capaz de vir cá?- perguntou um deles, enquanto tentava arrancar as minhas presas pela milionésima vez

Devido à regeneração da minha espécie, elas voltavam, mas não deixava de ser uma experiência extremamente desagradável… Contudo eu ainda me conseguia mexer um pouco… Cravei as presas na mão podre do meio-monstro.

- AH! Isso dói, seu maldito chupador de sangue!

- Doeu-me mais a mim! Beh! Sabes pior que um rato de esgoto! Que nojo!- cuspi o sangue dele para o chão, enquanto que o companheiro tentava controlar o riso

Um tanto arquejante e furiosamente corado, aquele que eu mordera prendeu-me cautelosamente com mais uma corrente de prata, desta vez à volta do pescoço.

- Não sei, também o que é que ela pode fazer?- perguntou outro, trocista, como se não tivesse sido interrompido

- "_**Então, não foi ela que… eu sabia, ela nunca me faria nada disto… Pode ser a Caçadora, mas ainda é a Nami…"**_

- Olha que não sei, Chew, ela é a "Arma Branca"…

_- __**" Nami? A Nami é a "Arma Branca?"**_

_-_ Eu ouvi o que disseram. Se ela é mesmo a "Arma Branca" não devíamos irritá-la… Eles são perigosos caçadores de monstros, lendários!

- "Arma Branca" ou não, o chefe tem-na na mira…

- Sim, a seguir ao vampiro, vai ela.- riram-se

- Não lhe toquem!- rosnei

- Ah, sim, e o que podes tu fazer?- cravou-me a espada na palma da mão

- Isso não faz diferença!- bradei, com um olho fechado

- Ai não?- enterrou-a ainda mais e puxou-a para fora

- WAHAH! Ite!- ele riu-se- Ainda assim…daqui a pouco…

Ele interrompeu-me, despejando fragmentos de prata na ferida que fizera com a espada, que agora sangrava abundantemente.

- Agora já não vais recuperar tão depressa, morcego de merda!

Ele tinha razão, a prata impedia a minha capacidade de cicatrização e fiquei ali a sofrer de mais uma ferida. Isso não me impediu de pensar no que tinha ouvido. A Nami era a "Arma Branca"… Isso mudava alguma coisa? Não… Cheguei à conclusão que fosse o que fosse a Nami seria sempre a Nami e eu quereria tê-la sempre ao meu lado, por mais fatal que fosse. Contudo, mesmo que não fosse morto pela "Arma Branca" não estava a ver como me iria safar daquela…

Eles continuaram aquela lenta tortura. O meu sangue foi derramado e o meu corpo maltratado. Enterraram cada vez mais prata nele. Percebi que eles não me tencionavam matar. Evitavam atingir o coração. Estava demasiado fraco e ensurdecido pela dor da minha própria mente para conseguir ouvir a deles, mas consegui perceber que eles naquela noite queriam causar-me o maior sofrimento por que já passara, mas ainda não a morte. Fechei os olhos abatido, esperando o momento em que eles parariam.

- Estás a gostar, não estás, seu nojento?

- Merecias isto e muito mais!

- Vamos acabar contigo!

- Nem tens dentes! Chamas a ti mesmo vampiro?- troçaram enquanto pegavam em alicates e me arrancavam as presas mais uma vez

- És mesmo uma vergonha! Deves ser um fardo para a tua própria espécie!

Deixaram-me só, em cima da maca, quando já era madrugada. Tinham-me deixado num farrapo. Não conseguia distinguir as partes de mim, magoadas, das que estavam mais calmas, se é que tinha algo não magoado em mim. Senti-me coberto de feridas. Inundado por dor e mais dor. Tinham deixado as facas e espadas cravadas na minha carne, queimando e cortando, impiedosamente. Cada mais leve movimento que fazia agravava a dor e enterrava ainda mais as armas no meu corpo. Senti-me impotente e ofegante. Não me conseguia mexer, mesmo que tentasse e eu tentei. Pensei na Nami e arrastei-me com as pesadas correntes. Caí da maca e as correntes caíram em cima de mim, prendendo-me ao chão.

- _**"Nami."**_

Tinha perdido demasiado sangue, fiquei inconsciente.

* * *

Okay, okay, okay. Antes de me culparem por aquilo que eu fiz, saibam que já tive castigo suficiente. A sério, tive mesmo! Escrevi isso e na semana e meia que se seguiu senti-me muito culpada e pelos vistos dizia "gomen" enquanto dormia .-. Foram dias tensos , sem dúvida disso…^^' Suponho que o meu sentido de lealdade seja preocupantemente apurado xD Apesar de tudo… principalmente do sofrimento a que sujeitei o Luffy T_T espero que tenham apreciado a intensidade do cap, porque normalmente esse tipo de caps é bastante urgente e intenso e isso não é algo assim tão mau ^^' Antes que perguntem, não, eu não o odeio .-. Na verdade, ele é a minha personagem preferida :D Esta parte, para mim, foi essencial à história, por isso não havia outra maneira xD Infelizmente, vão ter de ficar preocupados por uma semaninha, que não posso postar esta quarta. Espero-vos daqui a oito dias e por favor perdoem-me ;_; I beg you! xD E lembrem-se, tamos nas finais :D

**O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review, please ^^**


	20. Corrida para a Sobrevivência

_Bem... vocês foram mesmo compreensivos, obrigada malta ;_;^^ Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a todos os que acompanharam esta fic ^^ Em especial: Sahara, Leh, ARita, Traffy-kun, 2Captain e Guest ( apesar de n fazer a mínima ideia quem sejas xDD) Eu tb n acredito k fui capaz, mas como diz uma amiga minha, que me ensinou mt sobre este negócio das fics, "às vezes são precisos caps assim" ^^ Lehzinha, eu podia criar uma petição de fãs teus a pedirem-te pra postares, mas eu sei k todos têm direito a descanso vá xD O último cap é provavelmente o maior sofrimento por que o Luffy teve k passar nesta fic, por isso não se preocupem, se bem que... ups spoiler, ok n digo, pode __ainda __sofrer mt ou pode n sofrer nada :P Este cap é, como todos os finais, mt importante e espero k gostem ^^ Leh,ne te mates que assim n lês o final :3 xD e n te zangues com a Nami xD A reação dela foi normal e o Luffy já tava à espera disso... se ela dissesse "quero lá saber, podes ser tudo o k quiseres, só quero tar contigo!" e se atirasse prós braços dele bridal style era sinal k era uma fangirl xD Bem... vocês devem tar preocupados, por isso let's despacher esta thing xD Boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence **

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Acordei, com pouco equilíbrio devido ao efeito do gás. Não podia acreditar que me tinham feito aquilo. Lembrei-me então do motivo por que me tinham feito semelhante barbaridade. Já deviam ser as primeiras horas do dia. Àquela hora os malditos mutantes estavam com certeza a dormir depois do sofrimento a que tinham sujeitado o Luffy.

Levantei-me, cambaleando ligeiramente e deparei-me com Genzo e Nojiko, ambos com expressões de preocupação a assomar-lhes o rosto.

- Nami, sentes tonturas?

- Não… não importa. Agora que conseguiram que eu fosse pró raio para não vos dar trabalho, decidiram alguma coisa?

- Nami… - Nojiko continuou a fitar-me, preocupada

- Nós vamos salvar o teu vampiro, agora o quartel já não deve ter mutantes. Se ainda quiseres atuar…

- Estás a reinar? Claro, tenho de salvar o Luffy antes que eles…- engoli em seco

- Então já sabes o que temos a fazer.

Agarrei no saco com o que precisava e fui ao nosso esconderijo para servir-me das armas secretas.

- Vocês vêm comigo?

- Vamos. Que outra hipótese tens tu contra aqueles semi-dentuça?- provocou Nojiko

- Sendo assim, estejam preparados.

Saímos de casa, silenciosamente. Genzo considerou que as motorizadas faziam demasiado ruído àquelas altas horas e por isso conduziu-nos no velho carro, que tinha antes de se tornar chefe da polícia local. Fizemos uma paragem no hospital, que estava deserto. Entrámos nas portas de entrada oficial.

A sala de boas-vindas era bem-iluminada e cheirava intensamente a soro fisiológico. O chão parecia desprovido de qualquer pó e as paredes apresentavam-se impecavelmente brancas. Ao balcão estava uma recepcionista que parecia na casa dos trinta a chegar a quarenta. Enrolava com a ponta da caneta uma madeixa de cabelo louro, de aparência falsa. As raízes escuras eram visíveis no couro cabeludo.

- Boa noite, bem-vindos às urgências de Shiyacoco. Em que posso ser-vos útil?

- Precisámos de sacos de sangue.- informou Genzo, um tanto impaciente

- Xerife!- exclamou surpreendida- Lamento, mas não posso fornecer sangue…

- Porquê?- perguntei a desesperar quando pensava no vampiro torturado

- Porque apenas os médicos têm licença para tal requisito. Cidadãos comuns não se encontram no direito de fazer esses pedidos…

- Por favor, é urgente!

- Para o que é que vocês precisam do sangue?

Calámo-nos abruptamente.

- Genzo, precisámos mesmo de…- começou Nojiko

- Eu sei, Nojiko. Vocês as duas têm de se acalmar…

Foi então que tive uma ideia. Olhei curiosamente o saco que trouxera. Tinha lá colocado as armas secretas… Tradução: as almas que eu roubara. Havia um vampiro que fazia as pessoas quererem oferecer-lhe o sangue, certo? Retirei um brinco com a forma de um dente de serpente e coloquei-o na minha orelha. Senti uma sensação estranha, como se possuísse o mundo. Então compreendi, para os vampiros poder ter todo o sangue que se desejava era o mundo…

- Nami… o que é que…?

- Dê-me sangue.

- Rapariga, o que me estás a fazer…?

- Quero sangue.- a mulher saiu de trás do balcão e tentou oferecer-me o pescoço dela- Não o seu.

A mulher retirou da secretária umas chaves, sem pestanejar. Parecia paralisada.

- Sigam-me, por favor.- solicitou com uma voz mecânica

Ela conduziu-nos a uma sala com muitos sacos de sangue. A secretária foi-se embora, desejando-nos boa sorte.

- Como é que tu…?- interrogou uma Nojiko confusa para depois um traço de compreensão tomar-lhe a face- Joias de vampes… espantoso…

Genzo reuniu com as mãos todos os sacos que conseguia apanhar. Nojiko seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

- Não! Esperem!- gritei e eles olharam-me espantados

Pensei novamente no que me dissera o antigo dono do brinco que eu estava a utilizar. Se eu era uma "pertence", o meu sangue estava ligado à posse do Líder e o Luffy era o Líder, logo o Lufy estava de alguma forma ligado ao meu sangue. Não podíamos aceitar qualquer saco.

- Só guardem se for O negativo!

- Nami…

- O O negativo é o mais parecido que há com o meu sangue e o Luffy está ligado a ele.

- Nami… tu és a "Arma Branca"! Não podes ter dado o teu sangue a um vampiro!- sobressaltou-se Genzo

- Não, Genzo, hmm… o Luffy não bebeu do meu sangue, eu é que… bebi do dele…- confessei

- Tu fizeste o quê!

- E sou uma "pertence" o que significa que queria que ele me po… possuísse o meu sangue.

- Tu o quê!

- Não importa! O negativo! O negativo… O negativo…- vasculhei

Finalmente encontrei o cofre onde guardavam o O negativo. Eu era perita em cofres. Em menos de um minuto tinha-o conseguido abrir. O cofre tinha todas as reservas de O negativo que o hospital possuía. Reuni montanhas de pacotes, até o saco ficar tão atafulhado que por pouco não conseguia fechar.

Abandonámos o hospital, bastante mais carregados e alarmados.

- Agora, Nami… temos de saber onde ele foi preso.

- Isso não é problema. Eu tenho uma ligação mental com ele.

- Como?

- Nenhum de nós sabe porquê, só que a temos.- respondi, encolhendo os ombros

- Sendo assim, procura-o na tua mente. Liga-te a ele, se conseguires.- sugeriu Genzo

- Talvez seja melhor fechares os olhos para te concentrares, devidamente.- acrescentou Nojiko

Eu segui os conselhos de ambos. Nunca antes tinha feito aquilo, mas tinha de conseguir. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Concentrei-me nele, no seu odor e essência e por fim na sua voz mental.

**-"Nami…"**

Não consegui ouvir mais nada, mas mesmo que conseguisse também não teria ouvido. Pensei que ia morrer, tal era a dor que senti. A mente dele parecia repleta de chamas acesas. Senti-me como se tivessem espetado, esmigalhado, cortado e queimado cada mísero bocadinho de mim. Eu assemelhava-me a ossos carbonizados, a um corpo serrado, a um cadáver moribundo vítima de um camião de pesados. Caí para o chão. Perguntei-me a mim mesma porque é que ainda não estava morta.

XXX

_**Nojiko's side**_

A caçadora de vampiros tombou pesadamente no chão. O corpo estremecia em convulsões e ondas de choque. A rapariga esperneava e arranhava a pele, como se a quisesse arrancar e ela fosse algum objeto ardente que a tinha magoado. Cada grito era arrepiante e gelava o sangue nas veias, enquanto ela continuava agitada e suores frios cobriam a sua pele.

- Nami!- a jovem adulta gritou

- AH! FAÇAM ISTO PARAR!

- Nami, o que se passa?

- CALEM-NA! MATEM-ME! PREFIRO MORRER… EU FAÇO TUDO O QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM! AH!

- Nami, o que aconteceu? Porque estás assim?- perguntou o chefe da polícia, confuso e preocupado

- Ela está bem, Genzo.

- Bem? Como pode estar bem? Está a agonizar!

- Está tudo bem com ela, mas pelos vistos o mesmo não se pode dizer do namorado dela…

- Namorado?- Genzo estava cada vez mais confuso

- O vampiro…

- O que é que isso tem a ver?

- Genzo, a dor que a Nami está a sentir… não é dela.- explicou Nojiko, enquanto soltava um supiro de compreensão

- Não é dela? Como pode isso ser?- questionou aturdido

- A mente dela fundiu-se temporariamente com a dele. Ela neste momento está a sentir tudo o que lhe estão a fazer ou… a julgar pela hora, já fizeram.

- Mas…

- PAREM A DOR! PAREM! PORQUÊ! O QUE FOI QUE EU VOS FIZ!- vociferou a caçadora em agonia

- Ok. Entendi, mas como é que a fazemos regressar?

- Não podemos.- declarou a irmã cabisbaixa

- O quê!- bradou o chefe em agitação

- Ela está aqui connosco, apenas está a sentir o que ele sente. Só ela se pode desligar das emoções dele.

- Nami, ouve-me. Tu estás aqui, ninguém te está a fazer mal… Ela continua a contorcer-se, Nojiko…

- Nami, tu és tu própria. Não estás no S.P.A., estás connosco…- Nojiko tentou em vão chamar a irmã

- NÃO…- recusou Nami

- Nami, sê forte, tens de te desligar, só assim poderás salvar o Luffy…

Nojiko jogara a última carta, a ruiva não demorou a reagir.

- LUFFY?- perguntou ainda com a voz a soar com a intensidade de um trovão

- Sim, o Luffy.

- LUFFY! ELE ESTÁ LÁ, NO S.P.A., EU NÃO O POSSO ABANDONAR! DEIXEM-ME!- Nami contorcia-se ainda em convulsões e delirava

- Nami, a dor que estás a sentir não é tua, é do Luffy e tens de te apressar se queres que ele esteja vivo.- a irmã chamou-a à razão sem rodeios

- Nojiko!- exclamou, Genzo, reprovador

- O que é? Ela tem de saber o que está em jogo! É a única maneira…

XXX

_**Nami**_

Onde estava? Que lugar mortiço era aquele? Parecia uma prisão febril que me consumia até à última réstia do meu ser.

- "**Nami…"**

Aquela voz… Senti-me golpeada por memórias. Memórias espirituais, memórias carnais, memórias e mais memórias. Vi um rosto, muitos rostos, mas todos os rostos pertenciam àquela mesma pessoa.

- "Luffy…"- tentei pronunciar o seu nome, mas não encontrava a minha voz

**-" Nami…"**

O rosto começou a contorcer-se se dor, dor que me atingiu devoradora. Lembrei-me que não podia permitir-me sentir dor naquele momento. O Luffy estava a ser torturado e eu não me podia demorar em lugar nenhum. Onde é que eu tinha a cabeça? Ele estava em perigo e eu ignorara tudo isso?

-"Luffy, eu vou…"- continuava a não encontrar a minha voz e as palavras ficavam perdidas no vazio

Tentei alcança-lo, mas também não encontrava as minhas pernas, cobertas naquele manto de dor… A dor era mais insuportável que nunca, a expressão do Luffy era cada vez mais penosa. Se eu ao menos pudesse sair dali… mas a dor tinha bloqueado todas as saídas com um fogo prateado… o fumo e o sangue estavam-me a deixar tonta…

- Nami, a dor que estás a sentir não é tua, é do Luffy e tens de te apressar se queres que ele esteja vivo.- era a voz de Nojiko que tornou a fazer-se ouvir

Era um som breve e distante, ao início soava como uma interferência de rádio, mas naquela altura distingui as palavras como se ela estivesse ao meu lado e voltei a mim e à minha consciência.

Fui bruscamente afastada daquele ambiente impiedoso, pela própria realidade que me ruía e que era a única coisa que me libertava da prisão que me envolvia na mente dele, onde as trevas e a dor se uniam como uma só e mesmo assim nada me separava delas.

- Está na sala do laboratório, ainda está vivo. Não consegui ver o seu estado, porque estava dentro dele. Mas sinto que foi para lá que ele foi levado…- levantei-me, massajando a cabeça

- Ainda bem que voltaste. Ficámos preocupados contigo…

- Não há tempo, temos de ir.

Entrámos de novo para os assentos poeirentos do velho carro. Ninguém trocou palavras durante o caminho, mas eu sabia que me observavam. Nunca nenhum vampiro saíra vivo do S.P.A. e eles não comentavam a minha expressão tensa, nem me demoviam da minha esperança. Foram longos minutos, minutos que pareciam não ter fim. Perguntei-me se sentiria, caso o Luffy… não, ele não ia… ele ia sobreviver. Eu ia salvá-lo.

Avistámos o quartel-general do S.P.A. Se alguém me tivesse dito um ano antes que voltaria lá e salvaria um vampiro, eu não teria acreditado. Saí do carro com armas na mão e o saco no ombro. Genzo e Nojiko seguiram-me sem fazer barulho. Entrei no edifício, um mutante sentiu-me e apontou-me uma arma, quando percebeu as minhas intenções. Genzo disparou contra ele, que tropeçou e caiu no chão, onde ficou.

- Valeu, Genzo!- ele fez-me um "aceno à militar" e sorriu

Continuámos a seguir pelo edifício. Reparei então que aqueles meio-monstros eram apenas suplentes. A verdadeira armada e principais membros do exército de Arlong estavam já no conforto das suas casas. Percorri os corredores conhecidos, com urgência, enquanto Nojiko e Genzo trotavam a meu lado com as pistolas em riste.

- Talvez seja melhor separarmo-nos.- propôs Nojiko- Vocês têm as armas com vocês?

- Sim.- apontei para o saco

- Sim.- confirmou Genzo

- Genzo, tu vens comigo- planeou a minha irmã- Nami, tens muitas armas e tu própria és uma arma, podes ir sozinha?

- Claro.

Dividimo-nos, eu conhecia aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão. Haviam duas salas de laboratório: a ala oeste e a ala este. Nojiko e Genzo seguiram para este, eu por minha vez, enveredei pelos caminhos que levavam à ala oeste. Lancei uns quantos punhais no caminho, implacável, via sempre a mesma expressão de surpresa tomar conta das faces grotescas dos meio-monstros.

Não me contive, estava furiosa com todos eles e um cantinho da minha mente enchia-me de receio. Preenchia-me com medo de que já fosse tarde demais. Corri ofegante pelos corredores e abri portas ocasionalmente quando cheguei à ala oeste. Nunca estivera no laboratório, como tal não sabia qual era a sala onde ele se situava.

Quando cheguei à porta final, esta estava coberta com um grande aviso, com letras vermelhas brilhantes que anunciava " Acesso Proibido". Ignorei o aviso e entrei.

Estava rodeada de paredes repletas de armas anti-vampiro. Ao fundo via-se uma porta feita de prata. Só tinha de alcançar a porta, mas esta estava demasiado longe. A bloquear-me o caminho estava Jin.

- Nami?

- Jin?

- Eles tinham dito que vinhas…

- O que se passa?

- Eles prenderam um vampiro e não deixam ninguém se aproximar, desculpa.

- Jin, tens de me deixar.

- Nami, não posso, eu sei que pertences ao pessoal e tal… mas o que fizeram deve ser demasiado macabro até para ti.

- _"Macabro? ! " _Jin, eu tenho de entrar. Eu vou salvá-lo.

- Estás doida? Desde quando é que queres saber de sanguessugas?- sobressaltou-se

- Jin, não tenho tempo para isto…

- Nami?

- Olha, Jin, ele não é quem vocês pensam… diabos, deixa-me passar, ele é meu namorado!

- Ele o quê!

- Ouviste bem. Eu venho salvá-lo.

- Mas, Nami, pensei que me compreendias. Juntei-me a eles pouco depois de ti, como caçador. Tinha de me vingar do que eles fizeram aos meus pais, tinha de os caçar e fazer pagar. Tu partilhavas comigo esse sentimento. Eu admirava-te, Nami! Sempre foste o prodígio do S.P.A.! E agora andas a sair com um vampiro?

- Longa história…

- Tenho a certeza que é!

- Olha, lamento o que aconteceu com os teus pais… mas, não foi o Luffy! Ele é diferente… Ele não caça humanos, nunca tentou magoar nenhum de nós… Ele não merece o que quer que vocês estejam a fazer…

- Nami… - senti os olhos doces se encherem de compaixão, mas subitamente ficaram frios- mas, eu não posso deixar que… desculpa. Mas, tenho de te impedir. Aquele vampiro tem de morrer, ele e todos os da sua espécie. Eles não são como nós. Eles não são humanos. Eles são contra a natureza, uma ameaça mortífera e em que não podemos confiar e tu! PENSEI QUE COMPREENDIAS, PENSEI QUE OS ODIAVAS TANTO QUANTO EU, MAS, COMO TODAS AS PEGAS DE SANGUE, CAÍSTE NA CARINHA LAROCA DELES!

- Jin…

- ATÉ JÁ DESTE O TEU SANGUE, NÃO? EM TROCA DE COMPANHIA…

- EU NÃO SOU UMA PEGA DE SANGUE!

- TU NAMORAS COM UM VAMPIRO!

- ELE É DIFERENTE!

- POIS… É MAIS RÁPIDO QUE OS OUTROS, NÃO É?

- ELE NEM SABE O QUE ISSO É!

- PEGA DE SANGUE IMUNDA…

- EU PENSEI QUE NÓS ÉRAMOS AMIGOS!

- E ÉRAMOS ATÉ TU TE TERES OFERECIDO A UM VAMPIRO!

- EU NÃO ME OFERECI! ELE NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ISSO!

- Bom… mas ao menos, conta-me! Como é beijar um CADÁVER? É mais duro que uma almofada, não?… oh, é disso que se trata… ELE É DURO COMO UMA PEDRA E VOCÊS GOSTAM DISSO, NÃO É?

- Pela última vez… CALA-ME ESSA BOCA SUJA! JÁ TE DISSE! ELE NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ISSO E EU TAMBÉM NÃO SOU DESSAS!

- Nami… eu realmente pensei que eras diferente…

-RAIOS! NÓS SÓ FOMOS AO BAILE JUNTOS E ESTAMOS JUNTOS! CALA-ME ESSA BOCA NOJENTA E DEIXA-ME PASSAR, SEU TARADO DE MERDA! Também nunca pensei que ERAS ASSIM!

- Nami… lamento, mas não te vou deixar passar! Só por cima de mim…

- Isso arranja-se… Lamento, Jin…

Agarrei uma cadeira da sala e atingi-o na cabeça com ela, ele tombou no chão com uma expressão de surpresa. Eu fiquei a olhar para o único amigo que tinha tido no S.P.A., com tristeza. Abri a pesada porta de prata e o que vi fez-me bater contra a parede.

Luffy estava no chão, coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés. Sangue que eu sabia agora com horror que era dele. Não se movia, tinha espadas, navalhas, cimitarras, alfanges, katanas, punhais, facas, canivetes e todo o tipo de objectos cortantes enterrados ao longo do seu peito, que tinham deixado nu, costas, braços, pernas... Parecia que ele próprio era feito de armas. A pele estava queimada, lascada, aberta, nuns locais chamuscada e em outros de um tom vermelho-escuro carregado. Tinha uma das mãos com um corte tão fundo que poderia ter sido espetada uma espada lá e ter sido retirada bruscamente, o que correspondia muito provavelmente à verdade. Parecia impossível alguém assim estar vivo. Tinha uma espécie de agulhas presas aos antebraços que passavam um líquido vermelho ao longo de tubos, tinham-lhe extraído sangue. Voltou a cara para mim, num esforço. Os olhos vermelhos estavam em sofrimento e a cara estava queimada e sem pele em algumas regiões, efeito esse provocado pela prata que tinha sido despejada no rosto dele, que estava ainda mais pálido que o costume. Enquanto o seu olhar torturado encontrou o meu, as presas caíram ensanguentadas, revelando uns buracos sangrentos no lugar onde tivera o "orgulho vampírico". Fiquei horrorizada.

- Luffy! Oh, Luffy! O que é que eles te fizeram… - sussurrei, amparando a cabeça dele, com as lágrimas teimosas a descerem pelos meus olhos

Retirei do bolso um frasquinho e despejei-lhe o que restava do conteúdo nos lábios entreabertos. Ele engoliu avidamente e as feridas à volta das espadas prateadas, pararam de fumegar um pouco.

Pedindo-lhe desculpas, removi as largas espadas e armas que lhe tinham espetado. Arranquei também as agulhas que lhe retiravam o sangue pelos grossos tubos. Ele pareceu ficar completamente inerte. Comecei a desesperar e rebentei num pranto. Era tarde demais… Até que ele pestanejou. Estava vivo. Estava milagrosamente vivo.

-_**" Tira… a prata… bebe, por favor…"**_

Ele tinha um corte grande no peito, perto do coração, seria o sítio mais eficaz. Fiz o que me pediu, deixando o cabelo repousar no seu abdómen. Pressionei os lábios contra a ferida e cuspi a prata que estava no sangue dele para o chão, ele pareceu recuperar um pouco a cor. Algumas feridas mais antigas começaram a cicatrizar e o sangue secou. A ferida do peito, por onde eu extraíra a prata fechou-se. As presas, para meu alívio, voltaram a crescer, ficando ao início com a aparência de caninos de criança vampira. Abri o saco rapidamente e retirei os pacotes de sangue O negativo, que tinha recolhido. Ele reparou que só tinha O negativo.

- "**O negativo?"**

- Não te posso dar do meu sangue, mas sei que tens uma ligação com ele…

-** " Nami… eu sei que és a "Arma Branca"… por isso não me podes dar o teu sangue, não é?**

Assenti.

- Bebe…

Abri o saco com uma navalha e aproximei-o dos lábios dele. Ergui um pouco a cabeça dele com a mão e despejei as primeiras gotas na boca dele. Ele acabou por agarrar no saco com as duas mãos e cravar as presas dele, bebendo todo o conteúdo até à última gota. As presas ficaram maiores e ele continuava faminto. Mirava de relance o corte do braço, que eu tinha feito sabe-se lá como, concentrou-se, sem fazer nenhum gesto em direção ao meu braço. Ele era mesmo incrível… Um vampiro que estivera às portas da morte, logo faminto, a não estar sequer perto de magoar a "Arma Branca" que tinha o sangue mais apelativo de todos e sua "pertence", o que torna o cheiro ainda mais impossível. Ele não existia…

Devorou os pacotes que eu trouxera, cada vez com menos urgência. _Cada vez_ mais feridas desapareciam e estancavam. E eu estava _cada vez_ mais aliviada e ao mesmo tempo, a minha raiva e ressentimento por Arlong não tinham limites. Como se tinham atrevido a fazer algo assim ao Luffy?

Quando o último pacote de sangue caiu no chão, vazio, com um baque, Luffy já não tinha as mesmas feridas horripilantes e as que foram mais preocupantes ficaram reduzidas a uma pele sensível com uma tonalidade cor-de-rosa. Como se tivessem semanas. O vampiro renascido levantou-se com um sorriso a começar a espalhar-se pelos lábios ensanguentados, à medida que os olhos voltavam ao misterioso tom negro.

- Esta passou mesmo perto! Obrigado, Nami! Robin? Zoro? Não podiam ter aparecido aqui um pouco mais cedo?- brincou e eu lancei um olhar à porta cinzenta.

* * *

_Yay! O Luffy foi salvo e já n tá a morrer! ^^ Isso era previsível -.- xD Espero que tenham gostado e que isto ajude a perdoar-me xD A Nami teve mais uma desculpa pra beber néctar xD Ai o Genzo...kkkkk Bom... o próximo cap é importante... mentira... muito importante, vão-se descobrir coisas novas e verdades... o próprio título é "Histórias e Verdades" lol Espero que continuem a seguir a fic, qualquer coisa a falar, mandem PM ou na review e por hoje é tudo, já fiz um cap maiorzinho pra terem o suficiente pra uma semana xD Tou a brincar ^^ obrigada por tudo, de verdade ^^ Dá mesmo gosto ^^ Sahara, Leh, espero mais fics vossas :D Traffy-kun, começa a escrever já xD E que mais tenho a dizer? Agora é que vão ser elas! xD_

_**O próximo vem no domingo ^^ Review, please, onegaishimasu ^^**_


	21. Histórias e Verdades

_Bom, estava a ver k nunca mais ^^' Aqui estou eu com o cap ^^ Bom, ainda bem que me perdoaram T_T Neste surgiu uma pergunta "Como é que o Zoro e a Robin souberam que o Luffy foi capturado?" Bom, por agora acreditem k os instintos vampíricos deles superam qualquer coisa xD Mas, isso vai realmente aparecer, já que nada nesta fic acontece por acaso xD Antes de mais, obrigada por terem chegado até aqui ^^ E o último nível começa no próximo ^^ Obrigada, Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain e Clea Everlasting! Clea Everlasting, don't worry about my mood xD I just take a little more time, because these are the final chapters and I want it to last a little xD Não, 2Captain, ainda não é a Guerra .-. Não, 2Capatin, n vão morrer... ainda... MUAHAHAHAHA xD N digo! :P Este cap é sobre o verdadeiro passado da "Arma Branca" e por isso é mt importante. Espero k gostem ^^ _

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

- Tu! O que fazes tu aqui? O que é que estás a fazer com o Luffy?- Zoro exibiu-me as presas e Robin fez o mesmo

- Calma, pessoal! Ela salvou-me a vida!

- Ela o quê!

- Isso mesmo. Nami é uma "entre-mundos"- informou com um sorriso e lançou-me um olhar significativo ao que fiz um aceno- Ela é a "Arma Branca", mas ela está do nosso lado.

- "Arma Branca"?

- Sim.

- O rumo das coisas definitivamente foi mudado…- proferiu Zoro, Robin pareceu pensativa

- Malta, não percebem? A Nami pertence ao nosso mundo de alguma forma!

- Tu já estás a decidir isso quando acabaste de descobrir que ias sobreviver.- criticou o outro vampiro, adivinhando onde ele queria chegar

- Hmm… detesto interromper o reencontro, mas estamos no quartel-general dos mutantes e três de nós são vampiros…- interrompi, com um tom de como se estivesse a dizer "hello… agora não é a melhor altura de conversar."

Saímos do S.P.A. Passei um braço do Luffy em torno dos meus ombros, para o apoiar.

- Se calhar era melhor não te esforçares agora…- o vampiro riu-se calorosamente, colocou-me às cavalitas e desatou numa corrida desenfreada

As paredes do edifício formavam uma mancha contínua e eu comecei a ficar um pouco zonza, mas a sensação era incrível. Ele subiu-me um pouco mais e aconchegou-me, depois disso parecia totalmente recuperado. Correu ainda mais velozmente, ultrapassando sem dificuldade alguma Robin e Zoro, que nos acompanhavam.

- _"Para onde vamos agora?"_

- _**"Para começar é preciso um local seguro… Importas-te que os conduza à nossa clareira? Neste momento todos os sítios conhecidos estão a ser vigiados…"**_

- _" Claro, se não se tem outra opção…"_

Corremos todos para a entrada na floresta que eu visitara em criança e em instantes estávamos a fitar a bela clareira. Robin e Zoro trocaram entre si olhares de cumplicidade, que eu não compreendi. Estava demasiado maravilhada com as recordações que me eram trazidas por aquele sítio especial. Luffy mostrou uma expressão envergonhada depois do seu olhar se cruzar com a vampira, que fez uma expressão divertida. Observei-o interrogativamente.

- Nami… eu consigo ler pensamentos e a Robin tem o poder de aceder às memórias de um lugar quando entra nele…

- Oh…- foi tudo o que consegui dizer, seguiu-se um silêncio marcado pela dúvida- Ela consegue ver o que nós…?

- Sim…- desviou o olhar

- Constrangidos?- zombou Zoro

- Tu cala-te que ainda não te perdoei a da cantina! Nós não fizemos nada de verdadeiramente intenso…

- O Luffy esqueceu-se de referir que tenho acesso aos sentimentos das pessoas que estão nas memórias.- informou

Fiquei tingida em tons de vermelho-vivo. Tinha a certeza de que com os beijos descontrolados e a passagem dele para o pescoço que os meus desejos nesse momento não eram os mais sensatos, tão pouco, responsáveis… O Luffy também tinha tido anseios imorais, se bem que não tinham a ver com os meus. Eu sabia agora porque se afastara do meu pescoço.

- Tu és uma "entre-mundos"…- prosseguiu a vampira, avaliando-me

- Yup, sou ladra de vampiros.

- Ladra? O que roubas aos vampiros?

- A única coisa que eles ainda têm para roubar… almas.

- Trabalhas para os mutantes?

- Trabalhava.

- Eles não sabiam o que eram almas? O Luffy ainda tem o anel…

- Eles sabiam o que era, mas não onde estava. Suponho que pensassem que era o fio que ele transportava nesse dia… As almas mais comuns são fios…

- O que me safou foi aquela estúpida corrente que a Hancock me obrigava a usar? !

A vampira de cabelo negro ignorou-o.

- E como podes tu saber onde estão?

- Eu sinto as almas dos vampiros.

- Como…?

- É uma longa história…

- Temos tempo.

- Não sei se temos.- protestou o vampiro de cabelo verde

- Nami, conta-nos a tua história…- pediu, ignorando-o, com um sorriso amável

Pestanejei surpreendida. O Luffy mostrou-me um sorriso de encorajamento.

- Nasci há dezoito anos. Ninguém me sabe dizer onde...Fui encontrada por uma caçadora de vampiros na guerra anterior. Na verdade, segundo me contaram, foi Nojiko que me descobriu num monte de trapos e me levou a ela. O nome dela era Bellemere. Bellemere não sabia dos meus pais, nem dos da Nojiko. Protegeu-nos da guerra e levou-nos para um local seguro. Aceitou adotar-me a mim e à Nojiko. Fomos bastante felizes, com alguns problemas muito normais, devido à nossa carência económica e financeira… Até que… um vampiro de olhos negros apareceu e chacinou Bellemere, deixando-me a mim e a Nojiko entregues a nós mesmas. E foi assim que tudo começou…

- Vampiro de olhos negros?- questionou Robin- O Luffy nunca matou ninguém e o Zoro não estava aqui, em Shiyacoco, há dezoito anos.

- Tenho a certeza que foi isso que o Arlong disse.- proferi o seu nome com raiva

Olhei para o vampiro de cabelo negro, refletindo sobre a sua reação à menção do nome do chefe dos meio-monstros. O Luffy estava agora com a mente a milhas da clareira.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Nami tinha dito aquele nome. Eu já ouvira esse nome antes. A voz mental do mutante estendeu-se para mim como se possuísse grandes tentáculos. Ouvira o que Nami dissera, a sua mãe tinha sido morta por um vampiro, aparentemente semelhante ao meu aspeto. Foi o que lhe dissera esse tal Arlong. Eu não sabia quem era o tipo. Pertencia à organização do S.P.A. e era o chefe de Nami. Fora também quem me capturara e se divertira a torturar-me, mas mais nada sabia sobre ele.

Arlong estava atravessado por memórias. Pensava em Nami, na traição dela. Desprezava os humanos, quase tanto como os próprios vampiros. Ele invejava os vampiros, por esse motivo queria os seus poderes, mas para ele os humanos eram inferiores, pois não tinham nem o poder dos mutantes e na opinião dele, eram fracos. Ele sempre considerara a Nami uma humana especial e digna. Achava que os dons dela a tornavam preciosa. Pretendia usá-la como uma arma, na sua subida ao poder e domínio. Ele não a mataria, mataria os seus amigos para a castigar. Tentar-me-ia matar para não a desviar dos objetivos traçados por ele desde o início. Fora tudo muito conveniente.

**Arlong's mind:**

Chegara à pequena cidade com o seu bando. Pretendiam pôr os seus planos grandiosos em prática. Na cidade estava uma caçadora de vampiros. Tinha duas filhas adotivas, que Arlong desprezava e ignorava. A menina de cabelos ruivos era a mais intrigante, se é que uma fedelha humana poderia ser intrigante, pensava. A menina via no escuro, tinha sentidos muito mais apurados do que as outras crianças e tinha qualquer coisa no sangue dela que não batia certo.

Arlong ouvira lendas suficientes para compreender o que tinha na frente. A sua oportunidade de chegar ao topo, vencer qualquer vampiro, tornar-se Senhor-supremo de todas as espécies. A criança revelava as capacidades incomparáveis da lendária "Arma Branca". Poderia ser a arma perfeita, indestrutível. Falou com Bellemere sobre as capacidades e potencial da menina.

- Bellemere, tem de entender. A sua Nami é a "Arma Branca"!

- Isso é um destino muito perigoso para ela…

- Mas, então já sabia…

- Sim, os sinais eram evidentes. Ela consegue fazer coisas que nem eu, com os meus anos de experiência a lidar com sanguessugas, consigo…

- Mas, então, percebe o que tem em mãos?

- Percebo, perfeitamente.

- Ainda bem que está a cooperar comigo. Não se irá arrepender. A sua filha será uma caçadora de vampiros temida e idolatrada ao mesmo tempo. Podemos esperar tanto del…

- Eu não vou permitir que ela se transforme em caçadora de vampiros.

- Mas, você é uma…

- Sim, eu sou caçadora, mas isto não é vida que deseje para ninguém, muito menos para a Nami. Tenho a vida em risco todos os dias e a qualquer momento posso ser morta, não vou deixar que a Nami siga o mesmo caminho.

- Faz ideia da seriedade do que está a dizer? Ela pode ir longe!

- Esta vida…

- A criança é a "Arma Branca"! Está escrito no destino dela que tem de caçar!

- Não vou permitir…

- Tarde demais, Nami tornar-se-á uma grande caçadora e você não poderá fazer nada!

Arlong retirou do sobretudo uma pistola que disparou. Os reflexos de caçadora permitiram-lhe escapar ao primeiro e segundo tiro, o terceiro atingiu-lhe a cabeça e tombou pesadamente no chão. Arlong verificou que Bellemere estava morta e depois removeu a bala da sua cabeça. Tirou um pequeno frasquinho com sangue de vampiro e despejou-o na boca aberta da vítima. O buraco do tiro desapareceu, mas a vida dela já tinha sido levada. Pegou num espigão com as mesmas proporções que as presas de vampiro e fez-lhe dois orifícios no pescoço, passou uns tubos transparentes pelos orifícios e deixou-a sem pinga de sangue.

Acabada a tarefa de profissional, colocou uma expressão de falso pesar. Ouviram-se vozes exaltadas, Nami tornara a roubar e Genzo repreendia-a. Nami correu para dentro de casa, juntamente com Nojiko. As duas meninas estacaram quando repararam na sua mãe lívida. Começaram a chorar.

- Bellemere! Não! Não estejas morta!

O mutante apareceu então.

- Arlong?- Nami arregalou os grandes olhos brilhantes

- Nami, Nojiko. A vossa mãe era caçadora de vampiros. Estão a ver aqueles dois buraquinhos na garganta dela? Ela foi morta por vampiros.

- Não!- gritaram

- Nami, quem matou Bellemere foi um vampiro de olhos negros, torna-te forte e encontra-o. Terás a tua vingança e poderás fazê-lo pagar.._. "Vampiro de olhos negros? Boa sorte para encontrar algo assim… "_

- Nami, não faças nada!- gritou Nojiko desesperada

- Como posso ficar mais forte?- Nami ignorou-a

Arlong conduziu-a ao seu carro, e pouco depois estavam em frente a um edifício que tinha sido inaugurado há pouco tempo.

- Bem vinda ao S.P.A. V.I.P.- declarou com um sorriso

- S.P.A. V.I.P.…?

- Sociedade Para Aniquilação de Vampiros de Importância Potencial- A criança escutava-o com um olhar inteligente- Nami, o que vou fazer é treinar-te para que um dia possas caçar esse vampiro.

- Farei o que for preciso.

- Ótimo.

Arlong observava o crescimento da menina, o seu domínio das artes marciais, os seus sentidos cada vez mais apurados, as suas investidas determinadas e exaustivas nos quadros makiwara. Moldando o seu corpo para resistir a qualquer tipo de dor física, Nami derramava sangue nos campos de treino. Os quadros makiwara todos os dias ganhavam manchas vermelhas novas e Nami tornou-se assim muito forte com o passar dos anos. Treinava sempre arduamente, mas era apenas uma criança.

Uma vez, parara de treinar e fazia bonequinhos com a palha que caíra de um dos alvos de treino. Arlong viu-a e ficou furioso.

- Se tens tempo para fazer coisas ridículas como essa, então vai treinar!- vociferou

A menina tinha os punhos cobertos de sangue e bolhas que latejavam. Arlong bateu-lhe e destruiu o boneco de palha, com o punho, violentamente. A menina começou a chorar com a cara escondida entre os bracinhos. Arlong apercebeu-se do que fizera e isso poderia estragar-lhe os planos e virá-la contra ele, tinha de remediar as coisas… Fez um gesto que tentou que fosse carinhoso, com a mão áspera na face da criança.

- Desculpa, minha querida, mas eu perco a cabeça. Eu estou a fazer tudo o que posso para te tornar uma grande caçadora de vampiros e tu… brincas…

- Desculpa, eu devia lembrar-me que só me estás a tentar ajudar…- Nami fungou

- Não faz mal, vais ser uma grande caçadora tal como a tua mãe!- esboçou outro sorriso falso.

**Out of Arlong's mind:**

Uma Nami onze anos mais velha contorcia os punhos de raiva.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Estava furiosa e nunca sentira tanto ódio em toda a minha vida. Os meus punhos haviam-se cerrado tão fortemente que eu abanava. O Luffy lançou-me um olhar preocupado. Luffy auscultara a mente de Arlong. Tinha acedido a todos os seus pensamentos negros do momento, todos os mais obscuros segredos. Ouvira-me falar no vampiro de olhos negros e no Arlong e estabelecera uma conexão com a mente do Arlong.

Devido à nossa ligação mental, eu tinha visto tudo quanto o Luffy desvendara. As nossas mentes tinham chegado a um ponto de fusão, desde que ele fora torturado no laboratório. Pensar nisso… O Arlong enganara-me, matara Bellemere para me usar como uma arma, dissera que fora um vampiro que estava convicto que eu nunca encontraria, fizera-me odiar vampiros, arriscar a vida e ainda quase matara a pessoa que me estava a devolver a alegria e o sentido à vida… Eu queria feri-lo e muito, queria matá-lo, queria fazer-lhe o que eu fizera aos outros vampiros… Ver as minhas armas enterradas na sua pele e o sangue a brotar e espirrar das feridas. Era uma perspetiva um pouco nojenta, mas consideravelmente agradável…

O Luffy também estava fulo. Percebeu tudo por o que eu passara, o quanto sofrera e ainda sofria por causa de Arlong. Sentiu também um ódio genuíno e sede de vingança sanguinária. Havia quem dizia que os vampiros eram vingativos, talvez agora pudéssemos tirar as conclusões certas… Entretanto, dentro da sua cabeça, ponderava a melhor maneira de o matar. O que ele mais queria e eu compreendia devido à sua natureza enquanto vampiro, era arrancar-lhe a cabeça à dentada, mas tinha também outras opções bastante prometedoras. Fosse como fosse, desse por onde desse, Arlong estava morto e bem morto…

- Vocês estão connosco?- Luffy voltou-se finalmente para os parceiros

- Queres ficar com a diversão toda para ti?- perguntou Zoro com uma expressão de desafio

* * *

_Ah, well, n sei se vocês estavam à espera disto, embora sei k todos desconfiavam do Arlong ^^' Ele enganou-a bem .-. Anyways, o próximo cap é a luta entre eles e os mutantes :D Estava a ver k n ^^' Embora, infelizmente, é só daqui a uma semana .-. Espero k tenham gostado, k vos tenha surpreendido minimamente xD e k continuem a ler, agora até têm mais tempo xD Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo e até ao próximo ^^ Aquele Kuso Arlong -.-_

_**O próximo vem no domingo ^^ review please ^^**_


	22. Confrontos e Vinganças

_Ohayoo__ ^^ Bem, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a todos os que chegaram até aqui, o que eu esperei pra ver este dia chegar xD Dedico os meus agradecimentos especiais a: Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain, Clea Everlasting e RikiOnePiece (obrigada por retomares ^^) Bom, estes são os finais e estou em fase de grande pressão por causa dos testes, por esses motivos peço que compreendam o aumento do intervalo de tempo entre os caps k posto ^^' Penso que tudo o que tinha a dizer de importante sobre este cap foi dito no final do cap passado ^^ Perguntaram-me o que são quadros makiwara... São alvos de palha geralmente usados em treinos de artes marciais. ^^ A condição para os vampes poderem andar sob o sol será revelada neste ^^ a "Guerra" também é neste, a diferença é que o Luffy, o Zoro e a Robin, não vão ter mais vampiro nenhum para os ajudar .-. Espero que gostem e boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Luffy fez um sorriso rebelde perante a expressão desafiadora do parceiro. Continuava preenchida pelos meus sentimentos de revolta e agora sabia que finalmente iria agir e deixar de ser um pau mandado das manápulas de Arlong.

- Queres-te vingar do que te fizeram?- perguntou Robin

- Do que me fizeram a mim e à Nami…- ela lançou-lhe um olhar inquiridor- O Arlong matou a mãe adotiva dela e disse-lhe que foi um vampe de olhos negros, porque não acreditava que existisse um assim, só o Roger.

- Porque é que ele fez isso?

- Para a tornar na "Arma Branca"- explicou- Acreditou que se criasse a semente do ódio aos vampiros que ela se transformaria numa caçadora e desenvolveria os poderes do sangue de "Arma Branca".- fez-se silêncio- E tinha razão… A Nami odeia vampiros e tornou-se muito perigosa, ele tirou partido disso.- concluiu

- Eu… eu não te odeio…

- Eu sei…- sorriu-me e beijou-me a testa como habitualmente

- Quer dizer que vais lutar?

- Lutas comigo?

- Confias mesmo em mim? Sou a maldita "Arma Branca"…

Ele retirou o anel de ouro e o sol que se começava a infiltrar pela clareira começou a fumegar-lhe a pele. Pousou o anel com umas lindas ornamentações e símbolos antigos, nas minhas mãos. Fiquei admirada.

- Com a minha vida.

Eu coloquei-lhe o anel no anelar, novamente. E a pele dele voltou ao normal, apenas levemente avermelhada.

- Bem, acho que isto prova que podemos confiar nela…- afirmou Robin

- Olha que não sei…- começou Zoro

- Cala a boca, Zoro, sabes bem que tenho razão.- cortou com um tom definitivo- Tu querias era uma razão para poderes cravar a dentadura no pescoço dela…

- Oi oi!

Revirei os olhos.

- Nem dava para isso… Ela é uma "pertence"!- comentou desprendidamente e eu estaquei

- Disparate, Zoro, ela é a "Arma Branca", não pode ser "pertence"… Ouviste as histórias acerca do sangue…

- Ele tem razão, Robin.- interrompi, corando um pouco

- Nami, tu és "pertence"?- sobressaltou-se Luffy

- Tu já devias saber isso, baka!

- Porquê?

- Porque… porque sou tua "pertence", Luffy…

- O quê, Nami? ! Eu não me lembro de ter bebido de ti!- os olhos dele pareciam saltar das órbitras

- E não… não bebeste.

- Espera aí então se não bebi como podes ser minha? "Pertence", quero dizer…

- Não é óbvio, Luffy? – a vampira começou a esclarecê-lo- Pelo que parece, não é preciso beberes o sangue dela, para ela ser tua. Ele queria que tu bebesses o sangue dela, que a mordesses. Seria tua. É um desejo… E isso faz dela tua "pertence" sem tu teres tocado numa gota do sangue dela.

Luffy estava atónito com tudo aquilo.

- Nami, isso é verdade? Tu queres que eu te morda?- perguntou confuso

- _" Ai ai ai…"_

- Mas, alto aí, tu só soubeste que eu sou vampe ontem, como é que passaste a ser minha, se eu fui levado por eles, logo a seguir?

- Sim… também gostava de saber isso…- apoiou Zoro

- Luffy, ela não é a caçadora que era suposto tu matares?- questionou Robin

- Ahh…

- Então, ela já se sentia atraída por ti, enquanto Líder, sem saber que eras tu.- concluiu a vampira- Do mesmo modo que te sentias impulsionado para a Caçadora. Ela desejava secretamente ser tua. Apesar de não querer que a mordesses, eras o único que sairia vivo se o fizesse. Ela contigo sentiria prazer.

- Prazer?

- Nunca sentiste o impacto que a mordida e o beber tem sobre os humanos ou sobre nós próprios quando somos nós os submissos?

- Nah… com a Hancock ela bebeu de mim e depois obrigou-me a beber dela, mas eu não senti nada. Só senti que tudo estava a ser terrivelmente chato… Ela é que parecia adorar…

- A Hancock amava-te, é normal que ela tenha adorado, mas tu agora és livre, certo?

- Yup, mas… eu nunca mordi a Nami, nunca senti nada disso.

- Hmm… ela já bebeu de ti?

- Já.

- E dessa vez o que é que sentiste?

- Não sei bem… houve qualquer coisa que mexeu comigo, mas não sei o que era. Foi quase como se eu estivesse a… ronronar…

Zoro riu-se com a explicação dele.

- Beber de humanos, definitivamente não. Mas, deixar que bebam de ti…

- A Nami só fez isso quando estava ferida e da última vez foi para tirar os pedaços de prata do meu sangue!- exclamou frustrado o vampiro de cabelo negro

- Quer dizer que não foi só uma vez?- Zoro fez um sorriso escarninho

- Não…

- Oh, isso foi mesmo. Ronronar…- Zoro continuava a gozar com o vampiro constrangido, por entre gargalhadas

Então, subitamente, Robin mordeu o pescoço do Zoro e atirou-o ao chão, chupando os orifícios que tinha feito com as presas. Para horror de Zoro e satisfação dos restantes, o vampiro com cabelos cor de erva começou a emitir um som interior, também imensamente parecido com um gato a ronronar, preguiçosamente. Robin afastou-se dele com um sorriso e lambeu os lábios.

- Porque é que fizeste isso?- Zoro levantou-se, tocando no pescoço

- Para tu perderes a vontade de troçar dos instintos vampíricos do nosso líder. Agora já percebeste como os vampiros reagem à submissão daquilo para que foram talhados.- respondeu sem rodeios

- Tu não devias ter feito isso…- murmurou com um olhar selvagem

Para espanto de todos, menos de Luffy que já tinha lido na mente do mais novo as suas intenções, atirou-se à vampira que o atacara, cravando-lhe as presas fortes na garganta, sugando e tal como tinha sido ao contrário, derrubando-a. Robin também apanhada de surpresa começou a arquejar e gemer baixinho, com um ronronar mais subtil.

Lançaram-se numa luta de domínio. Robin tentava apoderar-se dos orifícios na garganta de Zoro, mas este continuava a querer beber de Robin. Então era assim que um casal de vampiros se comportava… embora, no caso do Luffy ele tinha sido obrigado, logo não poderiam ter chegado a esse ponto…

- Hmm… percebi. É por isto que têm cama apesar de não dormirem? Olá! Vampiros apaixonados? Existem mutantes para serem mortos!

Robin e Zoro pararam de se agarrar e levantaram-se, sacudindo a relva. Estava ambos despenteados e cobertos de sangue. Tentaram compôr-se, um pouco constrangidos e os olhos voltaram a assumir as cores normais.

Aquelas ações despertaram algo no Luffy, que me olhava de uma forma curiosa. Tinha metade dos olhos de cor preta e a outra metade vermelha. Uma presa espreitava por entre os lábios cheios e parecia profundamente concentrado em algo. O corpo dele estava tenso e o odor mais forte. A ligação mental tentava atrair-nos novamente. Finalmente, os olhos assumiram a cor habitual e as presas tornaram a encolher.

- Sendo assim, vamos… matar os mutantes?- perguntou

Tornei a sentir a raiva demoníaca.

- Vamos! Espera… há algo que te quero perguntar primeiro...- lembrei-me subitamente- Tu queimas ao sol? Tu costumas caminhar sob o sol, mas há bocado quando tiraste o anel…

- Um vampiro sem alma é como um humano sem sombra. Não pode suportar a luz do sol. Calculo que nenhuma criatura pode suportar o sol, estando sem alma. Mas, ainda não se tem a certeza se os humanos têm alma ou se só alguém a ganha quando morre.- explicou-me-Vamos?

- Sim.

Não sabia onde estava o Arlong. Não sabia se estava no S.P.A., se estava noutro local. Saímos da clareira. Não havia sinais de mutantes, por isso continuámos a seguir pelos caminhos, bem mais descontraídos do que estivéramos no quartel-general. Ouvimos um ruído, levantei a minha estaca de prata e os outros três expuseram as presas. Seriam mutantes?

Dois vultos saíram das sombras e andaram na nossa direção.

- Não ataquem, somos nós!

- Nojiko!- exclamámos eu e o Luffy, em uníssono e o Luffy recolheu as presas

A minha irmã aproximou-se de nós, na companhia de Genzo.

- Olá, Luffy. Fico verdadeiramente feliz que te tenhas safado. És o primeiro de vocês que sai de lá com vida. Embora a julgar por vocês, foram logo os seguintes.- disse, olhando para Robin e Zoro

- Quem é ela, Luffy?

- É minha irmã e estão do nosso lado. Ajudaram-me a infiltrar-me no S.P.A. para salvar o Luffy.- respondi na vez dele

- Oh… nesse caso…

Os dois vampiros recolheram as presas, enquanto sacudiam os ombros.

- Nami, estávamos preocupados…- começou Genzo

- Estávamos a ser vigiados, tive de o tirar para fora dali e bem depressa.

- Devia ter prata no sangue, como é que se safou?

-_ "Oh, não, eu vou ouvir tantas…" _Eu…eu bebi dele, para extrair a prata.

- Tu fizeste o quê, minha menina! Outra vez!

- Desculpa, mas não o ia deixar morrer…

- Claro que não...- fez um esgar de compreensão e pigarreou- Então, qual de vocês é o tão amado vampiro?

- Deve estar a falar dele…- Zoro apontou para o Luffy

- Olá, rapaz, tu ontem ias fazendo a Nami suicidar-se…

- O quê!

- Não foi bem assim, Genzo…- contrariei

- Ias meter-te no S.P.A, quando estava apinhado de mutantes…

- Nami, não poderias fazer isso…- Luffy concordou com Genzo

- Eu… tu estavas a ser torturado pelos meio-monstros!- defendi-me

Ele sorriu e deslizou as costas da mão pela minha cara igualmente quente.

- Não quero que te mates por mim…

- Luffy…

- Bem, detesto interromper o momento dos pombinhos, principalmente quando não tenho a certeza se vamos viver até amanhã, mas não haviam mutantes assassinos à espera para serem assassinados?- interrompeu Nojiko

- Yosh, tempo de chutar traseiros de meio-monstros!- exclamou um Luffy entusiasmado, eu revirei os olhos

- Vamos a isto! Sabem onde eles estão?

- Na toca deles, fomos atraí-los para o S.P.A.

- Vocês também vão lutar contra os meio-monstros?- perguntei

- Podemos ajudar… um pouco.

- Está bem.- concordámos

- Temos de chegar lá rapidamente…Nami, a tua motorizada dá para…- Nojiko tentou perguntar, quando foi interrompida

- Sei um modo muito mais rápido…- informou Zoro

- Nami, tu tens o teu próprio transporte de alta velocidade!- Luffy piscou-me o olho e colocou-me às cavalitas outra vez

- Olha lá… vocês acham que assim são mais rápidos…- começou Genzo

Luffy deu umas cem voltas ao local, numa fração de segundos. Eu fiquei um pouco tonta, mas ainda consegui balbuciar:

- Ainda duvidas?

- Muito bem…

Zoro fez um trejeito de pegar em Nojiko para ele a levar, mas foi bloqueado por Robin.

- Desculpa, mas não vou deixar que a leves… levas o Genzo, eu levo a Nojiko, meu _"pertence"…- _lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor

- É o que parece…- Zoro fez um sorriso desafiador e colocou Genzo às costas

Robin, por sua vez, pegou em Nojiko. Tinha o saco comigo, repleto de armas. Os três vampiros deslocaram-se à velocidade da luz, connosco às cavalitas. Firmei ainda mais os braços em torno do peito do Luffy e ouvi-o gargalhar baixinho.

Foi num ápice que chegámos ao quartel-general dos mutantes. Não estava ninguém nas redondezas. Entrámos no S.P.A, preparados para a batalha. Os mutantes tinham um aspeto trocista, que contrastava violentamente com as suas expressões alerta. Eram rostos impiedosos e abomináveis. Engoli em seco, mirando os meus novos alvos.

- Queres vingar-te da sova que apanhaste?- Arlong provocava Luffy com um tom zombeteiro

Luffy rosnou e olhou-o ameaçadoramente.

- Pena não teres morrido como os outros e ainda te fizemos pior a ti! Que estranho… mas parece que tiveste alguma ajuda da nossa arma… Bebeste outra vez o sangue dele, desta vez para tirar a prata, sua traidora reles?

- Bebi e soube-me muito bem, meio-monstro. Espera… como sabes que já o tinha feito?

- Nami, naquela noite, na batida, eu cortei-te e depois da tua suposta luta com o vampiro, não tinhas corte algum… Não sou estúpido!

- Olha que pareces, cabeça oca!- exclamou Zoro

Arlong olhou na direção dele furioso.

- Não te atrevas a chamar-me traidora! Tu enganaste-me!- a face dele congelou- Eu já sei de tudo, Arlong, foste tu que mataste Bellemere, és capaz de o negar?

- Quem te disse isso? Foi o vampiro?

- O vampiro tem nome e leu a tua mente. Nós temos uma ligação por isso se ele leu a tua mente eu também a li e sabes o que descobri lá, seu demónio? Tudo o que fizeste desde que chegaste a Shiyacoco! O teu plano, a maneira como descobriste o que eu era, como persuadiste Bellemere, como a mataste, como sempre me enganaste e agora… agora atreveste-te a tocar no Luffy! Pequeno nojento, eu sou a sua "pertence" não te atrevas a tocar-lhe!- cuspi as palavras com ódio e repugnância

- Nami! O que queres dizer com isso, humana estúpida? ! Tu não podes ser "pertence"!- rugiu

- Mas, sou! Pertenço ao Luffy, o meu sangue…- frisei- pertence-lhe… - sibilei e Arlong ficou a explodir de raiva

- TU FOSTE CRIADA PARA EXTERMINAR VAMPIROS! PARA SERES INDESTRUTÍVEL! PARA LHES RESISTIRES! PARA SERES A "ARMA BRANCA"!

- Não podes decidir isso por mim, nunca mais poderás decidir isso por mim!

- Yosh, portaste-te bem. Agora deixa o resto comigo…- sussurrou Luffy ao meu ouvido- Ora muito bem, cara de peixe podre, isto agora é entre nós. Meteste-te com a miúda errada e agora o "pertence" dela vai chutar bem longe o teu traseiro!

- "Pertence" dela?- Zoro ficou espantado

- Ele gosta que ela beba do seu sangue, por isso, sim, ele tem razão.- retorquiu Robin

- O que é que nós fazemos agora?

- Hmm… acho que a resposta vem aí…

Uma manada de mutantes furiosos bramiam espadas pesadas.

- Vocês não deviam usar coisas que não sabem…- avisou Zoro

Começou a atacar os mutantes, impiedosamente. Os braços dele conseguiam ser mais cortantes e devastadores que as espadas dos meio-monstros. Robin movimentava-se tão rápido que parecia que tinha várias mãos. O Luffy era o mais monstruoso de todos, movia-se com uma agilidade e elasticidade tão impressionantes, que mais parecia feito de borracha.

- _"Que vampiros são estes!"_

Os meus aliados eram bem mais habilidosos e fortes que os vampiros a que eu estava habituada. E era suposto eu ter capturado _aquele_ vampiro? Luffy esquivava-se dos ataques furiosos de Arlong, com as armas de prata e atingia-o, implacável, com golpes e pancadas no peito, nas costelas, no abdómen e na face.

- Hmm… afinal és mais forte do que parecias, quando foste tão facilmente capturado…

- Cala-te e tenta não ser demasiado fácil…

Luffy continuou a atingi-lo e a ser atingido. Arlong conseguira cravar duas estacas de prata nos braços do Luffy que não se sentia minimamente intimidado por elas. Arlong era quase tão veloz como um vampiro, mas para seu azar o Luffy era o vampiro mais rápido, por isso o mutante continuava em grande desvantagem.

Depois de ofensivas poderosas da parte de Arlong com o seu famoso "dardo de prata" o Luffy tinha novamente cortes terríveis e armas cravadas na pele, mas continuava imparável, inabalável e determinado. O impacto de um dos golpes fê-los ir parar ao andar superior.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Perseguia Arlong com toda velocidade, força de vontade e fúria. Ele entrou num quarto. Tinha o teto abobadado, uma cama, uma secretária, um armário e vários quadros makiwara.

- Este quarto está cheio de entulho!

- Não é entulho, seu parasita desmiolado. Olha à tua volta, isto são os anos que fizeram da Nami a caçadora que é, observa estes instrumentos… a miúda é um génio! A maior parte dos instrumentos foram feitos por ela.- agarrou uma espada com vários dentes feita de prata e apontou-ma- Isto tudo são os onze anos de trabalho da Nami, a vida dela.

- Este makiwara… tem sangue…

- Podemos comprar-lhe roupas novas, tudo o que quiser, desde que ela continue a caçar e exterminar vampiros e também fazer armas para mim. Para que te serve alguém assim? A Nami é a minha caçadora e nasceu para trabalhar para mim. Achas que podes usá-la melhor que eu?

- Usá-la…- apertei a espada com os dedos e senti-a escaldar-me a carne, parti-a- QUEM É QUE TU PENSAS QUE ÉS? ACHAS QUE PODES FAZER ISSO À NAMI? EU NÃO A QUERO USAR! NÃO FALES DELA DESSA MANEIRA, ELA NÃO É ALGO QUE POSSAS USAR! VIVESTE TODOS ESTES ANOS A ENSINÁ-LA E ELA TRABALHOU PARA TI E FEZ O QUE QUISESTE E TU AINDA ASSIM TRATA-LA COMO UM OBJETO?

- Ela é a "Arma Branca", seria um desperdício se não a usasse… No fundo é apenas uma humana utilizável, apenas não descartável como os outros da sua espécie…

- PARA DE TE ACHARES SUPERIOR A TUDO! TU NÃO ÉS NADA! E NÃO VAIS CONTINUAR A FAZER MAL A ESTAS PESSOAS!- comecei a pontapear os quadros makiwara e as armas. Destruí o quarto todo e Arlong ficou colérico.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? ISSO FOI TUDO O QUE A NAMI FEZ PARA MIM! PARA!- Arlong começou a esmurrar-me e pontapear-me, mas eu já tinha decidido, ia acabar com aquele lugar onde Nami fora infeliz, ia dar cabo dele.

Os golpes entre nós tornaram-se cada vez mais violentos e brutais. Acabei por o atingir com força com o pé e ele atravessou as divisões, sempre para baixo. O S.P.A. começou a desmoronar.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Corremos apressadamente para fora do edifício, quando vimos tudo a ir ao fundo. O S.P.A. fora finalmente derrubado e destruído. Debaixo dos escombros a fitarem-se encolerizados, encontravam-se Luffy e Arlong. Luffy levantou-se, tenaz. Arlong seguiu-lhe o exemplo. Era agora tinha de ser agora, disparei contra o mutante que prendera Genzo e corri na direção dos dois. Soquei cada pedaço miserável do meio-monstro com a aversão estampada na minha cara, fiquei cega de fúria quando pensei no que ele tinha feito.

- Esta foi pelo Luffy!- anunciei- E esta é pela Bellemere!

Cravei a adaga de prata de Bellemere no peito do seu assassino. O sangue começou a manchar-lhe a camisa. Luffy abeirou-se de Arlong, com a sua velocidade paranormal, cravou as presas no pescoço dele e o que se seguiu foi um tanto perturbador.

O corpo decapitado de Arlong jazia no chão, numa poça de sangue. O vampiro cuspiu o sangue de Arlong para o chão e baixou-se, tendo reparado em algo. Com os olhos arregalados recolheu um pequeno frasco de vidro poeirento e guardou-o.

Nojiko olhou para mim e eu devolvi-lhe o olhar. Olhámos para o Genzo que sorriu. Sorri também aos vampiros que tinham estado a lutar. O pesadelo tinha finalmente acabado. Não haveriam mais ameaças, nem mandatos, muito menos ultimatos. Éramos livres.

- Excelente trabalho, que aqui foi feito…- apreciou uma voz fria, que me fez eriçar os pelos dos braços.

* * *

_E pronto por hoje é tudo ^^ Finalmente os mutantes foram desta pra melhor! Party in, party in yeah! xD A luta foi baseada na luta de Arlong Park, as alterações k eu lhe fiz foram mais dark, provavelmente... mas para mim vampirização da história significa tornar mais dark os seus acontecimentos ^^' Não sei se são capazes de adivinhar quem acabou de chegar ou o que foi que o Luffy apanhou, talvez até sejam :D Clea, acho que tem aí um momento um pouco LuNa __também __ e não sei se gostaste da parte mais ZoRo :D Espero que continuem a ler a fic, fico mesmo feliz com todo o apoio que tenho recebido e agora é só despedir-me por uma semaninha e meia e pronto xD Btw... o próximo é a luta mais original que escrevi na fic xD_

**_O próximo vem no dia 7/11 ^^ Review, please ^^_**


	23. Proteção e Ofensiva

_Bem, cá estou ^^ Custou a passar o tempo ^^' A minha primeira chuvada de testes está quase a acabar e eu digo "yaaaay!" xD Anyways, domo arigatou a todos os que chegaram até aqui, tamos a mais um passo dos finais xD Claro que como sempre os agradecimentos especiais vão para: Sahara, Leh, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain e Creao ^^ 2Captain, não fiques a pensar coisas lol É só entre "pertences" que beber sangue pode ter um segundo sentido e não é o ato de beber sangue em si é o sentimento que une um "pertence" ao vampiro, é absoluto e irracional e faz com que o "pertence" sinta uma atração fortíssíma pelo vampiro, gosta de ser tomado(a) por ele e não consegue negar nenhum desejo do seu vampiro ^^' Agora, vou abrir finalmente o jogo... esta fic tem 25 caps, o próximo vem daqui a uma semana e meia, mas o último é só esperar uma semana depois de sair o 24 ^^ Nem sabem o quão feliz eu estou por no tempo k isto durou ter recebido tanto apoio e inspiração de todos vocês e o quão grata estou por isso ^^ Agora, vamos ao cap, este cap é outra luta, a batalha final nesta fic. Espero que gostem e boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Um homem com as faces animalescas e olhos cor de Inferno observava-nos. Junto dele estavam alguns encapuzados. O Luffy ficou de súbito tenso e o Zoro e a Robin alerta. Lembrei-me do dom de Luffy para ler os pensamentos, teria sido por isso? Luffy correu com a sua velocidade vampírica e em menos de um segundo estava à minha frente, numa atitude protetora. Robin e Zoro tentaram aproximar-se de Nojiko e Genzo. Percebi, finalmente, quem era o desconhecido.

- Hmm… Monkey D. Luffy, finalmente cumpriste as tuas funções de líder. Constou-me que tinhas sido capturado, como te salvaste?

- A Nami ajudou-me, ela é uma "entre-mundos".

- Pois, claro. A "Arma Branca" ajudou-te…- Luffy ficou gelado- Escusas de esconder, eu sei o que ela é.

- Mas…

- Acontece que fico verdadeiramente surpreendido. Tu e duas crianças, acompanhados de dois pacotes de comida, mais o banquete, mataram o chefe dos mutantes e destruíram a organização que nos persegue há anos.

- Já disse para não falares assim deles!

- É notável, jovem Monkey D. Luffy… Nunca ninguém conseguiu possuir tanta sorte. Eras para estar morto e foste salvo no último instante. A tua criadora apareceu morta pouco depois de ter sido desfeito o laço que te levaria com ela…

- A Hancock foi morta?

A mente do Luffy pareceu estar a milhas, uma vez mais.

_**Luffy**_

Foram Zoro e Robin que me deram a resposta. A resposta estendeu-se para mim, como se fosse uma substância aditiva que levava a minha mente para mais perto da sua essência.

Vi Robin e Zoro entrarem alertados na mansão, vi Hancock, com a estaca que eu em tempos tentara usar para pôr termo à minha vida, enterrada firmemente no seu peito branco, coberto de sangue seco.

A casa da memória de Robin tinha o cheiro do meu sangue, que derramara, quando o oferecera a Nami e o meu odor estava entrelaçado com o da minha criadora, na estaca abandonada naquele local, cruelmente. A vampira silenciada pestanejou uma última vez.

- Ele foi…- o corpo estremeceu uma última vez

Os olhos de Zoro arregalaram-se perante aquela visão, ele não sabia que eu fora libertado e vi um esgar de preocupação ensombrar também a face impassível da vampira inteligente. Abandonaram o corpo de Hancock e saíram para a escurisão da noite, veloz e urgentemente.

Passaram perto da casa da Nami, onde o meu sangue tinha um odor ainda mais intenso, calcularam que tinha sido capturado, seguiram o rasto do meu odor sangrento e após várias mortes e ataques, encontraram a porta prateada, que curiosamente estava aberta.

Eu estava desnorteado com os acontecimentos daquela memória, que o que me pareceu uma eternidade, demorou apenas segundos. Akainu prosseguiu e eu concentrei-me, com o meu sentido de proteção e pressentimento do perigo no máximo.

_**Nami**_

Continuava a observar o desenrolar da situação, cada vez mais atenta e cada vez mais alerta. Os dois vampiros fitavam-se iradamente, enquando iniciavam as passadas em círculo, sem tirar os olhos febris do rosto um do outro.

- Conseguiste acabar com os mutantes e o seu líder, sem grande ajuda. – retomou Akainu- Uma proeza que nem os melhores exércitos foram capazes de desempenhar. Isto porque o teu poder paranormal de leitura faz de ti o guerreiro mais poderoso…- os encapuzados riram-se em troça- É claro que ainda não acabaste o trabalho, pois não?

- O que queres dizer?

- Quero dizer, Sr. Líder, que o inimigo ou… inimiga mais perigosa ainda está viva.

- O que queres dizer com isso, Cão?

- Não destruíste a "Arma Branca"…- respondeu e ele deixou escapar um rugido por entre os dentes

- Não lhe toques!

- Bem, bem, bem…- disse uma das encapuzadas que tirou o capuz, trazia um aspeto mortiço e confiante, enquanto sacudia o cabelo que nem era bem loiro, nem cor-de-rosa

- Estás a proteger o nosso inimigo natural… isso é traição, Monkey D. Luffy…

- Vai-te catar, cão de merda! Ela ajudou-nos, salvou-me, ela tornou possível o fim dos mutantes e o seu domínio. Salvou-me duas vezes!

- Ela é demasiado fatal para nós, a sua existência é abominável. Diz-me, "Arma Branca", nunca mataste nenhum de nós?

- Eu… - comecei hesitante

- Ela foi enganada! O chefe dos mutantes matou a mãe dela e disse que foram vampiros, usou-a este tempo todo. Ela só fez isso porque julgou que estava a vingar a sua morte! Já te esqueceste de como eram os laços familiares quando éramos humanos?

- A mãe dela foi morta pela tua criadora, o Diabo a tenha…

- Não é essa mãe! Pode ser mãe dela de sangue, mas Nami foi acolhida por outra mulher humana, que cuidou dela. Essa é a sua verdadeira mãe, que o Arlong matou, simulando um ataque de um de nós. Nami não seria caçadora, se não fosse esse mutante, que arruinou a sua vida!

- Agora é tarde demais. Ela é a "Arma Branca", tornou-se caçadora, matou muitos de nós. Vai ter de pagar por isso…

- Nunca! Terás de passar por mim primeiro…- rosnou novamente

- Passarei, Monkey D. Luffy, não passas de um líder caído em desgraça, por causa desse teu amor por essas criaturas. Um líder com apenas cento e oitenta anos…- ouviram-se mais risos de troça

- Wow, Luffy, cento e oitenta?- olhei para ele, boquiaberta

- Yup, queres o meu creme de rejuvenescimento?- brincou

- Tu és assim tão velho?- provoquei

- Cuidado, menina Nami. Respeitinho.- ri-me, quando me lembrei que fora o que lhe dissera no baile- Não disseste que estavas suficientemente bem servida?

- E estou…- agarrei-lhe os colarinhos da camisa que conseguíramos arranjar e puxei-o para mim

Zoro pigarreou.

- Yosh, primeiro tenho de chutar uns traseiros de pedra!- anunciou, estalando os dedos

- Acreditas mesmo que vais sair daqui vivo?- perguntou o Chefe-supremo, arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Não…

- Até tu tens alguma inteligência, não?

- Porque já estou morto. Beh!- mostrou-lhe a língua

- Escumalha como tu não merece a imortalidade…

Preparei as armas de prata para o confronto. Akainu também se preparava. Nas suas mãos apareceu uma substância acinzentada, que se parecia horrivelmente com prata derretida. Era verdade, aquele vampiro tinha uma afinidade. Uma afinidade que o tornava impossível de matar, por humanos…

- Repara, Monkey D. Luffy, o poder de um conquistador de mundos e raças…

- Sugeeeeeeee!- exclamou o Luffy com os olhos vermelhos a brilhar

- Baka! Não fiques admirado com o inimigo! É sempre a mesma coisa!- exclamámos eu e o Zoro

A afinidade dele era a imunidade à prata e a capacidade do seu organismo de a produzir. Fiquei horrorizada e temi novamente pelo vampiro de cabelo negro. Eu confiava nele, mas não podia evitar sentir-me preocupada de morte com ele. Afinal nada mudara entre nós… eu continuava a ser uma adolescente e continuava a estar irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo Luffy… Só me restava fazer figas para que aquele combate acabasse da melhor forma. De qualquer maneira, se acontecesse alguma coisa ao Luffy, eu seria a próxima.

Akainu cobriu as mãos com prata incandescente e começou a atirar bolas de prata derretida ao Luffy, que se esquivava o melhor que podia. Os capangas do Supremo começaram a tentar domar Zoro e Robin.

- Fujam!- gritaram para Genzo e Nojiko que saíram a correr, sabiam que nada podiam fazer

Eu fiquei ali, a observar o Luffy e a cravar estacas nos vampiros que me apareciam. Não eram muito fáceis de vencer, mas também não eram impossíveis. Aprendi a usar a força bruta e pesada deles como uma vantagem. Era quase tão veloz como um vampiro, a luta era quase de igual para igual e a diferença é que eu tinha um saco cheio de cimitarras de prata, prontas a usar…

O Akainu disparou mais bolas de prata cada vez mais rapidamente, o Luffy conseguiu escapar a todas. Devido à velocidade do último movimento, foi projetado para o chão, que tinha uma mancha prateada. Mal o rabo entrou em contacto com a prata do solo, deu um grande salto. Começou a correr de um lado para o outro agarrado ao rabo, que tinha começado a arder.

-WAHAH! QUE… QUE…QUE… QUENTE!

Os parceiros olharam-no incrédulo e todos ficaram temporariamente apanhados pela cena bizarra. Luffy acabou por conseguir apagar o fogo, provocado pela prata incandescente. Pelos vistos, tinha chegado a altura de agir, pôs uma expressão séria. Moveu-se tão rápido que nem consegui acompanhar os movimentos. Atacou Akainu apesar da prata que lhe queimava os punhos e os deixava a fumegar. Porém, o vampiro mais jovem estava tão cego que nem com a prata a incendiar a sua pele marmórea desistiu das ofensivas. Akainu acabou por ser derrubado várias vezes, cada vez menos divertido com a situação.

- Porque os defendes, Monkey D. Luffy?

- O que é que tu tens com isso?

- Essa será a razão da tua morte, é uma pena. A comunidade dos vampiros poderia agradecer-te se fosses… normal. Tu apaixonas-te sempre pela comida?

- Que é que tu percebes de apaixonar? Ouvi dizer que és tão solitário que cravas as presas numa almofada!

- E tu? Tu cravas as presas em alguma coisa? Oh sim… talvez num pacote de suminho dos humanos, não é, pirralho?

- É… realmente sou muito novo comparado com o teu vestido, era da tetra-avó do Drácula, não?

- Chama-se manto!- Akainu poderia ter ficado vermelho de raiva

- Ah, então é uma manta?

- Manto! Manto! É muito masculino! Representa poder!

- Por isso é que as velhas usam mantas, para não se meterem com elas?

- AH! Miúdo insuportável! Achas-te muito engraçado…

- Oh, não te preocupes. O teu nariz faz-te parecer um palhaço, eu tenho de falar ou mover-me para se rirem. Tu basta a tua fuça!

- Moleque!

- Ah, tenho de me concentrar… Vou já chutar o teu maldito traseiro prateado!

Luffy esmurrou-o, pontapeou-o, bofeteou-o, mordeu-o e fez tudo o que sabia para que o outro fosse derrotado. O mais novo antecipava os movimentos do seu superior, devido à sua afinidade. Luffy sabia sempre qual era o próximo movimento do adversário, pois ouvia tudo o que lhe passava pela mente. Akainu era mais lento, mas a sua perícia com a prata tornava essa desvantagem pouco relevante. Começou também a atacar, sucessivamente.

O ruído foi como uma luta entre gigantes. Cada golpe e o mais suave punho faziam tremer a terra. O som infiltrava-se e feria os meus ouvidos, era ensurdecedor. Por entre ferozes rosnares e olhos vermelhos mortíferos, o ar agitava-se à volta deles. O impacto causava uma atração e repulsão de tudo o que estava à sua volta.

O Luffy atirava-lhe tudo o que lhe vinha a mão de cortante. Desta vez, tinha-o aparentemente decapitado com um velho machado de prata, quando o corpo do Supremo encontrou a cabeça no chão e colocou-a sobre o pescoço, onde se tornou a colar. Todos os que combatiam ficavam ora horrorizados, no nosso caso, ora vitoriosos, no caso dos capangas.

Entretanto um vampiro começou a tentar atingir-me e eu tentei cravar-lhe as estacas, ele era demasiado rápido e conseguiu esquivar-se delas.

- És a "Arma Branca", não és?

- E se for?- desafiei

- Nesse caso, acabarei contigo agora mesmo. O Supremo vai ficar orgulhoso.

- Como se conseguisses…

- Estás acabada, humana.

- Tu é que estás!

- O teu namorado está muito ocupado a levar uma tareia do Chefe para te vir salvar…

- O Luffy vai fazê-lo voar e ainda voltar para te atirar pelo ar, depois de eu acabar contigo…

Usei espadas de prata das quais conseguiu escapar, ia ser uma luta renhida…

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Não podia permitir-me sentir aquelas dores e muito menos ser afligido por elas. O Cão tinha-me feito inúmeros cortes com o seu poder malditamente prateado... As dores eram fortes, mas eu conseguia suportá-las. Nunca deixaria que me vencesse. Akainu cobriu-me de prata da cabeça aos pés, prata incandescente. Estava a ser queimado vivo, ele atingiu-me na zona do coração e eu comecei a ver turvo. Parecia que estava a chegar ao fim. Agarrei uma katana de prata e atingi Akainu com ela. Fiz-lhe um corte no pescoço.

- Quantas vezes é preciso dizer-te que isso não funciona comigo e tu estás morto, fedelho!

Esbocei um sorriso doloroso, enquanto cuspia sangue e cinzas.

- Vamos juntos para o Inferno.

O corte curou-se instantaneamente, mas o mesmo não se pôde dizer da corrente, que estava presa no pescoço. O pendente caiu com um baque no chão e eu agarrei-o.

- O que estás a fazer? Não me podes fazer isto!- pela primeira vez vi um assombro de medo cruzar o seu olhar demoníaco

- Tu já não tens alma, não perdes nada.

Cerrei o punho e transformei o pendente em pó, que caiu dourado no chão. Akainu começou a contorcer-se em desespero. Um jato de sangue escuro soltou-se da sua boca para o ar, quando foi atravessado por nuvens de fumo negro e espesso. Começou a ser queimado e arranhado pelas nuvens de fumo negro, que o torturavam. Começaram a moê-lo e desfazer-lhe a pele em quantidades descomunais de sangue.

-_**"Então é isto que acontece se a nossa alma for destruída e nós ainda vivermos…"**_

As trevas continuaram a atacá-lo, concedendo-lhe a pior morte que alguém poderia ter. Akainu gritava, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para parar o que lhe acontecia. Estava a ser esmagado ou ralado, como se fosse um vegetal para se meter na "sopa" dos humanos. O seu corpo era ralado pela escuridão, desfeito em sangue. Ao mesmo tempo que a sua pele era lambida pelas chamas do verdadeiro Inferno. Tudo aquilo pareceu demorar muito mais tempo do que realmente demorou. Era de propósito para ser assim. Akainu tivera a morte mais macabra que eu já presenciara e ainda assim eu não sentia pena dele. Tudo o que fizera às pessoas era imperdoável. Famílias destruídas, mortes de inocentes, massacres de humanos e vampiros… ele era mesmo um monstro. Algum tempo depois não restava mais nada do famoso "Cão do Inferno" do que uma poça interminável de sangue e algumas cinzas.

Eu tinha de arranjar maneira de sobreviver àquilo, estava a ser queimado vivo, conseguia sentir o meu cheiro a torrado. Eu tinha a solução ideal. Tinha recolhido de Arlong. Seria a minha salvação, se deixasse de ser vampe, a prata jamais me afetaria. Eu queria ser humano, queria perder a minha sede maldita, queria deixar de encher a boca de veneno sempre que olhava para a Nami, queria poder beijá-la sem querer cravar-lhe o raio das presas… Queria deixar de ser um monstro…

Ia beber do frasquinho, quando a vi estendida no chão e imóvel. As batidas leves, mas fortes, do seu coração não encontraram caminho para os meus ouvidos. Esse som era pura e simplesmente uma memória que já tinha sido devastada.

Um grito desesperado e ensurdecedor gelou o sangue sob a minha pele febril e fez estremecer o local enevoado. Para minha surpresa, o som descomunal tinha partido de mim.

* * *

_Bom, por hoje é tudo ^^ Sim, eu finalmente matei aquele kuso Akainu Horray! xD Na minha imaginação, essa morte foi bastante lenta e desagradável, por isso fiz as coisas assim. Perdoem-me se fui demasiado branda ou sem imaginação, mas eu queria que ele tivesse a morte mais horrenda que eu pudesse imaginar e foi isto que consegui ^^' DF, se estiveres a ler isto, parabéns por teres conseguido adivinhar tanto quem era como o frasco que o Luffy conseguiu ^^ E mais uma vez, n foi só o 19 .-. ele tá mais perto de bater a caçuleta neste .-. Bem... vamos ver como isto vai ser e vocês de certeza k adivinham o k acabou de acontecer e sim, têm motivos pra estarem preocupados xD Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo ^^ E até daqui a uma semana e meia, btw, partilho agora k mesmo k vcs acabem por n achar o 24 destacado, é um dos meus preferidos, senão mesmo o preferido. Tou sempre a relê-lo ^^' Also, no 24 aparece com mais pormenor o passado do Luffy ^^ Agora, vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pela Hancock xD Teve o fim que querias, Rita? xDD Car, Leh, tenho saudades das vossas fics :3 Traffy, tb teria se tivesses escrito alguma xD escreve! :P Anyways, até ao próximo ^^_

**_O próximo vem no dia 18/11 ^^ Review, onegaishimasu ^^_**


	24. Salvamento e Salvação

_Cá estou eu ^^ E o quanto esperei para que este dia chegasse ^^' Este é o penúltimo cap da fic e como eu já mencionei no outro cap, este cap vai ter imensos pormenores do passado do Luffy, talvez acontecimentos que vocês não estavam à espera ^^ Antes de dar início ao cap, gostaria de agradecer uma vez mais a todos os que acompanharam esta fic e chegaram até aqui, em especial aos comentadores: Leh, Sahara, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain e Clea Everlasting. 2Captain, concretizei o teu sonho, não eras tu que querias que eles morressem? Nem disseste nada sobre isso xD Rita, lamento que não tenhas gostado da morte da Hancock, mas foi mesmo necessária. Até porque não podem morrer só do lado dos maus ^^' É bom saber que nenhum me matou por ter morto a Nami XD Tonikaku, let's go with is! :D Boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Luffy**_

Nami jazia pálida e claramente morta a alguns metros de distância de mim. Rastejei até ela, não sabendo distinguir o sangue que me caía das pálpebras do sangue que tinha sido exposto quando a minha pele esfolara.

Tinha os olhos fechados e um sopro frio tinha-lhe beijado o belo rosto e os lábios lívidos. Continuava linda, os cabelos pareciam ainda mais vivos de um ruivo intenso e brilhante e as pálpebras tinham a cor da alfazema.

Não sabia se os meus olhos se desfocavam por ter já poucos minutos de vida se por causa do sangue que teimava vidrá-los. Arrastei-me até ficar com o meu rosto a centímetros do dela. Acariciei a mão fria e pousei muito suavemente os meus lábios nos dela.

Quando levantei o rosto e as gotas do meu sangue mancharam a sua face, ela abriu os olhos. O tom castanho adorável e caloroso desaparecera. No seu lugar estavam duas íris de um vermelho carregado.

- Luffy, a Nami foi mordida, o tipo não bebeu dela porque eu dei cabo dele logo em seguida. Mas, ele matou-a. O veneno deve ter-se espalhado e feito efeito e depois bastava ter morrido e ter sangue vampiro no organismo para ocorrer a transformação.- explicou Zoro- Fizemos tudo o que podíamos.

- Eu… eu sou vampira?- a voz de Nami surgiu límpida e graciosa, com o tom abalado e confuso de quem acaba de acordar de um sono profundo

- Calma… Encontrei isto que torna vampiros…- articulei arquejante- em humanos…

- Ótimo, porque essa prata toda ia-te matar, Luffy.- afirmou Zoro com uma expressão de alívio

-… deem-no à Nami e…

- Estás doido! Assim morres!

- Deem à Nami…

- Luffy, sempre quiseste ser humano…- lembrou Robin

- Exatamente, acham que desejo que a Nami seja condenada a isto?

- Mas…- eles mostravam-se relutantes

- Deem…

- Luffy… Eu não quero ser vampira, mas tu não podes…

- Eu vou ficar bem.

Despejei o antídoto para a maldição na boca da Nami, que engoliu, involuntariamente. Os olhos cor de sangue voltaram à tonalidade de castanho brilhante que eu tanto adorara. Depois disso, senti a prata entorpecer as minhas veias e perdi os sentidos.

XXX

_**Nami**_

Falhara, fora apanhada por aquele vampiro. O falhanço custara-me a minha vida e agora a vida do Luffy. Se não tivesse sido transformada, o Luffy tomaria o antídoto e voltaria a ser humano e, mesmo coberto de prata da cabeça aos pés, sobreviveria pois seria imune. Assim sendo, voltei a ser humana mas o preço foi a vida do líder vampiro que eu tanto amava.

Deixei de sentir a sede demoníaca dilacerar as minhas veias e escaldar-me a garganta. Era como um fogo que nunca se apagava, que fazia a minha garganta empolar, que me enchia a boca de veneno frio, mortal, a capacidade da predadora em que me tornara. Parei de sentir tudo isso depois de beber o antídoto. Voltara a ser humana e a julgar pelos meus sentidos pouco mais entorpecidos, mantinha os poderes de "Arma Branca".

Atirei-me para o chão e mirei-o tristemente. Aquilo era demais para eu conseguir aguentar. A prata tinha-o queimado e deixado a pele em feridas grandes e dolorosas. Parecia que tinha voltado à maca do S.P.A. O "Cão do Inferno" estava morto, desfeito numa enorme poça de sangue e cinzas. Luffy não podia estar morto, mas tudo indicava que…

_-"Cala-te!"_

Robin tinha os olhos inundados de sangue. Os encapuzados repousavam no chão, derrotados, alguns já mortos. Zoro tinha uma expressão de sofrimento controlado. De vez em quando, uma gota de sangue descia o rosto gélido, provando que ele não estava impassível ou indiferente à situação. Por mais frio que aquele vampiro podia ser, ele preocupava-se com o Luffy. Estivera sempre ao lado dele, durante anos.

A pele do Luffy começava a ficar cada vez mais pálida e gélida, por baixo das feridas encrostadas e vermelhas. Não! Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer! Agarrei um punhal abandonado. Eu queria lá saber que eu era a "Arma Branca", aquele era o Luffy… Segurei o punhal com a mão direita e enterrei-o no pulso esquerdo, mordendo o lábio, com a dor. Retirei o punhal, que tinha ficado espetado e atirei-o para o chão.

O sangue serpenteou quente e húmido pelo meu antebraço. Zoro e Robin ficaram sequiosos, mas percebi que gostavam demasiado do Luffy para fazerem alguma coisa. Conseguiram controlar-se. Robin limpou os olhos que transbordavam sangue, à manga. Curvei-me, com os meus olhos ainda cobertos de lágrimas, que brilhavam na minha face. Levei o pulso em ferida aos lábios dele, Zoro e Robin olharam-me com tristeza como se fosse tarde demais…Eu não ia desistir.

Deixei que o meu sangue cobrisse os lábios carnudos, agora entreabertos e pálidos, onde algumas gotas forçaram entrada para a boca, já de si, ensanguentada. Não tinha mais antídoto para a prata, mas o sangue dava forças impressionantes aos vampiros, desejei que fosse esse o caso. As lágrimas caíram incontroláveis e uniram-se ao sangue que lhe caía na boca. E então, aconteceu algo inexplicável e fez-se um clarão.

XXX

_**Luffy**_

Eu estava num grande vazio de proporções descomunais. Mas onde raio é que eu estava? Estava morto? A julgar pela maldita dor que me ruía, não. Não era suposto perdermos todas as dores quando morremos? Levantei-me do chão feito de nada. Uma figura elegante apareceu perto de mim. Era a figura de uma mulher, com cabelo negro e olhos azuis. Um rosto que eu reconhecia, havia cento e sessenta e três longos anos.

- Luffy…

- Merda, então estou mesmo morto…- ela semicerrou os olhos cor de céu

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Tu estás morta, não estás?

- Sim, eu estou.- seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável

- Mas, se tu estás morta… o que é que me aconteceu?

- Ainda não estás morto, querido, mas não falta muito para isso.

- Merda…

- Luffy, tu estás numa espécie de limbo…

- Limbo?

- Sim, não estás morto, nem estás vivo. Estás equilibrado no limite, depende da extremidade que pesar mais no final.

- Mas, porque é que…?

- Se fosses um vampiro normal, com um regime de alimentação normal…- revirou os olhos- agora estarias morto. Como te habituaste a viver de recursos humanos e algum sangue animal, estás vivo, mas já não te resta muito tempo. O teu corpo vampírico já morreu, não podes voltar se não tiveres corpo.

- O que faço então, Hancock, eu vou morrer?

- Tudo depende do desespero da tua "pertence". Até onde a levará…

- Não consigo compreender nada, Hancock!

- Luffy, minha cria, agora estás entregue a ti mesmo, não precisas mais de mim. Terás de encontrar a resposta em ti próprio.- começou a afastar-se- A propósito…eu ainda te amo, adeus. Boa sorte!

- Hancock!

Fez-se um clarão. Fui afastado do vazio e a dor aumentou. Não sabia onde estava, se aquele era o vazio no vazio. Fui arrastado para os braços da dor, terrível como sempre. Senti o meu interior contorcer-se, a minha pele parecia continuar em chamas, tanto que aqueceu. Fui novamente afastado dali e inundado por memórias.

**Flashback:**

Um rapaz de cabelo negro lutava contra as ondas fortes, que o aprisionavam. Subiu para um velho barco, que estava deixado à toa nas águas frias do oceano. Ficou dentro do barco, esfomeado e sempre atento a algo que pudesse utilizar como alimento. Passaram-se dias e as águas não tinham fim. O rapaz não encontrava, por isso não podia comer nada. Sentiu-se exausto e caiu num sono profundo.

Quando acordou, tinha chegado a uma ilha. Parecia uma ilha paradisíaca, as areias eram douradas e o sol era abrasador. Viu-se rodeado por mulheres, única e exclusivamente mulheres. Estas levaram-no ao palácio, onde se encontrava a Imperatriz. Decidira pô-lo na arena, como castigo, porque eram proibidos homens na ilha afrodisíaca.

O prisioneiro tivera de lutar como gladiador contra duas vampiras, nessa altura sem saber o que elas eram. Para um humano, mexia-se bem… Era o mais rápido humano que as vampiras conheceram, muito diferente das suas vítimas. Era um indomável.

Decidiu-se então que aquele humano seria expulso da ilha, para nunca mais voltar e todas se recusaram a tomar o seu sangue. Todas…menos a Imperatriz-chefe.

Hancock apareceu pela calada da noite, no quarto que me fora concedido, eu desconhecia o que ela pretendia. Ela aproximou-se da cama, onde eu estava deitado.

- O que está a acontecer?

- Luffy, tudo se encontra perfeitamente bem.

- Satisfaz-me saber.

- O senhor é um homem como eu nunca vi…

- Hmm…- foi tudo o que consegui dizer

- O seu sangue… compele as minhas veias desafortunadas, faz-me desejá-lo…

- O que quer de mim? Não tenho nada que lhe posso dar, não sou filho de reis…

- O que o senhor possui é algo muito mais valioso do que um simples legado real…

Num gesto demasiado rápido até para mim, espetou os dentes afiados no meu pescoço, derrubando-me sobre a cama luxuosa.

- Eu sabia, o seu sangue é absolutamente delicioso…

- O que é que fez?

- Eu decidi que o quero para mim, que o quero a si…

- O que…?

- Luffy, não consigo controlar isso, perdoe-me.

Continuou a sugar a minha vida e queimou-me com o veneno escaldante. Obrigou-me a provar do seu sangue.

- Agora… espero que sobreviva ao que aí vem. Bem vindo à imortalidade, meu amor.

Dito isto, pegou no bastão encostado à porta e deu-me uma pancada na cabeça, com muita violência, por pouco não me esmagando o crânio, e eliminando a vida que existia em mim. Quando pouco mais tarde acordei, já não era humano. A minha criadora explicou-me no que me tornara e apesar de ter ficado furioso e ter despedaçado tudo o que me aparecia à frente, incluindo o espelho que ela me entregara, o meu instinto de autoproteção fez-me aceitar fugir da ilha com ela.

Passara mais de um século e meio a aprender o importante. Tinha de controlar a minha sede para não atacar os humanos, tinha de disfarçar o facto de possuir sentidos mais apurados que eles e o pior foi ter de me aprender a desligar dos pensamentos daqueles que me rodeavam.

Naquela noite, eu corria entre os arbustos. Hancock explicara-me que acontecesse o que acontecesse que nunca tirasse o anel de ouro, que tinha desde a transformação. Eu queria tirá-lo, pois sabia que era uma maneira infalível de não ter de ouvir os seus pensamentos repugnantes ou mesmo os segredos das pessoas que viviam à minha volta. Eu estava particularmente furioso, tinha começado a pensar por mim próprio, recusava-me a caçar. Hancock estava aborrecida com isso, ela pensou que quando ultrapassasse o choque tornar-me-ia "normal". Ela estava errada, era cada vez pior. Quando pensava em tudo o que perdera, nas saudades dos meus amigos, que a minha memória me tentava fazer esquecer, por ser uma recordação humana… Eu sentia-me mais morto que vivo e o mundo parecia-me mesmo chato, apesar de tudo o que eu já pensara dele. Um pensamento de um condenado. Todas essas sensações frustrantes ensombravam a minha mente.

Por outro lado, não podia deixar de apreciar certos aspectos da minha nova condição. Adorava correr, adorava sentir o sabor do ar, adorava ver tudo com mais definição do que alguma vez julgara ser possível, cada ruído, fosse uma tempestade ou o simples roçar das folhas na terra... Era um mundo novo para mim, um rasgo de beleza naquela vida que nada tinha de belo. Quando conheci a Nami, é que realmente pude dar valor a esses sentidos privilegiados. Podia ver nitidamente cada fio de cabelo e a luz de ocaso que irradiava dele, podia cheirar o aroma hipnotizante da sua pele, podia ouvir o roçar dos lábios dela sempre que me via e podia sentir mais intensamente do que se estivesse vivo.

Nessa altura, ainda não tinha conhecido o lado positivo de tudo. Era um vampiro faminto, com uns dez meses de idade. Hancock estava a caçar e obrigara-me a segui-la. Eu senti cheiro a sangue a poucos quilómetros do local onde nos encontrávamos. Segui na direção do cheiro hipnotizante. Um vampiro estava debruçado sobre uma rapariga que não devia ter mais de quinze anos. Tinha-lhe rasgado parte da roupa na ânsia de alcançar o pescoço. A jovenzinha esperneava e tentava tirá-lo de cima de si, mas ele era como aço. Para mim, ele não passava de um boneco de papel. Levantei-o da rapariga pelo pescoço, acabando por o quebrar. Ainda estava nos meus primeiros tempos e fiquei novamente surpreendido com a minha própria força, a rapariga ficou muito quieta e tapou a boca com as mãos, os olhos lacrimejantes, horrorizados e assustados.

-_"De que estás à espera? Acaba com ela!"_

Eu ignorei uma vez mais a minha criadora e virei-me para a rapariga. Despi a minha camisa e vesti-lha. Depois inclinei-me para o pescoço ferido dela.

- Pare! Eu imploro-lhe!

- Não se preocupe, menina. Vai ficar bem, confie em mim.

A minha voz acalmou-a e ela pareceu acreditar nas minhas palavras. Lambi a ferida dela e bebi apenas um pouco, o suficiente para resultarem as capacidades curativas, já que apenas o vampiro que bebeu da ferida a pode fechar. Lutei com todas as minhas forças para resistir à minha sede demoníaca, depois de deslizar a minha saliva coagulante nos orifícios, a ferida parou de sangrar e começou a cicatrizar.

- Ele não lhe tirou muito sangue, por isso não corre perigo nenhum agora.- sorri-lhe

- O que é que tu pensas que estás a fazer, Luffy?- bradou Hancock, incrédula- E como é possível teres conseguido resistir?

- Fuja e tenha cuidado.- avisei

A rapariga levantou-se abalada e murmurou um "obrigada" para depois desatar a correr. A Hancock pensou em persegui-la, mas eu não deixei.

- Perdeste uma grande oportunidade… Mataste um dos nossos, Luffy! Como é que te passou pela cabeça matares um vampiro para salvares uma miúda ridícula!

- Tu é que és ridícula, sua abécula!

Depois disso, desfaleci no chão. Hancock carregou-me até à velha escadaria da casa desabitada. Hancock mordeu o pulso e deu-me do seu sangue para me repor as forças. Quando voltei a mim, estava no colo dela. As gotas de sangue dela caíram na minha pele.

- Tu és tão estúpido!- repreendeu, enquanto soltava um suspiro de alívio

XXX

Comecei a alimentar-me de animais e de comida humana. Hancock ficava cada vez mais abalada com a minha maneira de ver as coisas. Apesar de tudo, respeitou, mesmo que não adoptasse o meu regime alimentar. Ela limitou-se a dizer que estava acostumada a ações incompreensíveis.

Passaram-se anos, ela tornou-se cada vez mais possessiva em relação a mim. Quando conhecemos outras vampiras, ela fez sempre questão em deixar claro que eu lhe pertencia a ela e única e exclusivamente a ela. Quando briguei com alguns vampiros, principalmente os "gostos tenros" , que eram os que se alimentavam de crianças, ela tentou apoiar-me, embora eu sabia que ela já fizera o mesmo.

Quando atingi os meus cem anos de existência, o meu sangue mudou, segundo o pensamento dela, o meu sangue tinha atingido um nível de poder e vigor, maiores do que o que ela alguma vez tinha sentido. Começou a obrigar-me a fazer trocas de sangue com ela e sempre que podia ela provava do meu sangue, deleitando-se. Ela usou o seu dom manipulativo, muitas vezes, desde então. A minha maior surpresa foi ver que ela nunca procurou obrigar-me a alimentar-me de humanos. Ela retorquiu que era isso que fazia de mim quem era e que contribuía para deixar o meu sangue quente e irresistível.

Naquela primeira noite, eu conheci a verdadeira vulnerabilidade. Tínhamos discutido imensamente, eu estava uma vez mais furioso. Ela acabou por interromper a discussão abeirando-se por trás de mim e começando por pressionar os lábios contra o meu pescoço, roçando ao de leve como tiras de veludo.

- Hancock!- rosnei como um aviso

Ela voltou-me para ela, afastando os colarinhos brancos do meu pescoço e desabotoando a minha camisa. Quando lhe voltei a rosnar, ela olhou-me nos olhos, com um sorriso malévolo e por alguma razão desconhecida eu perdi as forças para me debater, sentindo-me impotente e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, vulnerável. Ela atirou-me contra a parede e por mais que quisesse livrar-me dela, não conseguia afastá-la um centímetro. Ela cravou as presas no meu pescoço, prendendo as minhas mãos com as dela à parede. Eu senti-me ficar cada vez mais fraco e dormente, enquanto ela tacteava por baixo da minha camisa desabotoada, perdi as forças para lhe continuar a rosnar e ela apercebeu-se disso. Mordeu o próprio antebraço e sorveu o sangue, para depois se voltar para mim e o depositar pelos meus lábios entreabertos, num beijo sangrento. Eu só queria que aquilo parasse, ela estava-me a deixar esgotado e sentia-me tremer. Ela não pensava que iria acabar por ali, eu desconhecia as intenções dela, mas sabia que nem as queria perceber. Quando ela se concentrou novamente nas minhas roupas eu consegui finalmente falar:

- Por favor, não.

Ela sorriu de forma irónica, mas depois o olhar dela encontrou o meu e ela acabou por me abandonar no velho quarto. Eu vesti-me e quando saí do quarto ela tinha saído, no vestíbulo da entrada estava escrito uma mensagem a vermelho vivo, "desculpa", eu suspirei uma vez mais, sabendo que isso não iria acontecer.

XXX

Sessenta e dois anos depois do começo dos abusos da minha criadora, uma guerra surgiu entre os vampiros e os mutantes. Eu, como líder, fora obrigado a tomar parte pelos vampiros e tive de lutar contra os mutantes. Fui alvejado quase mortalmente por uma caçadora de cabelos ruivos. Hancock disparou contra ela numa corrida vingativa e após alguns minutos furiosos saiu vitoriosa. Ouvi um choro perto da mulher humana, agora morta. Era uma criança que não podia ter mais de um ano. Calculei que fosse filha da minha atacante, pelos caracóis ruivos que cobriam a sua pequena cabeça.

- Shhhh, está tudo bem.- ela parou de chorar e começou a estender os braços para mim, enquanto dava uma gargalhada muito caraterística dos bebés- Assim está melhor- sorri-lhe

Escondi-a da vista da Hancock, saí dali e pousei-a a poucos metros de uma menina de cabelo azul. Assim, tinha a certeza que não iria ser encontrada pelos vampiros. Voltei por onde tinha seguido, mas virei pelo outro lado de modo a despistar a Hancock. Quando voltei, ela estava preocupada e obrigou-me a beber de um caçador apesar dos meus protestos.

XXX

Ela explicou-me tudo o que precisava de saber e protegera-me sempre apesar da sua natureza um pouco malvada. Parecia gostar de mim. Quando lhe li os pensamentos, consegui perceber isso. Mas, eu nunca gostara dela, sentia-me injustiçado e nunca lhe perdoara o que ela me fizera.

**End of flashback:**

XXX

_**Nami**_

Algo de muito estranho se estava a passar. O Luffy bebera do meu sangue e das minhas lágrimas, não senti mudar nada em mim, tirando o facto de agora me sentir completamente vinculada a ele e de estar mais atraída que nunca, no entanto, algo se passava com ele. As feridas de prata começaram a fechar e a prata estava a deixar de queimar. Uma cicatriz apareceu por baixo do olho esquerdo e um tom mais amorenado começou a cobrir a sua pele, desbotando a tez de alabastro.

- O coração dele… eu estou a ouvir, ele… ele está a bater!- exclamou o Zoro

- Também estou a ouvir!- bradou Robin também incrédula

- Impossível…- agarrei-lhe o pulso, estava lá a pulsação

O Luffy tossiu e abriu os olhos. Estavam negros. Um brilho rosado espalhou-se pelas faces, devolvendo a cor ao seu rosto. Todo ele mudara, apenas o odor se mantinha… irresistível, intenso, acolhedor…

- Estou vivo…- sorriu

- Tu… tu és humano, Luffy…- murmurei

- Eu sou o quê!

Aproximei o punhal de prata e encostei-o à pele dele, com receio. Não aconteceu nada.

- É, sou mesmo humano…- ficou surpreendido

- Não pode ser…- respondeu Zoro

Os olhos do Luffy tinham perdido a sombra que os caraterizava. Ele sempre lutara contra a sua natureza, agora a maldição tinha chegado ao fim, ele era tão livre quanto eu.

- Nami… eu já não tenho vontade de te beber!- exclamou feliz

- Obrigada… acho eu…

Robin riu-se e o Zoro continuava céptico.

- Só não entendo uma coisa… quando era humano os meus sentidos não eram assim…

- Assim como?

- Quase tão apurados como os de um vampiro…

_-"Não pode…"_ Robin, tu achas que é possível ele agora ter sangue de bom… tu sabes… "Arma Branca"?

- Sim, é bem possível. E de vampiro, também.

- Tal como eu!- exclamei surpresa- Tenho o meu sangue de "Arma Branca" e tenho o sangue de vampiro do Luffy!

- Vocês então são sangue do mesmo sangue.

O Luffy levantou-se agilmente e hesitante correu. Mantinha a velocidade dos vampiros.

- O que significa isto?!- exclamei, aturdida

- O Luffy tem sangue de vampiro, por isso mantém os poderes, mas é humano porque tem o teu sangue de "Arma Branca". Também acho que não perdeste os poderes, porque houve uma troca de sangue entre ti e o Luffy, já tinhas bebido dele.- explicou a vampira de cabelo negro

- Quer dizer que agora ele…?

- Isso mesmo… É imune à prata, não precisa de sangue, corre tão rápido como sempre, mantém a força bruta, consegue ler os pensamentos e tudo o que ele fazia antes. Só não tem as fraquezas e necessidades vampíricas… e como são sangue do mesmo sangue, o anel dele pode estar tanto na posse dele como na tua, que os poderes permanecem intactos e as vossas mentes são por natureza uma só…- a vampira sorriu misteriosamente

- Sugeeeeee!

- É realmente incrível. Então ele agora está…

- Imbatível.- completou Robin

- Monkey D. Luffy?- chamou uma voz que eu não conhecia

* * *

_Ok, estavam à espera disto? xD Espero bem k não ^^' Espero que tenham gostado do cap e que também tenham apreciado as cenas do passado do Luffy ^^ Aposto que não sabiam k tinha sido ele a salvar a "Arma Branca" Jr. xD Também fui inserindo umas coisas novas, eu acho que assim ficou mais original. Afinal, neste tipo de histórias ou acabam humanos ou vampiros, n é verdade? xD Acho que agora percebem porque foi tão importante matar a Hancock lol Bem, é estranho que já só falte uma semana para acabar esta fic, ainda passei um bom bocado ^^ Obrigada por tudo, malta ^^ Eu vou ver se no meio destes testes e trabalhos todos se ainda tenho sempre estes intervalinhos ^^' Mandaram-me uma pergunta que achei interessante " Se o sangue era do Luffy, mas foi o tipo da brigada real que a mordeu, quem seria o criador? Sim, aqui a menina Sahara, já tinha adivinhado o que aconteceu :D Bem, nesse caso e ainda por cima sendo ela a "Arma Branca" penso que não haveria nenhum criador. Eu realmente pensei nisso, mas em geral a transformação ocorre pelo mesmo vampiro. Para além de que, ela despertou e sentiu uma atração muito forte pelo sangue do Luffy, coisa que este nunca teve pela Hancock ^^ O facto de serem "pertences" um do outro também altera um pouco as coisas ^^ Bem... quem não suporta mesmo cenas românticas, é mesmo melhor ficar neste porque o 25 é o último logo é o final e este é um romance por isso não vou controlar minimamente o fluir dessa componente no final. Forgive me :P _

_**O próximo (25) vem no dia 25/11 ^^ (lol) Review please ^^**_


	25. Mares de Rosas e Tronos de Sangue

_Bom, nem sei o que dizer. Olá e obrigada aos que estão a ler isto, neste momento, fico muito feliz, que se tenha conseguido chegar tão longe. Quando olho para uns meses atrás, eu realmente nunca pensei que esta fic pudesse mesmo tomar forma, mas parece que aconteceu mesmo. Tenho de agradecer à Lehay-chan por isso, pois foi após uma conversinha com ela que finalmente tive ideias e me resolvi a escrever esta fic ^^ Adorei todo o tempo que passei a trabalhar nela e o apoio maravilhoso que recebi. Quero agradecer a Dalamin Sahara, Lehay-chan, Traffy-kun, ARita, 2Captain, Clea Everlasting, RikiOnePiece, mireee3D2Y, Sarafriend e gd123, mas acima de tudo, Leh, Car, Traffy, Rita, Alex, Clea, domo ARIGATOU! Se há alguém que eu posso confiar que está neste momento a ler isto, são vocês e não fazem ideia do quão feliz fico. Desde os anos do OP até agora, pude sempre contar convosco e mais do que a própria fic, essa sensação supera tudo, por isso, obrigada ^^ Este cap é o último, não tenciono fazer mais caps para esta fic, nem especiais, nem normais xD Bem... espero que gostem e boa leitura ^^_

* * *

**O One Piece não me pertence**

**Moonlight**

* * *

_**Nami**_

Um vampiro alto, com cabelos de cor um pouco mais viva que o sangue, acompanhado de alguns outros vampiros, tinha chegado.

- Luffy?- repetiu, sorrindo- És mesmo tu?

- Shanks! Há quanto tempo!

- É, já se passaram cem anos…- concordou- Estás diferente…

- A força é o costume- declarou o rapaz, com um olhar de desafio

- Pois, claro que é…

- Shanks, é verdade!

- Pelo que me parece, acabaste com o Akainu…- desviou o assunto

- Sim! Ele estava a precisar de um grande chuto no traseiro!

O ruivo revirou os olhos e fez uma pergunta silenciosa.

- Sim, mas está do nosso lado. Foi ela que ajudou a dar cabo do chefe dos mutantes e salvou-me quando eu ia morrer na luta contra o Akainu. Também me salvou dos mutantes por duas vezes.

- Estás-te a esquecer da parte em que me tornaram vampira e tu deste-me o antídoto que te salvaria a vida, para quase teres morrido queimado-vivo...

- E tu logo a seguir cortaste-te, deste-me do teu sangue apesar de saberes que não podias e transformaste-me em semi-"Arma Branca", semi- vampiro.

- Espera aí, Luffy. Tu disseste semi-"Arma Branca"?

- Sim, Shanks, foi o que eu disse.- confirmou- Sou imune à prata, não quero sangue, mas tenho os sentidos quase tão apurados como tinha e a minha velocidade e força de vampiro mantêm-se.

- Bem… isso é… bem, tu sempre odiaste ser vampiro, por causa da história do sangue…

- Não quero atacar pessoas inocentes!

- Está bem… eu sei disso. Mas, Luffy, tens de ir a consílio hoje… Mataste o chefe dos mutantes e mataste o nosso chefe…

- Muito bem, eu vou.- acedeu

- A outra "Arma Branca" também tem de ir…

- O quê!- vociferou Luffy

- Claro- concordei, apertando em seguida a mão do rapaz tenso- Estamos nisto, juntos…- sussurrei e virei-me para o outro vampiro, antigo por sinal- Quando é?

- Agora mesmo.- respondeu

- Certo, vamos.

- Nós também.- disseram Robin e Zoro

- Alguém devia limpar isto, os civis vão ter um ataque!- avisei

- Nós damos conta disso!- afirmou uma rapariga acompanhada do chefe de polícia local

- Nojiko!

- Desculpa termos ido, Nami, mas as coisas ficaram realmente feias…

- Não faz mal, de outra forma teriam morrido.

- Não te preocupes, vão lá, nós tratamos disto aqui.- prontificou-se

- Certo.- voltámos as costas

- Luffy!- chamou Nojiko e o ex-vampiro virou-se- Protege a minha irmã, está bem?

- Com a minha vida.- garantiu com um sorriso

Notei que havia uma alegria genuína no modo como dissera vida. Seguimos para fora daquele local. O Luffy colocou-me às cavalitas. O Luffy, a Robin, o Zoro, o vampiro que se chamava Shanks e os restantes vampiros que o acompanhavam, começaram a correr a uma velocidade alucinante. O Luffy como sempre foi o mais rápido, mas Shanks conseguia acompanhá-lo. Em breve deixáramos Shiyacoco. Olhei para a escola, quando passámos por lá. O que será que aconteceria? Eram problemas atrás de problemas, anomalias atrás de anomalias. Pensei nos meus amigos e nas suas vidas quotidianas.

-_** " Eles ficarão bem…"**_

- _" Pensei que não conseguias ler os meus pensamentos…"_

_- __**"Agora temos o mesmo sangue, és mais transparente!"**_

- _"Fantástico…"_

_- __**" Shishishishishi…"**_

Luffy acelerou e senti o meu cabelo cortar o ar como uma labareda. Alguns minutos mais tarde, estávamos em frente a um grande castelo negro.

- _"Chegámos?"_

_- __**" Sim. O consílio vai ser feito aqui, na cripta que pertencia ao Akainu, agora já não é dele."**_

Shanks fez sinal para que entrássemos no castelo, Luffy pousou-me no chão, com delicadeza e percorremos os sinistros corredores até chegarmos a uma sala fechada com duas grandes portas de bronze. Entrámos.

Vimo-nos rodeados por centenas, talvez milhares de vampiros. Estavam numa grande algazarra. Shanks dirigiu-se para o centro, mas não se sentou na grande poltrona escura que dominava a decoração da sala. Os vampiros pararam de discutir e o ambiente tornou-se silencioso.

- Não sabem o motivo deste consílio…- começou o ruivo- eu estou aqui para vos comunicar. O ex-vampiro Monkey D. Luffy e os seus adjuvantes conseguiram matar o chefe dos mutantes e destruir a S.P.A.- os vampiros fizeram uma expressão de confusão pelo uso da palavra "ex-vampiro"- O líder vampiro para isso teve a ajuda da nossa salvadora e sua salvadora, principalmente, a "Arma Branca".

- A "Arma Branca"!- gritaram os vampiros

- A nossa inimiga número um? A que nasceu para acabar com a nossa raça?- bradou um deles

- O nosso Superior-chefe reagiu da mesma maneira e pretendia acabar com a ameaça aos vampiros que ele considerava que tinha a forma da rapariga que está entre nós.- eles olharam para mim- O Luffy lutou com ele e Akainu acabou morto, por destruição de alma.- os vampiros estavam chocados

- Temos de acabar com ela e ele é um traidor!

- Silêncio…- pediu Shanks- A "Arma Branca" é "pertence" do Luffy.- eles olharam para mim, novamente, e ouviram-se assobios, corei, mas mantive um olhar decidido

- Mas, isso quer dizer que Akainu foi morto?

- Sim.

Os vampiros começaram a gritar ovações.

- _"Não entendo…"_

- _**" O Akainu matou muitos de nós e ninguém lhe fazia frente porque tinham medo dele. Era um tirano… calculo que fiquem contentes por se livrarem dele…"**_

- Mas, a rapariga está do nosso lado?- um imortal com olhos cor de esmeralda interrompeu os festejos

- A rapariga salvou o nosso salvador, deu-lhe do seu sangue quando sabia que não o podia fazer. Neste momento, o Líder tem o mesmo sangue que ela.

- O Líder é humano?

- O Líder é o primeiro de uma espécie completamente nova. Tem sangue de vampiro e sangue de "Arma Branca". Não precisa de sangue para sobreviver, a prata não o pode atingir e os seus poderes enquanto vampiro estão intactos.

- Espantoso…

- Querem matar quem provocou a destruição do que nos persegue há séculos e de quem nos obrigava e dominava?

- Não!- proclamaram os vampiros

- E então querem destruir uma poderosa aliada que o ajudou nessa demanda, partilhou o seu sangue com um de nós e tem o mesmo sangue que ele?

Seguiu-se um silêncio. Os vampiros deliberaram e hesitaram. Aquilo era contra a natureza deles, mas acabaram por ceder.

- Não!

- Assim sendo, a rapariga é absolvida. Falta, enfim, decidir quem dominará os vampiros, a partir de agora.

- Luffy!- aclamou Zoro

- Luffy!- concordou Robin

Mais alguns vampiros seguiram-lhe o exemplo. O Luffy estava abismado, mas muito feliz.

- Perderam as presas? Ele nem é vampiro!

- Tem todos os poderes de um, só não tem as fraquezas e o sangue de vampiro corre-lhe nas veias.- discordou o vampiro de cabelo verde.

- Luffy!

- Luffy, estás de acordo?

- Ele é muito novo, chefe! Ainda é um adolescente!

- É verdade, ele ainda nem completou dois séculos, mas fez algo que nenhum vampiro conseguiu fazer em milénios. Ele é um líder nato, líder vampiro, acabou com Arlong, com Akainu, trouxe uma nova era e tem poderes incríveis, sem as fraquezas habituais. Ele é o indicado para o lugar. Torno a perguntar… Luffy, estás de acordo?

- Claro que sim!- respondeu o eleito

- Serás o Rei dos Vampiros, coisa que apenas Roger conseguiu, devido à justiça e poder que o cargo exigia.

- Sim.- Luffy sorriu e incitaram-no a sentar-se na poltrona cor de sangue- Prometo governar com justiça, sobre o cálice da bebida da vida, sobre qualquer desejo mundano, vivo para a luz, onde encontrei trevas. Lutarei e protegerei neste lugar, que já faz parte do meu sangue…- Luffy parou e Shanks fez um aceno para que prosseguisse, o ex-vampiro corou- Shanks, eu não posso fazer isso…- balbuciou

- Porquê?- tudo aguardava em silêncio

- Porque… porque eu... porque eu sou um "pertence".- os vampiros ficaram estáticos

- Isso é possível num vampiro?- perguntou o ruivo calmamente

- A Nami bebeu mais vezes do meu sangue que eu do dela.- olhou para os pés e os vampiros fixaram-me, também corei

- Estou a ver…- Shanks ergueu uma sobrancelha- Então vais ter de antecipar a aliança com a Rainha…

- Oh… Nami, chega aqui, por favor.

- Luffy?

- Ela será a Rainha dos Vampiros. Sou dela e ela será minha. Temos o vínculo de sangue que nos unirá na eternidade.

_**- "Repete o que eu disser…Aqui…"**_

_**-**_ Aqui…?

_**-" Nas trevas e na luz"**_

_**-**_… nas trevas e na luz…

_**- "Anuncio…"**_

- Anuncio o meu amor por ti, seja no bem ou no mal. O desejo é uma chama que me consome até ao dia em que a tua luz cobrirá as minhas trevas como um manto de prata. Estou queimada pelo teu brilho, sufocada pela sede que te tenho. Eu me entrego e como é meu direito reclamo o teu sangue para mim, como tua única fonte serás meu.

- Aqui no poder e na decisão. Proclamo o meu amor por ti, seja no bem ou no mal. Tu és a chama que me consome até ao dia em que serei tomado pela escuridão, pela carência que tenho de ti e cobrirá o meu corpo e alma como um manto de prata. Estou queimado pela tua luz, pela sede do teu calor. Tens o meu sangue como uma energia, sim, és a sua Senhora. Eu me entrego a ti e te tomo como minha.

Cortou-se com uma lâmina com inscrições antigas e eu já sabia o que tinha a fazer. Cortei-me com a mesma lâmina, no pulso que estava ileso. Levantei a mão dele, inclinei a minha cabeça para o pulso e bebi do sangue dele. Tinha um sabor diferente, mas estava ainda melhor no paladar. Ele também agarrou o meu e bebeu, ficando os nossos braços cruzados. Olhámo-nos nos olhos.

Estava feita a união. Então, aquilo devia ser uma espécie de casamento para vampiros… A multidão fez-nos uma vénia no final. Lembrei-me surpreendida, então aquilo queria dizer que o Luffy e eu éramos agora Rei e Rainha dos Vampiros.

- _"Luffy, não me podias ter avisado que eu estava a juntar-me à lista das mulheres casadas? "- _interroguei com a mente irónica

- **"Shishishishi"**

-_"Eu tenho dezoito!"_

_- __**"E eu dezassete!**_

_- "Desculpa lá, mas tu tens cento e oitenta…_

_**-" É só mais um zero que tu… Acho que apesar de sermos novos que estamos preparados!"**_

_- " Pois… põe novos nisso…"- _continuei irónica

-_** "Hey! Os anos que vivi como vampe não contam…"**_

_- "Pois não, não… Apesar de tu me poderes dizer exatamente o que aconteceu nas Primeira e Segunda Guerras Mundiais…"_

_- "__**Ah…"**_

_- "Deixa lá, acho que não me importo de todo com a tua idade e sim… continuo a achar que estou suficientemente bem servida…"_

_**- "Shishishishi. Pode ter a certeza, Mrs. Vampire Queen!"**_

_- "Acho que isso também não me incomoda…"_

_**- "Shishishishi"**_

Como a minha vida tinha dado um salto mortal. Os vampiros acabaram por ir embora e eu e o meu marido_ (_a palavra ainda me era mesmo estranha, mas…) fomos deixados sozinhos.

Os últimos a sair foram Zoro e Robin que pareciam felizes por nós. Perguntei-me o que lhes iria acontecer. Afinal eles os dois tinham alguma coisa… Eles tinham saído do grupo das pessoas mais antipáticas que eu conhecera para passarem a pertencer ao dos tipos mais impecáveis que eu poderia conhecer. Sim, a vida era estranha…

- Vamos?- perguntei, finalmente

- Esta agora é a nossa casa.- informou

- Isto… este… este castelo?

- Sim, não gostas?

- Adoro, vou é tentar dar um ar mais animado a este sítio. Parece uma cripta de vampiros…- ele riu-se e a gargalhada envolveu-me como uma carícia

- Isso é porque… É- enfatizou- uma cripta de vampiros…

- Suponho que tenha razão, sua majestade…- fingi dar uma vénia

- Mas é claro que tenho. Isto é o castelo do último Rei dos Vampiros, Gol D. Roger.

- Nunca sonhei que viria a viver num castelo de vampiros.

- Pois é, _Caçadora… _Surpreendida?

- Um pouco.- admiti

Percorremos os corredores do castelo, as paredes pareciam antigas, mas fortes. Estavam cobertas de gravuras que ilustravam a história dos vampiros. Ele deu-me a mão e caminhámos, lado a lado.

- Pergunto-me o que será feito deles…- comecei, pensando nos meus amigos

- A tua irmã manter-se-á em contacto connosco. Os restantes continuarão as suas vidas de uma forma muito normal. As pessoas serão felizes, libertaste-as da prisão em que se encontravam.

- Disparate, Luffy. Foste tu que nos libertaste a todos.

- Então e essa punhalada, hein?

- Está bem, eu ajudei… Mas, tu…

Lembrei-me subitamente. Perdera a batalha contra o vampiro da brigada real. Fora mordida e transformada em vampira. Luffy dera-me o antídoto e quase morrera por isso…

- O antídoto…

- O que se passa, Nami? Está tudo bem?

- Luffy, o antídoto que me deste… Tu... Eu tinha sido transformada, mas não estava a morrer… Não percebas errado… Eu odiaria ser uma sanguessuga, mas tu… tu estavas a morrer e se eu não… aquela era a única maneira que tu tinhas a certeza que sobreviverias. Eu seria vampira, mas estava viva.

- Nami, tu para mim estavas morta, quando te vi assim. Sempre odiei esta natureza, sempre achei que era uma das piores coisas que poderia acontecer… e não suportaria viver e ser humano, sabendo que te poderia ter dado a opção saudável…

- Mas, tu podias ter morrido…

- Nami, eu já estava morto e não me arrependo do que fiz, porque agora tanto eu como tu estamos vivos, juntos e nenhum de nós é um maldito parasita…- esboçou um sorriso endiabrado- Se tu soubesses quantas vezes eu queria agarrar-te e… quando me beijavas, o meu controlo ia pelos ares. Os vampiros entre si usam a mordida como algo de casais, é um instinto de amor, partilha e paixão. Mas, eu não te podia fazer isso e aquilo que eu tive de lutar para não ser afetado pelo teu perfume… É instinto, Nami, e muito difícil de controlar…

- Eu sei, Luffy. Tu não eras humano quando eu era vampira e mesmo assim, pelo pouco tempo, que durou uma força atraía-me e dizia que o teu sangue era tudo, prometia tudo. Sempre pensei que os vampiros eram monstros maléficos, mas aquilo que vocês… quer dizer, que eles passam… A sede era tão insuportável…

- Então, entendes. Sabes, é tudo pior quando estamos apaixonados, sentimos vontade de beber o sangue por puro deleite, é algo natural, algo… que eu não consigo explicar bem… E quando o alvo da nossa paixão é um humano… Nós já somos impulsionados para beber dos humanos, quanto mais… E ainda por cima, tinhas de ser a "Arma Branca" e teres o melhor cheiro que um vampiro pode sentir. Era como se fosse néctar. Queria beber de ti por seres humana, por teres o cheiro mais irresistivelmente apelativo que eu nem posso descrever e por estar apaixonado por ti. Como sabes é muito difícil. Tu quando estavas como vampira querias beber de mim mesmo não sendo humano, não é?

- Sim, Luffy, foi o que eu disse.

- É por essa razão.

Não sabia bem o que lhe dizer, ele nunca fora tão aberto comigo. Debatia os desejos mais secretos do seu íntimo.

- Como… é que conseguias… resistir?

- Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eras tão apelativa. Seria incapaz de te magoar, principalmente a ti, Nami. Nunca te esqueças.

- Mas mesmo que tenhas passado por tudo isso… ainda é o fim. O fim de algo que durou tantos anos… Não sentes falta da tua antiga vida?

- Não, porque sinto que isto não é o fim. Isto ainda é o começo.

- Já viveste uma eternidade…- revirei os olhos

-Não, eu não vivi. Estava morto. Fui morto quando era apenas um ano mais novo que tu. Congelado pelo tempo, prisioneiro no corpo de um monstro sedento por ceifar vivas, em troca de sangue. Mas nada disso importa, agora renasci. Literalmente, renasci das cinzas- quão calmamente debatia aquilo que quase fora a sua morte….- Graças a ti, obrigado, Nami.

- Luffy…- sussurrei

- Vem e vamos começar do início o agora e o sempre…- murmurou contra o meu ouvido

E depois de outro fervoroso beijo sentimos o começo da longevidade sem o toque amaldiçoado da eternidade.

- Amo-te- sussurrei

Em resposta o sangue fluiu como luz, o olhar dele já não era perturbado ou doloroso e a nossa "bebida imortal" era termo-nos um ao outro para sempre. Sorriu-me como se um grande raio de sol tivesse iluminado o seu semblante, enquanto me colocava gentilmente o anel que eu nunca o via tirar. Para nossa surpresa outro anel idêntico já tinha sido depositado no meu anelar, sem que déssemos conta, a única diferença é que o meu tinha uma Safira Padparadscha e o dele era encrostado com ónix.

XXX

Quando cheguei aos vinte anos parei de envelhecer, para minha surpresa total. Um ano mais tarde aconteceu o mesmo ao Luffy. Estávamos iguais em sangue e em vida. O sopro que nos devolvera o sentido e a luz, não nos havia tirado a imortalidade.

Cada beijo tinha sempre mais intensidade que no primeiro dia, mas sempre a mesma ternura do momento em que de uma forma muito humana, os nossos lábios se conheceram naquele baile que nunca esqueceríamos, nem que vivêssemos séculos.

Descobri que o verdadeiro poder da "Arma Branca" não era matar vampiros, era proteger os seus entes queridos incondicionalmente e ser amada do mesmo modo. Lancei os braços ao pescoço do meu Rei dos Vampiros. O simples olhar era a essência que me acalmava a mente, me fazia esquecer qualquer preocupação. Cada toque percorria o meu corpo como uma corrente eléctrica e fazia o meu sangue correr numa corrida desenfreada. Os beijos eram fogo em movimento.

Foi naquele ambiente sincero e apaixonante onde deixei as trevas, deixei a luz… e finalmente encontrei a resposta que não sabia que procurara durante todos aqueles anos… Encontrei-me a mim mesma.

**FIM**

* * *

_E pronto, chegou ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e do seu final e que tenham perdoado a minha lamechice, mas foi o último xD Ora bem, eu sei que já agradeci, mas não consigo parar de o fazer, mais uma vez arigatou ^^ Foi um desafio bem divertido para mim, escrever esta fic ^^ Se tiver ficado alguma coisa por esclarecer, eu tenho todo o prazer de responder ^^ E, uau, nem acredito que já acabou lol acho que já me tinha habituado a vir melgar-vos, que agora vou ficar com tempo livre extra xD Quanto a próximas fics, Clea, tenho uma OS de LuNa para o Natal pronta ^^ Vou ver se tenho ideias para outras entretanto ^^ mas com a escola torna-se um pouco difícil, porque tenho de estudar e trabalhar para as médias, evidentemente ^^' Espero poder contar com mais fics vossas e gostei imenso desta experiência ^^ Jaa ne, minna ^^ A Moonlight vai, assim, para a prateleira. Obrigada por tudo ^^_

**_A próxima fic está prevista para 25/12 ^^ Review please please ^^ _**


End file.
